I was once a Captain of the Gotei13 but now I will be Hokage of Konoha
by champblaze
Summary: "I died for those close to me but now Kami wishes for me to do it again but this time I won't be dying". Reincarnation into Naruto, like most Isekai. AU setting with some changes and a Powerful Naruto. Some Bashing but earned. More Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-1: This came to me after reading and watching many Isekai stories, so I'll attempt to do my own with my OC Mitsuomi Kiriyu but the version from The New Kenpachi, check it out. Basically He will die at the beginning of the Thousand Year Blood War but takes out Sternritter Äs Nödt. He will meet Kami and she will have him be reborn as Naruto Uzumaki with his Full Shinigami and Hollow powers but they will not manifest until he unlocks his chakra.

So expect a powerful Naruto but will have some challenges, like Pein, Itachi, Obito and the like. Now he'll be aware at birth but can't interact with the outside world. He will adopt his Canon persona, his true persona will be more calculating and serious but He will still use his Talk no Jutsu in certain situations.

This will be an AU setting, one thing the graduating age is Sixteen and they start at Ten. Second Sasuke will be an Antagonist and will not be redeemed, mini rant in coming. Canon Naruto and by in large the world forgave Sasuke, despite the fact he betrayed Konoha and nearly killed Naruto and the rest of the retrieval team via the Sound-Five. Nearly killed him again after the time skip, Threatened to destroy Konoha and After the War was done threatened to kill the Gokage and start a revolution. Now I know he had his reasons but that will not happen in this. Mini rant over. Also Sasuke will awaken his Sharingan during the massacre but he will be unaware but seeing Naruto outshine him will reawaken it.

Third is the Parings, it will be a small harem of 3 to 4 but Locked are Anko and Hinata, who will de-aged to be two years older than Naruto. So when Naruto enters the academy she will 12 to his 10. Orochimaru will still get his hooks into her and abandon her before Naruto enters the academy. She will be a Chunin instead of Tokubetsu Jonin. Kurenai, Hana and Yugao will be their Canon ages and will be her adopted sisters, with Hana being on her team. I haven't really decided on the the remaining spots but if you have choices, send them via review or Pm but give a valid reasons for it. Don't just rattle off names.

Fourth and Final, expect character deaths. Also some bashing but mainly Danzo and such. Kakashi will be neutral to Naruto but will change once he learns the truth and Naruto will be neutral to the Sandaime, due to him seeing that the older man is someone who is willing to placate instead of taking firm control. One more thing is the first part of the chapter is gonna fast paced and time skip quickly. Sorry for this long Author note but Lets us begin.

Disclaimer-I only own OC

**Hollow/Biju**

Higher Being

* * *

**#I was once a Captain of the Gotei-13 but now I will be Hokage of Konohagakure#**

* * *

Mitsuomi Kiriyu Captain of Squad Eleven of the Gotei-13 and some called the embodiment of their motto Yarrow. However mitsuomi is dead, his body riddled with wounds from his opponent Äs Nödt but the Fear of the Quincy forfeited his life for this affront. Mitsuomi gasps and finds himself in a white void, "Welcome Juichibantai Taicho Mitsuomi Kiriyu" a soft voice says. Mitsuomi sits up find himself naked but a mist covers his lower region, "Where am I" he says.

"The Sea of Transmigration" the voice replies and mitsuomi turns to see a young girl with long, white hair, violet eyes and a fragile-looking diminutive body.

"I am Kami" she greets and mitsuomi quirks an eyebrow.

"Kami is a Loli but how.. I thought the Soul King was the highest God" mitsuomi says.

"One of Three.. Myself and Yami but that's here nor there.. I have brought you here because I need you help" kami says.

"Why me.. You should send me back.. Retsu.. My Squad.. The Soul Society need me" mitsuomi states but kami shakes her head.

"The War is over.. The Soul Society survived" kami says. Mitsuomi touches his chest and sighs in relief, "So my words helped" he says.

"Actually Mayuri Kurotsuchi already knew that" kami says and mitsuomi face-palms, "However Retsu and Yachiru are well and your daughter Yuki" she adds and his breath hitches but a smile forms.

"So what do you need me to do Kami-sama" mitsuomi asks. Kami waves her hand and show a village, "I will reincarnate you as a newborn into this village known as Konohagakure no Sato.. This world uses Chakra not dissimilar to Reiatsu.. You will be reborn with your full powers and mind intact but your powers will be limited until your body matures" she explains.

"Shinigami and Hollow" mitsuomi asks and kami nods.

"Yes but don't worry.. Zetsuei will be there but the other won't.. Seeing Ichigo helped in that regard.. You should start to manifest your powers around Eight years old and fully by Sixteen" kami replies but slowly frowns.

"You'll also have to endure many hardships" kami says but mitsuomi shakes his head.

"What ever the world gives me.. I'll take it.. My Will is stronger" mitsuomi says. Kami softly smiles and raises her hands, "Then save this World from the coming Calamities" she says and mitsuomi glows and vanishes.

"I hope he brings me some accursed souls.. I may give him a Gift was well" another voice says. Kami turns to see the silhouette of her sister Yami, "I will allow it.. He will need everything at his disposal" she says.

**#Konohagakure:October 10th#-#1st Person-Mitsuomi/Naruto Inner monologue#**

My first memory of this new world were the deaths of my mother Kushina Uzumaki and my father Minato Namikaze, giving their lives to protect me. Kami was right about hardships as I am now the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Many people died on the night of my birth, civilians, ninja and the village was partially destroyed. A mass funeral was held for the people to grieve the fallen but I couldn't for my parents being a newborn. The Sandaime retook the position of Hokage and set about rebuilding and deciding what to do with me. It was no different than my birth in the Rukon as many called for my death, thinking that I was the Kyubi in human skin. A man called Danzo wanted me as a weapon but Sarutobi shot him down.

One clan head named Tsume Inuzuka wanted to adopt me, so did the wives of Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga. However sarutobi decided against this, due to seeing it as it would give one clan power over the others. That was the first instance sarutobi failed in my eyes, the second when he made a law to keep the younger generation pure of my status. However sarutobi completely underestimated the greed or grieve of others. Not two hours later a deranged woman tried to kill me but Anbu managed to subdue her but the die was cast. I was eventually given to nursemaid named Hanako, she nursed me at the orphanage and took care of me but by the time I was two. Hanako was gone and replaced by an overbearing matron, who lost family in the attack and made my life hell for another two years.

**#3rd Person View-Age: 4#**

Mitsuomi makes his way through what appears to a sewer towards a large gate, "I really need to fix this" he muses, reaching the gate. Inside the Kyubi sleeps but slowly opens their eye, "**Who are you**" they say. Mitsuomi cups his chin in thought, "Well I'm your new host.. Kushina's son Naruto Uzumaki but in other circles Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says. Kyubi opens both their eyes and raises their head, "**What?!.. You should be some brat not an adult**" they shout.

"Well its a long story" mitsuomi says and kyubi huffs, before being bathe in red light.

"**I hate long stories**" kyubi says but the voice was female. From the red light emerges a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a pair of amber eyes with six whiskers on her cheeks. Her fox ears are a darker shade of grey and her nine tails are a cool shade of white. She also wears an elegant miko outfit with geta sandals and tabi socks.

"Wow.. You're like Yoruichi" mitsuomi says and kyubi raises her eyebrow but raises her fist.

"**Bump fists with me and I'll learn what I need to know**" she says. Mitsuomi bumps her fist and both are bombarded by memories, from his battle on the sands of hueco mundo. The void of the garganta and the ruins of karakura town, to her enslavement by madara and sealing with in mito uzumaki an his mother kushina.

"**Alright I'll believe you for now and work with you but change this place**" kyubi says and mitsuomi slowly nods.

"It'll take a bit of time.. I'm still four years old.. Kurama" mitsuomi says. Kurama scoffs and folds her arms under her bust, "**Then get to growing Ningen**" she comments. Mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "I can only do so much" he says.

**#1st Person-Mitsuomi/Naruto Inner monologue#**

After my first meeting with kurama, I was soon kicked out of the orphanage at five by the cruel matron and it took sarutobi a whole three weeks to find out I was living on the streets. He found me in the woods under guise of an old man and I shared my fish with him. He told me who he was and he found me an apartment in the red-light district. A five year old alone in a village who hates my existence, a recipe for disaster. The next three years I suffer beatings, overcharging of food and clothes, dirty looks and the like but I had kurama's help to know when to run and hide. Another place I found is the Forest of Death but that only came from a pair of chunin tossing me inside. However I would meet someone who would become someone very important to me.

**#3rd Person-Forest of Death-Age: 8#**

Naruto looks around with a sigh, "This is just great" he thought but stops and feels a presence, turning around a girl a little older than him was looking down on him. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes and black hair with a blue tint, styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears brown-red t-shirt with bracelets, white-shorts and fishnet leggings.

"What are you doing here Kid" she says, dropping down. Naruto rubs a smudge of dirt off his face, "Some Assholes threw me in here to die" he says.

"Yeah some people are like that.. The names Anko Mitarashi" she says.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. Future Hokage" naruto says. Anko chuckles as naruto rubs his head, "Come on.. I'll lead you out of here" she says.

"You in the academy" naruto asks and anko nods but he sees the sadden look in her eyes.

"Yep.. I've got a goal in mind" anko says. The pair soon make it out of the forest and into village proper, "Look two demons together.. Why does Hokage-sama let them roam about" a few whisper and anko clenches her fists.

"**Seem she is a lot like you**" kurama comments and naruto mentally nods, "I would agree" he thought.

"Thanks for the help Anko.. I start the academy in two years.. Maybe I'll see you" naruto says and anko chuckles.

"I'll probably see you more.. You interest me" anko says. Naruto heads off to his apartment, "**That Forest would be a good place to start training**" kurama says.

"It would be.. If I can use Ryūō Shōheki.. I can train in peace" naruto thought. A month later naruto makes his way through the forest of death and finds a secluded spot. He finds hollow tree and takes a seat in seiza position, "Ok lets begin" naruto thought and slowly calls on his chakra but also his reiatsu. Slowly a wisp of blue chakra wafts off of naruto but it slowly slips into purple with a black tint. The tree shakes slightly as naruto opens his eyes and they are glowing, "Success" he says but passes out.

"OI Here again" a voice shouts. Naruto snaps awake and comes face to face with anko, causing him to scream and smack his head on the wood.

"Oh Sorry about that" naruto says and anko rubs her ears.

"Somebody brought you here again" anko asks. Naruto wobbly gets to his feet but shakes his head, "Naw.. Its safer here than in the village" he off-handedly says. Anko arches an eyebrow but sees a similar look in his blue eyes that she has.

"So Hokage huh" anko says. Naruto his ruffles his blond hair with a nod, "Yeah.. Then everyone will acknowledge me.. What about you" he asks. Anko stayed quiet for a few minutes but pulls her shirt to show a strange mark on her collarbone, "I got this nasty hickey about a year ago from a Bastard named Orochimaru.. Because of that people think I am a traitor but Fuck 'em" she says.

"**Kind of like you**" kurama comments. Naruto follows anko out the forest once again and part ways again but it was start of a long lasting friendship.

**#1st Person view-Naruto Inner monologue#**

Anko and I continued to meet each other in forest of death but I keep my training a secret and the first thing I learned was the Kage Bunshin, which I learned from observing several jonin training and the Henge Jutsu. Both paid immediate dividends for me as I was able to learn at a faster rate and I could buy food and clothes at normal prices. Sarutobi would come see me ever so often and I would adopt this loud and boisterous personality that pulls pranks for attention, proclaiming I would be Hokage and wearing an orange monstrosity to boot. This seems to satisfy him and he would often bring me things like practice shuriken and kunai for my eventual time in the academy. Kurama suggested I learn Fuinjutsu as well and I used my clones to secure several old books on the subject. Anko eventually introduced me to her adopted sisters Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi also her friend Hana Inuzuka. On my front other than anko I had no friends around my age as their parents were blinded by their hate for kurama. I did save a girl named Hinata Hyuga from some bullies and again when she got lost on a snowy night. However her family purposely keep her away from me as I am a low-class orphan, her caretaker told me when she out of ear shot.

Two years quickly passed and life was not good for me as I suffered a severe attack on my ninth birthday, due in part to them breaking into my home and performing the deed. I awoke in the hospital with anko next to me and sarutobi placating, unfortunately I gained a chelsea smile scar on the right side of my face. Sarutobi told me the people were caught but that didn't satisfy me or anko. The time soon came and I joined the academy but unfortunately for me the teachers were biased and it didn't help that all the clan heirs and heiresses were in the same class. I could only grin and bare it for the next six years but I made some friends. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and a somewhat friendship with Kiba Inuzuka due in part to his sister hana. The others of note in the class were Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata.

Sasuke saw himself as superior to everyone and all the girls except hinata practically worshiped the ground he walked on. The village did so as well because his family was massacred by his brother Itachi, meaning they gave him any and every thing he wanted. I was often the subject of ridicule due to my happy idiot persona but that didn't matter to me. After seeing the blatant sabotage I started to send a reinforced shadow clone in my place and train in the forest. I was taught the wrong stances for Taijutsu, given blunted or over weighted shuriken and kunai. Even pitted against bigger kids in spars, much to the delight of one teacher named Mizuki. I purposely kept myself as the dead-last of the class, answering tests somewhat right and showing off mediocre skills but if I got pissed my true skill would come out and it was chocked up as a fluke. However I believe shikamaru is seeing through my façade.

**#3rd Person-Forest of Death-Age: 12#**

Naruto stares at the katana in his hand with triumph, "Finally" he thought. The sword was within a black sheath with a round guard, its hilt black and blue.

"_Its good to hear your voice again.. Mitsuomi or Naruto_" a familiar voice says. Naruto smiles and touches his forehead to the sword, "You can call me Naruto.. Zetsuei" he says and leaps onto a large branch and sits the sword in his lap. Naruto begins to meditate and slips into his mindscape, in front of a gothic cathedral with a full moon in the night sky. A young woman with long red-white hair stands in front of him, her eyes mismatched with one ruby eye and the gold with a black sclera.

"You've changed some" naruto says and zetsuei nods.

"_Indeed.. The hollow is merged with me it seems_" zetsuei says, opening the doors. Many broken pews were about with black chains and stained glass window. In the center sits and elevated throne and upon sits kurama with a collar around her neck with the paper seal etched upon it.

"**So this is your true power**" kurama asks.

"_Only the Beginning_" zetsuei says. Naruto rubs his blond hair and touches his scar, "She's right.. The real training begins now.. I need to regain my muscle memory and reaction speed" he says. Kurama glides down from her throne, "**Will you tell your little friend Anko**" she asks and naruto frowns.

"I don't know how she will take it.. I would hate to lose her" naruto says but kurama flicks his forehead.

"**She cares about you.. If you want her friendship or more.. You need trust**" kurama says. Naruto sighs and exits his mindscape to create a clone to find anko and bring her to here. Naruto hops back down into clearing and slowly draws zetsuei, then slowly goes through several sword katas.

"_You'll need get use to the weight again_" zetsuei comments and naruto nods, "_You also have your True Shikai and Bankai_" she adds.

"What about the Mask" naruto asks but zetsuei doesn't know.

"OI Naruto-kun what's the rush" anko says, dropping down behind. Anko has grown much since their first meeting, burgeoning breasts and womanly figure. Naruto sighs and sheathes zetsuei and fully turns to her, "Anko.. We've been friends for a few years now.. You told me about your past.. So its time for me to tell you mine.. All my secrets" he says. For the next half hour naruto told anko everything, his time in the soul society, his meeting Kami, his rebirth into this world and being the kurama's jinchuriki. Anko stands with shadow covering her face as naruto stood clutching zetsuei in his hand and his eyes closed.

"I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me or don't believe me but everything is true" naruto says but he is jerked forward into a tight embrace.

"You've been through some Shit Naruto or Mitsuomi.. You have such a heavy burden to carry" anko says and pulls back, "So that means.. You're stuck with me" she adds, with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks Anko" naruto says but anko pulls his cheek hard.

"Next time no Secrets" anko chides and naruto nods rapidly.

"Good now lets go get some Dango and Ramen" anko says and the pair take off out of the forest. Naruto and anko reach ichiraku but she breaks off to get some dango, "Oi Teuchi-jiji.. Six bowls of Ramen" he shouts.

"Only Six Naruto-kun" ayame says, as naruto takes a seat. Naruto had sealed zetsuei into a storage seal on his left hand, "Just a quick meal" he says, thumbing his scar.

"**Why don't you let me remove that scar**" kurama asks but naruto shakes his head.

"No its a reminder.. Let them see their sins" naruto thought. Teuchi places a bowl in front of naruto as anko enters with a plate of dango, "Heya pops" she greets. The two pariahs of konoha eat in silence, "So how's being a Genin treating you" naruto asks.

"Its boring.. Luckily Hana is on my team but we're still doing D-ranks missions.. Our third member is a Fangirl and our Sensei is Ibiki from T&I" anko replies.

"So will you show your true strength" anko asks but naruto shakes his head.

"No.. They'll think the Demon is getting too strong.. Once I graduate though.. They can stick it" naruto replies.

"**Hear Hear**" kurama comments. Naruto finishes his six bowls but order six more, "I gotta go Naruto-kun" anko says and kisses his cheek, shocking the blond. Naruto touches his cheek with a blush as ayame giggles, "I think you two would be so cute together" she says and naruto blushes more.

**#1st Person view-Naruto Inner monologue# LAST ONE I SWEAR SORRY.**

Things were a bit awkward for a little while but it slowly brought us closer and feelings developed, making us a secert couple by the time I was thirteen. After reawakening zetsuei I hit the ground running to relearn my Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Quicksword, Shunpo and Shikuchi. I decided to hold off on Kido but the only ones that could be passed off as Jutsu. Anko often came to watch me train and she showed me some Chakra control exercises such as Tree-walking, Water-walking and Leaf Sticking. I finished all of the Fuinjutsu available at the library but the more advanced were saved for higher rank shinobi. Time at the academy was boring at best as teachers focused on history and glamorizing ninja life, girls were taught flower-pressing and skills not needed in the field. I continued to maintain my Dead-last status, much to the annoyance of Iruka another teacher and would often scold me for it. However it didn't matter to me as I knew what real ninja life was like. Sasuke was a constant thorn in my side, ready to embarrass me in front of his fangirls and teachers. Anko told me that I would more than likely be on sasuke's team with the top Kunoichi, which unfortunately was sakura but hinata was running neck and neck with her. Hinata has come along quite a bit, thanks in part to anko, kurenai and she was gaining some confidence.

It actually came about as anko caught hinata stalking me through the village and confronted the younger girl. Telling her if she wanted me, that she needed to step it up and become strong because I belonged to her. This lit a fire under hinata and she gained some much needed confidence. Time continued to drift by and I could now use my Shikai with ease and I started on my Bankai, which I did outside the village and thanks to kurama I could handle the strain put on my young body. I also tested my hollow abilities and learned it no longer but the full mask wasn't formed, instead my hair turns white and my left eye becomes hollow like with my hollow markings forming on my left arm and partially on my chest. I still needed to work on it as it puts even more strain on my body than my bankai. Another bit of good news is that anko and hana made chunin and anko was working in T&I for ibiki.

**#Canon Start-Age: 16#**

Naruto stares at himself as he makes the finishing touches for his graduation, now being a tall 5'11 with a swimmers body and a runners legs. On his back were the tattoos of a bell-flower surrounded by snowflakes. Naruto slips a pair of black Anbu cargo pants with pockets on his thighs, tape around the bottoms to secure them in calf length combat boots. A pair of arms snake around his waist in the form of his secret and soon to be public girlfriend anko. The chunin now wears toeless black tights with grey short-shorts, shin guards and close toe kunoichi boots. A long sleeve mesh shirt and a grey trench coat with a purple interior and fingerless gloves.

"I can't wait to rip this off of you and ravage you.. Kukuku" anko says, kissing his upper back.

"I know you do but we still need to be careful" naruto says, taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

"**Its about time you dropped this stupid mask**" kurama comments and zetsuei nods.

"_I agree but it was a cover.. The number one rule of ninja is Deception_" zetsuei comments. Naruto slips a white, form-fitting undershirt and a dark blue, sleeveless Kung-fu jacket with the squad eleven symbol on the back and their flower imprinted on upper chest on the left and the symbol of yarrow on the right, all in white.

"I'll have some clones pack up my stuff and move it to your place" naruto comments, slipping on some black gloves.

"That Fine.. I got a full day ahead of me.. Ibiki is slave driver" anko comments, kissing his cheek and leaping out his window. Naruto slips on a 1/4 length black coat with sown on white sleeves and hood, "Ready.. Ready" he says.

[Everyone wears their Shippuden clothes]

**#Konoha Academy#**

Naruto arrives at the academy and found the classroom was somewhat empty as shikamaru was sleeping and choji sitting next to him, "N-naruto" choji says. Naruto makes his way to his seat with nod as shikamaru yawns, "Mendokusei.. Finally getting serious" he asks and naruto makes a small gap with his fingers. A stampede of feet slowly gets louder and the door swings open as sakura and ino burst in. Naruto moves to another spot to avoid the fangirl plague but sakura approaches.

"Naru-baka why are you in those clothes.. Trying to be like Sasuke-kun" sakura shouts but naruto ignores her, bobbing his head slightly. Sakura roughly shakes naruto and he glances her way, taking out some ear plugs.

"Hmm.. You say something Sakura-chan" naruto says and a certain one-eye pervet sneezes. Sakura glares angrily at naruto but sasuke walks in and her fangirl senses go off, causing the girls to flock to the uchiha heir. Sasuke walks with his air about him and takes his seat but the fangirls fight for the seats on his left and right. He wears a white zippered, high-collar, short-sleeve shirt and blue wrist warmers. Dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a black obi. Kiba, shino, hinata and several others students enter but hinata notices naruto's new look.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto looks up, with a smile and nod.

"Are you gonna take Kunoichi of the Year" naruto asks and hinata slowly nods, taking her seat next to him. Akamaru comes up and nudges naruto's leg as kiba walks up with hands behind his head, "So Dead-last what's with the new look" he says. However before naruto could answer iruka and mizuki enter the classroom.

"Alright Take your seats.. First I want to congratulate everyone for making it this far and by days end.. You should be proud Ninja of Konohagakure" iruka says, his eyes glancing to naruto. Iruka starts to take roll as mizuki hands out the written test but naruto sighs internally, "Again with Genjutsu" he thought, quietly dispelling it. He anwsers seventy percent the test right and takes a nap until the others were finished.

"**He has serious negative emotions towards you**" kurama comments and naruto cracks open eye.

"He must want something" naruto thought. Eventually mizuki came to pick up the tests and iruka leads them outside for the weapon's accuracy test. Iruka calls everyone by their last names, with various degrees of success but sasuke got the most with a ten out ten. Hinata got nine out of ten, ino taking seven out of ten and sakura got five out of ten.

"Naruto" iruka shouts. Naruto approaches with a glance to iruka and picks up the kunai but spies they are blunted slightly. He picks up the ten shuriken and whips them forward, striking the dummy in the head, heart and five hitting the body. The kunai next but only two hit, causing everyone to laugh.

"Wow Dead-last" kiba says. Naruto ignores them but feels the disappointment from iruka, "**You hit what counts**" kurama says. Iruka makes his marks and leads everyone back inside for the final portion of the exams. Mizuki and iruka sit at a desk and everyone lines up to perform the academy three. Everyone goes through and some gain their Hitai-ate and some fail. Naurto steps forward as his name is called by iruka, "Alright Naruto.. Henge" iruka says and naruto transforms into perfect replica of his toughest opponent. Mizuki and iruka flinch at the imposing kenpachi zaraki as naruto returns to normal, "Where did you see that" iruka asks.

"A book I read" naruto says and iruka slowly nods, clearing his throat.

"Alright.. Kawarimi" iruka says and naruto substitutes with mizuki, shocking the silver hair teacher but naruto could the hate in his eyes.

"Ok now the Bunshin technique" iruka says and mizuki grins internally.

"No way the Demon could that" mizuki says but his breath hitches, as three naruto clones were standing in front of them.

"Well Naruto.. You Pass" iruka says and naruto picks up his hitai-ate with a glance to mizuki. Naruto step out of class and many were a gasp as naruto was holding his hitai-ate, "How hell could he pass" some thought. Those that passed made their way back to their classroom for the last time and waited for iruka and mizuki.

"How the hell did you pass Naruto?!" kiba shouts. Naruto looks up with a blank look on his face but his happy idiot persona comes out, "I should Kiba.. If I want to be Hokage.. Dattebayo" he says.

"Kiba's right.. Naru-baka" sakura chimes in. The happy idiot persona drops and his blank look returns, "Shinobi are known for deception Sakura" he says, not adding chan to her name.

"So the attention seeking.. Prank playing and screaming about Hokage was an act" shikamaru comments, shocking the others.

"Come on Shikamaru.. No way Naruto could pull that off" ino says. Sasuke stares at naruto for moment, "Maybe the Dobe did.. His posture has changed" he thought. Iruka and mizuki enter the classroom and everyone quiets down, "Once again congratulation on passing" iruka says and clears his throat.

"Ok First before announcing teams.. Our Rookie Shinobi of the year is Sasuke Uchiha" iruka starts and the fangirls squeal, "Kunoichi of the year goes to Hinata Hyuga" he adds. Naruto softly smiles with a sigh of relief as iruka goes over the teams, "Team-7 will be Sasuke Uchiha.. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" iruka says and fangirls shout in protest.

"Team-8 is Kiba Inuzuka.. Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame.. Team-9 is still in commission and Team-10 is Shikamaru Nara.. Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.. You Senseis will you here tomorrow at seven am" iruka states. Sakura, kiba and ino were downcast at the notion of not being on sasuke or hinata's team, while hinata was happy to be on naruto's team. Mizuki dismisses everyone with a fake smile on his face, "Damn it.. I needed the demon to fail to get me the Scroll" he thought.

"Naruto one second" mizuki say and naruto stops, "Follow me for a minute" he adds. He leads naruto the roof of the academy but doesn't notice naruto making some hand-signs.

"What is it Mizuki-sensei" naruto asks but mizuki keeps his back to naruto.

"Well I wanted to congratulate you on passing and wondered if you wish to the secret exam and attain entrance into Anbu" mizuki says. Naruto tilts his head with a fake look of happiness, "Really Mizuki.. How would I do that" he shouts. Mizuki has a wide smirk on his face and slowly turns, "Oh its simple.. All you have to do is steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing and bring it to the western forest.. The Anbu commander will be waiting for you" he says.

"Really the scroll in Jiji's office.. Sure I can do that no problem" naruto says but his look changes, "But I wonder if you're lying Mizuki-sensei" he adds, causing mizuki to freeze.

"W-what.. Naruto I am not lying" mizuki says but gasps as naruto has closed the gap between them.

"No you are.. A demon can tell.. Right" naruto says and mizuki gasps, back jumping and a sneer forms.

"So you are smart demon.. Too bad.. I'll just have kill you and steal the scroll myself.. Pinning the theft on you" mizuki sneers. Shadows cover naruto's eyes but he blinks in front of mizuki and drills a punishing body-blow to mizuki. He spews some spittle from his mouth and staggers forward, collapsing to the ground.

"Damn Naru-kun.. I thought you would do more than one punch" anko says, on the railing and next to her was Anbu Neko. Naruto shrugs his shoulders as Neko cuffs mizuki, "Hokage-sama will want to speak to you.. He was watching" she says. Naruto rolls his neck with a sigh, "Fine" he says and neko vanishes with mizuki.

"I wonder what the old man wants" anko says and naruto pokes her cheek.

"To know why I am hiding my strength.. Good to know our seal works" naruto says.

"Yeah" anko says and grasps his shoulder, vanishing into a leaf-shunshin.

**#Hokage Tower#**

Hiruzen Sarutobi has many failures in his long life, his student orochimaru committing unspeakable horror. His successor dying far too young and the failure to keep his son safe, from the forces with in his own village. The sandaime sighs and smokes his pipe as a leaf-shunshin fills the room, revealing the boy in question.

"Thank you Anko-chan.. You are dismissed" hiruzen says.

"I want her to stay Jiji" naruto says and hiruzen looks the boy in the eye but slowly shakes his head. Anko bows and heads for the door as naruto stood at attention in front of hiruzen, "I wish I could be the fly on the wall" she thought.

"First I want say congratulation on passing the Genin exams.. I'm proud of you my boy" hiruzen says but naruto remains quiet and the older man clears his throat.

"So Naruto-kun.. Why would you hide your true strength" hiruzen states and places his pipe down but naruto remains silent once again.

"How did you know Mizuki was trying trick you" hiruzen questions. Naruto keeps his eyes closes but points to his chelsea scar, "I know about everything.. My burden and My parents" he says and hiruzen's eyes widen.

"Y-you've spoken to the Kyubi.. You can't believe its lies" hiruzen says and naruto opens his eyes.

"Kurama is not an It.. She is just much a victim of that night as I am.. She was being controlled by a Rouge Uchiha" naruto states. Hiruzen leans back in his chair and relights his pipe, "Naruto-kun.." he starts.

"Don't say you're sorry.. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one orphaned boy.. Despite being the son of such a revered Hokage" naruto says and hiruzen sighs.

"However to answer your question.. If the populous of Konoha knew my real strength.. I would have died on ninth birthday" naruto adds. Hiruzen rises from his seat and heads to the window, "We were vulnerable from the attack.. I made a law to protect you but it failed" he says.

"You put your faith in the people but that failed.. I kicked out of an orphanage at five.. Overcharged for Food.. Clothes.. Everything.. Teachers sabotaged me and students ridiculed me.. I have to play this happy go lucky idiot just to survive but that changes now" naruto says.

"Naruto-kun unfortunately I won't be able to give you your inheritance from your parents... Until you make eighteen or Chunin but I can transfer some of the money into an account for catching a traitor" hiruzen says but naruto was ignoring him. Suddenly a throwing-knife shoots from naruto's left sleeve and he flings it into the wall. It shimmers and a man with blank mask marked Ne collapses with the knife embedded into his shoulder. Hiruzen clutches his pipe as his Anbu appear to apprehend the Ne, "Danzo" he thought.

"How did you know Naruto-kun" hiruzen says and naruto taps his head.

"I'm very observant.. It's how I learned the Kage Bunshin" naruto says. Hiruzen's eyes widen but thinks for a moment, "You used it to pass" he says and naruto nods.

"Its impossible for me to make a normal Bunshin.. I'm Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki" naruto says and hiruzen sighs with a puff of smoke. Naruto bows and turns on his heels, "Oh I am moving in with Anko.. By your leave Jiji" he says, stepping out. Hiruzen turns his gaze back to window, "I'll need to contact Jiraiya and Tsunade but the latter will tough" he thought, retaking his seat and setting about to write two letters.

**#-#**

Naruto roof hops towards anko's apartment complex, "**Will you start to trust the old man**" kurama asks but naruto sighs.

"It will be awhile before I can but he trying" naruto thought but his eyes narrow, changing his direction towards one of the training grounds. Naruto lands in a secluded training ground as three blank mask Anbu appear.

"You are to come with us" one says. Naruto rolls his neck several times with his back to them but raises a ram-sign, "Who are you" he says, turning to them fully.

"Our Master has need of you.. Come with us" the second says.

"_That's not shady at all_" zetsuei comments and naruto narrows his eyes. The third steps forward and draws her tanto, "You will come with us or the Mitarashi girl will meet a horrible fate" she says.

[Background Music-M-24 Scryed Anime]

Suddenly three Anbu were pinned to the ground as naruto stands with glowing eyes and a purplish-black aura surrounding his form. Naruto slowly steps forward as the crushing aura makes the air heavier and heavier, "Your Master must be tired of living to threaten Anko" he says. The third Anbu gasps as the visage of a huge fox and dragon were behind naruto. He kneels down to one knee and removes the mask from the woman's face, "You are experiencing Fear.. They did not fare as well" naruto says and cancels his reiatsu. The Anbu glances right and left but her eyes widen as both were dead.

"Tell your Master.. If he harms Any one that I care about.. He will wish he died as a child" naruto says, turning on his heels. The Anbu springs to feet her and reaches for her tanto but a throwing-knife was drilled into her throat.

"Forget it.. I'll tell them myself" naruto says but arches an eyebrow as all three Anbu burst into blue flames.

"**No secrets it seems**" kurama says and naruto nods, vanishing.[song ends]

In an unknown location a frail, old man with black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged with an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wears a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder and holds a cane. He stands on a small bridge as a blank mask Anbu appears and kneels before him, "Danzo-sama.. 55 was found.. Also 33.. 22 and 88 failed all three KIA" she reports. Danzo grips his cane with an unreadable look on his face, "I see.. The boy may be more powerful that we realized.. Assign Sai to observe him during the Genin test" he orders and the Anbu vanishes. Danzo turns on his heels with a clank of his cane, "I wonder Hiruzen did you know.. No Matter.. I will have the boy" he thought.

**#-#**

Naruto opens the door of anko's apartment and a small bark greets him, kneeling down naruto picks up anko's puppy kuroshiro. She is a shiba inu with black fur and a white underbelly. Kuroshiro licks naruto's face with happy noises as he makes his way inside, "Boring day huh" he muses. Naruto places her down to slips off his coat, boots, gloves and fixes kuroshiro some food and water. Naruto finds his room and unpacks what little things he had from his place. The main door slams open and shuts as naruto comes out his room, to an upset anko. Kuroshiro trots up and anko kneels down to give her scritches, "That Bastard works for Him.. He was gonna get you to steal the scroll.. Frame you and run to the Bastard" she hisses. Naruto approaches and pulls anko up into a hug, "He'll get his one day" he says.

"Yeah because I will Kill him" anko says and the pair pull apart. Kuroshiro goes back to her food as naruto sighs, "I ran into some blank mask Anbu.. They tried and failed to intimidate me into going with them" he says, showing her the mask.

"Danzo Shimura.. Yugao-nee told me about him.. He's an elder and bad news" anko comments, plopping on the sofa. Naruto grabs two instant ramens and fills them with hot water, "I bet he is" he says, placing them down and taking a seat.

"So Naru-kun.. When does An-chan get to play" anko says, crossing her legs. Naruto picks up the ramen and hands the other to anko, "Once I make Chunin but heavy petting is allowed" he says and anko giggles.

"So who's on your team" anko says and naruto slurps all the noodles in his cup.

"Teme and Hinata.. Sensei is unknown.. Iruka didn't say" naruto, drinking down his broth. Anko hands the other cup to him, "More than likely Kakashi.. Nai-nee has Team-8 and Smokestack Team-10" she says, as kuroshiro tries to get on the sofa.

"Any pointers" naruto asks, helping kuroshiro up. Anko scratches her pup's head with a smirk, "Nope" she says and naruto puffs his cheeks.

"That's actually better.. I can finally test myself on a real person" naruto says and retakes his seat. Kuroshiro moves between the two pariahs for a night scritches and belly rubs from her mommy and daddy.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto yawns as he makes his way to the academy, dressed as he was the day before but leaving his jacket behind. Kuroshiro was walking next to him with a few curious sniffs but keeps close to naruto. The resident pariah glances around as a few people were out and some were giving dirty looks but the hitai-ate tied to his right arm disway their behavior. Naruto reaches the academy gates and creates a clone to take kuroshiro home, "Be good today" he says, scratching her and squishing her chubby cheeks. He heads inside with a pop of his knuckles, "_Will you bring me out today_" zetsuei asks. Naruto shakes his head, "No.. He's a comrade" he thought, reaching the classroom.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto smiles with a small wave, taking his seat next to her. Sasuke was brooding near them as the fangirls that passed were crowding around him. Shikamaru and choji soon arrive followed by kiba and akamaru, causing the pupper to run to naruto and he removes his glove to give scritches.

"You have a dog Naruto" kiba asks and naruto looks up with a tilt of his head but thought a moment.

"My friend does.. She's a Shib named Kuroshiro" naruto says and kiba tilts his head this time.

"Kuroshiro.. My Sister's friend Anko has a dog named that" kiba says and naruto nods. The door slides open as several Jonin enter but two stand out. One is a beautiful woman with fair-skin and a slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi.. Team-8 with me" kurenai says but gives naruto a small wave. Akamaru whines but follows kiba, sakura and shino out as the pinkette was trying and failing to get sasuke's attention. The other is tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and hitai-ate. He also wears a sash that had the kanji for fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi.. Team-10 with me" asuma says and shikamaru, choji and ino follow him out. The other Genin leave with their team leaders and leave sasuke, hinata and naruto but time starts to tick by. One hour and followed by a second hour, "_Not a good first impression_" zetsuei says and naruto mentally nods. The door slides open and a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair and wearing standard Konoha attire enters.

"My first impression of you is I think you're boring you.. Meet on the roof in five" he says and puffs into smoke. Sasuke rises from his seat and heads to the roof with the others, awaiting them was their sensei.

"Take a seat and lets give your introductions.. Likes.. Dislikes.. Hobbies and Goals.. My name is Kakashi Hatake.. I like many things and dislike many things.. My hobbies are something you don't need to know.. Same with my goals" he says, his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga.. I like flower pressing and Cinnamon buns.. Dislikes are uninformed people.. My goal is unify my family under one banner" hinata states.

"Alright.. Blondie" kakashi says and naruto sighs.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki.. I like many things and Dislike the time it takes for my instant ramen.. Ignorant people.. My Goal is become Hokage and make several people proud of me" naruto states. Sasuke scoffs with a brooding look on his face, "I highly doubt that Dobe.. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything.. What I have is not a dream but an ambtion.. I will make it a reality.. I will restore my clan and Kill a certain man" he says. Kakashi stares between his Genin, "You all are unique with varying goals.. Now then lets head to Training ground 7 for your true Genin Test" he says, confusing all three.

"A True Genin Test.. Kakashi-sensei" hinata asks and kakashi eye-smiles.

"Yes.. All Genin go through this test and it only has a 66% passing rate.. Now follow me" kakashi says.

**#Training Ground-7#**

The training ground is very large but three wooden stumps driven into the ground, that is the scene the three were greeted with. Kakashi places a scroll on the ground and unseals it, revealing three bento boxes and a clock. Kakashi then reaches in his pocket for two bells, "The test is simple.. You have until Noon to take these bells from me" he starts.

"Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells and three of us" hinata says. Kakashi holds up the bells as they chime, "Very Observant.. Only two of you will pass and the one that left with be sent back to the academy.. Now you can use anything to take these bells.. Come at me with the intention of killing me" he explains.

"_It seems to be an underlying motive to this test_" zetsuei says and naruto slips his gloves back on.

"Start" kakashi shouts and all three vanish, "Well they know how to hide" he thought. Sasuke was in a tree and hinata in the underbrush, while naruto was hovering above kakashi with in his Ryūō Shōheki.

"_How do you want to play this_" zetsuei asks and naruto squats down.

"From what I have observed teams are Four-person cells.. Jonin and three Genin" naruto thought but tilts his head.

"Teamwork" naruto notes and vanishes. Hinata stays prone on the ground as sasuke decides to make his move. The uchiha scion grabs several kunai and shuriken and flings them towards kakashi but the Jonin dodges and reaches in his pouch for a orange book. Sasuke grits his teeth and drops down as kakashi turns to him, "So you're the first.. I thought Naruto would be the first to act" kakashi notes.

"I am nothing like that Dobe" sasuke says. Kakashi turns a page in his book, "Say that after you have a bell" he says. Sasuke lowers his stance as kakashi stands with his book, before the uchiha shoots forward. At same hinata was watching but a hand grasps her shoulder but before she could epp, another hand covers her mouth.

"Hinata its me" naruto says and removes his hand. Hinata calms down and sighs, "Kakashi-sensei is quite strong" she says.

"He is but I know the secret of this test" naruto starts and hinata furrows her brow, "Its teamwork.. He wants us to work as a team" he adds.

"So what do we do" hinata asks. Naruto observes sasuke fighting well against kakashi with traps and good instincts, "I'll focus his attention on me.. Once Sasuke retreats.. Find him and tell him the meaning of the test" he says.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" sasuke shouts, firing a large fireball. This actually catches kakashi off guard and forces him underground, "A high level Katon Jutsu.. This kid" he thought. Sasuke looks around for kakashi but hands grab his ankles and drags him underground.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" kakashi says, rising from the ground. Sasuke glares at kakashi as he takes his book out again, "You are skilled Sasuke but not skilled enough" kakashi muses, walking off.

[Background Music-Baki OST - Fixed day]

Kakashi reaches another clearing but finds naruto waiting for him, "Do you want to try your hand Naruto" he says. Naruto pulls on his gloves with a tilt of his head, "I do but I know meaning of your test" he says and kakashi quirks an eyebrow.

"Its Teamwork" naruto says. Kakashi closes his book with an eye-smile, "It seems you are a bit smarter than your records show but not much" he says. Naruto slips into a basic boxing stance but starts bouncing on his toes, this causes kakashi to narrow his visible eye.

"Shinobi's best skill is deception" naruto says and closes the gap with three snap jabs. Kakashi backpedals but his right sleeve has a gash on it, "He's fast" he thought but naruto presses once again but with a high knee. Kakashi ducks under the knee but as naruto lands, snaps his leg back for a kick and kakashi blocks with his forearm.

"And Strong" kakashi thought, grabbing the leg and tossing naruto away. The blond somersaults into a crouch but rushes forward in a low tackle but kakashi sidesteps him. However naruto vanishes and grabs kakashi from behind into a german suplex but kakashi substitutes with a log.

"You are nothing like your profile Naruto" kakashi says. Naruto rolls his neck with a sigh, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei" he says, bouncing on his toes once again. Kakashi drops down and beckons naruto forward as the two engage in a bout of fisticuffs. From the trees sasuke watches in jealousy, "How is the Dobe so Skilled" he thought. Kakashi back jumps from naruto but he closes gap, "Hinata" naruto shouts. Hinata bursts from the tree line with a juken strike ready but sasuke bum rushes her aside to grab a bell from kakashi. Naruto arces a jab towards sasuke but kakashi catches it as sasuke jumps away but kakashi feels the force behind it. Hinata collects herself as the timer goes off, "We failed" she says. [song ends]

Naruto glares at sasuke as they make their way back to the three stumps and hinata a has a look of sadness. Kakashi clears his throat, "Well as things went.. Sasuke achieved the objective by getting a bell" he starts and sasuke smirks.

"However he ignored the True objective" kakashi states and sasuke furrows his brow, "Naruto actually knew what the test meant.. It was Teamwork.. So in essence Naruto allowed Sasuke to gain a bell" he adds.

"So what will happen.. Will you take Sasuke-san as a solo member" hinata says but kakashi eye-smiles.

"No you three will get a provisional pass.. So meet me here tomorrow at nine am for a first mission" kakashi says and vanishes into a leaf-shunshin. Hinata sighs in relief and glances to naruto and he nods with a smile but sasuke scoffs.

"Don't hold me back" sasuke says, walking off. Naruto sighs and rubs his forehead, "Are you alright Hinata" he asks.

"Yes.. Your plan worked but Sasuke-san" hinata says but naruto sighs.

"Yeah but we passed and we can try to become a team" naruto says and hinata nods.

"I should return and inform father of my passing" hinata says, bowing and excusing herself. Naruto sighs but looks up to the blue sky, "You can come out now" he says.

"**So you did sense him**" kurama comments. A young man with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

"Your skills are impressive Dickless" sai says but finds himself pinned to a tree, with naruto's forearm across his throat.

"Your Master sent you like those other three" naruto says but sai keeps his fake smile.

"Well you seem more than like to relay my message.. Tell him If he harms any one that I care about.. Well he guess how the story ends" naruto adds, releasing sai. The Ne operative rubs his neck but vanishes into Shunshin.

"**You're making enemies kinda quickly but I like it**" kurama comments. Naruto rubs his wrists and vanishes with shunpo, "This Master is the one to start this fire" he thought.

**#Ne HQ#**

Sai kneels one knee before danzo and relays his report on naruto, "He is dangerous Danzo-sama" he says. Danzo grips his cane with a narrowed eye, "Indeed.. He is nothing like his profile at academy.. His sensor abilities is on par with his Mother" he states.

"Should he be dealt with" sai says.

"No.. The boy is our Jinchuriki.. His power is needed.. Observing him would be detrimental" danzo comments and turns on his heels. Sai rises and follows his master, "What about the Mitarashi girl.. She can be used to force him into Ne" he states.

"No.. Hiruzen would suspect something.. Mitarashi may have been Orochimaru's student but she has powerful allies.. No for now we will stay in the shadows and wait for our time" danzo says.

TBC

A/N-2:First chapter is finished and the groundwork formed. I took down the original and posting this one in its place. Other than the name drops, no Bleach characters will appear just abilities. As I said above the pairing will be max four girls, with Anko and Hinata being locked. As it stands tentatively Haku is the third girl but they will get to know one another first. Via the Wave mission, Chunin exams and the Time skip after the Sasuke retrieval mission. Spot four will be a toss up between Ten-ten, Ino, or Fu. The latter would meet during the Hero water mission and interact. Lastly expect a very slow update on this story, if I get good feedback I'll knuckle down and crank out more content. As of now I have chapter about 40 percent done. Thank you to everyone for their support and Stay Frosty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-1: Welcome to the Next Chapter of Insert Long Name. This chapter will cover Team-7 first mission and the infamous Wave mission. I will reiterate this but this is an AU setting but some Canon events will happen with some changes. As for Harem status is Anko, Hinata and Haku as a tentative third but a slow build. Currently Ino, Ten-ten and Fu are in the running. Naruto will soon interact with Ino and Ten-ten and won't see Fu until after the Chunin exams for the Hero water mission.

Disclaimer-I only own OC

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

**#CH-2#**

* * *

Naruto currently finds himself doing pushups in his shared apartment but loud moans fill the room. He silently counts off as the moans keep coming and coming, "Anko stop" naruto shouts. She is sitting on his back with a cheeky grin on her face, "Sorry its motivation" anko coos. Naruto lays flat with a sigh as kuroshiro comes up to lick his face, "Some motivation" he thought.

"So what has Kakashi got you or your clone doing today" anko asks, getting off his back.

"Same thing we've done the past month.. D-ranks and Team building but He has time to give Sasuke extra training" naruto states and anko scoffs.

"Luckily You and Hinata can spar and train with one another" anko says, squishing kuroshiro's cheeks. Naruto gets to his feet with a pop of his joints, "Don't I know it.. She's trying a new style of Juken in secret and I'm her test dummy" he says, slipping on a shirt. Anko pulls kuroshiro into her lap on the floor, "Would you consider her your Number 2 after me" she says and naruto arches an eyebrow.

"Hinata's a great person but No way her clan would allow that" naruto says.

"Never know.. You are the Son of Hokage and Heir to a Founding Clan.. When the Old man announces it.. Those old fools will want the CRA on you" anko states and naruto scoffs.

"Even if Jiji announces it.. Do you think it will make up for sixteen years of pain and suffering.. No they won't see me.. They'll deny it but then they'll say.. Oh he's the son of our revered Hokage.. Lets treat him like Sasuke to get his riches and power" naruto says, getting onto the sofa. Anko places kuroshiro down and settles onto of him, running her fingers along his chelsea scar.

"Do you think I compare to your old girlfriend" anko asks, her voice soft. Naruto pulls on her cheek with a smile, "You and Retsu are neck and neck but you got the edge" he says.

"Damn right" anko says.

"Retsu saw me at my most vulnerable and her love brought me back from abyss" naruto comments. Anko settles on naruto and moves his head to suck on his neck, "An-chan needs you" she coos, her stocking covered leg rubs on his lower half. Naruto groans as anko licks on his neck but moves to his mouth, capturing his lips. She licks his lower lip for access and naruto opens his mouth, allowing their tongue to swirl around one another. The pair continue to make out for the next few minutes but the doors gets knocked on and opened, revealing hana and her triplets.

"Oya Am I interrupting" hana says. Anko pulls off of naruto with a glare and sigh, "The mood has passed" she says. Kuroshiro runs up to the haimaru brothers and greets them and they greet her too.

"I came to check on Kuroshiro" hana says. Anko climbs off of naruto and he sits up, "How's Kiba been doing" he asks.

"Complaining.. He wanted to be on Hinata's team.. Kurenai has her hands full.. Sakura is very weak.. She was actually dieting" hana explains.

"Fucking Fangirls.. Nai-nee will break her of that" anko comments. Naruto tilts his head back with a groan, "Another boring mission day.. Kakashi is really boring" he muses.

"Mom says the council is pushing him to only train the Last Loyal Uchiha" hana comments and anko scoffs.

"I'm amazed Hinata's dad hasn't raised a stink about it" anko comments. One of the haimaru brothers approaches naruto for scritches and the blond obliges, "Things have changed some.. Since she made Kunoichi of the year and defeated her sister but her cousin still hates her guts and overdoes it in spars" he says.

"Hehe.. You might get crack at him in the Chunin exams in a few months" hana comments and anko giggles.

"Why don't we take Kuroshiro for a walk and go see Nai-nee and see how the other half live" anko suggests and naruto slowly nods. The group exit anko's apartment and head for kurenai's place, their pups walking in front of them. They soon reach kurenai's apartment complex but she was not home, so they decided to head to the training grounds.

"What are you doing here Naruto?!" kiba barks. Kuroshiro runs to akamaru and they greet one another. Sakura was glowering naruto but shino gives him a friendly greeting as kurenai approaches.

"Kakashi has dismissed already" kurenai asks and naruto ruffles his hair.

"Yeah.. Just some D-ranks and Team building" naruto says and kurenai blinks in shock.

"That's it.. I've started on chakra control exercises and building their reserves" kurenai says, incredulously.

"Well I taught him that stuff and He's helping Hinata.. You know Kakashi is gonna be forced to train the Uchiha" anko comments.

"Sasuke-kun needs that training.. Naru-baka is the Dead-last and doesn't deserve any training" sakura starts but anko grabs her by the red vest.

"Listen up bitch.. My Naru-kun is so much stronger than Sasuke.. He's trains harder than anyone.. Even when teachers taught him wrong and kicked him out of class for no reason.. So before you stupidly call him Dead-last.. Know all the Facts" anko shouts, before pushing the pinkette back. Sakura glares at anko but kurenai shoots her look and she back down but the ruby eye beauty turns her attention to her surrogate little sister.

"My Naru-kun" kurenai says and anko freezes but kurenai pats her shoulder, "I'm happy" she adds.

"How about a spar Naruto" kiba says and naruto shrugs his shoulders but nods and kiba grins.

"Kurenai-sensei can you be our Ref" kiba says, stretching. Naruto rolls his neck and does the same, "Just your Taijutsu.. I don't have a Ninken" he says and slips into his boxing stance.

"Hajime" kurenai shouts. Kiba lunges at naruto in a lowered stance but arcs up with a claw strike. Naruto back steps and avoids the strike but snaps kiba with right jabs, forcing the feral boy back. Danger senses went off in kiba's head and narrowly dodges a left straight from naruto, "Shit that could've knocked me out" kiba thought and back jumps.

"Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu" kiba shouts and becomes more feral. Naruto starts to bounce on his toes as a small standoff forms as both look for an opening but kiba breaks it with a faster low tackle. Naruto closes the gap between them and clips kiba with an uppercut. Kiba backpedals and rubs his chin with a growl at naruto but rushes the blond. For the next five minutes naruto dodges kiba with what seems like ease and infuriating the latter.

"Stop dodging and Hit me" kiba shouts. Naruto's eyes narrow and he steps forward, connecting with a punishing left straight and kiba flies back. Akamaru barks loudly and kiba snaps awake to catch himself, "Huh.. I'm flying" he thought, stepping forward but his legs give out.

"Damn little brother.. Naruto knocked your lights out" hana says, kneeling next to him and kiba gasps, his eyes flickering.

"Sorry about that Kiba" naruto says and squats down to his level. Kiba sighs and rubs his head, "I asked for that.. So I guess you were right about deception" he says.

"Yeah.. If I want to be Hokage.. I need to be strong" naruto says, rising to his feet. Kiba gets to his feet and raises his fist, "Well I look forward to our next spar" he says. Naruto smiles and bumps fists with kiba, "Same here" he says. Kurenai dismisses her team and leaves anko, naruto and kurenai, "So how's pinky been doing" anko asks, as they leave the training ground.

"She has potential but it wasted.. The academy has become a breeding ground for Fangirls" kurenai says, shaking her head.

"Preach.. Our team could've been So much better if not for Aika but Hana and I are Chunin" anko comments.

"Naruto.. What sort of Taijutsu that was.. Your Footwork was impressive" kurenai asks, as they arrive a dango shop and taking a booth.

"Its a self taught style.. I observed several styles and read books.. Taking different styles that suited me.. So I guess you could call it a Mixed style.. Even if its copied.. It would not be prudent as you need to have the body for it" naruto explains.

"Planning for the Uchiha.. Naru-kun" anko says and naruto tilts his head but slowly nods. The server brought several orders of dango with some sake for their ladies and soda for the blond. Asuma soon walked in and made his way to their table, giving naruto a curt nod and taking a seat next to kurenai.

"How's it going smokestack" anko chirps and asuma rolls his eyes, snatching a dango from kurenai's plate. Asuma glances to naruto and sizes up the blond but sees the scar on his face.

"I got this when I was nine.. Some villagers and a disgraced Jonin broke into my apartment" naruto states. Asuma lights a cigarette and takes a slow drag, "Did they catch who did it" he asks, after blowing some smoke.

"They did but those assholes on the council called for reduced sentences and claimed that were no eye witnesses.. The civilians were locked up for a few days but the Jonin was executed" anko comments.

"I'm used to it.. Konoha will not give me a fair shake as a Jinchuriki" naruto say, causing asuma and kurenai to widen their eyes.

"You know about your burden" kurenai asks and naruto slowly nods.

"Mizuki blabbed it after trying to get me to steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing" naruto explains.

"I had fun with him" anko says, with a sadistic giggle and naruto shakes his head. Anko finishes her dango and the pair excuse themselves, "Catch you later Nai-nee.. Smokestack" she says.

"Goodbye Kurenai-sensei.. Asuma-sensei" naruto says.

"So what now" anko asks, as she takes his hand. Naruto rolls his neck and squeezes her hand, "Wanna see something cool" he says anko smirks.

**#Forest of Death#**

Anko holds kuroshiro in her arms as they drop down in their clearing, "So what cool thing will you show me.. Naru-kun" she says. Naruto pulls off his shirt and anko licks her lips, "Sex.. An-chan likes" she says but naruto shakes his head, making three clones. The three surround anko as naruto activates his Ryūō Shōheki, "You've seen my Shikai but not this side of me.. When I first gained Zetsuei.. I acquired something darker.. More animalistic.. Hiding in the deep recesses of my soul" naruto states. Naruto raises his hand to his face and swipes it across, black with purple reiatsu flares around him. Anko's eyes widen and kuroshiro whimpers as the white of naruto's left eye turns black and his blue pupil turns golden, while his hair turns white. A strange tattoo forms on his left arm. It is a black, tribal lightning tattoo but splits at the wrist and form four lines to the knuckle but continues to his chest and forms the outline of a hole. A bone like mask forms over his mouth and nose with two holes on the bottom and steam comes out with each breath.

"_**This is called Hollowfication**_" naruto says, his voice distorted. Naruto releases his hollowfication and returns to normal to grabs his shirt, "When learning about my past.. I learned my great grandfather was a hollow that was reborn but the taint remained and passed down the bloodline.. Recombined by my parents" he explains, dispelling the clones.

"So like a Kekkei Genkai of sorts" anko says and naruto cups his chin in thought.

"In a way" naruto says and shunpos them outside the forest.

"Any advantages" anko asks. The pair make their way back to the village proper, "More durable body is the easiest.. I can fire a blast called Cero and use the Garganta but I have yet to attempt the that.. However its taxing on the body.. Luckily I have Kurama" naruto says and kurama scoffs.

"Have you tried her chakra yet" anko whispers but naruto shakes his head.

"That would bring more unnecessary attention" naruto replies. A couple of older genin suddenly appear in front of them, "Look who it is.. The Snake slut and her demon brat" one sneers and his cohorts laugh. Naruto rubs his neck and kuroshiro growls but anko smirks, "Look Naru-kun.. A couple of would be men.. I bet their things are little" she says, holding up her pinkie. Several veins bulge on the first's face and naruto covers his mouth, "Seems you were right An-chan" he says but makes a ram-sign.

"Oiroke no Jutsu" naruto thought and a puff of smoke erupts. From the smoke emerges a sexy blonde woman with G-cup breasts and lower half covered by mist with pouty lips. All three of them spew blood from their nose and collaspe as anko cackles and naruto returns to normal, picking up kuroshiro.

"Works every time" naruto says and both leap off, leaving the three on the ground.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto stood with his team as they were in the mission hall, while hiruzen and iruka sit at a long desk. The bane of Genin was purring around our blond's legs, "Oh Tora" madam shjimi cries, picking her up. Sasuke smirks seeing the cat crushed into her owner's full figured body.

"Another D-rank completed.. Lets see what we have.. Painting Mr Onikawa's house.. Walk the Inuzuka's new litter" hiruzen starts and naruto lights up a bit.

"I could take Kuroshiro with us.. She could use interactions with other pups" naruto thought. A cry echoes and a shout of tora, "And catch Tora once again" hiruzen says. Sasuke clenches his fist, "No" he starts and hiruzen furrows his brow.

"No more of these missions.. I want a Real Mission" sasuke shouts.

"Sasuke.. You have been a Genin for just over a month.. You are not ready for higher rank missions" iruka says but sasuke glowers him. Hiruzen puffs his pipe with his gaze on sasuke, then to hinata and naruto.

"Kakashi.. Do you believe your team is ready for a higher rank mission" hiruzen asks and kakashi looks up from his icha-icha.

"Hmm.. Perhaps.. Two rookies of the year.. I believe so" kakashi says and naruto frowns, which hiruzen catches.

"Iruka please go fetch Tazuna.. A C-rank escort mission should suffice" hiruzen says and iruka rises from his seat, to fetch the man question. Iruka quickly returns with a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals with a towel around his neck.

"Tazuna-san this is Team-7 under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake.. They will escort you home to Nami-no-Kuni" hiruzen says. Tazuna takes a sip from his flask, "They look some what decent but the blond looks weird with all those scars on his face" he says. Naruto's eyes narrow but he could hear two women angrily shouting at the older man, "These are birthmarks and this was given to me by a overzealous man" he says, pointing to his whiskers and scar.

"Aliright team.. Pack for a month long mission and meet at the main gate in one hour" kakashi says and leaf-shunshins away. Sasuke scoffs and leaves, followed by hinata and lastly by naruto and tazuna.

"Will they be alright Hokage-sama" iruka asks and hiruzen puffs his pipe.

"It will be a good experience for them" hiruzen replies.

**#-#**

Naruto arrives back at his shared apartment and is immediately greeted by kuroshiro, "_Will you finally debut me_" zetsuei comments. Naruto loads up his gear into several storage scrolls and pulls zetsuei from a seal on his hand.

"Sasuke will more than likely complain" naruto muses, putting on his ninja attire. Naruto adds some forearm length gloves, secured by his middle fingers instead of his normal gloves and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Naruto picks up kuroshiro and secures their place, "You'll have to stay with Hana until An-chan come back from her mission" he says and kuroshiro barks. Naruto and kuroshiro arrive at the inuzuka compound, at the gates happen to be kiba's mother tsume. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, thick eyebrows, vertical slit like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails with her clan fang markings on her cheeks. She also has markings over her eyes and wears a dark shade of purple lipstick on her lips. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of a flak jacket, and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

"What brings you here Pup" tsume says. Naruto lets kuroshiro down to greet kuromaru, "I have a C-rank mission to Nami and Anko's out of the village.. So I wanted Hana to keep Kuroshiro until Anko comes home" he explains, bending to give kuroshiro some goodbye scritches.

"Hahaha.. Thats Fine.. We'll take good care of her" tsume says and naruto bows, before excusing himself and leaping off.

"Kushina.. Your son is growing up to be a good man" tsume says, entering the compound with kuromaru and kuroshiro. Naruto soon reaches the gate and finds tazuna waiting, "You're the first kid" tazuna states.

"Seem so" naruto comments, resting his arm on zetsuei. Hinata soon arrives with her pack hanging from her shoulder, "Where's your supplies Naruto-kun" she asks and he points to his pockets.

"In storage scrolls" naruto says.

"Where'd you get that sword Dobe" sasuke says, walking up. Naruto sighs with his eyes closed, "A gift" he says but sasuke scoffs.

"Its a wasted gift.. You should give it to me" sasuke says, holding his hand out. Naruto clicks zetsuei out of her sheath and pulls the sword out enough to show it was a reverse-blade sword.

"I think it would wasted on you" naruto says and clicks her back but sasuke only scoffs. A half hour passes and kakashi soon arrives, "Well my cute Genin.. This is our first mission outside the village.. So be ready and on guard" he says and the three nod, well two of them. The group takes off at a civilian pace because tazuna refused to be carried but naurto stretches his senses.

"You know Kenjutsu as well" kakashi asks, not looking up from his book. Naruto runs his fingers along zetsuei's sheath, "A little" he lies.

"_Master swordsman_" zetsuei comments and naruto mentally chuckles.

"Almost" naruto thought. The group continues in silence as tazuna makes small talk but soon a small puddle was ahead of them. Kakashi notices and so does naruto but the former doesn't know that.

"Be more obvious" naruto thought, as the group passes the puddle. Two figures suddenly emerge from the puddle, wearing a rebreather that covers the lower half of their faces and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on their right and left arms. Both also wear a camouflage suit with bandages around their waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around their waist but one has a ragged coat. One tosses the other forward towards kakashi with a spike chain linking them.

"What?!" kakashi shouts, as the chains ensnare him.

"One Down" one sneers, as the rip kakashi to pieces. Team-7 gasps and freezes for the moment or rather two freeze, "Protect Tazuna" naruto shouts.

"Too late" both says, appearing behind naruto but the blond smirks. Suddenly the chains shatters through unknown means but both see gashes in the dirt as they back jump. Hinata and sasuke snap out of their shock and the former gets in front of tazuna with her juken ready. Sasuke springs into action with a leap and toss of a kunai, while naruto shoot forward towards them. The enemy releases their broken chain and spilt but sasuke cracks one with a kick, "Meizu" the other shouts. He gasps as naruto was right in front of him, acting quickly he swings his claw but naruto ducks under the overswing and connects with an uppercut.

"Gozu" meizu shouts, seeing his brother crumble. Sasuke uses the slight moment to strike meizu with a spring kick and he flies into an appearing kakashi.

"Good work you three" kakashi says. Naruto glances to the spot and sees broken logs, "He was testing us" he thought, hoisting gozu on his shoulder. Kakashi quickly ties up meizu and gozu as hinata approaches, "Naruto-kun your cheek" she says, seeing blood.

"Their claws have poison.. We need to take it out" kakashi says. Naruto runs his fingers on his cheek, "No need.. A friend took care of that" he says.

"Or rather chased me with her snakes" naruto thought. Hinata opens a small jar and dabs some ointment on his cheek, "It'll help with healing.. I made it myself" she says.

"Thanks Hinata" naruto says. Kakashi turns to tazuna with suspicious eyes, "Tazuna-san these are Demon Brothers.. Chunin level Missing-nin from Kirigakure.. It seems they were after you" he says. Tazuna looks away slightly and his eyes flicker but kakashi pushes forward, "You asked for a simple C-rank escort but with them here.. It bumps this up to a B-rank minimum" he says.

"I-I couldn't afford a higher rank mission.. Our country is poor" tazuna says and goes on to explain the situation.

"This does complicate things.. The Demon brother are often seen in the company of Zabuza Momochi.. An A-rank Missing-nin.. My team is not ready for such a battle" kakashi says and tazuna clenches his fists.

"Please if I can finish my bridge.. Nami will become free of Gato's tyranny" tazuna says and kakashi sighs but glances back to his team.

"In good conscience I can't drag you three into this but if we abandon our mission.. It won't look good for Konoha's image.. So what do you three think" kakashi says.

"We go forward.. I am an Uchiha.. I will not back down" sasuke says. Hinata looks between tazuna and kakashi, "I say we go as well but we should ask for back up as well" she says but sasuke scoffs.

"Naruto" kakashi says and naruto sighs.

"I agree with Hinata.. We should press forward but call for some backup too" naruto says. Kakashi cups his chin in thought, "There in lies a problem.. A Jonin level opponent will come next and back up would be too late" he says.

"We don't Need back up.. We can handle anything" sasuke says. Kakashi turns back to tazuna, "We will press forward but this mission is now upgraded to A-rank" he says and sasuke smirks.

"What about them" naruto says, pointing his thumb at the demon brothers. Kakashi eye-smiles with a tilt of his head, "Some one will find them" he says and the group quickly on. A few minutes after they were gone a clone of naruto appears to decapitate the brothers and destroys the bodies, "I'll pray for your souls" he says and seals the heads and metal claws in scrolls, before heading to a bounty station.

**#Nami-no-Kuni#**

A light mist rolls through the coast line as team-7 and tazuna arrive in nami itself but a trap was being set before them. Sasuke suddenly whips as kunai into the bushes and a white bunny scampers out of the bush line. Kakashi's eye narrows, "The coat is wrong for this time of year" he thought

"Someone's coming" naruto thought. A loud whistling catches everyone's ears, "Get down" kakashi shouts, tackling tazuna. Naruto tackles hinata as a massive blade sails over them and embeds itself into a tree but suddenly a figure lands on the hilt. He is a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows with bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He is shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Hahahaha.. No wonder the Demon brothers failed" he says, glancing back at kakashi. The copy-nin steps forward, "Zabuza Momochi.. Demon of the Hidden Mist.. Team Manji formation" he says. Naruto takes a point as hinata and sasuke draw their kunai.

"Save me the trouble and let me have the old man.. His death has been called for" zabuza says. Kakashi slowly reaches for his Hitai-ate and zabuza chuckles, "Hoh Sharingan already.. I am honored" zabuza says and sauske's eyes narrow.

"Sharingan?!.. How can he have it" sasuke thought, as kakashi reveals his Sharingan.

[Background Music-Zabuza Theme]

Zabuza pulls his Kubikiribocho from the tree and drops down as the mist starts to get thicker, landing on a small lake near them. Kakashi readies himself as zabuza holds up a ram-sign, "Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu" zabuza utters and the mist becomes even thicker. Hinata quickly activates her Byakugan but the mist is laden with chakra, causing zabuza to chuckle darkly.

"Hoh.. A Hyuga as well.. I can sell you to Kumo for a hefty price" zabuaza says, his voice echoing around them. The demon of mist also starts to release his KI with ominous chuckling, "Where to strike first.. So many choices" zabuza says, reciting the eight points. Sweat runs down hinata and sasuke's faces as the KI was so thick, forcing the uchiha to point his kunai at this throat. Naruto clicks zetsuei out her sheath with his eyes closed as kakashi releases is own KI to counter.

"Don't worry.. I will protect you all" kakashi says but zabuza chuckles, appearing behind them.

"Too Late" zabuza says but jerks, as his head sails away. Kakashi gasps as naruto severs zabuza's head but it melts into water, "How?!" kakashi thought. Zabuza appears behind kakashi and slices him in half but like him only water remains, "Mizu bunshin?!" he thought. Kakashi lands in front of his team as zabuza glares, "Clever and your blond gaki is quite skilled" zabuza says.

"Indeed" kakashi says, rushing zabuza with a kunai. Naruto holds zetsuei in a basic kendo stance as kakashi and zabuza engage in dance of death.

"Its over" zabuza shouts, kicking kakashi into the lake. Zabuza quickly closes the gap as kakashi surfaces, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu" he shouts and kakashi gasps, as the water prison surrounds him.

"Damn it.. I was careless" kakashi thought and zabuza chuckles.

"Hmhmhm.. You underestimated me Kakashi.. I'll have to deal with you later.. First I'll kill these wannabe ninja" zabuza says, raising another ram-sign. The water ripples in six spots as replicas of zabuza appear, "These should be more than enough" he sneers and kakashi gasps.

"RUN TAKE TAZUNA.. YOU'RE NOT MATCH FOR HIM" kakashi shouts. Sasuke clenches his fists, "Run.. I am an Uchiha Elite" he thought, about to rush forward but naruto grabs him.

"Don't rush in carelessly Teme" naruto says but sasuke shrugs his hand off. Suddenly four clones of naruto appear around them, "Protect Tazuna.. I'll hold him off.. My clones will help" naruto says, walking pass them.

"Naruto-kun.. You can't" hinata says but naruto looks back with a smile.

"Trust me" naruto says.

"Fine go and Die Dobe.. No one will mourn you" sasuke says. One of the zabuza clones goes for them but naruto cuts him in half with a serious look on his eyes.

[Background Music- Senna- Bleach OST]

"You think a kid like you can beat Me?!" zabuza says. Naruto makes his way forward and steps onto the lake, causing kakashi's eyes to widen.

"He knows Water-walking" kakashi thought. Naruto points zetsuei at the real zabuza, "A cornered mouse can kill a cat.. You're making the same mistake.. Kakashi-sensei did" he says. The clones charge naruto as the blond picks up speed, before cutting all done with several precise swings.

"Who is this brat Kakashi?!" zabuza says but gasps, as naruto was behind him with a thrust aimed for his head. Zabuza breaks his hold on the water prison and blocks the thrust but it pushes him back, "What.. That thrust" he thought. Another clone of naruto puffs to life and helps kakashi up, "Sensei.. I'll handle this" naruto says.

"Naruto.. Zabuza is an A-rank Missing-nin.. You can't win" kakashi says but gasps, seeing the seriousness of naruto's eyes.

"I'm observant Kakashi-sensei and your Chakra is running low.. I'll hold him off and you retreat to safety" naruto says. Zabuza chuckles darkly and leaps with a downward but naruto blocks but doesn't buckle, "Go" he thought and the clone leaps away.

"You are pretty strong.. Zabuza-san" naruto says, exerting enough to break their stalemate. Zabuza lands with a dark look on his face, "Who are you Brat" he says. Naruto slips into his gatotsu stance, "Naruto Uzumaki" he says, shooting forward. Zabuza heaves his zanbato at naruto to block the thrust with a loud clang, trying to throw naruto off balance. Naruto quickly back jumps but zabuza presses with wide and heavy swings, "He's good.. He has impressive upper-body strength to swing such a large weapon with relative ease" he thought. On land sasuke was looking in shock, anger and jealousy as the clone lands with kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" hinata says, rushing to his side.

"I-i'm alright Hinata" kakashi says, pulling down his hitai-ate.

"That Naruto kid is strong" tazuna says. Kakashi staggers to his feet with his eye on the battle, "Naruto.. How can you be this strong.. Your eyes were not a teenager but a seasoned fighter" he thought. Naruto dodges a wide swing but vanishes and lands on the extended blade, "Owari da" he thought. Zabzua quickly uses Shunshin to extend the gap but naruto was on him with thrust strikes and a spinning swing to the ribs. Zabuza gasps and grunts as he slams into a tree off of the lake, "How?!.. How is kid so powerful" he thought but saw naruto's eyes.

"Those eyes.. Its like I am staring into the maw of a Dragon" zabuza thought but jerks as three senbon strike his neck andhe collapses.[song ends]

Naruto halts in tracks as a figure lands in front of the prone zabuza, "Thank you for slowing him enough for me" the figure says. Their outfit consists of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this is a green haori with white trimmings, and around the waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. Light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as the kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. A white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"Who are you" naruto says, on guard. The figure says nothing but lifts zabuza, "Excuse me" they say but gasps and narrowly dodges naruto's thrust, vanishing into mist.

"**Zabuza had help**" kurama notes. Naruto rests zetsuei on his shoulder with a sigh, "Indeed" he says, walking across the small lake. The mist slowly recedes as naruto reaches the other side, causing kakashi to gasp at naruto's form.

"It can't be.. I remember similar eyes.. Sensei but that impossible.. Sandaime-sama told me their child died" kakashi thought.

"Dobe how are you this Strong?!" sasuke shouts, interrupting kakashi's thoughts. However naruto ignores sasuke and kneels on one knee in front of kakashi, "Are you alright Sensei" he asks.

"Yeah but what happened to Zabuza" kakashi replies.

"A Hunter-nin stepped in but they were an accomplice to Zabuza and they escaped" naruto explains and kakashi sighs.

"Meaning Zabuza will be back.. Tazuna how far is your house" kakashi adds.

"Not Far" tazuna says. Naruto helps kakashi to his feet and group moves towards tazuna's home but one was angry. Tazuna's home was a two story sea side inn with small docks, "Tsunami I'm home" tazuna shouts. The door slides open as a young woman with long blue hair steps out, "Dad.. Thank Kami" tsunami says but sees the group and flinches, seeing naruto's scar.

"These ninja will protect us from Gato" tazuna says, ushering everyone inside. The clones take kakashi upstairs with hinata and tsunami, leaving naruto, sasuke and tazuna downstairs.

"Grandpa" a litte girl of eight shouts. Tazuna turns with a smile and hugs his granddaughter inari but she sees the others and glares, "Why are they here" she asks.

"They will protect us from Gato.. The blond even fought a strong assassin and won" tazuna says and sasuke scoffs. Inari looks at naruto with anger in her young eyes but the blond squats down, "A child shouldn't have eyes like that.. You lost someone to Gato" he says and inari glowers him, before running off. Tazuna sighs and rubs his forehead, "Her Father" he say and naruto frowns.

**#-#**

Zabuza lies motionless on the group as the fake hunter-nin opens a case, "I'll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood" they thought, reaching for some scissors. They reach for zabuza's mask but he grabs their hand as his eyes shoot open, "I can do it myself" he hisses, pulling his bandages down.

"You're already awake" the hunter says. Zabuza slowly sits up with a groan and pulls one of the senbon out his neck, "You're Fucking Brutal.. Haku" he says.

"You're brutal Zabuza-sama.. If you keep pulling those out.. You could bleed out" haku says and zabuza glares.

"Take off that stupid mask" zabuza says. Haku removes the mask to reveal a young woman with soft features and brown eyes, "I have fond memories of this mask and it almost fooled that Ninja" she says.

"That Blond Uzumaki is dangerous.. He's around your age and that skilled" zabuza says, spitting out some blood.

"His comrades were just as shocked as you.. I checked your injuries.. It will at least two weeks before you can fully function" haku explains, helping zabuza to his feet. Zabuza brushes the young girl aside and clutches his ribs, "Next time I'll kill you Uzumaki and Kakashi" he thought.

**#Tazuna's House#**

Kakashi opens his eye to see hinata and tsunami sitting on his right and left, "How long was I out" he asks, slowing sitting up.

"Not long an hour at the most" hinata replies. Tazuna, sasuke and naruto walk upstairs but kakashi's gaze is on our blond, "Could he be Sensei's child" he thought.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei" naruto asks, taking a seat in front of him. Kakashi cover his right eye, "I've been better.. It'll be about a week before I can mover properly" he says.

"The Dobe let Zabuza get away.. So what will we do" sasuke asks and naruto frowns.

"Zabuza will be out of commission for some time.. If we're lucky but we'll need to be on guard.. In the meantime.. We're gonna ramp up your training" kakashi explains.

"What sort of training can we do in such a time" hinata says. Tsunami fetches kakashi a pair of crutches and he slowly leads his team outside.

"The first thing we're going to do is improve your chakra control" kakashi says and naruto sighs, before walking up a tree with no hands. Kakashi coughs in his hand, "Right that is called Tree-walking.. Its a chakra control exercise" he says.

"Kurenai-sensei showed me that and Water-walking" hinata says and kakashi sighs, this time.

"Alright Sasuke I want you to start on Tree-walking.. Hinata will be your spotter" kakashi says and turns to naruto, missing the glare from sasuke.

"Naruto follow me" kakashi says and the pair make their way to the dock near tazuna's house. Naruto takes a seat on the dock's edge as kakashi stands, "Naruto.. Tell me.. How strong are you really" he says. Naruto stays silent for a moment with his eyes on the water, "To be honest.. I don't know.. I've never fought anyone other than sparing.. Zabuza was my first live opponent" he says.

"I see.. Who taught you Tree and Water-walking" kakashi asks. Naruto pulls one of his legs to his chest, "Anko and Kurenai-san.. Everything else I learned from observation" he replies and kakashi touches his hitai-ate.

"So you hide your strength out fear of the populous of Konoha" kakashi says and naruto nods.

"I did.. I am Jinchuriki.. If people found out I was strong not some dufus.. I would more than like have been killed.. So I hid my strength and played the part of a Dead-last" naruto explains. Kakashi moves closer and reaches in his pouch for a strip of paper, "This is chakra paper.. It shows a Ninja their elemental affinity" he states. Naruto takes the paper and channels his chakra, slowly the paper splits in half and part crinkles.

"Lightning and Wind.. Impressive" kakashi says and clears his throat, "For Futon.. You'll need to cut a leaf with it and for Raiton you will need to wrinkle a leaf" he explains.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" naruto says and kakashi walks off, "Beside you have the perfect cheat code" zetsuei says.

**#Konohagakure#**

Hiruzen slowly smokes his pipe as two of his three original students and legendary Sannin jiraiya and tsunade. Jiraiya is a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He has waist-length, spiky white hair that tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. His clothes consist of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, with mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Tsunade is a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back. Her attire is grass-green haori and a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants and open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

"Thank you both for coming on such a short notice.. Especially you Tsunade" hiruzen says but tsunade only scoffs.

"Only because you agreed to pay off my debts" tsunade says and crosses her legs, "So what's this all about" she adds. Hiruzen sighs and takes an intake from his pipe, "Naruto Uzumaki" he says. Jiraiya's eyes narrow as tsunade furrows her brow, "I thought he died with his parents" she says.

"A lie.. Naruto-kun survived but recently something has changed" hiruzen says.

"What happened Sensei" jiraiya says. Hiruzen pushes naruto's ninja ID photo and jiraiya takes it, "Naruto-kun has changed.. The persona I have witnessed for the last few years has been a carefully made mask" he states.

"What happened to his face" tsunade comments and hiruzen frowns.

"When he was nine.. He was attacked by several people including a Jonin" hiruzen explains and jiraiya grits his teeth.

"What the Hell Sensei.. You told me Naruto would be taken care of" jiraiya says and tsunade furrows her brow.

"You knew the kid was alive" tsunade says and rubs her forehead, "This is why I left.. All this talking out both sides of your mouth" she adds.

"I am old.. I have been Hokage too long.. Which is why I brought you here Tsunade.. I want you to become Hokage" hiruzen says and a deep frown forms on tsunade's face.

"Not Fucking happening" tsunade says and rises from but hiruzen unleashes his KI, halting her.

"Don't become Hokage for the Village.. Do it for Shizune and Naruto.. Danzo is sniffing around him.. If Danzo learns of Naruto-kun's true strength.. He will make a move to take him" hiruzen states, projecting the God of shinobi of his past. Tsunade slowly sits down, "How strong is the kid" she says. Hiruzen leans back in his chair, "I do not know but he sensed one of Danzo's Ne.. He also learned the Kage Bunshin by simply observing" he says, shocking his students.

"What about the Kyubi" jiraiya says.

"He knows about his burden and has spoken to the Kyubi and claims She is just as of a victim of that night as he is" hiruzen explains. Jiraiya leans back in his chair with flickering eyes, "Has It-She influenced him.. I'll need to check the seal" he says.

"He's on a C-rank mission to Nami" hiruzen says and turns his attention to tsunade.

"Will you consider it Tsunade.. Other than Shizune-chan.. Naruto-kun is all that remains of your family" hiruzen says and tsunade clenches her fists.

"I want to meet him.. Then I'll make my decision.. Also you better keep those Jackals away from Shizune" tsunade says and hiruzen sighs softly, nodding.

**#Nami-no-Kuni#**

Hinata makes her way through the forest in search of naruto but finds his clones in a large clearing, "So many Naruto-kuns" she thought.

"Hey Hinata" the clones said in unison. Hinata blushes slightly as the clones continue their exercises, "Um where's Naruto-kun" she asks.

"By the dock" one says, concentrating on the leaf in his hand. Hinata activates her Byakugan and sees the real naruto was indeed on the dock, quickly making her way there. Naruto was balancing on one of the stumps on the dock with his left arm and his right behind his back.

"His chakra is calm but turbulent" hinata thought, making her way on the deck. A creak of wood alerts naruto and he opens his eyes, "Hinata.. So Sasuke finished his Tree-walking" he says, leaning down to stand up right.

"Kakashi-sensei took over" hinata says. Naruto stretches a bit to pop his joints, "So you came to find me" he says and hinata nods.

"That's good we can work on your Juken" naruto comments, as they head back to the clearing. Naruto dispels his clones and rubs his head with a groan, "This never gets better" he thought.

"**Don't dispel so many at once**" kurama comments and zetsuei giggles. Naruto rubs the back of his neck as he slips off his shirt, leaving only his undershirt. Hinata slips into her juken stance as naruto slips into his basic boxing stance, "When you're ready" he says. Hinata looks for an opening but naruto snaps with a jab, forcing her to quickly dodge and counter with a juken strike. Naruto backpedals to dodge the strike but he felt the twinge in his right arm. Hinata presses and aftly dodges naruto's jabs like flowing water but she quickly ducks under a full power right, countering with a double palm to naruto's chest.

"You're dodging is getting better.. From what you told me the Juken is very rooted like earth but your body moves like water.. Flowing and contouring" naruto says, rubbing his chest and having some welts on his arm.

"Father still believes its a flawed style" hinata comments. Naruto reaches in his pouch and strikes with several kunai but hinata spins on her heels, creating a dome of chakra to block each and every one. Naruto closes the gap as the dome comes down and fires off several rapid fire jabs but hinata undulates her body to dodge them. However to find the mark and grazes her cheek and forehead, knocking off balance but she dodges something unprecedented happens and she connects with a side kick to naruto's right side. Naruto smiles as hinata stays vertical and prepares for the next barrage, "He'll really say its flawed by using your legs" he says. Hinata has a determined look on her face, "I need to grow stronger.. Neji-niisan is taking the Chunin exams and I suspect Kakashi-sensei will have to put us in" she starts.

"So you may face Neji" naruto finishes and hinata slowly nods.

"I want to save him from the stigma he sees himself in and to do it.. I need to show him I am strong" hinata says and naruto nods, rubbing his arms and feels kurama sending some chakra to open his tenketsu points.

"Plus I want to show Anko I deserve you" hinata thought. Naruto shakes his arms as hinata dabs some cream on her cheek and forehead, "We should head back" he says and the pair head off to find kakashi and sasuke.

**#One Week Later#**

A week has passed since Team-7 arrived in nami and it has been relatively quiet, save an incident with inari. The young girl blew up at a dinner and berated the genin but mostly naruto for his his unwavering attitude. However naruto told inari about his childhood and his scar, causing the little girl to cry and run off. However kakashi spoke to inari about naruto and eventually she apologized to naruto and began to see him as big brother. Sasuke didn't believe naruto's story and continued his training, moving from tree-walking to starting on water-walking and also spying on naruto and hinata. This caused naruto to train solely at night and hinata keeping to chakra control exercises and building her reserves. Currently naruto is leaning on a tree with his right leg pulled to his chest and his left under it. Zetsuei resting on his chest with his right arm wrapped her as the sun rises. This is the scene a young woman with long black hair and dressed in a pink kimono with a black choker around her neck happens upon.

"He's the one that injured Zabuza-sama" haku thought, adjusting her basket. The faux hunter quietly makes her way toward naruto, "I could kill him easily" she thought, reaching out but shakes naruto.

"You'll catch cold out here" haku says, as naruto opens his eyes. Naruto's eyes narrow but he slowly gets to his feet, "I'll be alright.. Who are you" he asks, rolling his neck.

"I'm Haku.. Are you a Shinobi or a Samurai" haku asks. Naruto tilts his head in thought, "A bit of both maybe.. Why are you here alone" he says and haku points to her basket.

"I'm searching for herb for a friend that is injured" haku states. Naruto ruffles his hair and slips zetsuei into his belt, "I see.. Are you a shinobi Haku" he asks.

"No.. Shinobi-san" haku says.

"I'm Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki" naruto says. Haku softly smiles as she spots some herbs, "Will you assist me.. Naruto-kun" she asks.

"Sure" naruto replies, rubbing his hair. Naruto follows haku through the forest, "Why do you seek strength Naruto-kun" she says, placing several herbs in her basket.

"I seek strength to fight strong opponents" naruto starts but thinks of anko, "But to also protect those I love and care for" he adds.

"His eyes.. They are not that of a boy but someone of experience" haku thought and smiles, "I see.. If someone has a Precious person.. They become truly strong" she adds, walking ahead.

"I should return to my friend" haku says and bids farewell, "Oh one more thing.. I am man" she adds.

"No you're not and Tell Zabuza.. I look forward to our rematch" naruto says and haku whips around but naruto was gone.

"He is dangerous but cute" haku thought, before vanishing into snow flurries. Another week passes and naruto finds himself on the roof tazuna's house, with a clone pretending to sleep. Kakashi and the others took tazuna to the bridge but also being weary of zabuza and haku. Naruto opens his eyes and senses two men approaching the house, before rising to his feet and dropping down.

"Who the Fuck are you" one says, wearing a eyepatch. Naruto says nothing but clicks zetsuei out of her sheath as he approaches the two men, "Death" naruto says, blinking behind them. Both men freeze and their eyes widen as a thin line appears on their necks, before their heads roll off their bodies. Naruto quickly makes a clone to dispose of the bodies, before taking off to the bridge and leaving mother and son unaware of anything.

**-Unfinished Bridge-**

Sasuke glares at his opponent within a large dome of ice mirrors, his only saving grace being his Sharingan glaring back at haku's emotionless mask. The uchiha scion believed himself superior to his opponent but was soon settled by the Hyoton user.

"Please surrender.. I do not wish to harm you any further" haku says, appearing in several mirrors. Sasuke pulls a senbon from his arm with a grit of his teeth and retorts with a fireball but like before has no effect on the mirrors.

"You can not melt this ice.. It its infused with my chakra" haku says and holds up several senbon. Sasuke prepares himself but out the corner of his eye sees hinata guarding tazuna and a smirk forms on his face, before adopting a ram-sign. Outside the ice mirror dome hinata stands in front of tazuna but suddenly felt the rush of substitution and finds herself inside the dome as senbon were making their way towards her.

"He would do that to teammate" haku thought, shocked. Hinata's eyes widen as a large of amount senbon were speeding to end her life but once again felt the rush of substitution and the crash of senbon. Haku gasps as naruto was standing in hinata's place with his arms blocking his face and his body riddled with her senbon.

"Naruto-kun" haku thought. Hinata rushes to the dome as sasuke stood in disbelief, "How?!" he thought.

"Looks like I made in time" naruto muses and flexes his muscles, popping the senbons from his body.

"Naruto-kun" hinata shouts.

"I'm fine Hinata protect Tazuna" naruto shouts and reaches for zetsuei. Haku appears in each mirror, "I am sorry Naruto-kun but I am a tool and must serve Zabuza-sama" she thought.

"Senbon Shower" haku declares. Naruto lowers his body and his Quicksword erupts to block the senbon but before haku could react, zetsuei was shattering the mirror she was inside. Blood sprays from the wound to her shoulder as she crashes onto the bridge with two hops. Naruto lands with a skid as the ice dome comes down, "Hado #58 Tenran" he recites, creating a large gust of wind and getting rid of the mist. Kakashi halt in tracks towards a bound zabuza, revealing the former with two gashes on his chest.

"What?!" zabuza said. Kakashi's eyes were slightly wide at naruto's appearance but loud clapping catches all their attention.

"Seems the Demon of Mist is not a Demon at all" a voice sneers. Zabuza glares at the diminutive form of gato and at least thirty bandits, "What hell are you doing" he shouts.

"I was never gonna pay you.. I was hoping you be more injured but beggars can't be choosers" gato says and grins, "Kill of the men and bring me the girls.. Especially the Hyuga.. I can sell her eyes to Kumo and use her body to warm my bed" he adds.

"Kakashi we are no longer enemies" zabuza says, slowly reaching for his sword but the wounds to his arms were not helping. However suddenly both men freeze as a cold chill runs down their spines, the source being naruto walking pass them.

[Background Music: Need to be Strong-Naruto OST]

Naruto is surrounded by red chakra, his eyes red and slitted with his whiskers thicker and his nails ripping through his gloves.

"Did the Seal break" kakashi thought. Zabuza tries to reign in his breath, "This foul chakra.. Its like Yagura.. This kid could he be a Jinchuriki" he thought.

"Zabuza-san.. I am borrowing this" naruto says, grabbing the Kubikiribocho. Before kakashi or zabuza could protest naruto shoots forward with enhanced speed.

"Kill that Brat" gato shouts and the bandit charge but paid for it. Naruto reaches the first wave of bandits and cleaves them in half with a wide swing. This halts some of the bandits but naruto makes them pay for it with another wide swing, killing several more. Several fire some arrows at naruto but he dodges with ease and kills several more as gato looks in shock and horror. Hinata was looking on in shock as naruto cuts down with this red aura around him, "Naruto-kun" she thought. Sasuke was looking in anger and jealousy, "What is that power.. I should have it" he thought.

"No the seal isn't broken but loosened" kakashi thought. Gato's eyes widen in horror as this red eye demon was sprinting towards him, "You're a Demon" he shouts but spews blood from his mouth as the Kubikiribocho was sticking out his gut. Naruto stood with a wide and demonic smirk on his face, "Oh yes.. That's what many call me but the only Demon here is You" he says, ripping the sword free in blood fashion. Several of the remaining bandits charge naruto and he turns with his demonic red eyes, halting them in their tracks and they see not a boy but a giant dragon. The bandits drop their weapons and run for their lives as naruto fully turns to his team and zabuza but drops the sword and collapses to his knees. The red chakra dissipates as naruto falls face down and his features return to normal.[music end]

"Naruto-kun?!" hinata shouts, running towards him. Kakashi pulls down his hitai-ate as zabuza falls on his rear, "Kakashi.. That kid is Jinchuriki isn't he" he says but kakashi doesn't anwser. Hinata reaches naruto and turns him on his back, "Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun" she whispers. Naruto scrunches his face and slowly opens his eyes, "Hi-nata" he whispers and she quickly nods.

"**You did pretty good using my chakra for the first time.. They'll think you reacted to that trash's words and snapped**" kurama comments. Zabuza staggers to his feet with a look towards haku as she slowly approaches, clutching her shoulder.

"Your Gaki saved us Kakashi" zabuza says.

"So you're admitting defeat" kakashi and zabuza scoffs. He slowly approaches naruto but kakashi get in his path, "I won't be killing him.. The kid's earned my respect" he says, picking up his sword. A crowd of people catches their attention and they all see the residents of nami lead by inari and tsunami with makeshift weapon.

"Look.. Its Gato.. He's dead?!.. We're Free.. We're Free" several shouts. Sasuke clenches his fists as kakashi and hinata help naruto to his feet, "How did you get so strong Dobe.. You will tell me.. One way or another" he thought.

**#-#**

Naruto opens his eyes in his mindscape and rubs his head, "Well using your chakra was a success" he muses. Kurama leaps down from her throne, "**The seal is designed for access to my chakra**" she says.

"_However this will open a set of problems.. Kakashi will not doubt inform the Sandaime.. Hinata and Sasuke also saw this and He will definitely raise a stink_" zetsuei comments. Naruto thumbs his chin in thought but sighs, "I will have pass it off as a Kekkei Genkai for now.. His inane law is still effect" he says.

"_Danzo will no doubt have his eyes on the report Kakashi gives and will make a move to get you_" zetsuei says but naruto scoffs.

"Then he cosigns his forces to death.. Once I return.. I'll have my clone search for his base.. Once I do.. I will trim the roots from the great tree" naruto say and kurama giggles. In the real world naruto opens his eyes to the breeze of the ocean, craning his head he sees zabuza in the corner of the room with bandages on his legs and arms.

"Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto cranes his head right, seeing her staring back.

"How long have I been out" naruto asks. Hinata takes the towel from his forehead, "Just over a day.. I was worried" she says.

"Sorry I worried you but why is Zabuza-san here" naruto states and zabuza chuckles.

"We're aren't enemies anymore.. So Kakashi was gracious enough to let me heal" zabuza states, opening his eyes.

"Naruto-kun what was that red chakra.. You looked so.. So" hinata says and naruto sits up.

"I don't know.. I heard what Gato said about you and I just tapped into something.. Maybe it was a Kekkei Genkai" naruto says but hated lying to her. Hinata sits with concern in her pearl eyes but get to her feet, "I'll tell Kakashi-sensei.. You're awake" she says and excuses herself.

"Why did you lie to her" zabuza asks, after hinata was gone. Naruto tosses the sheet aside and moves towards the window, "The Sandaime Hokage made a law.. That keeps the younger generation from knowing about my status.. They believe the Yondaime Hokage took the Kyubi into death with him" he explains and touches his scar.

"However that didn't stop someone from telling the village about the situation" naruto adds.

"Jinchuriki are considered walking weapons.. The current Yondaime Mizukage is the Container of the Sanbi and a fucking insane monster" zabuza says. Naruto looks out the window with a sigh, "So why did you become Missing-nin" he asks. Zabuza shifts to a more comfortable position, "The Mizukage.. He started a Bloodline Purge.. Anyone with a Kekkai Genkai was too be killed.. I tried to assassinate him but failed.. I met Haku along the way.. Her father murdered her mother and nearly got her too because of her Hyoton" he states.

"I owe Zabuza-sama my life.. I am his tool but I failed" haku says, standing in the doorway. Zabuza scoffs and leans back, "You didn't fail.. Your opponent was too much for you" he says and looks naruto in the eye.

"You're a lot stronger that you let on Gaki.. Those eyes of yours are not some Gaki but a battle hardening warrior" zabuza adds. Naruto crosses his arms in the windowsill and rests his head on them, "Perhaps but I ask you keep that a secret for now" he muses, glancing his way and his eyes glowing slightly. Zabuza gives naruto a shark like grin, "You owe me a rematch Gaki and I'll claim sooner or later.. So keep growing stronger" he says and naruto nods, with a smirk.

"So what will we do now Zabuza-sama" haku asks.

"We'll hook up with the Rebels in Kiri and help them overthrow that Bastard Yagura.. Then see where the water takes us" zabuza states. Kakashi walks in with hinata, inari and tsunami with a tray of food.

"Naruto-oniichan" inari shouts, slamming into him. Naruto smiles and pats her head, "Sorry for making you worry" he says.

"You've saved us Naruto-kun" tsunami says, kneeling down with the tray. Kakashi gives naruto a eye-smile, "Indeed.. The villagers raided Gato's compound and have been spreading his wealth to the people" he says.

"You're saved us all Naruto-oniichan" inari states and naruto eye-smiles.

"Well Naruto.. Despite getting rid of Gato.. Our mission isn't finished until Tazuna finished his bridge" kakashi states. Naruto glances to haku and zabuza but back to kakashi, "How long will be here" he asks.

"Since people are free to help.. Tazuna says about month.. So we can get some more training" kakashi replies.

"We'll be heading back to Kiri to assist the rebels" zabuza comments and kakashi glances his way.

"I heard rumors that they are close to toppling to the Mizukage" kakashi states and zabuza arches an eyebrow.

"Interesting.. I'll be up and about in a week.. I can give your brats some pointers.. Especially the blond.. He's got skills" he says but unbeknownst to all but one. A certain uchiha was listening as sasuke clenches his fists, "I will learn your secrets Dobe" he thought. About thirty minutes later naruto, hinata and surprising haku were in a clearing near tazuna's house.

"Haku-san I wonder if you could show Hinata some of the herbs you used to heal Zabuza and perhaps how to use Senbon" naruto states and haku quirks her eyebrow.

"Your perception is interesting Naruto-kun.. Up until a day ago we were enemies" haku and naruto ruffles his hair.

"That may be true but Today's enemy could be Tomorrow's ally" naruto says and both girls tilt their heads.

"I like to read history and many villages were founded with Enemies becoming Allies.. Our village is true of this.. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were fierce enemies but became powerful allies" naruto explains.

"Your perception is indeed interesting Naruto-kun" haku says and turns to hinata, "If you're willing I can give you some pointers" she adds. Hinata bows slightly with a glance to naruto, "I am in your care" she says and the pair excuse themselves. Naruto rolls his neck but his eyes narrow, "Its not nice to spy Teme" he says. Sasuke drops down in a crouch, "Fight me Dobe" he says, rising to his full height. Naruto pockets his hands with a tilt of his head, "Why.. We're teammates.. Fighting is not needed" he says, walking pass sasuke but is roughly turned around. Sasuke gets into naruto's face and his Sharingan comes to life, "I said Fight me.. Your better is speaking.. So when I say fight.. You do as your told Clanless loser" he sneers. Naruto sighs and walks pass sasuke, fetching his black gloves from his pocket.

"Fine then Teme but don't say I didn't warn you" naruto says, slipping them on and fully turns to face sasuke. Sasuke scoffs and slips into his clan's Interceptor Fist, "Take your own advice Dobe" he says. Naruto slips into his basic boxing stance but slowly shifts with his left more forward and his right close to his chin.

"Kakashi-sensei is watching.. So if Sasuke goes too far.. He'll step in" naruto thought.

[Background Music: Hashire-Hunter x Hunter]

Naruto and sasuke stay motionless in their stance as kakashi watches from the trees, "I knew this would happen.. The more Naruto shows.. The more it infuriates Sasuke" he thought. Sasuke makes the first move and close but his danger senses went off, halting a bit but naruto takes advantage. He attempts a snap left jab but sasuke dodges in part to Sharingan, "You're open" sasuke thought but his breath hitches, as naruto's fist was right back in front of him. Naruto uses the moment for another jab but sasuke gets his arms up to back, however is pushed by the force.

"What the Hell.. I saw the punch twisting but couldn't dodge.. It was sharp and hard.. Like a Spear" sasuke thought.

"What's wrong Teme.. I thought you wanted to fight me" naruto says, shaking sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke shoots forward once again but naruto meets him with a flurry of left jabs, forcing the uchiha scion on the defensive.

"He can throw punches at such speed without pulling completely back?!" kakashi thought. Sasuke staggers back as one jab connects with his cheek, "How?!.. I have my Sharingan" he thought, grabbing some shuriken from his pouch. Sasuke flings the shuriken forward but naruto dodges and grasps a kunai from his pouch to block the rest, before sending it towards sasuke.

"I'll send it right back at you Dobe" sasuke says, angling his body to catch the kunai. Sasuke comes back up to fling the kunai right at naruto but his breath hitches as naruto's right fist was on a collision course for his face. Sasuke quickly channels chakra to his legs to break right to dodge the whistling right. Naruto digs his boot into the ground to change his direction and closes the gap between them.

"Time to end this" naruto thought, before connecting with a right uppercut to sasuke's chin and a downward left to knock him out. Sasuke's eye white out for a second before he collaspes onto the ground with naruto standing over him. [music end]

"That was a bit much" naruto thought and looks up, "Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei" he shouts. Kakashi drops down with his hand on his hitai-ate, "I can't fault you for this Naruto but do hold back in a spar" he says, kneeling to check sasuke. Naruto slowly nods and starts to head off to find hinata and haku, "I will Kakashi-sensei but that was holding back" he says, before leaping off. Kakashi's eye widen as sasuke starts to stir but sees his eyes swelling up.

"What Happen?!" sasuke shouts, sitting up abruptly.

"Where's the Dobe?!" sasuke, getting to his feet but his legs give out and collapes to all fours.

"You should wait a few minutes.. Naruto's punch damaged your equilibrium" kakashi says. Sasuke grips the grass with a look of rage on his face, "A Punch?!" he thought.

"Where is he.. We're not finished" sasuke says, through gritted teeth. Kakashi sigh softly and rubs his face, "Sasuke listen to me.. Naruto is stronger than he lets on.. Unlike your natural talent.. He's worked hard for his strength" he starts.

"Strength He doesn't deserve" sasuke cuts in and kakashi sighs.

"And why is that Sasuke" kakashi states. Sasuke gets to his feet but slightly wobbly, "He's a clan-less Loser" he says and leaps off. Kakashi sighs for the third time an rubs his eye, "No Sasuke.. He's the Heir of Two clans.. One of which produced the Yondaime Hokage" he thought.

To Be Continued

A/N-2: Next chapter will time-skip to where they are back in Konoha and Tsunade will meet Naruto. One thing I forget to mention but Naruto has the Entire Kyubi sealed inside, so don't expect KCM Naruto but I may incorporate it into Hollowfaction. Another thing is Shizune is Tsunade's biological daughter with Dan and will be slightly OOC. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-1: A Quick upload, yeah don't expect that too often. Another thing I forgot to mention is Technology wise, its blank period with some modernish clothes and stuff. Also have I decided to do a Poll for the remaining Harem spot. Haku is locked in as the third member, so it will be a toss up between Ino, Tenten, Fu and Temari. Vote via PM or Review. Thanks and Please drop a Fav, Follow or Review.

Disclaimer-I only own OC

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

**#CH-3#**

* * *

**#Hokage Office#**

Naruto sits quietly as hiruzen smokes his pipe, after the sandaime dismissed his team and hearing their report of the mission to nami.

"So you used the Kyubi's power.. Did you use it subconsciously or consciously" hiruzen asks. Naruto opens his eyes and thumbs his scar, "A mixture of both.. When Gato threatened to sell Hinata's eyes to Kumo and violate her.. Something snapped but I was aware as I cut down those bandits" he explains. Hiruzen blows a puff of smoke with a sigh, "Your first kill is something all Ninja go through.. It can't be avoided but the take away is not enjoy it.. To do so is to be a shameless murderer" he states and naruto slowly nods.

"What will I tell Hinata.. She has a right to know.. I would like permission to her about my status" naruto states.

"Naruto-kun the law I made was done to keep the younger generation ignorant of things" hiruzen says but naruto scoffs.

"Not that it did any good.. Every adult knows that I am Jinchuriki and everyone above Chunin is privy as well.. Even with the law I was treated as less than human" naruto says and rises to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me Hokage-sama" naruto says and heads for the door.

"Naruto-kun one second.. One of my students has returned to Konoha and wishes to meet you.. She'll meet you at the Burning Kunai at seven tonight" hiruzen says and naruto nods, closing the door.

"The kid's hard to read" jiraiya says, dropping his transparency jutsu. Hiruzen relights his pipe, "Yes he is.. He managed to fool me all these years" he says and glances to jiraiya.

"When will you meet him" hiruzen asks and jiraiya turns to the window.

"The Chunin exams.. My network is reporting movement from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.. Both who are a threat to him" jiraiya states.

"What about the Seal" hiruzen says and jiraiya rubs his eyes.

"Kakashi said it loosened but not broken.. I have the key.. If he loses control have Tenzo restrain him and use the Gogyō Fūin on him" jiraiya says and heads out the window. Hiruzen sighs once again and takes a drag off his pipe but his eyes narrow at the stack of papers, "You will not defeat me Fiend" he says and his hidden Anbu sweat-drop.

**#-#**

Naruto makes his way through the village but he could sense someone sloppily following him, "Took me five seconds" he muses. A puff of smoke erupts behind him but coughing echoes within the smoke cloud.

"Too much smoke" a little girl's voice echoes. Naruto rubs his forehead and pockets his hands as the cloud disperses, revealing three ten year old children. The first is boy with short spiky brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. He also has a long blue scarf and green goggles on his head, "Konohamaru Sarutobi is here" he shouts.

"Moegi Kazamatsuri.. Sassy Kunoichi in training" the second shouts. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails and a perpetual blush with googles. Her outfit consists of a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and traditional ninja sandals.

"I'm Udon Ise and I like Math" the third says. He has short brown hair and dark eyes with circular glasses, his outfit is a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles.

"And we are the Konohamaru Corp" they shout in unison. Naruto tilts his head and holds up four fingers, "Better but you keep at it" he says.

"Come on Naruto-niichan.. Give us more praise" konohamaru shouts but naruto flicks his forehead.

"Then don't let me sense you" naruto says.

"Where have you been Naru-nii" meogi asks and naruto ruffles his blond hair.

"I was on a mission to Wave country.. I got back today" naruto says but cups his chin, "Aren't you supposed to be in the academy" he adds.

"We had an early day but Ebisu-sensei is training us" konohamaru replies. Naruto closes his left eye and glances behind them, "Then you better go.. Cause here he comes" he says and the three quickly rush off.

"**Brash little Gakis**" kurama comments. Naruto mentally nods and turns on his heels, before leaping off towards anko's apartment. He arrives home and opens the door to find anko on the sofa with kuroshiro asleep as well. She was wearing some short-shorts with thigh-high purple socks and a tight shirt with their pupper next to her.

"**You know you want to**" kurama says and naruto rolls his neck. He slips off his boots and heads to his room, dropping off his gear and stripping off his clothes. He returns to the living room in a pair of cargo shorts and a white undershirt but spies their pupper awake.

"Shh" naruto whispers, kneeling to pet the pupper. Kuroshiro happily licks his hand with some mini-bites and growls.

"I get beat out by a dog in greeting my man" anko says, yawning and sitting up. Naruto shakes his head and makes his way to the sofa, taking a seat and anko capturing his lips.

"When did you get back" anko asks. Naruto helps kuroshiro on the sofa, "Today.. It was a good mission" he says and anko giggles.

"Details" anko says and rubs kuroshiro's head.

"It got upgraded to A-rank because of the Demon brothers and Zabuza Momochi.. I killed the brothers and collected the bounties.. I also took their poison gauntlets but I'll need get them refitted for me" naruto starts.

"I'm surprised Kakashi continued the mission" anko says and naruto slowly nods.

"He asked us to if we wanted to continue.. Teme naturally said yes and we did too but wished to get back up.. We then encountered Zabuza Momochi.. Kakashi-sensei fought him but underestimated him and got captured in a water prison" naruto continues and anko laughs.

"I stepped in and gained some experience against the Demon of Mist.. Forcing him to retreat.. We had some downtime and fought him again and he brought his comrade a girl named Haku.. She has the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai.. However a turd named Gato tried to kill us but I used Kurama's chakra and killed them.. This actually garnered me Zabuza's respect" naruto finishes but raises a single finger.

"Oh I sparred with Teme and knocked him out" naruto adds and anko laughs louder.

"I bet that'll piss him off" anko says and naruto nods, getting up off the sofa. Naruto grabs a bottle of water, "No doubt but also the old man told me that Tsunade Senju wants to me" he says.

"I heard from Yugao-nee she was back in the village but why does she wanna meet you" anko asks but naruto shrugs. Anko then pats her lap, "Here An-chan's luscious thighs and lap for you to rest your head" she says. Naruto sighs and rests his head in anko's lap as his free hand scratches kuroshiro's head. Anko starts to stroke naruto's scarred cheek, "Welcome home Naru-kun" she says and naruto softly smiles.

"I'm home.. An-chan" naruto says, drifting off to sleep for a bit.

**#Burning Kunai#**

Tsunade sighs as she downs a cup of sake, next to her is her official student but unofficially her daughter shizune. Shizune is a fair-skin woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her lap is a small pig wearing a red vest and pearls, "Oink" it says.

"I know Tonton but he should arrive soon" shizune says but glances to tsunade. The blonde downs her ninth cup of sake with a sigh but looks up and her eyes narrow, seeing her fellow blond. Naruto wasn't alone and has anko with him, "Tsunade Senju" he asks.

"The one and only.. Sit" tsunade says and the pair obliges, "This is my student Shizune" she adds and shizune bows her head.

"And this Tonton.. She is not food" shizune adds and tonton oinks. Naruto blinks a few times but ruffles his hair, "Ok.. So why do you wish to meet me" he asks and tsunade pushes a sake cup towards him.

"Sensei wants me to become Godaime but I believe its a waste.. The position of Hokage is cursed.. My Grandfather.. Granduncle.. The Yondaime.. All died even my Dan and little brother died because of their aspirations of being Hokage" tsunade starts. Naruto picks up the cup and down the drink, "I used to tell Jiji I wanted to be Hokage.. So people would acknowledge me" he says but frowns, touching his scar.

"How did you get that scar" shizune asks and anko scowls. Naruto sighs with a distant look in his eye, "I was nine and this Jonin named Sano broke into my apartment with a few others.. He used a super heated kunai to carve this scar into my face.. Proclaiming he would avenge his family and the like" he says.

"Anbu managed to stop them.. Sano was executed and the others were sent to jail but released" anko finishes, downing some sake. Shizune's eyes were wide but tsuande's were narrowed, "I can guess why you were targeted.. So why wish to be Hokage" tsunade says, pulling some playing cards from her kimono.

"I don't want to be Hokage to have villagers and ninja acknowledge me.. No I'll become Something that they can't ignore.. I will break this notion of Village before everything" naruto says and looks tsunade in the eye.

"So what's the Real reason you wish to see me" naruto says, picking up the cards. Tsunade tosses two cards and picks up two more, "I've been out of the village for close to twenty years but I still heard about the Kyubi attack.. I heard a child was named after a relative of mine.. Kushina Uzumaki" she states. Naruto remains silent his eyes downcast, "And" he says and tsunade frowns.

"I asked Sensei if this child was Kushina's child but he told me that that child died.. However that child didn't die.. In fact he's sitting right in front of me" tsunade says but naruto remains silent.

"Shishou.. Why would the Sandaime lie about such a thing" shizune asks but tsunade chuckles and points to naruto.

"He told you.. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.. At the academy we're taught that the Village comes first.. Above Friends.. Lovers.. Wives.. Husbands and even your Children.. The Yondaime put the village before a single child.. More than likely wanting him seen as the hero he is but the village didn't" tsunade replies.

"No they chose to Ignore.. Shun.. Beat.. Try to Kill me for something I never asked for" naruto comments, showing his full house. Tsunade gawks and grumbles with several curses under her breath, "Not bad Gaki" she says and sighs.

"I guess I can keep the seat warm for you" tsunade muses and naruto arches an eyebrow but she scoffs.

"What be grateful Gaki.. You are some of the last members of my family.. I owe it to Kushina to look after you" tsunade says and rises from her seat.

"I look forward to what you do Naruto Uzumaki" tsunade adds, leaving with shizune and tonton. The hokage incumbent pinches her nose, "The village has done a number on him" she muses.

"His eyes are filled with many emotions but he keeps them subdued" shizune comments. They soon reach the senju compound and the blonde activates the seal, "You can drop your Henge" tsunade states. Shizune sighs and releases her chakra, her black hair gains streaks of pale blue and her right eye becomes a dark green, with a blue rhombus on her forehead.

"When can I go without my Henge Mother" shizune says, putting tonton down. Tsunade folds her arms under her 106cm breasts, "Once those vultures are dealt with" she says, as they head inside.

**#-#**

"Well now you'll have someone who has your interests in mind" anko comments. Naruto squeezes anko's hand with a slow nod, "Seems so but time will tell" he says.

"She seems genuine.. The Sandaime lied about you but I think if she knew.. Your life would different" anko comments. Naruto pulls her hand to his mouth for a kiss, "If she did.. I wouldn't have met you" he says and anko blushes.

"You're so dead" anko says, quickly heading to their apartment. A heavy makeout session ensued with anko giving naruto a handjob and he reciprocated but that lead to another heavier session in the shower. The next day came too soon both as anko had an early day at T&I but naruto was on a week long break from missions.

"You need to make Chunin.. An-chan wants to feel Naru-kun inside her" anko says, sitting on the bed in her uniform. Naruto turns on his side with a groan, "Tell me about but more than likely Kakashi will have us in the upcoming one in a few months" he says.

"No kidding.. Its here.. The people wanna see their Prince show off" anko says, slipping on her gloves and naruto chuckles. Anko gets off the bed and leans down to kiss on the forehead, "Come by the office and bring Kuroshiro" she says and he nods. Naruto turns on his back with a sigh as kuroshiro whines for scritches and he obliges. Eventually naruto drags himself from the pupper to fix them some breakfast of eggs, toast, jam and sausage links for them both. Naruto soon gets dressed in some black running tights, white cargo shorts, running shoes and a white long sleeve shirt with the whirlpool symbol on the back. He slips the scroll containing the demon brothers' gauntlets and his trusty gama-chan into pocket, "Ready to go" naruto asks and kuroshiro barks. The pair make their way through the village to higarashi weapons, "Zetsuei wanna add to your hilt or change the colors" naruto thought.

"_That would not hurt_" zetsuei comments. Naruto and kuroshiro arrive at the shop and enter as the pupper decides to wait outside, to scam scritches from people.

"Welcome to Higarashi Weapons" a female voice says. Naruto spies a girl at the counter with grey eyes and dark brown hair, styled into Chinese-style buns with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wears a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, with maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages.

"Yes.. I wonder if you custom jobs on weapons" naruto says.

"Sure we do.. My name is Tenten.. So what do you need" she states. Naruto pulls the scroll from his cargo pocket and zetsuei from the seal on his left hand, shocking tenten.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki.. I would like to change the hilt and add a violet ribbon" naruto says and opens the scroll, releasing the gauntlets.

"I also need the gauntlets fitted for my arms but careful they are poisoned tipped" naruto adds. Tenten's eyes sparkle as she picks up zetsuei and pulls her from the sheath, "Where did you gets.. Its flawless for a Sakaboto" she asks.

"It a secret.. Sorry" naruto says and tenten pouts.

"I can have the sword finished by tomorrow.. I don't have any missions but the gauntlets will take time" tenten states, taking measurements of his arms.

"What rank are you" naruto asks and tenten looks up.

"Genin like you.. I graduated last year.. Do you need anything else" tenten asks but naruto shakes his head.

"That should suffice.. I'll check back say afternoon tomorrow" naruto says and tenten nods, tallying the price and naruto pays. He exits the store and found his pupper laying on her back in the path of people, "Clever girl" naruto thought.

"No more lazing about Kuroshiro.. Time to work off your food" naruto says and kuroshiro whines but rolls over to trot up to him. Naruto picks her up and leaps off towards an unoccupied training ground, "This should be good" he thought, letting kuroshiro down. Naruto unseals a ball from a seal on his forearm, "**Why do you keep something like that**" kurama comments.

"Why not.. Kuroshiro is my pupper just as much as Anko" naruto muses, tossing the ball up and down. Kuroshio sees the ball and starts to jump up as naruto smiles, tossing the ball and kuoshiro runs after it. This proceeds for another twenty minutes but a pink hair menace arrives, "What are you doing Naru-baka" sakura screeches.

"Geez Forehead.. He's obviously playing with his dog" ino comments. Naruto tosses the ball and turns to the pair, "That's right.. Kuroshiro needs some exercise.. So here we are" he says.

"Cute dog" ino says, as kuroshiro runs up with the ball. Naruto squats down to take the ball and give her scritches, "She's a Shib" he says.

"So how's your training been going" naruto adds, tossing the ball. Ino scoffs with a scowl, "Its horrible.. I hate getting sweaty and Shika told me to stop dieting.. I need to keep my figure for Sasuke-kun" she says.

"Sasuke doesn't want you Ino-pig" sakura shouts and naruto sweat-drops.

"Dieting would be detrimental for you.. Your stamina could give out and endanger a mission" naruto states but both girls scoffs.

"Besides.. I don't think Teme wants a weak girl" naruto adds but shakes his head, as both were ignoring his advice.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that" sakura screeches. Naruto takes the ball from kuroshiro and seals it away, "I will when he doesn't call me Dobe.. Now if you excuse me.. I need to get in a Run" he says and takes off in a light jog with kuroshiro in tow.

"But you are" sakura shouts. Ino watches naruto's retreating form, "When did Naruto look cute" she thought.

"Forget about him.. He's only dragging Sasuke-kun down" sakura comments.

"Naruto isn't wrong" a voice says and asuma drops down.

"What do you mean Sensei" ino asks and asuma blows a stream of smoke.

"Naruto is stronger than he lets on.. Team-7's last mission was upgraded from C-rank to A-rank.. Naruto even fought an A-rank Missing-nin to a stand still" asuma explains, shocking both girls but sakura snaps.

"No way Naru-baka did that.. I bet Sasuke-kun fought that Missing-nin" sakura comments and asuma sighs.

"Believe what you want Haruno but Naruto is right about the dieting.. Being a Kunoichi will burn the calories you ingest before they affect you.. Look at Hinata Hyuga.. Does she diet or worry about looks.. No she trains and grows stronger each day.. Your need to impress the Uchiha or Keep your looks is a dishonor to the Kunoichi that came before you" asuma says and walks pass them, leaving the two girl to ingest what he said but went in one ear and out the other for one of them.

**#Hyuga Compound#**

Hinata could feel his eyes on her, criticizing and scrutinizing her every move as she does her katas. Once he loved her and cared for her but that changed, when the head ninja of kumo kidnapped her and her father killed said man. The Raikage of Kumo called for her father's head and her uncle sacrificed his life for his beloved brother. However her cousin did not see it that way, simply the main house using their power over the branch family. Hinata stops mid strike as her younger sister hanabi steps inside the dojo.

"Nee-sama.. A boy with a scar and dog are here to see you" hanabi says. She has dark brown hair and pale white eyes, dressed in a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath; blue shorts and sandals.

"Naruto-kun is here.. Did the guards let him in" hinata asks but hanabi shakes her head. Hinata sighs and grabs a towel to wipe her forehead, "I'll meet him at the gate" she says.

"Why are you associating with a Clan-less failure" neji interjects. He is young man with long black hair and the signature Byakugan. He wears a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals with his hitai-ate, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face

"He is my Teammate Neji-niisan and my friend" hinata says, following hanabi. The sisters reach the gates of the compound and naruto was waiting with a beautiful dog, "Hello Naruto-kun.. What brings you here" she says.

"I was doing some jogging and taking Kuroshiro for some walkies" naruto says and kuroshiro barks, approaching the sisters.

"Carefull she's spoiled" naruto says. Hanabi squats to rub kuroshiro's head and the pupper quickly flops to show her belly for tummy rubs.

"See.. So what do you planned for a week off" naruto asks.

"Father told me that Tsuande Senju has returned to the village.. I may introduce myself to her and see if she willing to impart some of her knowledge or do some training with Kurenai-sensei" hinata states.

"If you need my help.. Don't hesitate to ask" naruto says and hinata nods, with a soft smile.

"Is this your dog Naruto-san" hanabi says and naruto tilts his head.

"I share her with a someone close to me" naruto says. Kuroshiro trots up to naruto but runs pass him towards some shrubbery.

"What about you Naruto-kun" hinata asks and naruto ruffles his hair.

"I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if I can do some D-ranks in the village for some extra cash and train with Anko" he says, as kuroshiro makes her way back.

"Speaking of Anko.. I should get going to see her.. See ya Hinata.. Hanabi" naruto adds and jogs off with kuroshiro.

"Nee-sama is he the boy you like" hanabi says and hinata eeps, poking her fingers with a blush.

"Yes.. Yes he is and I will get stronger to stand next to him.. Instead of behind him" hinata says, as they head back inside.

**#Konohagakure Intelligence Division#**

Naruto and kuroshiro enter the imposing building as several staring at him, "Um I'm looking for Anko Mitarashi" he asks.

"Who asking" a deep voice says. Naruto turns as kuroshiro hides behind him as a tall man with several scars on his face. He wears a grey suit with a black belt and shinobi sandals with a black trench coat and gloves.

"Naruto Uzumaki and you are Sir" naruto asks.

"The Jinchuriki" the man thought and extends his hand, "Ibiki Morino and Anko's boss" he adds. Naruto shakes ibiki's hand but the older grips the younger's hand, "So you're Anko's secret.. Interesting" ibiki says, releasing naruto's hand.

"And you brought the princess.. Follow me.. Anko finishing up a meeting" ibiki says and naruto follows with kuroshiro.

"You're use to pain" ibiki comments and naruto slowly nods, "I was one to interrogate Sano Mikamori.. He showed no remorse about what he did" he adds. Naruto touches his scar with a sigh, "Most don't take my safety into account" he says. Ibiki makes no rebuttal as the reaches a glass window, inside were anko and one more that made naruto narrows his eyes.

"Mizuki Toji.. Your former instructor and traitor.. He confessed to attempting to get you to steal the Sacred Scroll and working for Orochimaru but he's a low level minion" ibiki states.

"If he's a traitor.. Why is he still alive" naruto asks. Ibiki cups his chin with a glance to the blond, "Hokage-sama can be a bit soft when dealing with things concerning Orochimaru" he states. Anko abruptly stands and slams her fist on the desk with some animated shouting but storms out. Kuroshiro quickly runs up to anko as naruto apporaches, "Thanks for bringing her.. Sometimes I need some good vibes" she says.

"So whens the big day" ibiki says and both clip their eyes to him.

"When He/I make Chunin" both said in unison and ibiki laughs.

"I see.. Has Mizuki said anything else" ibiki states. Anko rises to her full height with a glare, "Nothing but the guards saw him talking to the Stupid brothers.. If those two get riled up" she says and naruto furrows his brow.

"Fujin and Raijin.. Both killed their teammates for food and were sent to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility but their strength rivals Tsunade-sama and are notorious for breaking out for food" ibiki explains.

"If that is the case.. He could be planning a break out and use them to perpetuate it" naruto comments and anko balks.

"Hahaha.. You are indeed nothing like your academy file.. Anko take him inside.. I'll cover for you" ibiki says, shocking both.

"You sure Ibiki.. Naruto is a Genin" anko says and ibiki waves his hand.

"He has caught my interest" ibiki says and picks up kuroshiro, "I'll keep the princess" he adds and kuroshiro barks. Anko shakes her head and opens the door, causing mizuki to look but his eyes narrow seeing naruto.

"Demon brat?!" mizuki hisses but naruto wags his finger.

"Careful Mizuki-sensei.. Keep saying that and You'll be killed" naruto says.

"Gaki's right.. The Sandaime's law is still in effect.. Now you were brought here becuase guards saw you in the company of the Stupid brothers.. So what are you planning" anko states.

"I told it was nothing" mizuki says but screams, as naruto bending his right index finger back with a snap. Naruto moves his face inches from mizuki's face, "You have nine more.. Each wrong answer.. Another one breaks" he says, his tone devoid of emotion.

"Fuck you Demon.. Ahhhh" mizuki shouts and his right middle finger snaps. Naruto grabs mizuki's right wrist, "Lets try this" he says, crushing the wrist.

"Ahhhh.. Fine-Fine.. I'll talk I was gonna use those idiots to cause a riot and escape" mizuki cries, his right hanging limply.

"Geez Gaki" anko says. Naruto sniffs the air and makes a face, "He pissed himself" he says, stepping out and followed by anko.

"Naru-kun that was amazing.. An-chan likes" anko says. Ibiki approaches without kuroshiro, "He talked" he asks and both nod, "I'll inform Hokage-sama and haved him transferred to Hozuki castle" he says.

"Where's Kuroshiro" naruto asks.

"Probably in my office.. Come on" anko says and pulls naruto along, as ibiki goes to see mizuki. The head of T&I whistles seeing the broken wrist of mizuki, "I could use a kid like him" he thought.

**#-#**

Anko closes her office door and kuroshiro was on her pillow recharging her puppy batteries.

"So how did you break his wrist" anko asks, slipping off her coat. Naruto took a seat at her desk, "Used my reiatsu" he muses. Anko rounds the table and sits in her chair with a sigh, "You gotta teach me that" she muses and naruto smiles.

"I wish I could.. You would be a great Soul-reaper" naruto muses.

"_You know there is a way to make her one_" zetsuei comments but naruto mentally sighs.

"True but That is for a desperate situation" naruto thought.

"What are you gonna do for your week off of missions" anko asks and naruto props his left leg on his right knee.

"Stick to training.. Hinata is gonna training with Team-8 and introduce herself to Tsunade-sama.. I might ask Kakashi-sensei for some Futon or Raiton Jutsu.. I can also attempt to use Kyu's chakra as well or some Solo D-ranks" he says.

"Since the Nami mission got bumped up.. The Uchiha will want higher missions" anko comments. Naruto pulls a scroll from his shorts and unseals a pair of bento boxes, causing anko to giggles.

"Aww is my Naru-kun feeding An-chan its so beautiful" anko says, taking her box. Kuroshiro starts to stir at the smell of food and makes her way to naruto, "Spoiled" he muses, picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

"Blame the people who see her" anko muses. Naruto feeds kuroshiro a bit of meat as he chuckles, "Tell me about it.. She layed on her back in the middle of the street for belly rubs" he muses, rubbing her head. Anko gives kuroshiro a look but the pupper fires back with the puppy eyes no jutsu, "Che little minx" she says.

"Now girls no fighting" naruto chides and anko chuckles, pointing to kuroshiro.

"Blame her" anko says and kuroshiro barks, as if to say am kween.

**#Two Weeks Later#**

After their respective down-time team-7 began missions once again but of the d-rank variety. This raised the ire of a certain uchiha, mainly to test his reawakened Sharingan but kakashi wanted to focus on teamwork. However the missions of dog-walking, painting fences, babysitting caused their fragile teamwork to deteriorate more. However this was from the uchiha side of things as naruto and hinata's teamwork was near flawless, making sasuke in essence a third wheel. Sasuke often asks or demands things of hinata but mainly naruto. However kakashi would step in an mediate and often chide sasuke for his actions but it didn't deter the last loyal uchiha. Currently the team were in the mission hall for the first higher rank mission since Nami.

"This is Shibuki.. You will be escorting him home to Takigakure.. One of our allies" hiruzen states. Shibuki is a young man with ink black eyes and long, dark brown hair with a taki hitai-ate on his forehead. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals with grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over.

"T-thank you for helping me" shibuki states and kakashi eye-smiles.

"Not a problem.. We'll meet at the main gate in thirty minutes" kakashi states and the team nods. Naruto quickly heads home and packs his supplies, dressing himself in Anbu cargos, combat boots, a sleeveless form-fitting shirt and black gloves. Completing the outfit with a high-collar, double-breasted jacket with no sleeves that stopped at pass his hips. Naruto leaves a note for anko and makes his way to the gate, meeting hinata half way and sasuke soon after but the uchiha barely acknowledges their presence. Kakashi and shibuki soon arrive and the group takes off at light genin speed.

**#-#**

"Ahhh" shibuki shouts, hiding behind hinata as a bird flies out of the trees. Naruto sighs and rubs his head with a sweat-drop, "**What a Coward**" kurama notes. The group continues on until they reach a very large waterfall, "We're here.. Takigakure no Sato" kakashi comments.

"A beautiful Waterfall" hinata comments. They round the lake the waterfall dumps into but spy trash in the water as a pair of children approach.

"Shibuki-sama" both shout. Shibuki waves his hand as the children approach, "Sorry I can't play with you now" he says.

"We know.. Mama sent us to clean up the trash" the girl says. Shubuki cups his chin and glances back to team-7, "Perhaps theses Generous Konoha Shinobi will help us.. I'm willing to pay for the extra mission of course" he says.

"**I take it back devious coward**" kurama says and naruto chuckles mentally.

"Alright my Kawaii Genin.. This can be a training exercise" kakashi says. Naruto rolls his shoulder and walks onto the water, "I'll start over there" he says and runs towards the waterfall.

"Oi.. Don't just wander around" shibuki shouts but kakashi pats him on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine.. Naruto can take care of himself" kakashi and sasuke tsks, walking on the water. Hinata slips off her sandals and treads to the water, "Cold" she whispers, as the children holds bags for them.

**#-#**

In the trees near the waterfall a young girl watches with suspicious orange eyes, "Outsiders" she thought. She has darkly tanned skin with an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair. Her uniform is a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"**Careful Fu-chan.. One of them is very dangerous and like you**" a voice says and fu gasps.

"Like me" fu says.

"Seems Jinchuriki can sense one another" a voice says. Fu whips around and back jumps to another tree as naruto stood on the branch, "W-who are you" she says. Naruto extends his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki and Jinchuriki of Kurama" he says.

"Kurama.. Chomei" fu questions and furrows her brow, weary of naruto's presence.

"**Kurama is my older sister and fellow Biju.. If he knows her real name.. He must be Lucky**" chomei says.

"**Have her bump fists with you**" kurama says and naruto leaps closer, causing fu to back up.

"Easy Bump fist with me.. It'll help" naruto says. Fu stares at naruto's blue eyes and to the scar on his right cheek but slowly bumps fists with him.

"**Hello I'm Lucky Number Seven Chomei**" chomei declares.

"**Its been a very long time Chomei.. How are things with your container**" kurama asks. Chomei sighs with a flap of his wings, "**She is a good child but the village does not allow her to live within its borders but that Shibuki boy is nice to her**" he explains.

"**My container is no different but he has a strong will to overcome their hate**" kurama says. Naruto and fu separate their fists as the latter blushes but smiles, "I'm Fu.. Want to be my friend" she says.

"Sure.. We Jinchuriki should stick together.. Do you wanna help us clean up the lake" naruto says but fu was weary.

"Ok sure" fu says and follows naruto back to the lake, catching shibuki's attention.

"Fu?!" shibuki says and fu bows but notices the children were looking away from her.

"Where have you been Dobe" sasuke says but naruto ignores him, looking for kakashi.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei" naruto asks.

"A messenger hawk informed him of a Jonin meeting.. Once we finish with the lake.. We should return home" hinata explains and naruto slowly nods.

"How are you Fu" shibuki interjects.

"I'm alright Shibuki-sama and I made friends with Naruto" fu says and shibuki glances to naruto.

"Thank you but if your team is finished.. You can leave" shibuki says, abruptly.

"I take it you want us to not see the entrance of Takigakure" naruto comments but shibuki doesn't anwser.

"We're Allies Naruto-kun" hinata says. Shibuki clenches his fist, "That maybe true but How do I know you won't betray my Village" he says.

"Hn.. Who would betray a weak village like yours" sasuke says and naruto face-palms.

"Putting aside Teme.. We understand your concern" naruto says and bows, "Though it was short.. It was nice meeting you and Fu" he adds.

"Same here Naruto" fu says but suddenly an injured woman appears, causing the children to run towards.

"Shibuki-sama.. Enemy attack" the woman says, collapsing with a two kunai in her back. Shibuki and the children rush to her followed by hinata and naruto. Hinata quickly checks the woman and sighs, "The wounds aren't deep.. Thanks to Tsunade-sama I can dress them" she says.

"We should head home" the boy says but naruto shakes his head.

"Your mom said Enemy attack" naruto says.

"That impossible.. How could they enter the village" shibuki says. Naruto ruffles his hair and quickly creates a dozen clones, "We can think about that later.. Hinata finish healing their mom.. My clones with guard you.. Fu is there another way into the village other than the main entrance" he says. Fu glances to shibuki but back to naruto, "Um yes.. I use it gather supplies" she says and naruto nods.

"Alright Fu and I will take that entrance.. Sasuke go with Shibuki and protect him" naruto states.

"Hn.. Who put you in charge Dobe" sasuke says but naruto grabs his shirt.

"We don't time to argue Teme.. People are in danger" naruto says, pushing sasuke back.

"What can you three do.. You're Genin" shibuki says. Suddenly four shinobi burst from the water but one stand out. He is a muscular, tough-looking man with chin length grey hair which is spiked at the top. He a wears black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and brown-coloured arm warmers.

"He's mine" the leader shouts, as their fire numerous kunai. Sasuke acts quickly with a fuma shuriken into a shadow windmill, deflecting the kunai and cutting down three of the shinobi. The leader lands on a rock and launches back through the waterfall, "Che Bastards" he thought.

"Che I missed one" sasuke says, stepping back on land. Naruto slips off his left glove and pulls zetsuei out of her seal, her hilt now black and purple with a purple ribbon hanging off the tip.

"This upgrades our mission.. Shibuki-sama.. We'll accompany you to the end" naruto says. Shibuki was trembling on the ground but fu helps him to his feet, "R-right I understand" he says and glances to fu.

"Be careful" shibuki says and fu nods. Sasuke and shibuki take off to the entrance, while naruto and fu head for the secret entrance. The clones help the children and their mother to the tree-line as hinata starts to dress the woman's wound, also adding a barrier to erase their presence.

**#-#**

"This entrance is similar to the main entrance but the water is much colder and takes much longer" fu says. Naruto squats down and secures zetsuei to his back, "Not a problem for Jinchuriki" he muses.

"Are you strong Naruto" fu says and naruto gives her thumbs up.

"Strong enough Fu.. Lets go" naruto says and both jump into the pool. Both quickly rush through the tunnel of water but naruto's eyes narrow, "Damn it Teme but you did put up a fight" he thought. They soon reach the surface and naruto peeks his head above water, seeing three people and a bound sasuke with numerous villagers. The first is a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi with fair skin, short light brown unkempt spikey hair, azure blue earrings, red lipstick, pupil-less black eye irises, short thin light brown eyebrows and wears a white hairband over her head. She wears a pink tube top that has a dark red linen along with a open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals.

"He's the one from the waterfall" naruto thought. The last was obviously the leader of the group, "That's Suien-san.. He taught Shibuki-sama" fu whispers. Suien has long spiky hair, small dark eyes, and a goatee. He wears a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna. Naruto and fu dive back under the water to move closer, "What is their aim but it does explains how they entered the village" he thought and wave to fu.

"Can you read lips" naruto mouths and fu nods, "Find Shibuki" he adds and fu nods, swimming off. Naruto swims towards the shore but several kunai pierce the water and forcing him to leap out.

"So another rat" suien says, with a chuckle. Naruto scans the area but sees sasuke hanging from a red arch with his arms bound.

"What is your purpose for attacking this village" naruto shouts. A fourth man drops down next to suien with his tiny black eye irises, filled with sadistic glee. He has messy, chin-length brown hair coming out from under his forehead protector, part of it covering his left eye. He wears a black skin-tight suit underneath all of his clothing, which also covers his mouth and nose. A grey scarf around his neck, a white T-shirt over his black suit, a blue-coloured strapped suit that acts as his pants and a shirt over his grey one.

"My Purpose is not this Pathetic village.. I want the Hero water and the Jinchuriki" suien declares and takes a breath.

"Shibuki.. I know you can here me.. Bring me the Hero Water and Nanabi or their lives are forfeit" suien shouts.

"Scum" naruto hisses. The lone female of the group licks lips, "You look cute Boya.. Even with the scars.. Surrender and I'll let you be my pet.. Right Suien-sama" she says.

"Do whatever you want Hisame.. Murasame.. Kirisame restrain him" suien orders. Murasame and kirisame quickly launch themselves at naruto, flinging the water-whips and ensnare his arms. Suien grabs a liitle girl and points a kunai at her throat, "SHIBUKI COME OUT OR HIS GIRL DIES" he roars.

"Thats enough Suien" shibuki shouts, appearing with fu and the hero water.

"Looks like you've gained some courage" naruto shouts and jerks his right. Murasame is yanked forward but releases the whip, however kirisame was careening right into him.

"Oi Teme" naruto shouts, firing a kunai to free him.

"Free the Villagers" naruto adds. Suien and his remaining forces rush shibuki and fu as murasame and kirisame recover, "You little Bastard" kirisame shouts. Hisame shoots toward sasuke but the uchiha meets her with a kunai, "You're cuter than blondie" she sneers. Naruto closes the gap between him and kirisame, connecting with a left straight to his face and sending him to the watery depths, with a broken nose and some of the fragments piercing his brain. Murasame catches naruto's left arm with his cord and yanks but naruto doesn't budge.

"Hado #11.. Tsuzuri Raiden" naruto thought and murasame screams, being electrified. This stops hisame and gives sasuke the means to slit her throat with his kunai, spraying blood and frightening the villagers.

"How can the Dobe manipulate his Chakra like that" sasuke thought. Murasame collaspes as smoke rises from is body and naruto yanks the cord from his arm.

"Fu and Shibuki are holding their own but what is this Hero water" naruto thought.

[Music: Stand up be Strong- Bleach Ost ]

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" shibuki declares, firing a water dragon an engulfing several of suien's men. Fu was holding her own with her webbing and superior strength but her beath hitches, "Shibuki-sama look out" she shouts. Suien appears behind and slashes his back with a water sword, "Still the same Shibuki" he sneers, picking up the jug of water.

"S-stop S-suien" shibuki says but suien stomps on his back. Suien drink several gulps of the water but the jug vanishes, "What?!" he shouts.

"Sorry but this is not yours" naruto says, landing next to fu. Naruto tosses the bottle to her, "Keep this safe.. I'll handle this and save Shibuki-san" he says. Suien laughs loudly as blue chakra engulfs his body, "You think you can defeat me Kozo" he shouts but his breath hitches and his eyes bulge as naruto roundhouse kicks him towards the tree. Naruto unbuttons his jacket and drapes it on shibuki, "Don't worry Shibuki.. I got this" he says and launches forward. Suien pulls himself from tree and leaps to the higher branches but naruto meets him there, "You are stronger with the Hero water it seems but it doesn't compare to Zabuza" he says. Suien grits his teeth and throws himself at naruto with punches and kicks but naruto blocks each one, connecting with a headbutt. Suien staggers back but naruto closes the gap with three snap right jabs and a chopping left, slamming suien into the tree. Suien recovers and clutches his face with blood running from his busted cheek and lip.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" a familiar voice shouts. Suien quickly breaks for the water below as sasuke lands next to naruto, "Outta my way Dobe" sasuke shouts and launches down.

"**Cocky little Runt**" kurama hisses and naruto sighs, leaping down. Sasuke fires several kunai at suien but he creates a wall of water and chakra to block them.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" sasuke roars firing a dragon head flame. Suien calls more of his chakra to block the flame and creates a cloud of steam, "Foolish brat.. This water has made invincible" he shouts but his breath hitches.

"I can give Teme credit where credit is due but don't tell him that" naruto says, appearing behind suien with zetsuei drawn. Suien gasps as light fills his vision and searing pain as his right arm flies away from his body. Sasuke uses the moment to launches himself at suien and cleave his head from his shoulders with a fuma shuriken. Naruto swipes the blood off of zetsuei as suien's body falls below the water, "He's gaining a bloodlust" he thought. [music end]

Naruto sends a mental command to his clones to bring hinata as he reaches the shore line and makes several more to help the villagers. Fu has shibuki on his side and checking his wound, "Are you ok Fu" he asks.

"I'm alright but are you ok" fu says and sees several villagers looking at her. Naruto approaches and squats down, "Doesn't look to deep but don't move too much" he says Hinata soon arrived with his clones and those of suien's forces that were alive were captured.

**#Konohagakure#**

Hiruzen sighs as he reads kakashi's report of yet another mission being upgraded to a higher rank, due to an enemy attack by Missing-nin and a false report of a jonin meeting. The letter also goes on that the team will remain behind for three days to make sure shibuki is fully healed. Hiruzen places the report down with a sigh, "That fact that someone managed to commandeer our messenger hawk and relay false report is very concerning" he thought.

"Neko" hiruzen says and neko appears, "I would like you to investigate the Messenger division for an abnormalities over the pass two weeks" he says and neko vanishes. The door to his office opens as his former teammates, homura, koharu and danzo enter his office.

"How can I help you today" hiruzen says. Homura slowly adjusts his glasses, "We have a concern about Sasuke" he says. Homura is an older man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown. He wears long blue kimono, closed by an obi and a tan jacket with a white wrap around his neck.

"And what is that.. Does it concern Naruto" hiruzen says and danzo's eye narrows.

"It does.. The boy is dangerous.. His demeanor is nothing like his academy days" koharu says. She is an older woman grey hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She wears a simple dark grey long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

"I can take him under my tutelage and properly train him as our Jinchuriki" danzo comments and hiruzen narrows his eyes.

"For the umptenth time Danzo.. Naruto will not be yours.. You may think you can fool me by supposedly disbanding your Ne but you have not" hiruzen states.

"Danzo can make him a proper shinobi.. He even harmed Sasuke" koharu says but hiruzen raises hand.

"Which was a sanctioned spar with Kakashi as a witness.. Sasuke is not invincible with his Sharingan.. He underestimated Naruto and was defeated" hiruzen states.

"We must keep Sasuke appeased" koharu says.

"No we don't Sasuke is a Genin.. No different than anyone else.. He may have the Sharingan but he will not be treated better because of it" hiruzen states and dismisses them but danzo remains.

"Make any moves against Naruto and You will be executed" hiruzen adds but danzo says nothing, leaving the office.

**#-#**

Team-7 see the gates of konoha coming into view, "We will only be taking a one day break and I'll be upping your training" kakashi says.

"Of what sort Sensei" hinata asks and kakashi looks up from his book.

"Well Sasuke and Naruto know their elemental affinities.. We'll need to find yours and start shape manipulation.. Meet me at the training ground at eight am" kakashi says.

"Will your father allow that" naruto says and hinata slowly nods. The group check in the main gates and kakashi dismisses them. Sasuke quickly leaves and leaves hinata and naruto, "Have you started any Elemental Jutsu" hinata asks.

"Not yet but Kakashi-sensei might throw some my way" naruto says.

"Sasuke will pressure Sensei for more Jutsu" hinata says. Naruto ruffles his blond hair, "Yeah and he'll be watch us" he thought.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" hinata says and excuses herself. Naruto takes the to the roofs and heads for higarashi weapons, "**What do you have in mind for those gauntlets**" kurama states.

"Reinforcement for Ikkotsu and Sōkotsu.. Even adding Futon or Raiton.. Imagine the damage" naruto thought, opening the door.

"Welcome to Higarashi Weapons" a deep voice says. Naruto sees a tall and muscular man with short brown hair and a full beard, "Hello I left a custom order under the name Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"I'm Senosuke Higarashi and you said Uzuamaki" the man says and naruto nods. Senosuke heads to the back and searches for naruto's order, "Where'd you find those things" he asks.

"A friend found it on a mission" naruto comments. Senosuke places a scroll on the table and unfurls it, before releasing the gauntlets from the scroll.

"It was a bitch to get the poison out and refit to your stats" senosuke states. Naruto whistles and picks up the left gauntlet, "Sorry about that.. I'm willing to pay more if needed" he says.

"Don't worry about Kozo.. I even added some seals on it and fixed the chain launcher.. Allowing you to seal several feet of chain" senosuke explains and seals the gaunlets back into the seal. Naruto takes the scroll and bows, "Thank you Senosuke-san" he says.

"Not a problem Kozo and I must say that sword is Impeccable" senosuke says and naruto smiles with a nod. Naruto leaves the store and leaps off towards his apartment, meeting anko at the door.

"I thought it was a short mission" anko says and naruto sighs.

"It got upgraded again.. Some Taki Missing-nin with a team Ame Missing-nin attacked for the Hero Water" naruto states. Anko chuckles as she opens the door, "You have some luck" she muses.

"Tell me about it" naruto muses, bending down to rub kuroshiro's head. Anko slips off her coat and hangs it up as naruto slips off his boots.

"Kakashi-sensei is even upping our training now" naruto says.

"Finally some Jutsu" anko says and naruto slowly nods, taking a seat on the sofa. Anko grabs a bottle of water for him and tosses it, "We'll see but Chunin exams are coming" he says.

"No kidding.. Konoha is gonna want to show off Sasuke and Hinata's cousin.. Plus Kiri is sending a team" anko says and naruto arches an eyebrow.

"The civil war is over" naruto says and anko nods.

"Yeah and got a new Mizukage too.. Pretty impressive to send a team after fighting in a civil war.. So their team might be pretty strong too" anko explains and naruto smirks.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto, hinata and sasuke arrive at training ground seven, where kakashi was waiting for them.

"Morning my Kawaii Genin.. Today we're starting on Elemental training and for the next month.. I'll have you learning at least two Jutsu for your respective Affinities" kakashi explains and hands hinata a piece of chakra paper. Hinata channels her chakra and the paper dampens, "Suiton Affinity it seems" she says and glances to naruto. Kakashi creates three shadow clones, "Each clone will teach a Jutsu.. While I observe and give tips" he says and looks to naruto.

"And only ten clones" kakashi says, with an eye-smile and naruto huffs. Hinata and sasuke head off with their clones, leaving naruto and the clone.

"Alright show me your manipulation" kakashi-3 says and naruto retrieves several leafs. Naruto cuts them with futon and crinkles them with his raiton, causing kakashi-3 to eye-smile.

"Alright I will teach you one futon and raiton" kakashi-3 says and starts slowly doing signs, ending in bird.

"Futon: Toppa" kakashi-3 says and takes a deep breath, sending a gust of wind.

"I kept it depowered but in your hands.. It could match its upgraded version Daitoppa" kakashi-3 says and naruto slowly nods. Kakashi-3 starts signs once more and ends on ram, "Raiton: Raikyu" he says and creates several lightning spheres.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto declares and creates ten clones. Naruto starts working on the hand-signs and making the two jutsus kakashi-3 taught him.

"Futon: Toppa" naruto thought, trying the jutsu and blows a small gust of wind.

"**Pfftt Hahaha**" kurama shouts and naruto sweat-drops. Naruto continues on and dispels his clones one at a time and each time got better.

**#1st Person view-Naruto Inner Monologue#**

For the next four months we alternated with elemental training and missions, some were simple like our mission for nekobaa but the cats avoided me because of kuroshiro. I mastered both jutsu kakashi gave me and he taught me the daitoppa and a few raiton jutsu as well. Hinata finished her elemental shape manipulation and she learned the mizzurappa and teppodama. Sasuke on the other hand was watching and stealing with his Sharingan, namely my mixed taijutsu but without my body type it was impossible for him. I never let it bother me but hinata was concerned and voiced these concerns to kakashi. He often admonished sasuke for this but sasuke seemed to ignore it. We worked with our fellow rookie teams, except for team gai but mainly due to kakashi's fear or rivalry with might gai. However I did meet gai and his mini me rock lee, who's on the same team as tenten and neji. Speaking of tenten we get along pretty well as she is a weapon's nut and idolizes tsunade as a kunoichi to aspire to.

I got to know tsunade a lot better and she told me that her student shizune was actually her biologically daughter. I could understand that being the son of a Hokage. Tsunade taught me how use the mystic-palm but she was impressed by hinata and was debating on taking her as an apprentice. Though the elders and traditionalists of her clan were against it but hiashi shockingly was not against it. The village welcomed tsunade back and tried to curry favor with her but my fellow blonde shot them down in a heartbeat and kept secret that she was becoming the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade even met with many of the younger kunoichi to set them straight about kunoichi life but the fangirl plague still held strong with many.

Speaking of fangirls something strange or down right weird came out that sasuke was hanging out with sakura, so much that it seemed they were dating. Sakura hung off sasuke's coattails, often coming to our training session or spying for sasuke. Ino took the news in shock and was moping about because it but it showed sakura's true colors, as she made it known she has sasuke. After that Ino started to take her training more serious and came to me or hinata for tips. I was glad ino was breaking free from the fangirl plague. Another thing was I getting letters from fu and they were good. The villagers were more accepting of her since the suien invasion and was close to becoming a Genin. Another month passed and the chunin exams were closing in, our training was slowing down but we were prepared.

**#-#**

Naruto yawns as he makes his way through the village, "Chunin exams are here.. The village is more lively" he thought.

"Hey Let me go... Please let him go.. Shut up" several voices shout. Naruto follows the sounds and sees konohamaru being held up by a young man. Sakura was glaring at the boy with meogi and udon behind her. He has makeup on his face and dressed in a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely and has cat-like ears.

"Kankuro let him go" the girl next to him says. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. She wears a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist and fishnet worn over her shoulders, legs but specifically on her right calf and her left thigh.

"Don't worry about it Temari.. Gaara isn't here" kankuro says. Konohamaru struggles to free himself but he sees naruto, "Naruto-niichan" he shouts. Temari and kankuro turn to see naruto with his hands pocketed, causing the former to lick her lips.

"He's kinda cute for a tree-hugger" temari thought.

"Put him down.. He's the Sandaime's grandson" naruto says. Kankuro smirks with a eye-smile to naruto, "And If I don't" he says but his breath hitches, as naruto was behind him.

"He's Fast" temari thought. Kankuro drop konohamaru and whips around with a back jump, reaching for the large pack on his back as konohamaru runs behind naruto.

"Kankuro.. You're using Crow" temari says and kankuro chuckles but feels a rock strike his head.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura shouts. Sasuke was standing on a branch with a few rocks in his hands, "What do you think you're doing.. Foreign ninja" he says and kankuro glares at him.

"You're a disgrace to our village Kankuro" a voice says and kankuro freezes. Sasuke gasps as well as underneath the branch he was on was another person. He has spiky red hair and teal eyes but dark rings around them, along a tatto of love on his forehead. He wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd

"G-gaara" kankuro says.

"How did he get under me" sasuke thought. Naruto looks over gaara with a tilt of his head, "**Shukaku's Jinchuriki.. Those bags under his eyes denote that Tanuki's torment**" kurama says. Gaara vanishes in a swirl of sand and appears next to his siblings, "I apologize on my brother's behalf" he says. Sasuke quickly drops down with a crouch, "You must be here for the Chunin exams.. Who are you" he says.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku" gaara says but spies naruto, "Who are you" he directs to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke interjects but gaara points to naruto.

"I meant him" gaara says and sasuke glares, clenching his fists. Naruto ruffles his hair with a blank look, "Naruto Uzumaki.. Kyodai" he says, his eyes flashing red for a moment. A dark smirk forms on gaara's face and scares his siblings, "I look forward to proving my existence to you" he says, leaving with his siblings. Konohamaru and his friends run off as sasuke scoffs at naruto and leaves with sakura, hanging of him. Naruto sighs and continues to head for their team's meeting spot but bloodlust enters his senses.

"Oya we have found our Prey" a smooth voice says. Naruto pockets his hands and turns to three people but one of them is haku. She wears a dark blue kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. She also has a white obi adorned with snow flakes and white stocking with geta sandal, her hair pinned like before and a kiri hitai-ate.

"Hello Naruto-kun" haku says. Accompanying haku were a young man and young woman, both leaking their KI. The man is tall with pointed teeth, shoulder-length wavy black hair over the right side of his face, and light blue eyes. He wears a red, sleeveless, pinstriped turtleneck shirt along with matching arm-warmers and black pants. A sleeveless black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, worn as a surcoat in the traditional style.

"Interesting" he muses. His comrade is of average height and slender built with short and straight comb-backed blond hair, blue-coloured eyes and sharp teeth. She wears a red, pinstripe and sleeveless dress with a short skirt and leggings of the same design and long wrist wraps. She also wears a long-sleeved black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, draped over her shoulders.

"So He's the one who fought Zabuza-sama.. Heh he doesn't look so tough.. Right Shizuma" she says, smirking. Shizuma approaches naruto and gives him the once over, "Other than the chelsea scar Buntan.. Indeed He's not so tough" he says.

"How have you been Haku" naruto asks, ignoring both. Haku covers her mouth with an eye-smile, "Things are rebuilding.. Godaime-sama sent us to show the world Kirigakure still has power" she explains. Naruto glances to shizuma and buntan, "You both fought in the civil war" he asks.

"We did and we'll show all the other nations.. The power of the Bloody Mist" shizuma says, brushing pass naruto and followed by buntan.

"Forgive them Naruto.. Both of them are related to infamous Missing-nin" haku says and excuses herself. Naruto watches her leave and turns on his heels but covers his face as a wide grin forms on his face, before leaping off and meeting his team. Kakashi gives them their waivers to join the exams, before departing and sasuke follows suit.

"Naruto-kun have you noticed Sasuke-san's changes" hinata states.

"Yeah and its odd.. He's ignored Sakura for the longest and now they look like a couple" naruto comments.

"So are you ready for the exams" naruto adds and hinata slightly pokes her fingers.

"It will be a test and a wake up call" hinata says. The pair continue through the village and eventually part ways until tomorrow.

**#Next Day - Chunin Exams RD-1#**

Naruto stares into his full length mirror, dressed in dark blue Anbu cargos with combat boots. A form-fitting white, sleeveless shirt with a long sleeve mesh shirt and a pair of white gloves but the palms of the gloves were dark blue. Naruto secures his ninja pouch to his pants and zetsuei to his back, pointing to his right shoulder.

**"Time for some fun and if you get promoted.. The village will lose their minds**" kurama states and naruto ruffles his hair, before tying his hitai-ate to his left arm. Naruto grabs a bottle water and quickly down it, "We'll see" he thought, heading out. He quickly takes the roofs to meet his team at the academy gates, finding sasuke already there and hinata walking up.

"You better not bring me down Dobe" sasuke says but naruto ignores him as they enter the academy with the other teams.

"Hey lets us in" a voice shouts, as team-7 makes it to the second floor but it was marked third. Naruto saw tenten and her team arguing with two proctors but they weren't having it

"Naruto-kun this isn't the right floor" hinata whispers and naruto slowly nods but quickly elbows sasuke before he could speak.

"Don't say a word Teme" naruto says, as they head to the proper floor. Team-7 reaches a large hall, "Wait" a loud voice says. Naruto looks up and sees lee on the balcony but sasuke scoffs, "What do you want" sasuke says. Lee quickly leaps down into a crouch, "I challenge you to a fight and my name is Rock Lee" he says.

"Why should I fight you" sasuke says and lee takes his goken stance.

"I wish to see if Hard work can beat natural talent" lee says and sasuke smirks, activating his Sharingan.

"You've heard of me.. Yet you wish to try.. Foolish" sasuke sneers. Naruto sighs and taps hinata on the shoulder, "Lets go.. This won't take long" he says.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto looks between the pair.

"Yeah I already know the winner" naruto says, heading for the stairs to the third floor with hinata in tow.

"So you are smart Dobe" sasuke shouts but naruto ignores him. The pair make it the third floor and find kakashi waiting for them, "Where's Sasuke" kakashi asks.

"He'll be along shortly" naruto says, sure enough sasuke comes up the stairs with a bruise on his face.

"Good now that you're all here.. You can officially take the exams.. Only teams of three can enter this room" kakashi says and his team nods, causing him to eye-smile.

"Good luck and be prepared for anything" kakashi says and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Team-7 opens the door and get a view of numerous teams from numerous villages, giving them various looks. Naruto spies haku and gaara's teams giving them scrutinizing looks, "So few challenges" he thought.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura shouts, jumping onto sasuke's back. Sasuke frowns but gives the pinkette a look and she gets off of him as the rest of team arrives.

"Naruto" kiba says and naruto bumps his fist, before he rubs akamaru's head.

"Shino" naruto says and shino gives naruto a curt nod. Team-10 soon arrives and ino gives sakura a look but the pinkette smirks.

"Mendokusei the most troublesome team is here" shikamaru says, as choji eats some chips

"Looks like all the rookies are participating" kiba comments and naruto glances around the room but sees the oto team. All three were giving off arrogant stances and one was runs his finger across his neck. He has spiky, black hair, dark eyes and dressed in a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

"Looks its the Uchiha" he says. The lone kunoichi has fair skin, black eyes with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wears a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, snake patterned pants with a snake patterned skirt over it, and a snake patterned scarf around her neck, much like her teammates.

"He's not bad looking" she says. The last is the most mysterious as bandages cover most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He wears a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck. A straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf and a large amplifier on his right arm.

"You should be weary.. Everyone is on edge.. These exams are nothing to scoff at" a voice says. The konoha nine turns to a young man with onyx eyes and ash-grey hair in a ponytail and black rimmed glasses. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

"Who the hell are you?!" kiba says. The shinobi adjusts his glasses, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I am your Senpai.. I have taken these exams several times" he says. Naruto tilts his head but his eyes narrow, "He's stronger than most everyone in this room and he smells of snakes like Anko" he thought but turns his attention to the oto team. Naruto breaks off from his group with his hands pocketed and approaches the sound trio.

"What the Fuck you want Tree-hugger" the brash one of the thee says. Naruto leans towards his face, "Scoping the competition.. Oto is recently formed village and I wanted to see how stack up.. Beady eye" he says.

"Beady eye.. My name is Zaku and remember it.. Because it'll be the last word you'll hear" zaku says. The mummy of the group grabs zaku, "Easy.. My name is Dosu and thats Kin.. So do we stack up" he says.

"Yes.. You have my attention.. You've been directing your KI at me or my team.. Either way Message received" naruto says and turns on his heels, heading back towards his team. Zaku was about to charge naruto but dosu grabs, "Stop.. Thats the Jinchuriki.. He's dangerous" he whispers.

"So what did I miss" naruto says, reaching the others. Kabuto turns around with an adjust of his glasses, "I was showing your fellow rookies information on certain ninja in the exam" he says but naruto frowns.

"That's no fun but I am curious about something Kabuto.. Why do you smell like snakes" naruto says, catching kabuto off guard but before he could anwser. A large puff of smoke erupts and reveals ibiki and about twenty members of the T&I force.

"Alright Maggots.. Its time to begin.. My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the Proctor of this first round of the Chunin exams" ibiki declares, causing everyone to go on guard.

"Now Everyone hand in your slips.. You will be giving a number and that number will determine where you sit for this first round written exams" ibiki adds. The genin soon form a line and hand in their slips, before long all of them were seated. Naruto finds himself next to ino, "Good luck Ino" he says and ino glances his way.

"Whatever" ino says. Naruto arches an eyebrow but ibiki slams his fist on the board, "Everyone eyes front.. There are several rules you all need to know for this exam" ibiki starts.

"Now then this exam is based on a number system.. You will begin with a perfect score of Ten but for every question you miss.. A point is deducted.. Rule Two.. Your team will pass or fail based on the total number of points you finish with.. Rule Three.. The sentinels around the room are there to see if you're cheating and if they catch you.. Two points are deducted" ibiki continues.

"What?!" sakura shouts. Ibiki tilts his head with a smirk, "That's right and if you're caught Five times.. You are disqualified before the tests are done and so is your Entire Team" ibiki states, shocking many in the room.

"Psychological warfare already" naruto thought.

"Now the Final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the exam.. You have One hour to finish the test.. Now Begin" ibiki shouts. Naruto flips over the test and starts to move the pencil through his fingers, "_So how do we do this_" zetsuei comments.

"This exam is about information gathering.. Ibiki wants us to cheat without getting caught.. Some in the room have figured it out already" naruto thought. Throughout the room various genin were gathering their intel. Dosu using his hearing, while gaara used his sand and kankuro his puppets. Ten-ten used mirrors and chakra string to get her answers from shino, who used his insects to ascertain his own. However just as many were caught as well, their entire team kicked out by the proctors. Zetsuei manifests behind naruto and starts to search for the answers, "Try Sakura.. She's the smartest of our group" he thought but his eyes narrow.

"The temperature in the room has changed.. Heh clever.. Amp up the tension and mistakes will be made" naruto thought. Hinata, neji and sasuke use their Dojustu to get their answers, while ino uses her clan's techniques to get the answers.

"This is the least you can do.. After stealing Sasuke-kun from me Forehead" ino thought. Time continues to click by as the number of teams failing reaches fifteen, "Alright listen up.. Its time for the Tenth and Final question" ibiki shouts but smirks.

"However there is a few more rules you need to know.. Rule One you all have a right to refuse the final question" ibiki says.

"Hey what's the catch if refuse the tenth question" temari shouts.

"Simple if you refuse the tenth question.. Regardless of the other nine.. You get a Zero thus your team fails" ibiki replies and murmurs echoes.

"Clever creating more tension and more snap reactions.. Ibiki you are a man that can break even the strongest mind but not this one" naruto thought.

"**Quite confident**" kurama comments. Ibiki raises a finger, "Now if you do take the tenth question and answer wrong.. You will be bared from ever taking the Chunin exams again" ibiki declares. Kiba quickly bolts up in his chair, "That's Bull.. There are people who have taken the exams before" he shouts and akamaru barks but ibiki chuckles.

"That may be true but it just means you're Unlucky to have me as your proctor.. By all means skip it and just come back next year.. Now if you don't want to take the final question.. Raise your hand and you can leave" ibiki states. The tension in the room continues to grow as the time ticks by and slowly people raise their hands.

"Any more" ibiki shouts and no one moves, "Well.. You all Pass" he adds, causing the room to explode with murmurs. Ibiki removes his bandanna to reveal to his scarred head, "The Tenth question was your choice to stay.. The nine questions were designed to have you gather information.. Which is key to battles.. A shinobi must endure even through pain or death to gather information" he explains, retying his bandanna. Suddenly the window shatters as a black bundle passes through, "She's jumped the gun again" ibiki thought. The bundle unfurls with several kunai piercing the wall to hold, revealing anko and painted on the banner were her name and several pictures of naruto. One of which is blown up of him asleep with no shirt on, causing several of the kunoichi even ino and hinata to have minor nosebleeds. Shadows cover naruto's face as he snaps the pencil in half, amid the loud cackling of kurama and zetsuei.

"The names Anko Mitarashi and I am the Proctor of the Second round of the Exams.. Are you Ready" anko shouts. Ibiki peeks from behind the banner, "You're early again and did you forget who's here" he says and anko freezes. She mechanically turns her head as naruto was sitting with a blank look on his face, before slowly rising from his seat and heading to the door. Naruto raises his boot and kicks down the door amid the shocked looks of the others.

"Naru-kun wait.. An-chan is sorry" anko shouts, running after him. Ibiki clears his throat and gets their attention, "Congratulation on passing and you should follow Anko to the Forest of Death for the Second Round" he says. Everyone gets to their feet and following anko out of the room.

"Mendokusei.. I think this is the first time I've seen Naruto angry" shikamaru says and the other konoha rookies were just as confused.

To be Continued

A/N-2: Chapter Three is in the books and the Chunin exams begin. I decided to do the Hero Water mission early and introduce Fu, since I am doing the Poll for the Final Harem spot. I also brought in Shizuma and Buntan to fill Haku's team and both are relatives to Raiga and Kisame, even fighting for the rebels. Next chapter will cover the Second round in the Forest death and the month break. Lastly Expect Character Deaths to end that chapter. Thanks for Reading and Stay Frosty.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-1: Welcome to the insert long name. This chapter expect some character deaths and below is the poll.

Poll Results(So Far with multiple votes)

Ino-5

Fu-6

Tenten-5

Temari-3

Disclaimer- I only own OC

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-4

* * *

**#Forest of Death#**

"An-chan is Sorry Naru-kun" anko says over and over, shaking naruto side to side. Naruto leans on the raised podium with arms folded and his cheeks puffed up, near them was also a large tent.

"The others are coming" naruto says, pushing off the podium but looks back with his tongue out. Anko composes herself quickly as the other genin arrive and naruto makes his way to his team but could feel lustful gazes on him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun" hinata asks and naruto waves his hand. Anko unleashes her KI to garner their attention, "Alright Listen up.. Behind me is Training Ground-44 or the Forest of Death and for the Next Five days your home away from home.. It has 44 locked gates.. A river and forest inside.. This Second round is about survival" she declares.

"Survive" ino shouts. Anko grins wide and holds up two scrolls with one marked heaven and the other earth, "That's right blondie.. The Goal is to survive and reach the center tower with both these scrolls" she explains.

"So we have to survive and get both scrolls.. Is killing allowed" buntan says, grinning. Anko looks over the kiri kunoichi, "Exactly.. Do whatever it takes to have both scrolls.. Every team is your enemy" she states.

"What about Food" choji says and shikamaru sighs, muttering.

"Plenty of animals inside or just starve.. Treat this like a real mission" anko says and holds up a stack of papers.

"This waiver will absolve your respective villages in case of death.. Take one.. Pass it around and sign it.. Then turn them in and receive the scroll for your team" anko adds. Each of the genin sign their waiver and one member of the respective teams gets the scroll, with hinata getting their heaven scroll. Each team move to their respective gate and team-7 gets the twelfth gate.

"You two better not hold me back" sasuke says and naruto ignores him. He moves zetsuei to his lower back and adjusts his gloves, "Two minor objectives.. Find out why Kabuto smells like snakes and scout Gaara" naruto thought. The proctor opens the lock on gate and checks her watch, "I gotta say.. Anko didn't do you justice" she says and naruto scoffs.

"She better be ready for the prank that comes" naruto says and a chill goes up anko's spine. The timer blares and the gates open as all the teams rush inside, thus beginning the second round of the chunin exams.

**#-#**

Anko kicks her legs lazily with a dango stick in her mouth and screams filling her ears, "The Fun has finally begun" she thought but sighs.

"I bet Naruto is upset with me for showing those photos but I wanted those little girls to see that He is my man" anko thought, spitting her stick at a lizard and through its head.

"Oi Mitarashi come check this out" a proctor shouts. Anko scoffs and hops down with a tsk, "What.. Some kid ran back to the fence Kotetsu" she says. Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. A strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin and grey uniform.

"No we found three bodies" kotetsu says but anko scoffs.

"So what people die in the forest all the time" anko says but kotetsu shakes his head.

"No these bodies are outside the gate and all of them are strange.. Just come and look" kotetsu says and anko scratches her ear and her ear-ring twinkles.

"Find lead the way" anko say and the follows kotetsu to the aforementioned gate. Two other proctors were looking over the bodies as all of them were face down. Anko arrives with kotetsu, "So who are they" she says.

"The Kusa team but their faces are missing" one says, named izumo and anko's breath hitches. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes with his hair combed down and his right eye, dressed in the grey unifom. The proctor named mozoku has dark coloured hair that is concealed by his hitai-ate which he wears like a bandanna with glasses and grey uniform.

"That's his Fucking style.. Why is He here?!" anko thought.

"Alert the Hokage right now.. Orochimaru has infiltrated the exams.. Also get an Anbu Squad" anko shouts and rushes towards the fence and leaps over, before the others could protest.

"That Bastard.. Could he be after Naruto" anko thought, leaping from tree to tree.

[Music: Orochimaru Theme Extended-Naruto Ost]

Team-7 currently find themselves in a small clearing after dealing with a shape-shifting team from Ame.

"We'll need a password or phrase to make sure we are who we are" sasuke suggests but naruto points to hinata.

"My Byakugan can ascertain the truth" hinata says. Naruto looks around but suddenly the wind picks up violently, tearing through the area and sends him flying or so the they thought. Hinata and sasuke are thrown into several bushes as the latter draws a kunai.

"What the hell was that?!" sasuke thought, as they emerge from the bushes and sees a large runt torn into the ground.

"Naruto-kun?!" hinata shoutss, with a few cuts in her clothes but ominous chuckling echoes around them.

"Fufufufu.. I would worry about yourselves.. Rather than that boy" a dark feminine voice says. A tall figure emerges from the shadows of the trees with long smooth hair and black eyes. She wears a tan top with a greenish outfit underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind her back. The kunoichi pulls an earth scroll from her pack with a giggle, "You want this to match yours" she says, before swallowing it down.

"Call me Shiore.. Before very long.. One of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead" shiore sneers, unleashing her KI. Hinata and sasuke gasps as their deaths played before their very eyes, causing both to drop their knees and hinata to vomit.

"Fufufufu.. So much for the Mighty Uchiha" shiore sneers. Sasuke struggles to his feet as his Sharingan activates and gains another tomoe, "I won't be looked down on" he thought.

"Ahhh.. He's overcome the fear through sheer will" shiore thought. Sasuke throws himself forward with a thrust of kunai and shuriken but shiore dodges back and breaks left. Hinata struggles to her feet but her legs were wobbly, "I'm no good like this" she thought. Hinata gasps as shiore drives her foot into her gut, knocking the wind out of her and slamming her into a tree.

"Naru-to-kun" hinata thought, losing consciousness. Sasuke rejoins the fray with several kicks but shiore blocks and counters with her own.

"Your Uchiha blood has arisen.. Show me more" shiore says.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" sasuke shouts, firing a large flame. Shiore dodges the flames but sasuke closes in with a barrage of kicks and punches and shigure dodges. However gains the upper-hand and sends sasuke into a tree with a crack but the uchiha scion substitutes with a log and pulls some ninja wire, ensnaring shigure to another tree.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" sasuke shouts, engulfing the enemy kunoichi and blowing a hole through the tree.[music ends]

Sasuke pants heavily to reign in his breath but ominous chuckling comes from shiore's body as she frees herself but the feminine tone shifts to a male tone.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun.. Such control over your Sharingan.. You will do so nicely" shiore says but part of her face is ripped away. The ripped portion reveals pale white skin and a snake like eye with purple markings, "Your eyes are so much keener than Itachi's" shiore says.

"W-who are you?!" sasuke shouts, trying to move but can not.

"I am Orochimaru but that's all you get until we meet again" orochimaru says and suddenly extends his neck to bite sasuke on the collarbone. Sasuke screams as orochimaru pulls back and a three tomoe mark forms as the uchiha heir struggles to stay standing but collapses.

"Seek me out if wish to have true Power" orochimaru says, starting to sink into the ground but stops and starts to laugh.

"Kukuku.. I was wondering when you would show.. Not very nice to let your teammates get so hurt.. Naruto-kun" orochimaru says, looking to a higher branch.

"Its not something I want my teammates to see" naruto says, landing in front of the unconscious sasuke. Orochimaru chuckles with a grin, "As much I would like to test the Kyubi jinchuriki.. I've already gone.. Setting my sights on someone else.. My Dear Sweet An" he starts but naruto's boot slams him into the tree. However orochimaru melts into mud, causing naruto to kick the tree and it shatters.

"Damn it he's here then Anko" naruto thought and creates two clones, "Take Sasuke and Hinata some where safe.. One of you dispel to let me know" he says and both nod as naruto vanishes.

**#Moments Earlier#**

Anko races through the forest in search of her bastard sensei, "Naruto.. I know you'll be mad me but I have to do this" she thought. Anko drops down as she sees a figure in the distance and her eyes narrow in rage.

"Fufufu.. Anko my dear.. Its been too long" orochimaru says. Anko pulls four senbon from her sleeve, "Cut the shit.. You're an S-class Missing-nin and need to be taken down.. Who better to do it than your former student" she shouts, flinging the senbon.

"Not Quite" orochimaru says, spewing his tongue. Anko dodges up the tree into a crouch but dodges again as the tongue follows her but snatches her right arm, dragging her to the ground but she corrects.

"Sen'ei Jashu" anko shouts, spewing snakes from her sleeve. The snakes slam the sannin into the tree and yanks orochimaru out and slamming him into the tree behind her.

"Now you Die" anko shouts, rushing him but her body seizes and the orochimaru before melts into mud. Anko clutches her curse mark as it pulses wildy, "No!?.. No!" she thought.

"Kukuku.. Almost Anko dear such a Shame" orochimaru sneers and raises a ram-sign. Anko screams loudly as her curse mark starts to spread, "W-what have you done?!" she screams.

"I've decided to get rid of you dear.. Your curse mark will spread and it will kill you.. I can only imagine the look on Naruto-kun's face" orochimaru states. Anko collapses with a heated glare on her face as her markings spreads to her face, "Don't you touch him" she shouts, tears in her eyes.

"How so He did heal your broken heart and soul.. Kukuku" orochimaru says but his breath hitches.

[Music: Cometh the Hour(Part-A) - Bleach Ost]

Naruto lands with a thud behind them but his breath is distorted, "_**Stay away from her**_" he hisses, stepping out the shadows. Orochimaru's eyes narrow as naruto's form comes into view with his hollowfication on full display, "Is the Kyubi doing this" orochimaru thought.

"Interesting Naruto-kun.. I wonder if the Kyubi is responsible for this" orochimaru says and lowers his stance but his eyes widen. Naruto grabs orochimaru's face and blitzes them through several trees, as anko's curse mark stops.

"N-aru-to" anko thought. Naruto reaches a clearing and drives orochimaru into the ground, before leaping and driving his boot into the sannin's chest.

"This indeed is an interesting transformation" orochimaru says, as the one under naruto's boot melts.

"_**Believe what you want Orochimaru**_" naruto says and reaches for zetsuei. Orochimaru quickly closes the gap between them but his body was sliced in half, shocking the sannin. Orochimaru opens his mouth wide as another body emerges but naruto gives him no quarter.

"_**Byakurai**_" naruto utters, blowing open orochimaru's shoulder. The sannin hisses in pain and shunshins to a branch, "This boy can be very dangerous.. If this is the Kyubi.. I'll just shut it out" he thought, his fingers glow. Orochimaru launches forward with his real speed and jams his fingers into naruto's stomach, "Gogyō Fūin" he hisses. Naruto's body seizes and his transformation seizes but naruto fades away, shocking orochimaru.

"_**Utsusemi**_" naruto hisses, behind the sannin with zetsuei raised and cutting through orochimaru's right shoulder down. Orochimaru once again opens his mouth wide but a large white snake erupts out with his face, "Curse you Boy" he hisses.

"_**So that's your true form**_" naruto says but his eyes narrow, "_**Shame I can't kill just yet.. You and I both know Anbu are approaching**_" he adds. Orochimaru narrows his eyes with a hiss, "You will regret this Boy but at least I can take Anko away from you" he says, bursting into hundreds of snakes.

"**He's right.. I can sense her fading**" kurama says and naruto swipes his face, releasing his hollow mask.

[Music: Restriction and Pledge - HunterxHunter Ost]

Naruto quickly races back to anko and finds her laying nearly motionless, her breathing laboured and sweating profusely.

"Anko.. Wake up" naruto shouts, rubbing her cheek. Anko barely opens her eyes but manages a weak but sad smile, "Sorry Naru-kun.. The Bastard got me" she whispers. Naruto clenches his fist but glances zetsuei and grimaces, "_You Jinxed yourself_" she says and naruto looks down, stifling his tears.

"An-chan I can save you but you have to do something" naruto says and anko winces in pain.

"Whatever it takes.. I don't want to die.. Before we.." anko whispers and coughs violently. Naruto clenches zetsuei and brings it closer to her chest, "You'll have drive Zetsuei into your chest and it'll make you like a me" he states and raises a ram-sign, creating a barrier. Anko slowly reaches for the blade and they drive it into her chest, causing a bright blue glow to illuminate the forest. The light slowly dies down and naruto pants heavily as anko lays motionless but her curse mark was gone, leaving some burned skin where it originated. Next to anko was a wakizashi with a coiled snake guard and purple and silver hilt.

"How much did she get" naruto thought and zetsuei manifests.

"_About 40 percent but it seems to be a success.. Perhaps being exposed to your reiatsu facilitated the change_" zetsuei states. Naruto removes his left glove and bites his thumb, "Raise her shirt.. I need to put the Psuedo Gentei Rein" he says and zetsuei lifts anko's shirt.

"_Fuinjutsu is quite the art.. If you were able to recreate the Gentei Rein_" zetsuei says. Naruto places his thumb on anko's stomach and starts to draw an old-english six and channels his reiatsu, causing it to glow and adhere to her skin before vanishing.

"There now she won't leak her Reiatsu unknowingly" naruto says and rises to his feet, "Anbu are close by.. They'll take care of her" he adds, picking up her sword and seals it into his left hand.

"_You should get back to Hinata and Sasuke_" zetsuei says and dispels. Naruto gives anko one last long look and leaps off, revealing her location to the Anbu. Neko quickly appears in a crouch, "Over here Its Anko" she shouts, picking her up.[music ends]

**#-#**

Naruto stares out the opening of the abandoned tree that his clones found for sasuke and hinata. Hinata had woken up during the interim and nearly popped his clone but sasuke was sweating profusely. Naruto looks away from the opening to the other occupant in the tree, her red eyes filled with worry.

"You can rest Karin.. I'll keep watch" naruto says. Karin adjusts her glasses with a weak nod, "Teams may try to attack during the night" she says but naruto waves his hand.

"Don't worry" naruto muses.

"**To think a member of your clan was still alive**" kurama comments. Naruto rests zetsuei on his shoulder, "Good thing I killed that bear but this may present a problem.. Karin is a pure Uzumaki.. Those bastards will hound her" he thought.

"**Then have the Senju take her into her custody until you reach Clan head status**" kurama says and naruto sighs but nods. Nightfall drags on but no teams try their luck but not for a lack of trying, due to naruto keeping his barrier up while asleep. The morning soon came and naruto closes his eyes, dropping his barrier and listening for movement.

"Naruto-kun" hinata whispers and naruto glances back.

"Morning Hinata.. Are you feeling any better" naruto asks and hinata slowly nods. Naruto quickly makes two clones to get them some fresh water, as he unseals some food from his scrolls.

"Has Sasuke woken up yet" hinata says but naruto shakes his head, taking a apple.

"His fever has started to go down but nothing indicates he'll wake up soon.. We're at a disadvantage.. Even if Karin helps us" naruto says but his eyes narrow, feeling his clones dispel.

"Hinata stay in here and don't come out.. We have company" naruto says, getting to his feet.

"I can help you" hinata says but naruto give her an eye-smile.

"Don't worry.. I'll be back" naruto says, stepping out of the hollowed out tree. Sitting on a rock was zaku, while kin and dosu were in front of their teammate.

"Wake up Sasuke.. We wish to fight him" dosu says. Naruto drives zetsuei into the dirt and rests his right hand on the hilt, "Sorry Sasuke isn't here right now.. Can I take a message" he says, taking a bite of his apple. Zaku hops down with a sneer on his face, "Looks like you wanna Die first" he shouts, raising his hands and reveals small holes in it.

"Take this" zaku shouts, firing a concussive blast of air. Naruto breaks right as it tears a path but dosu meets him with his kyōmei supīkā aimed for the blond but he somersaults over his swing.

"Oof That is an interesting weapon" naruto shouts, landing and turning on his heel to close the gap between him and kin.

"Zankūha" zaku shouts, aiming for naruto but only hits kin and slams her into a tree unconscious. Naruto lands on the rock zaku was sitting on, "No care for teammates" he says. Dosu narrows his eye, "He's definitely strong.. Somehow he's not affected by my Kyōmei Supīkā" he thought.

"Zaku we'll take him together" dosu starts but a chill went through his body. Naruto leaps off the rock and it shatters but zaku raises his hands, "Zankūkyokuha" he roars but this time engulfs naruto in the blast.

"Hahahaha.. He's not so tough" zaku shouts but dosu's eye widens.

"Zaku behind you" dosu shouts. Zaku whips around gasps as naruto was behind him, his face scuffed with dirt and his hair blasted back.

"Oi Fuckface.. What did the Five fingers.. Say to Face" naruto says.

"What?!" zaku says but naruto connects with a left hook to the jaw, laying out the cocky oto shinobi.

"Slap or rather Punch in this instance" naruto says and turns his attenion to dosu. Naruto crackes his knuckles, "Your turn" he says but stops and his eyes narrow.

[Music: Junkyousha - Naruto Ost]

A dark and sinister chakra catches dosu and naruto's attention as sasuke rises to his feet, purple chakra swirling around him. Hinata and karin quickly get out sasuke's path as he methodically emerges from tree, with a flame like pattern on the left side of his body.

"Dobe.. Fight me" sasuke utters, his Sharingan active. Naruto fully turns to sasuke with narrowed eyes, "This isn't time Teme.. If haven't noticed.. We're under attack" he says. Sasuke stares at this left and clenches it, "I could care less about Trash" he says.

"Oi Mummy.. Take your teammates and leave the scroll" naruto says, leaking his KI. Dosu tosses his earth scroll towards naruto and collects his fallen teammates, "Orochimaru-sama didn't mention the Curse Mark" he thought, leaping away.

"You'll fight me Dobe" sasuke starts but smirks, "Or maybe I'll mess with that red head girl" he adds. Naruto pulls some air in through his nose and exhales deeply but shakes his head, "Not today Teme" he says.

"Then I'll make you.. Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" sasuke roars, firing the shuriken coated flames. Naruto dodges the flames and closes the gap between but smirks, "Nighty night Teme" he says and sasuke jerks. Hinata quickly closes several of sasuke's tenketsu points and the strange marks recede and he collapses.[music ends]

**#-#**

"SASUKE-KUN" a certain voice erupts. Sakura emerges from the bush-line towards sasuke, "What did you do to him?!" she shrieks.

"We stopped him from nearly killing us.. Since you were close.. You saw everything" naruto states. Kiba and shino drop from the tree, "What was that chakra" kiba asks.

"You got me" naruto says, picking up the scroll and retrieving zetsuei. Sakura continues to blubber over sasuke but he scrunches his face and opens his eyes, "Sasuke-kun" she cries.

"Sakura.. Where am I" sasuke says but naruto silently scoffs.

"Naruto-kun.. Should I open his Tenketsu" hinata says, following him to the tree. Karin comes out with a frighten look on her face, "His chakra was so foul and cold" she says.

"Don't mind him" naruto says, rubbing her head. Kiba and shino follow naruto, "Do you have all your scrolls" kiba asks.

"No we lost our Heaven scroll.. We'll find another" naruto says, lying perfectly.

"Oh.. Well a bit of warning.. Stay away from the Suna team" kiba starts and shudders a bit, "They are dangerous" he adds and shino nods.

"Thanks for the tip.. Need some food.. We've got extra" naruto says but kiba shakes his head.

"Naw.. We're leaving" kiba says and turns on his heels, "Sakura lets go" he shouts.

"I'M NOT LEAVING SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeches but sasuke touches her cheek and nods. Sakura quickly gets to her feet and follows her team, shocking the remaining team-7 and karin.

"**He's got a hold on that howler monkey**" kurama says. Sasuke staggers to his feet and approaches naruto, "What happened to my power" he says.

"Hinata closed some of your tenketsu points to keep you from drawing on it.. That power is nasty" naruto says but sasuke grabs his shirt.

"I need power to Kill him.. Orochimau has given me power and reminded me who I am.. I am Avenger.. I must have power at any cost.. Even if being consumed by Evil" sasuke says.

"_You're no Captain America_" zetsuei comments, as naruto grabs sasuke's arm and applies some pressure.

"I could care less about your sole ambition.. Right now we need to head to the tower and pass these exams" naruto says. Sasuke winces and lets go but keeps up his glare, "Fine then but we need another Heaven scroll" he says but naruto scoffs, pulling said scroll from his forearm.

"No we don't" naruto says and glances to hinata, "Release his Tenketsu points and lets head to the tower" he adds and hinata nods.

**#Forest of Death-Center Tower#**

Team-7 plus one arrive at the tower about three hours later, stopping for breaks but not encountering any teams due to naruto's clones and barrier. The group make their way through the hall and see a large sign, "If qualities of Heaven are what you desire.. Acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.. However if Earthly qualities are what you lack.. Train your body to attack.. If Heaven and Earth are opened together.. The perilous path will forever" hinata reads.

"It could mean the scrolls" naruto comments, pulling both from pockets and tosses one to hinata. Sasuke folds his arms as naruto and hinata open the scrolls but smoke erupts from them, "Its a summoning Jutsu" he says and both toss the scrolls. Smoke erupts and reveals shizune in a jonin uniform but her sleeves were longer, "Congratulations on passing the second round of the Chunin exams" she states.

"How many other teams have passed" hinata asks.

"So Far five teams have passed but the Suna team passed in ninety-seven minutes.. Breaking the previous record but the Shocking part was.. One of them was completely uninjured" shizune explains and naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"Putting that aside.. The exams will end in another day.. All teams not inside the tower will be disqualified.. There are rooms on the several floors and a cafeteria" shizune explains, pointing to the stairs.

"Can we return to the Forest" naruto asks but shizune shakes her head.

"No.. All teams remain inside the tower until the round is finished" shizune states and naruto slowly nods.

"Naruto-san one moment" shizune says and naruto glances back, "Anko Mitarashi is currently in the hospital.. She was found in the forest.. I thought you should know" she adds and naruto nods.

"Thank you.. Oh can you take Karin to Tsunade-sama.. She's family" naruto says and shizune furrows her brow.

"I'm an Uzumaki" karin says and shizune's eyes widen a slight fraction but nods.

"I'll take her and inform Sandaime-sama" shizune says and places a hand on karin's shoulder and they vanish into leaf-shunshin.

"Why'd she you tell about that proctor" sasuke says but naruto ignores him and continues for the steps. Naruto rounds a corner and creates a clone, before erasing his presence with his barrier.

"I'll be back shortly" naruto says and vanishes as the clone give a thumbs up and follows his team to the tenth floor.

**#-#**

Anko looks around in shock, "Where am I" she whispers, seeing a sprawling mansion and garden. The last thing she remembers was fighting orochimaru and him activating her curse mark. Then naruto returning and saying he could save her but at a cost. Anko rubs her forehead with a sigh but senses someone, causing her to whip around.

"_Ara.. Very Jumpy_" a voice says. Out of the shadow emerges a petite girl with pale skin and large compound-looking snake like eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient, purple iris that becomes darker, the lower it goes.

"Who are you" anko questions but the girl giggles, moving one of her hands. Her hair is shoulder-length that fades from black into dark purple-blue.

"_Well my name is $&%*^$_" she says and anko furrow her brows, causing the girl to cover her mouth.

"_Ara.. You can't hear my name yet_" she says, revealing more of herself. She wears a kimono with a butterfly pattern, which faded into a sky-blue then pink down the sleeves, which were cuffed with a black and white dotted trim.

"So who or what you" anko questions and the girl holds out a sword. The sword is a wakizashi with a coiled snake guard, its hilt silver and purple.

"_I am a Zanpakuto Spirit.. Namely your Zanpakuto spirit but you can't hear my name just yet_" the girl says. Anko's eyes widen and start to flicker, "Then Naruto" she starts and the girl nods.

"_He used his own power as the catalyst to awaken me_" the girl says. Anko reaches for the sword but feels a pull, "_Seems you awakening.. Until next time Mistress_" the girl says, waving. Anko slowly opens her eyes to the smell of medical cleaner and white ceiling.

"Anko.. Thank Kami" hana says, appearing in anko's periphery. Tsunade approaches from the other side, "You're very lucky and Incredibly foolish to go after Him alone" she says, sternly. Anko touches her left shoulder and feels burned skin, "Its Gone" she asks and hana nods.

"It is and it was doing you more harm than anything.. However now that is gone.. Your chakra pool will grow" tsunade says and rubs her nose.

"So what happened.. Sensei wants to know" tsunade adds. Anko slowly sits up with hana's help and a pillow, "The other proctors found three bodies outside the gates.. All of their faces skinned off.. His MO.. I immediately asked them to alert the Sandaime and an Anbu team.. I did act irrationally but he has tormented my life for years.. I needed to face him" she explains.

"Did he say why he infiltrated the exams" tsunade asks. Anko reaches her shoulder, "He never said.. Someone or something attacked him and I loss consciousness" she replies. Tsunade bites her nail with a small growl, "Their in lies a problem.. I'll inform Sensei.. Maybe Jiraiya has something" she says and excuses herself. Hana rises from her seat and hugs anko, "I'm glad you're ok" she says.

"I may finally be free of him" anko whispers, sniffling as hana pulls away.

"Get some rest alright" hana says and anko slowly nods, as the former excuses herself. Anko sighs and notices her hair was untied but blinks, sensing a presence and looks around.

"Your senses are awakening" naruto says, appearing from thin air and anko gasps. Naruto closes the gap and pulls anko into his chest, "I'm glad you're ok" he whispers.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to save me and use your powers" anko whispers. Naruto kisses the top of her head, "You didn't but it seems you met your zanpakuto spirit" he says.

"I did but I don't know her name yet" anko says, as naruto pulls back. Naruto ruffles his hair, "That'll take time but we can work on it" he says.

"I should get back.. We passed the second round" naruto says but smiles, "One step" he says.

"Yeah then we finally say it in public" anko says and leans closer, "I love you" both thought, sharing a loving kiss.

**#Ne HQ#**

"Is that accurate" danzo states. Across from him was orochimaru in a sound jonin uniform, "Kukuku.. Indeed" he says. Danzo grips his cane, "He's more powerful than anyone realized" he says.

"He's close to Jonin in power or more.. I was holding in back when we crossed path.. His strange transformation has caught my interest.. I don't believe its the Kyubi.. Perhaps a undiscovered Kekkei Genkai" orochimaru states.

"Neither of his parents showed such abilities but nothing is known about Minato's heritage" danzo says. Orochimaru folds his arms with a chuckle, "Its a shame I can't acquire his body but Sasuke-kun will do nicely" he says.

"Are the Preparations complete" danzo asks and orochimaru nods with a grin.

"Yes.. I will be impersonating Rasa and get close to Sensei but Tsunade will be an issue" orochimaru says.

"Once the invasion commences.. She will be occupied by the injured.. I will keep my forces back and once Hiruzen dies.. I will make sure I am named Godaime not Tsunade" danzo states.

"Kukuku.. Then I wait to see it.. Godaime-sama" orchimaru says, melting into mud. Danzo grips his cane and turns on his heels, "Sai" he says and sai appears, "Begin surveillance on the Jinchuriki once more.. During the month break I will personally meet with the boy" he says and sai vanishes.

"I will have to use Shisui's eye to make him my servant" danzo thought, returning to his residence.

**#Forest of Death-Center Tower#**

Another day passes and all the chunin hopefuls were standing in a large arena with balconies overlooking the floor and stone arms in a ram-sign. Hiruzen stood with all the proctors and jonin for the teams but anko was missing, "Congratulations on passing the second round of the Chunin exams.. However too many teams have passed this round" he starts.

"Too many.. Only eight teams passed of twenty-six" temari thought. Hiruzen clears his throat, "Now with so many passing.. We will have a Preliminary round before final exam but before that I will tell you the true purpose of the chunin exams" he states.

"True purpose" kiba says and several murmur.

"Yes the True Purpose of these exams.. Why do you believe we hold these exams with our allies and rival villages" hiruzen starts but no one answers, "The simplest answer is to raise the skill level of our shinobi and promote friendship but these exams are truly a representation of war between nations" he adds.

"What does that mean" tenten comments.

"Proxy wars.. These exams allow other nations to show off their power.. The prelims will weed out the less strong" naruto thought.

"Not long ago the others nations were jockeying for power and at the cost of our shinobi.. However these exams substitute those battles by having champions do battle in place of all out war.. These exams were created for that purpose" hiruzen explains.

"So we're showing pride for our nations by fighting in these exams" shizuma comments.

"Exactly.. The Third and final round of the exams will have many Leaders and people of Prominence from various nations attending as guests.. Many may seek shinobi to work for them.. These exams can guide the future of your ninja career.. These guests will gauge the strength of individuals but their nations as well.. The stronger nation will be inundated with work and the opposite as well as weaker nation requests will decline" hiruzen states.

"Then why is it us that have to risk our lives" kiba says. Hiruzen blows a stream of smoke from his pipe, "The countries strength is the village's strength.. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength and the True strength of the shinobi is achieved only in a life or death situation.. This exam is a chance for each nation to show their power.. Balance is preserved by fighting and dying.. In the shinobi world that is friendship.. The Final round is fight for the pride of your village and your dreams at stake" he explains.

"Any test is fine.. Just tell me the details of the exam.. I can deal with anything you throw at me" gaara says and hiruzen nods.

"Very well.. I will now tell you what the third exam entails" hiruzen tarts but another jonin appears. He is a young man with short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes. He is dressed in the standard jonin attire and a bandanna hitai-ate

"Sandaime-same allow me.. Hayate Gekko proctor of the third exam to speak first" he says and hiruzen waves his hand.

"Its nice to meet you all" hayate starts but coughs a bit, "As Sandaime-sama said.. Too many teams passed the second round.. To make things more neat.. We will have matches to determine the finals.. This will no longer be team based but individual based.. At random your names will be chosen.. You will fight and the rules of the second round still apply but If I tell you stop.. You will" he explains. A large screen emerges from the wall and hayate clear his throat, "Now if you feel you can not go on.. You may drop out now" he says.

"I wish to drop out" kabuto says, raising his hand. Naruto's eyes narrow as hayate crosses out kabuto's name, "So that's his game.. He smells like snakes and Orochimaru was here" he thought.

"**Meaning he's a spy of some kind**" kurama states. Hayate coughs several times, "Alright due to his forfeit.. Either one match will a Three-way battle or one gets a pass to the finals" he says and several murmur. The board comes to life and cycles through names and stops on sasuke and yoroi. He is a young man but his face is concealed by a mask around his mouth, sunglasses that obscure his eyes and a bandanna hitai-ate. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals and purple fingerless gloves.

"The rest of you can observe from the balcony with your Sensei" hayate says and everyone migrates to the balcony, leaving the pair and hayate.

**#Sasuke vs Yoroi-Canon#**

Sasuke falls on his rear and clutches his shoulder as yoroi lays motionless, "I will make this power mine" he thought, as hayate declares him the winner. Kakashi immediately shunshins down, "Lets get that sealed up" he says and both vanish into leaf-shunshin. The board cycles again and it falls on sakura and ino, causing the pinkette to smirk as they made their way down. Ino has blank look on her face but glances to hinata and naruto. Sakura turns her attention to ino as hayate declares a beginning to the match.

"You should give up Ino-pig.. I have already won.. Sasuke-kun is mine" sakura says but ino remains silent. This infuriates sakura and she shoots forward with side to side motion into a kick but ino dodges, countering with right punch. Sakura blocks and pushes forward a left into crouch and kick but ino jumps away, pulling three kunai sakura back jumps with a toss. Ino dodges one and catches the second to strike the third away, before rushing sakura in a series of punches and kicks. Ino connects with a body-blow that halt sakura and allows her to connect for a punch but a flash of their past only allows a harsh slap across the face.

"Yes.. You did win.. Sasuke is yours but that not what this fight is about" ino says. Sakura clenches her fist and touches her slapped cheek, "You'll pay for this" she shouts and rushes ino but the blonde weaves out sakura's reach.

"**Seems the blonde took you advice**" kurama comments and naruto shrugs. Ino back jumps with a toss of kunai as sakura uses the clone jutsu, "I can see through your illusions" ino shouts and weaves several signs.

"Magen: Hanagasumi" ino thought. Sakura freezes and gasps as she finds herself on a large flower petal, "Gen.." she shouts but it too late as the petal explodes. In the real world sakura collapses to her knees with a dazed look and falls face down.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka" hayate declares. Kurenai sighs and covers her face as asuma snickers, "Point to me" he muses.

"Half point as Ino used one of my Jutsu" kurenai comments. Asuma shrugs his shoulders with a puff of smoke, "Point taken" he says.

"I'm curious why Ino changed" kurenai says and asuma points his thumb at naruto.

"He told her and Sakura some truths.. I explained further and it seemed to click for her.. Coupled with the fact that the Uchiha is hanging around Sakura" asuma explains. The medical team takes sakura to the medical wing as the board cycles through the names, stopping on haku and zaku. Haku makes her way down to the arena floor as zaku does the same but his eyes were naruto.

"**Look like you broke his Jaw**" kurama comments. Haku pulls out several senbon as zaku glares, "You should surrender.. You're injured.. I do not wish to harm you" she says.

"F-fuck you B-bitch" zaku sputters, despite his broken jaw. Hayate raises his hand to begin the match as zaku raises his hand to fire his zankūha but haku breaks left, firing her senbon.

"Arghh" zaku garbles out, as several senbon hit his arm. Haku quickly flash severals signs, "Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō" she thought, creating her ice mirror. Many of the genin gasp and murmur, save naruto and hinata.

"I'll end this" haku says. Zaku jerks as senbon erupt enmasse from the mirrors and pierce his body, dropping him to his knees but couldn't stay standing. Haku emerges from the mirror as they come down with a sigh.

"Winner Haku Momochi" hayate declares.

**#Misumi vs Kankuro-Canon/Shikamaru vs Kin-Canon#**

"The next match is Temari no Sabaku vs Tenten Higarashi" hayate declares. Temari floats down using her fan and tenten makes her way down.

"This is a bad matchup for Tenten.. Temari is a Futon user and looks very skilled" naruto thought. Hayate begins the match and tenten back jumps, causing temari to smirk.

"You simply want to observe.. Seems you're skilled enough" temari remarks. Tenten leaps and fires a barrage of shuriken but temari blocks with a flare of her futon chakra.

"I thought I would have some fun with you but you are below my expectation" temari says. Tenten glares at temari and sprints around into a leap as she grabs two scrolls, "Sōshōryū" she shouts and a large puff smoke erupts. Tenten begins a furious barrage of weapons but temari opens her fan to reveal two moons, before slapping away all the weapons away.

"One more moon and you're finished" temari shouts. Tenten unfurls ninja wire from seals on her fingers to grasps all the weapon into full spin but temari counters with her fan now at three moons. Tenten lands with a slide but struggles to her feet and smears blood on her right forearm. A kusarigama appears from a puff of smoke and tenten flings the blade towards temari and she blocks but not the steel ball, striking her shoulder.

"You won't be able to swing your fan with ease now" tenten remarks and sends the blade once again but temari dodges.

"Don't underestimate me.. You've seen three moons.. Now it ends" temari says, spinning her fan.

"Ninpou: Kamitachi" temari thought, swinging a swirling vortex. Tenten cries out as she lifted from the ground but tosses her chain towards temari, "Reach" she thought but temari adds more wind, knocking it off course. The vortex cuts tenten in numerous spots and temari smirks folding her fan, allowing tenten to land on it stomach first. The bun hair kunoichi spits up blood and loses consciousness as temari pushes her off the fan.

"Heh quite sad.. Konoha's Kunoichi are a joke" temari says, walking off and back up to her brothers. Lee quickly drops down to check on tenten as medical teams and some proctors remove the stray weapons.

"**Seem you were correct.. She's a long range fighter.. Which is useless if you can't reach your opponent.. The Sand girl's Futon is impressive as well.. She could compete with you**" kurama comments.

"_She relies on her fan.. We'd need to see how she fights without it_" zetsuei chimes in. A few minutes pass and the board cycles again as kakashi returns without sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke" hinata asks but as her name comes up with kiba.

"Yahoo.. Its our turn" kiba shouts and akamaru barks. Naruto places a hand on her shoulder, "Show Neji your mettle" he says and hinata nods. The pair make their way down, "Don't worry Hinata.. I won't hurt you too bad" kiba says, placing akamaru down.

"Hajime" hayate shouts. Hinata activates her Byakugan and slips into her juken stance as kiba lowers himself, "Ninpou: All Fours Jutsu" he shouts, becoming more feral. Kiba rockets forward with a barrage of swipes but hinata dodges with flowing movements and strikes kiba in the stomach with a palm strike. Kiba backpedals with a rub of his stomach, "She dodges me with minimal effort.. Hinata's gotten stronger" he thought, shooting ahead. On the balcony neji watches with disgust on his face as hinata weaves in and out of kiba's strikes.

"That is not the proper Juken.. Why do you continue to defy Fate.. I thought we would fight and I would lay you low at my feet but the possibility still remains" neji thought.

"Lets go Akamaru" kiba shouts, tossing him a pill. Akamaru turns red and changes into a copy of kiba, both rush her from each side but hinata counters with several precise strikes and blocks with a knee.

"What?!.. She used her legs.. I thought the Juken wasn't like that" ino shouts. Kiba and akamaru backpedal as hinata stood with her knee raised and her juken ready.

"Here I come Kiba-kun" hinata says and sprints forward. Kiba and akamaru ready themselves but kiba gasps and dodges a water-whip, "She can do that too" he thought, as they break right and left. Hinata turns on her heel and closes the gap with akamaru, striking him softly and halting his transformation.

"Akamaru?!.. Alright Hinata take this.. Gatsuuga" kiba shouts, spinning like a tornado.

"Kaiten" hinata thought, spinning like a top and tanking kiba's attack. He lands with a skid as hinata stops spinning but she sprints forward and strikes kiba in the arms and chest.

"Ahcha.. Looks like I lose this.. Proctor I forfeit" kiba declares.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun your Tenketsu will open in a few hours" hinata says, offering her hand. Kiba gets to his feet and shakes her hand, "You've gotten stronger" he says and glancing to naruto, "I can see why" he thought.

**#Neji vs Choji-Neji wins(Obviously)#**

"The next match is Buntan Kurosuki vs Naruto Uzumaki" hayate declares. Lee falls to his knees with river of tears but gai touches his shoulder, "Don't worry Lee.. Your time will come and everyone will see the power of your Youth" he says.

"YOSH I WILL SHINE LIKE THE SUN GAI-SENSEI" lee shouts and turns to naruto, "Will you show your brightness in your match.. Naruto-kun" he adds. Naruto turns his head to lee, "Huh.. You say something Lee" he says and lee balks. Kakashi places a hand on naruto's shoulder with a thumbs up as gai and lee rant about hip rivals.

"Be on guard.. She fought in the Civil war and is related to a former member of the Seven Swordmen of Mist" kakashi states and naruto nods, before making his way down. Hiruzen watches naruto come down and lowers his hat, "Naruto-kun.. How much will you show" he thought. Buntan stood with a confident look on her face and a katana secured to her waist and her jinbaori draped on her shoulders. Naruto has zetsuei secured to his lower back and his eyes closed but internally he was excited to test his sword skill.

"Hajime" hayate shouts and naruto opens his eyes. Buntan quickly drives her sword into the floor, "Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage" she shouts, as lightning erupts towards naruto. He quickly draws zetsuei and uses his shikuchi to break right to avoid the lightning and closes the gap with buntan but she switches with a mizu-bunshin.

"Looks like I'll get to have some fun with you Tree hugger" buntan says. Shizuma cups his chin in thought, "He's quite skilled that was the reduced earth technique.. There may be some truth to him fighting Zabuza-sama" he thought.

"Naruto-kun has improved I feel" haku says and zabuza scoffs.

"He better I want my rematch" zabuza comments.

"Raiton: Raikyu" buntan shouts, firing several orbs but naruto dodges and even cuts some. Naruto emerges from the small dust cloud with a gatotsu thrust but only hits buntan's jinbaori.

"You're Mine" buntan shouts, aiming for naruto's head and connects but naruto pops into a puff smoke. Buntan gasps and gets her sword up as naruto connects with an overhead strike, sending a jolt through her body and she nearly buckles.

"It felt like a two-hand strike" buntan says. Naruto pushes on zetsuei and causes buntan to slide but he switches to a flurry of strikes. Buntan parries as best as she can but naruto is relentless, "Raigeki no Yoroi" she shouts, erupting with lightning and halts naruto to slash him across the chest.

"How do you like that" buntan shouts, as hinata and haku gasp.

"Are you happy" naruto says, speaking for the first time and buntan furrows her brow. Naruto rips open his shirt and shows unharmed body, "Are you happy you ripped my shirt" he says and buntan's eyes widen.

"Impossible.. I know I cut Flesh" buntan thought but her breath hitches, as naruto is in front of her with his sword arching towards her. Buntan quickly gets her sword up but it shatters from naruto's swing, shocking many in attendance. Buntan staggers back with a look of shock but naruto knocks her out with a chop to the back of her neck.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" hayate announces.

"Yes He will prove my existence" gaara thought.

"Its seem he will be pleasing prey" shizuma thought. However many of the konoha shinobi that knew naruto were shocked, "Hinata was Naruto this strong" ino states.

"Mendokusei.. I guess Naruto proved you wrong Ino" shikamaru states. Medical takes buntan and the board cycles through once again as it stops on gaara and lee.

"YOSH MY YOUTH CAN BURN BRIGHTLY" lee roars and gaara simply sand-shunshins to the floor.

**#Lee vs Gaara-Canon(SORRY)#**

"By virtue of the board Dosu Kinuta will pass to the finals and the final match will be Shizuma Hoshigaki vs Shino Aburame" hayate says and dosu smirks. Naruto leans on the railing as shizuma makes his way down, getting a look at his sword. The sword itself resembles a large katana, within a sleek dark blue sheath and kiri's symbol stamped on it, the guard is shaped like a shark tooth with the hilt being blue and white. Shino makes his down and the two stand face to face, "You don't seem like good prey" shizuma says.

"Hajime" hayate states. Shino raises his arms as kikaichu emerge as shizuma draws his sword, revealing shark scales on the back of the blade but the blade itself being black.

"Hmm.. You are not proper prey.. No point in dragging this out" shizuma says and shoots forward. Shino readies his swarm but his eyes widen as shizuma was behind him, suddenly his chest opens up with a spray of blood. Shino collapses to one knee as his swarm works to close his wound.

"Hmm blood is in the water and my Samekiba is hungry" shizuma says, flicking the blood off and raises his sword but halts, sensing KI directed at him. Shino collapses as hayate rushes to him, "Winner Shizuma Hoshigaki" he declares, before calling for the medics. The konoha rookies were concerned for shino but kurenai was the most upset, shooting a look to zabuza.

"Che.. Don't blame me for his actions.. The kid fought in the civil war.. His bloodlust is not normal" zabuza says. About twenty minutes pass and hayate calls all the winners to the arena floor except sasuke.

"Now that the Preliminaries have concluded.. You will now choose lots" hayate explains. Each Genin and kakashi for sasuke choose their numbers but soon reveal them, "The number you matched with is your opponent for the Third round of the exams" hayate explains and coughs several times.

"The matches will be Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga.. Temari no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara.. Kankuro no Sabaku vs Dosu Kinuta.. Ino Yamanaka vs Haku Momochi.. Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku and Lastly Naruto Uzumaki vs Shizuma Hoshigaki" hayate adds. Hiruzen clears his throat to get their attention, "The finals will take place One Month from now.. All ninja from foreign lands will be allowed to use Specific training grounds but you will be watched by Anbu for security reasons.. I wish you all luck" he says and vanishes via leaf-shunshin. Hinata glances to neji and he has a dark look on his face but eeps as naruto places hand her shoulder.

"Looks like you get your wish and on a grand stage" naruto says and hinata slowly nods. Neji glares at the pair, "In one month.. I will show you that Fate is my side" he thought, leaving with his team. Shizuma approaches naruto with a smirk on his face, "I look forward to see if you are worth prey" he says but leans closer.

"Your KI was quite precise.. Impressive" shizuma adds, turning on his heels and following his team. Kakashi approaches with an eye-smile on his face, "Congratulation on passing to the Third round" he says.

"Will you be helping us train for the month Kakashi-sensei" hinata asks but kakashi sighs.

"Unfortunately no.. I will training Sasuke for his match with Gaara.. However I have setup Teachers for you.. Hinata will be training with Shizune and for you Naruto.. Your teacher will meet you in two days at the Hotsprings and be very respectful with him" kakashi says and both nod.

**#-#**

Naruto plops on the sofa with a drawn out sigh, "A month of waiting" he thought but kuroshiro barks, getting his attention and he pulls her up on the sofa. She whines and micro bites his fingers, "I know but they should release her later today" naruto says and she barks. Naruto took a quick nap with kuroshiro on his chest but she fidgets and wakes him up, "What" he says but kuroshiro whines.

"Alright.. Alright" naruto says, letting down and she runs to her puppy corner to do her business. Naruto sits up and grabs a bag of jerky but whines catch his ears, "You are so spoiled" he says, give her a piece. Naruto and kuroshiro finish the bag and she goes to sleep almost immediately, "Good now I can go see Anko" he thought, going to get dressed. He dresses himself in shorts and a high collar shirt with running shoes, before leaving a bone for his pupper. Naruto leaves his apartment and makes his way towards the hospital but could feel someone on the edge of his senses.

"_They're back on you again_" zetsuei says.

"**Must've had eyes in the second round**" kurama comments. Naruto pockets his hands and takes to the roofs, "Danzo is fishing again.. He dares.. He dies" he thought.

"**Fufufu.. I look forward to it**" kurama says. Naruto arrives at the hospital and makes his way to anko's room but found kurenai and hana already there.

"About time Naru-kun.. An-chan wants to leave" anko comments and hana snorts. Naruto sighs and ruffles his hair, "Well I'm here now.. How are you feeling.. I was worried" he says.

"I'm feeling better.. So how did you do in the second round" anko says, trying to play off they have seen each before today.

"We passed after a day and I faced a Kunoichi from Kiri named Buntan Kurosuki and I'm facing her teammate Shizuma Hoshigaki in the finals" naruto saya and sees the dark look in kurenai's eyes.

"How is Shino.. Kurenai-sensei" naruto asks.

"He woke up about hour ago and he's stable.. Tsunade-sama was able to heal his wound but he'll be in the hospital a few more days" kurenai replies.

"Don't worry Nai-nee.. Naru-kun will pay him in back in spades" anko comments.

"We're just about to discharge her.. When you came" tsunade says, walking in and anko smiles.

"Did you see Karin" naruto asks and tsunade nods, giving anko her paper to sign.

"I did.. I spoke to sensei and I agreed to take Karin into the Senju clan until you become clan head.. We might get some flak from Kusa but frankly I could care less.. Karin told me how they treated her and her mother" tsunade replies.

"How did they treat her" hana asks. Tsunade sighs and rubs her eyes, "Karin and her mother were born with special chakra.. By biting them.. They can heal injuries.. You can imagine what would happen" she says and hana's eyes darken.

"So they just used her mom and her as walking healers" hana says and tsunade nods.

"Yes.. Her mother was used until she died and Karin was on that road as well" tsunade says, taking anko's papers.

"Anyway.. She's at the Senju compound if you want to see her" tsunade says and excuses herself.

"Naruto-kun who will be training you for the finals" kurenai asks.

"Kakashi-sensei got me someone.. I'll meet them tomorrow.. Did Hinata come see you" naruto says and kurenai nods.

"She did.. I don't know what I can teach her but she did mention splitting time with Shizune" kurenai says. Anko finishes putting on her boots and slips on her coat, "Stop worrying about that.. I want some dango" she chirps and all of them laugh. The group leaves the hospital but kurenai and hana break off, leaving the couple to walk home.

"So how are you feeling" naruto asks. Anko opens and closes her left hand, "My control is out of wack and Tsunade-sama said that my reserves will grow" she says.

"We'll need to work on your reiatsu too.. I placed a limiter seal on you to block it for now" naruto says and anko nods, as they arrive at the dango shop.

"Hey I'll be right back" naruto says and anko nods, ordering several helpings of dango. Naruto quickly takes to the roofs and finds his stalker waiting in one of the training grounds but it was sai.

"Why are you following me" naruto says and sai only smiles.

[Music: Danzo Theme - Naruto Ost]

"Forgive him.. I wished to meet you and I sent him to observe you both times" a voice says and naruto glances back to see danzo.

"**He dared**" kurama states. Naruto fully turns to the older man, "Who are you sir" he asks.

"My name is Danzo Shimura.. A member of the Advisory council for the Hokage" danzo states.

"Why does a member of the advisory council wish to observe me.. A lowly Genin" naruto says, glancing to sai but neither notice the flash in naruto's eyes.

"I already know you are aware of your burden boy.. I have come here to offer you a place in my Ne to bring about your true potential" danzo says, trying to influence naruto.

"Ne" naruto questions. Danzo moves closer to naruto, "Ne works in the shadows and protects the Great Tree" he explains.

"Surely you only wish me to join because I am a Jinchuriki.. Danzo-san" naruto says, his eyes half open.

"Indeed this boy is nothing like his profile" danzo says and open his visible eye, "Surely you know.. You will never receive a fair shake as a Jinchuriki and never reach your true potential in the normal ninja corp" he says.

"I also know you are a Futon user.. A rarity in Fire country.. I too am a Futon user and can teach you much" danzo adds. Naruto pockets his hand and slowly walks pass danzo, "I see.. Well I may consider it Danzo-sama" he says, walking away.

"Will he join Danzo-sama" sai says, once naruto was gone. Danzo lowers his head to hide the smirk on his face, "Yes.. The Jinchuriki is now mine to control" he says, both completely unaware that they have sealed their fates.[music ends]

**#Next Day#**

Naruto sighs as he makes his way towards the hot springs, his encounter with danzo still weighing on his mind.

"**You know I look forward to what you do to him**" kurama comments and naruto chuckles.

"I'll need to find his base first.. Once I do.. Danzo and all his forces are going to learn its never wise to pick a fight with a Kenpachi" naruto thought.

"So Naru-kun.. Who did scarecrow get to train you" anko comments, dango stick in her mouth. Naruto shrugs his shoulder but stops as he hears giggling but not normal giggling, "What is that" he thought.

"Well.. I'm going soak.. Catch you later" anko says, kissing his cheek and skipping off. Naruto reaches the bridge to the bath houses and the giggling gets louder, "What the Hell is that" he thought but his senses pick up something. He looks towards the largest tree and his eyes narrow, before walking over an kicking the tree. A figure falls out but launches away to land on the bridge as naruto stares, "Who are you old man" he shouts.

"He managed to sense me" jiraiya thought and whips his hair, "I am glad you asked.. I am Mountain Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku.. Known through the East.. West.. South and North.. Jiraiya the Gallant" he declares, doing a kabuki dance.

"Ah So.. So why were you in the tree" naruto says and jiraiya nearly falls.

"I was doing Research for my latest novel" jiraiya says and pulls out his icha-icha book. Naruto's eyes widen and quickly narrow, "So you're the Smut peddler.. So research is peeking on women" he shouts.

"Its not Smut" jiraiya fires back but freezes, as naruto's brow creases and a scowl forms.

"You're a Pervert and you're peeking on Girls.. Meaning you were gonna Peek on Anko" naruto says, as this red aura surrounds him. Jiriaya's eyes widen in horror as naruto stands before him, "Kami its Kushina all over again" he thought.

"Ahh.. A pervert.. Where.. Ahh" several voices shout. Jiraiya jerks and rushes towards naruto to cover his mouth, "I'm not just a pervert.. I'm your Sensei for the month" he says.

"Oh really Ero-Sennin" naruto says, his voice muffled and jiraiya shakes his head.

"Yes.. Yes.. Now follow me" jiraiya says and shunshins them away, as numerous women appear with weapons. The pair reappear in the forest near a large stream and naruto slaps jiraiya's hand from his mouth.

"So you're the Sensei.. Kakashi-sensei lined up for me" naruto says and jiraiya puffs up his chest, "A Pervert" he adds and jiraiya deflates.

"I'll have you know Gaki.. I trained the Yondaime Hokage" jiraiya shouts.

"So you taught Dad" naruto says and jiraiya puffs up again.

"That right Gaki.. I taught your father" jiraiya says but freezes and gawks at naruto. The blond shrugs his shoulder as jiraiya shakes his fingers, "Y-you know" he shouts and naruto nods. Jiraiya quickly clears his throat and remembers his sensei told him that, "Oh-Oh.. Ok so first.. I need to see your seal.. Sensei told me that it loosened in Nami" he says. Naruto sighs and takes off his kung-fu shirt and undershirt, then channels his chakra to make the seal appear. Jiraiya squats down to inspect the seal, "The seal is still in perfect shape but it indeed loosened" he thought, rising to his feet.

"From what Kakashi has told me.. You quite skilled and have two Chakra Natures.. Even pretty good in Kenjutsu.. So we'll mainly work on fine tuning and I'll teach two skills.. Summoning and the Yondaime's signature the Rasengan" jiraiya explains.

"What about Fuinjutsu.. I learned most of what's in the Shinobi Libaray" naruto says and jiraiya's breath hitches.

"Y-you did.. Good we can work on that too" jiraiya says and bites his thumb, running the blood across his right hand and doing several signs but ends in sheep.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" jiraiya shouts and slams his hand on the ground, creating a large puff of smoke and a large toad appear with a scroll.

"Sign your name in blood and the repeat the hand-seals you saw" jiriaya explains. Naruto unfurls the scroll and sees several names including his father, biting his thumb and quickly signs the contract. Naruto slowly does the signs and slams his hand, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he thought and a puff of smoke erupts. It dissipates to reveal a small orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach with a dark blue vest.

"**What's up.. I'm Gamakichi**" the toad says. Naruto picks up gamakichi, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"Impressive on your first try but I want to use more chakra this time" jiraiya says. Naruto lets gamakichi down and he hops onto jiraiya's shoulder. Naruto draws on kurama's chakra and bites his thumb again, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he thought and a huge amount smoke erupts. Jiraiya's eyes widen as naruto was standing atop a giant magenta-coloured toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He wears a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath, carrying a sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back and his sasumata in his hand.

"He summoned Gamaken on his second try.. Minato your son will shatter every perception.. Could he be" jiraiya thought.

"**Jiraiya-sama did you summon me.. I'm not very Graceful but I can assist you**" gamaken says.

"Sorry Gamaken but its the Gaki on your head that summoned you" jiraiya shouts, adding chakra to his voice. Naruto moves down to give gamaken a better look at him, "Ero-sennin is correct.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"**I see.. Welcome to the Toad clan.. Summon me if needed for battle but I'm not very graceful**" gamaken says and lets naruto down, before dispelling.

"That's enough for today.. I'll start teaching you the Rasengan tomorrow.. I need some supplies" jiraiya says and naruto slowly nods, as gamakichi jumps down.

"**See ya Naruto**" gamakichi says and dispels. Jiraiya reaches in his pouch and hands naruto a book, "You can start on this as well" he says and vanishes, via leaf-shunshin.

"Advanced Fuinjutsu" naruto says and thumbs the book quickly but creates numerous clones.

"Search the village and find Danzo's base" naruto says and the clones vanish.

"This is more advanced that what is in the libaray" naruto thought, leaping through the trees.

"**Fuinjutsu is a lost art.. That Tenten girl uses it to use her weapons but most shinobi don't use it.. Its about flashy Jutsu.. However your parents used it.. That's why its easy for you.. You should convince that old man to allow you to go to Uzushio.. The Uzumaki birthplace**" kurama states, as naruto picks up the speed into shunpo. He arrives back at his apartment and finds anko inside, "So did you meet your temporary Sensei" she asks.

"Yeah I did and its Jiraiya of the Sannin but he's a shameless Pervert" naruto says and anko giggles.

"But he let me sign the Toad contract and teached me to Summon.. He even plans to teach me the Rasengan invented by the Yondaime" naruto says and anko gasps.

"That will really make the villagers flip out" anko says and naruto nods, pulling her wakizashi from the seal on his hand. Anko slowly takes the sword and it feels right in her hands, "I'll have to get Yugao-nee to help me with Kenjutsu" she says.

"We should also work on using your Reiatsu too.. Its no different than chakra but it can kill if you're not careful" naruto says.

"For real" anko says and naruto slowly nods.

"Yeah come on.. I'll show you" naruto says and anko nods.

"We'll be back Kuroshiro" anko shouts and kuroshiro barks. The pair quickly make their way to the forest of death and he puts up his barrier. Naruto opens his kung-fu shirt, pulls down his undershirt and channels his reiatsu, causing an old-english six appear on his left pec.

"This seal acts as an Limiter known as Gentei Rein.. I managed to recreate it with Fuinjutsu.. This suppresses my reiatsu and I put the same on you until we could be in a controlled environment" naruto explains.

"Ok first I want you to picture yourself on an ocean.. Then focus on your center to create ripples.. Stronger the ripple and more power you can draw" naruto explains and puts two finger on her stomach, releasing her seal. Anko closes her eyes and pictures the ocean but gasps seeing the girl from before, _"We meet again_" she says.

"Yeah.. So try your name again" anko says and the girl giggles.

"_My name is $%^&(*_" she says and again furrows her brow, _"No go again but it will come soon.. Now that we together again.. We will become more intune and my name with come_" she adds. Outside naruto notices anko's reiatsu starting to pulse with a purplish color as anko opens her now glowing eyes.

"How do you feel" naruto asks. Anko holds up hands and feels power rippling through her body, "Weird.. Its like I'm overflowing with energy" she says.

"That why I unsealed it inside my Ryūō Shōheki.. Unrestrained Reiatsu can harm living things around the user" naruto says, pointing to his own seal.

"This seal limits nearly eighty percent of my reiatsu at a time.. If I used my full Reiatsu.. I could kill everyone in Konoha" naruto add and anko's eyes widen.

"For Real?!" anko says and naruto places his hand on the seal, causing it to fade some. Suddenly a thunderous explosion of power erupts as a purplish-black aura forms around him, causing anko to fall on her rear with wide eyes. Naruto restrains himself and the six comes back fully, "See what I mean" he says, reaching out his hand. Anko takes his hand and shakingly gets to her feet, "I see.. So how do I stack up in terms of you" she asks.

"An unseated officer but your reiatsu will continue grow as time passes and you'll learn your Zanpakuto's name.. When I made you a soul-reaper.. I placed the same seal on you" naruto says. Anko lifts her shirt and sees a six surrounding her belly button but only an outline, "How did you make this" she asks.

"Fuinjustsu but instead of chakra.. I used my reiatsu and it worked" naruto says and place his fingers on her seal and locking it up.

"For now focus on your getting your control back for your chakra and learning to use your sword" naruto says. Anko pulls down her shirt, "So what does the six mean" she says, as naruto drops his barrier and they head home.

"Its represents the mercenary group I was apart of.. I was Roku or the Rokukage or Six shadows" naruto explains.

"So my six signifies" anko says and naruto smirks.

"That you're Very important to me" naruto says and anko giggles.

**#-#**

"Alright Naruto.. This is the Rasengan" jiraiya says and holds out his left hand. A spiraling orb of chakra forms in jiraiya's hand, "It took the Yondaime Three years to perfect this Jutsu" he says, before slamming into a tree and ripping out a chunk out of it. Naruto whistles but looks down at the bag of water balloons, "So what's with the balloons" he asks.

"That is the first step.. Rotation.. You have spinning the water inside" jiriaya explains. Naruto picks up a balloon as jiraiya turns on his heels, "I'll check back in a week" he states.

"Aren't you gonna give tips" naruto says. Jiraiya glances back with a smirk, "You're a big boy.. I won't hold your hand" he says, vanishing into smoke. Naruto sighs and takes a seat with his legs crossed as zetsuei manifests.

"_Some Sensei_" zetsuei comments and naruto shakes his head with a sigh.

"This is better.. I can do things my way" naruto says, putting the balloon his lap.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto thought and creates twenty clones, "Each of you take a balloon and start the rotation" he says and all of them nod. Naruto unseals the book called the tale of the gutsy nina and starts to read through it.

"**How are things on the Danzo and Kabuto fronts**" kurama asks. Naruto turns a page with a sigh, "They found the base but I want to know all exits and prepare accordingly.. As for Kabuto he hasn't slipped up yet but he will sooner or later" he thought.

"**Danzo will have contingencies.. He pegs me as a paranoid bastard**" kurama and naruto chuckles.

"That will work out better.. Because he's a paranoid bastard.. I'll get my hands on evidence on his cohorts.. He has pawns on the council.. It would explain how my status got out.. He wanted me isolated and driven towards him by choice" naruto thought.

"_His reach is like a root choking the tree.. If he has pawns on the council and he is actually causing detrimental damage_" zetsuei states and both nod.

"The academy is a breeding ground for weakness.. Civilians are thrown in but the gap between them and clan children is obvious to some.. They glorify Shinobi as heroes saving princesses and Kunoichi should be demure and damsels.. He'd uses that as means to tarnish Jiji and take over" naruto thought. About hour passes and naruto dispelled half his clones, before picking up a balloon and trying the rotation.

"There must be more to this.. Perhaps not just rotation but multiple rotations" naruto thought and made ten more clones, dispelling the other original five.

"This book is interesting but slightly flawed.. Peace is good but through understanding is not often the case.. Some people will never understand" naruto thought, continuing his book and his clones working.

**#One Week Later#**

Naruto adjusts his mask and secures his gloves as he leaps through the woods, "This will be first the step" he thought, creating numerous clones.

"Create Ryūō Shōheki and secure the escapes routes.. Kill anyone and deposit their bodies inside the Garganta" naruto signs and the clones scatter. Naruto arrives at the entrance of danzo's secret base, "**A week of planning and we finally put an end to him**" kurama comments. Naruto rolls his neck and draws zetsuei from her sheath, before slashing open the entrance. Deep within the base danzo makes his way on a bridge but stops at the intersection with his top soldiers fuu and torune flanking him. Fuu is young man with auburn hair and amber eyes. He wears a red short kimono under a black jacket with red straps, a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Torune is a member of the aburame clan and wears a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and a apron over his pants, along with a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders.

"Danzo-sama" sai says, appearing and kneeling. Suddenly there were rumbles and small explosions, "An Intruder" sai says. Danzo grips his cane with a narrow of his eye, "Is this you Hiruzen" he thought.

"Secure the entrance and exit routes.. I want this rat found and brought before me" danzo says and sai vanishes.

"Should we prepare and exit for you Danzo-sama" fuu says.

[Music: Fairy Tail Absolute Zero Silver Ost - Extended]

"Don't bother.. All the exits have been sealed off" a voice says. Fuu and torune quickly get in front of danzo as naruto emerges from the shadows, "You're all going to die down here" he says, zetsuei dripping with blood.

"Who are you" danzo says, dropping his cane. Naruto tilts his head but slowly shakes it, "I told Sai.. You would know how this ends and we met just a week ago" he says and rips off his mask.

"The Jinchuriki" danzo says. Naruto slips the mask in his pocket, "Yes the Jinchuriki.. I will admit it was clever to tip your hand and confront me in public but you dared One time too many" he says. Danzo pulls his hidden arm out of his robe with three large locks surrounding it, "You still came to me boy.. Now kneel" he states, using his hidden eye. Shadows cover naruto's face but he slowly reaches for his face and starting laughing.

"Your arrogance is amazingly astounding" naruto says, his eyes starting to glow and his smile is wide. The air around them starts to become heavy, "You are a cancer on this village and this world.. I didn't come here to kneel before you.. I came here to Wipe you from this world" naruto says.

"It is you.. Who is arrogant boy.. You trespass in my territory and dare to try and assassinate me.. Hiruzen will not save you.. The council will have your head and will call for him to turn you over to me" danzo says, removing one lock. Torune slowly removes his gloves as his hands turn purple, "Shall we secure him Danzo-sama" he says.

"Do it.. I will release the Locks" danzo says. Naruto sighs and drives zetsuei into the wood as torune and fuu launch towards but naruto simply points his left hand like a gun.

"Foolish" naruto thought and charges a purple cero. Both men gasp but it was too late as the cero erases them both and forcing danzo to dodge right as it carves through the base.

"Now do you see the futility of your ways.. As we speak my clones are killing off your forces.. By dawn Ne will be no more.. Konoha and the world will be much safer" naruto says. The remaining locks fall as do the bandages to reveal ten Sharingan eyes on danzo's fake arm with the indention of a face on the shoulder.

"You've been keeping secrets even from Hiruzen.. Is this your true nature or has the Kyubi taken over" danzo says. Naruto reaches for zetsuei but stops and instead flares his reiatsu, causing danzo to clutch his chest. However the warhawk gasps as four of his Sharingan eyes close, "Impossible.. It took Four Izanagi uses.. What was that?!" he thought.

"Seems those eyes saved you from death.. I sensed your death but it quickly returned" naruto says. Danzo shoots towards naruto but the blond dodges and lands behind danzo, "Seeing as you're going die Danzo.. I'll be cliché and tell you my plans" he says. Danzo takes a deep breath with several signs, "Fūton: Shinkūha" he thought, spewing several wind orbs.

"Dankū" naruto says and a clear wall forms, blocking the wind blasts.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" naruto adds and danzo jerks, as six rods of light pierce his body. Naruto produces a hidden knife and tosses it into danzo's hidden eye, "What you are experiencing is a Binding Technique" naruto says.

"Curse you Boy" danzo says, trying to use izanagi and it succeeds but the bakudō remains. Naruto smirks and tosses another knife up and down in his hand, "It didn't just pierce your body but your soul as well.. You will not escape unless I break it" he says and flares his reiatsu once again. Danzo grits his teeth as his heart seizes and three more eyes close, "You should've been mine from birth" he hisses out.

"Yes.. Your grand scheme.. Having the most powerful Jinchuriki at your beck and call.. Another reason to see you Erased from this world" naruto says, winging danzo on the cheek. Naruto halts in his tracks and his clones inside the base dispel, "Huh.. I broke my record" he muses and rubs his head.

"Well lets put an end this farce.. Oh I did say I would tell you my plan" naruto says. Danzo struggles to free himself from the rikujōkōrō, "You won't get away with this boy.. I hold great influence in this village" he says. Naruto blinks in front of danzo and grabs the older man by the cheeks, "No doubt you do.. However as we speak Sai is delivering all your secrets hidden in this place to the Old man" he starts and danzo's eye widens. Naruto widens his left eye as a starred pinwheel forms, "This how I corrupted your pet Sai and prevented you from Taking control.. Once he delivers those files.. He'll commit Immolation Seppuku far outside the village" he says and relaxes his eye.

"Do know what you have done.. This files should never have seen the light of day" danzo shouts and naruto chuckles, turning on his heels.

"Indeed all your dirty dealings.. Something the Old man can not ignore.. He suspects your little army isn't gone and will raid this place.. He'll find nothing of course and will label you a Traitor to Konoha and will want your head.. Too bad you'll be dead already.. Your legacy Forever tarnished" naruto states. Danzo grits his teeth in anger as naruto turns towards him with a demonic smirk, accented by his chelsea scar.

"You won't get away with this.. Powerful forces are moving towards you" danzo says. Naruto spreads his arms apart with another wide grin, "Then let them come.. I am a Kenpachi.. We do not shirk battle" he says and calls zetsuei to his hand.

"I hope they are worth to see my Zetsuei's true face" naruto adds, blinking forward and driving her through danzo's throat. Danzo gurgles as naruto twists the blade in his throat but the blond flares his power once more, closing all but danzo's hidden eye.

"Impossible.. How could this boy be some powerful" danzo thought, as naruto yanks zetsuei from his throat. Naruto releases the rikujōkōrō and danzo falls to the ground clutching his bleeding throat, "I only have Shisui's eye remaining.. I'll need to try Kotoamatsukami" he thought, ripping the bandage free but naruto counter by slashing danzo's last Sharingan eye. Danzo releases a gurgled scream as he collapse to one knee, "I won't Die alone Boy.. If you will not be my weapon.. Then Die" he shouts, his voice gargled and raspy. Danzo rips open his top as several seals form on his chest, "How could I be forced to this by a child" he thought.

"Ura Shishō Fūin" danzo shouts. A black like substance erupts from danzo but his eye widen as naruto vanishes and stand far above him.

"Take these words into your death.. Konoha will remain strong.. I will become the Foundation of its strength and something that will Never be able to Ignored" naruto shouts. A large orb forms around danzo and sucks everything in his vicinity into it, dropping danzo's lifeless body to a lower bridge. Naruto drops down next to danzo's body, "**I can sense a lingering chakra of Hashirama Senju**" kurama comments.

"The Shodaime.. Then his body definitely needs to disappear" naruto thought and snaps his fingers. The area next to them rips open to reveal the turbulent void, as naruto picks up danzo.

"Reside forever in Darkness" naruto says, tossing danzo's body inside and the garganta snaps closed.

"_The biggest obstacle in your life is now off the board but I wonder about these Powerful forces_" zetsuei says but naruto chuckles.

"No matter.. Let them come and See the Power of a the Eleventh Kenpachi" naruto says, vanishing.

To Be Continued

A/N-2: Ding-dong Danzo is dead and Naruto took care of a major obstacle but Danzo's death with have consequences, causing the death of someone else. The evidence will deal with other problems. So once Tsunade takes over the issues she would have are dealt with the civilian council and elders are dealt with. Next I hope you liked the fights, some were canon and some not. Thirdly the next chapter will lead into the final round of the chunin exams and the Invasion but with some changes as some people will survive once the dust settles. Lastly is the Harem pairing as it stands Anko, Hinata and Haku are locked but the latter is a slow burn. The last spot is up for grabs with the poll and it will end for the Sasuke retrieval mission. Thank you to everyone for their support and Stay Frosty.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-1:Welcome to Super Long Title. Thank you to everyone for their support and reviews. This chapter will cover the entire invasion Arc. So lets kick it Off!

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-5

* * *

**#Konoha Council Room#**

"What is the urgency of this meeting Hokage-sama" shikaku says. He has two scars on the right side of his face, with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. He wears the standard konoha jonin attire and hand guards with pants wrapped in tape at the bottom and sandals. Hiruzen sits with a stack of papers in front of him and his face blank, "All will be revealed soon Shikaku" he says. Both the shinobi, civilian and advisory councils soon enter and take their seats.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice but something has come up.. Something that I can no longer ignore" hiruzen states.

"What happened Hokage-sama" inoichi states. He has long ash blond hair reaching into his lower back, spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, light green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He wears a standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"This morning I found this stack of files on my desk and it concerns the one person missing from this room" hiruzen says, causing concern with homura and koharu.

"Danzo-sama isn't here" one of the civilian council members says. This causes shikaku to narrow his eyes, "What are those files" he says.

"It seems Danzo has betrayed Konoha and has been for quite some time" hiruzen says, shocking the room.

"Hiruzen that is Impossible" koharu shouts but hiruzen flares his KI.

"That is Hokage-sama.. Everything is true.. I sent four Anbu squads to his residence and his supposedly defunct base.. They found nothing" hiruzen explains.

"Did he abandon Konoha" choza says. He is a large man with naturally brown hair but wears a long, spiky red hair-piece and purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for food on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector and a hachimaki tied around his head.

"What's in those files" tsume says. Hiruzen glances to the civilian council and some of them gulp, "Many things but one concerns certain members of our council.. Danzo used his status as a member of my advisory council to push through mandates that benefited them instead of the village.. One of which is the academy" he explains and glances to his advisors.

"Danzo is responsible for many of the issues plaguing our country.. He attempted to use Hanzo the Salamander to assassinate me and is complacent in Orochimaru's experiments" hiruzen adds, shocking many on the shinobi side.

"Then he could've allowed Orochimaru into the village" inoichi says. Hiruzen rests his chin on his propped up hands, "Very plausible.. I've sent word to our Hunter-nin to be on the lookout for Danzo as an A-rank threat but that could change" hiruzen says but waves his hand, causing several Anbu to appear.

"Take every member of the Civilian council as well as Homura and Koharu to T&I.. Tell Ibiki to not hold back" hiruzen orders.

"Hiruzen what you doing?!" homura shouts.

"I'm fixing my mistakes.. Its time the Professor to retake his Will of Fire" hiruzen states and the shinobi side nod in agreement. Koharu and homura struggle but they and the civilian council are dragged out, leaving hiruzen and the shinobi council.

"Who would bring us such information.. Danzo's forces are loyal to him and him alone" shikaku states.

"I will have Jiraiya look into it but for now we will focus on the Chunin exams and after that I will stepping down as Hokage and Tsunade will become Godaime" hiruzen says, shocking the council. However suddenly hayate enters the room, "Hokage-sama.. I bring Urgent news" he shouts, coughing several times.

"Speak Hayate" hiruzen says and hayate clears his throat.

"Last night I was tracking the Oto Genin Dosu Kinuta and he encountered Gaara no Sabaku.. Dosu didn't survive.. However one of our Genin Kabuto Yakushi appeared and spoke to Suna's Jonin Baki.. I learned Orochimaru has plans for Sasuke and will abduct him.. Worse Kabuto Yakushi is Orochimaru's right hand" hayate starts and the room goes into shock.

"A spy in our ranks.. He has taken the exams several times.. Meaning he collected information on a host of shinobi" inoichi says.

"We should arrest the Brat" tsume chimes in but hiruzen raises his hand and urges hayate to continue.

"Orochimaru is the ruler of Oto and has somehow convinced Sunagakure to assist him in invading Konoha.. However before I could confront them or escape.. I was regrettably knocked out and I awoke in my apartment" hayate says, looking down.

"You're lucky then Hayate.. Baki of Suna is no pushover and you said Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand" shikaku says and glances to inoichi, "Can you read his memories to ascertain his attacker.. Who we can assume is his savior" he adds. Inoichi nods and comes around the table to place his hand on hayate's head but soon shakes his head.

"Nothing but I confirmed that Kabuto Yakushi is a traitor and Suna has aligned with Oto" inoichi says. Hiruzen lowers his head with a sigh, "This is dire situation but we can subtly prepare as to not tip them off.. Shikaku develop a strategy and discuss it with only trusting Jonin and Dragon" he says.

"Should we cancel the exams" tsume says but hiruzen shakes his head.

"No that would tip them off.. The Godaime Mizukage is coming as well and she may assist us.. As for Kabuto Yakushi.. If an opportunity presents itself.. He will be captured" hiruzen adds and everyone nods.

**#-#**

"Alright Naruto.. Since you mastered step one.. You can move to step two.. Power" jiraiya says, holding a rubber ball. Naruto sits on the ground with gamakichi on his head and another toad named gamatatsu. He is predominantly yellow in color with orange marking around his eyes and mouth. He also has two markings curving inwards on his stomach with a blue vest like gamakichi.

"So another week then" naruto says but jiraiya shakes his head.

"Sorry Gaki but Sarutobi-sensei needs me for something.. I won't be done until the Finals but I'll give you the third and final step.. Control by combining the first two steps" jiraiya explains. Naruto picks up a rubber ball, "Must be serious Ero-sennin.. So any tips on my opponent" he says.

"If he is similar to Kisame Hoshigaki and his sword Samehada.. He may absorb chakra" jiraiya says and naruto cups his chin.

"Thanks for the tip Jiraiya-sensei" naruto says.

"That's Ero-sennin" jiraiya shouts but naruto snorts and jiraiya realizes his mistake, before shunshining away.

"**Pfftt that was funny**" gamakichi says.

"**Hey friend.. More snacks**" gamatatsu says. Gamakichi hops off of naruto's head as the blond makes two dozen clones, "Same as before but dispel in twos every two hours" he says and all of them nod. Naruto gets to his feet with a sigh, "You two staying" he asks.

"**Naw we're head back but you Gotta summon the old man to properly accepted**" gamakichi says, as the pair dispel.

"**The Warts are right.. You need the Boss summon to accept you.. Use more my chakra to do it.. We can work on both**" kurama states. Naruto nods and rolls his left shoulder before using shunpo to leave the village towards the east.

"_What will the Hokage will do with Hayate's information_" zetsuei comments and naruto remembers the previous night.

**#Mini Flashback#**

Naruto silently follows kabuto and the glasses wearing traitor arrives near Kikyō castle, meeting of all people the jonin of suna. He is a very tall man with two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face. He wears a turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face with the standard attire of a Suna-nin. Naruto was also treated to the sight of gaara killing dosu, "Aww I was looking forward to maybe fighting him again.. Ah So" he thought.

"**Someone else is here**" kurama says and naruto glances to a pillar but furrows his brow.

"That's Yugao-san's boyfriend" naruto thought but notices that kabuto sensed him. Naruto drops down and erases hayate's presence but gives him a chop to neck, before a clone pops to live.

"Take him to his apartment" naruto says and the clone vanishes, before naruto steps out the shadows, revealing himself to baki and kabuto.

"Naruto-kun.. It's not nice to spy" kabuto chides. Naruto pockets his hands with a glance to baki, "Hello Pot.. My name is Kettle but it does answer my question as to why you smelled of snakes" he says. Baki was about to attack naruto but kabuto raises his hand to stop, "No need Baki.. I will deal with him" he says, adjusting his glasses.

"See that you do" baki says, leaving via futon-shunshin. Kabuto smiles and chakra covers his right hand, "Such a shame Naruto-kun but what you heard can not be repeated" he says, shooting forward. Naruto slowly removes his hands from his pockets and sidesteps kabuto's glowing hand but grabs the arm between his right arm and his left grabs the arm. Naruto twists the arm as kabuto struggles but naruto snaps the arm, before being flinging kabuto into a pillar and naruto connects with a straight kick to the chest. Naruto quickly connects with a barrage of punches to kabuto's stomach and face, before holding him up with his right forearm across his throat.

"Don't worry.. I won't let you die yet" naruto says, his eyes glowing in the dark. Kabuto struggles to heal himself but naruto applies pressure, "I want you to take a message to your Snake of master.. He can have his invasion.. Because I allow it.. Konoha needs a wake up call and this will be the stone in the stagnant lake" he says, connecting with another body-blow. Kabuto spits up some vomit and blood as he falls to his knees, "W-what are you.. You can't just be a Jinchuriki" he says.

"You're smart.. Figure it out" naruto and vanishes, leaving kabuto to languish and heal.

**#End Mini Flashback#**

"It won't matter in the end.. I'll make sure the old man survives" naruto thought, landing in front of a large ravine. Naruto slips out of his long sleeve shirt and stretches some, "Ready Kurama" he says and calls upon her chakra. Naruto bites his thumb and weaves the signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he thought, before a huge burst of smoke.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!.. JIRAIYA DID YOU SUMMON ME**" a voice shouts. Naruto finds himself atop a humongous toad of dull, rusty red tone but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. He wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji for ebi on the back, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. with a large kiseru.

"No Gamabunata.. I did" naruto shouts, landing on his nose.

"**Hahahaha.. You?!.. Don't make laugh.. Hahahaha.. Alright Brat I'll play with you.. If you can stay on my back until sunset.. I'll acknowledge that you summoned me**" gamabunta said and leaps skyward. Naruto maneuvers towards gamabunta's back as the toad chief tries to shake him off for the next few hours, even diving and racing along a lake.

**#Training ground 33#**

"Haaa" anko shouts, swinging left but yugao blocks her strike. Anko moves right for a rear strike but yugao parries, "That sword suits you" yugao says, as both back jump.

"Y-yeah.. I think it suits me" anko says.

"_It's essentially an extension of yourself_" a voice says. Anko continues several strikes as yugao blocks and parries, "Think so" she thought.

"_Indeed.. I may have been born recently but I was born from you_" the girl says.

"Alright Anko that's enough for now" yugao says. Anko slides her sword into the sheath and wipes her brow, "Thanks Yugao-nee" she says but yugao gets a coy look on her face.

"So the reason you are taking up Kenjutsu is because of Naruto-kun" yugao comments. Anko freezes with a spit take, "Seriously.. N-no I'm taking it up to get promoted" she says but yugao shakes her head.

"Alright Anko-chan but Naruto-kun is skilled in Kenjutsu.. I wonder who taught him" yugao comments. The pair leave the training ground and head to the dango shop, meeting hayate along the way.

"How are feeling today" yugao asks and hayate coughs a bit.

"I'm alright but I'll need to see Tsunade-sama about some treatment.. So what were you two up to" hayate says, as they take a seat.

"Anko has taken up Kenjutsu and I brought up Naruto.. He carries a katana but I wonder who taught him" yugao states. Hayate cups his chin in thought, "I would agree.. Naruto is indeed a skilled swordsman.. His match with Buntan Kurosuki showed that.. He used the Reduced Earth Technique and managed to shatter her sword" he states.

"Reduced earth" anko asks and hayate coughs, before drinking some water.

"Otherwise known as Shukuchi.. Its a Samurai Technique that allows the user to close the gap between them and their opponent.. As if reducing the earth.. I can use it but seven steps short due to my illness but before I could get three steps short" hayate explains and anko whistles.

"He told me he was self-taught" anko says and both their eyes widen, "Not like I can say He is a master swordsman with centuries of experience" she thought.

"Why don't you ask him.. He should be at Training ground 43" anko says. Hayate rises to his feet, "That's fine" he says and anko gets up too.

"I'll go with you" anko adds.

"I need to report in.. Bye" yugao says, kissing hayate on the cheek. The three part ways and the pair head to find naruto but find about a dozen clones.

"Hey Anko and you're that Proctor Hayate Gekko" one says, holding up a rubber ball. Hayate coughs with a nod, "I am but where's the original.. I have a few questions" he says.

"He's trying to summon the Toad Chief Gamabunta but we can answer some questions" another says.

"He signed the Toad contract.. Meaning Jiraiya-sama took an interest in him" hayate thought and coughs, "That's fine.. I would like to know where Naruto learned his Kenjutsu" he says.

"Self-taught from observation and reading various books on the subject.. Like Taijutsu.. Its a mixing of several styles" the first explains and hayate cups his chin.

"Then I wonder is Naruto is a prodigy or a Natural Talent" hayate thought and glances over the clones, "That's Interesting but If he wants to spar.. I'm more than willing to assist" he says.

"Sure we'll pass it along Hayate-san" one says and hayate nods, into a leaf-shunshin. Anko sighs and plops down next to the first naruto, "So what are you doing" she asks.

"Jiraiya-san is teaching us the Rasengan" clone-1 says. Anko gets to her feet with a stretch, "Well I'm heading home.. Tell Naru-kun to bring home food' she says and leaps off. Time slowly passes and sunset soon comes as gamabunta lands near in a large lake, "**What's your name again Gaki**" he shouts.

"Naruto Uzumaki" naruto declares. Gamambunta scoffs with another leap skyward but naruto holds the course, "**You're pretty Obstinate Gaki**" he shouts, landing.

"**So I'll accept you as one of my minions**" gamabunta says. Naruto slides down to his eyes, "Thank you Oyabun" he says, leaping to a tree.

"**Have some Sake for me when you summon me again**" gamabunta says and dispels in a huge puff of smoke. Naruto drops down but groans as the last of his clones dispel, "What to get for dinner" he thought.

**#Three Days Before Finals#**

The sound of punches and kicks echo through a training ground, its owners were naruto and hinata. Kurenai, anko, kuroshiro, shizune and kiba were watching the pair spar but the latter was gawking.

"Suiton: Teppodama" hinata thought, firing several water orbs. Naruto swats them with several rapid jabs but hinata closes the gap, forcing him to dodge a palm strike but counters with a snapping jab. Hinata narrowly dodges the strike but it was a feint and she ducks under a right straight.

"Time" kurenai shouts. Hinata wipes her brow as naruto rolls his neck, "I could feel your strength increasing" he says.

"Y-yes.. Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama are helping me" hinata states and blushes, "Its also helping those two Jutsu" she adds. Naruto ruffles his hair as they make their way to the others, "Neji will be in for a hell of a fight" he muses.

"Geez.. Hinata when did you get strong" kiba shouts and hinata pokes her fingers, glancing to naruto.

"I want to show my family I can be strong" hinata says. Anko smirks and approaches naruto, "I think you can" she says, winking.

"I wonder what Teme is up" kiba says and naruto scoffs.

"Wanking Kakashi-sensei for Jutsu" naruto says. Kurenai and hinata gasps but anko and kiba laugh, "Hahahaha.. He probably is" he shouts.

"Kiba" kurenai admonishes and turns to naruto, "You shouldn't speak like that" she adds. Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Sorry Kurenai-sensei" he says.

"It's not that bad Nai-nee.. He wants everything given to him" anko comments.

"Regardless.. You should be focused on your opponents" kurenai states and both nod.

"Your opponent is an unknown to you Naruto-kun.. Do you have strategy" shizune comments but naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"He defeated Shino too quickly but he is related to Kisame Hoshigaki but I welcome the challenge.. Shizuma harmed one of our own.. Same as Gaara.. They need to be taught proper respect" naruto says and anko titters.

"Come on Naru-kun we got that thing to do" anko says, handing him kuroshiro and grasping his shoulder to vanish into leaf-shunshin. The pair reappear in a large clearing in the forest of death, before naruto creates a clone and takes kuroshiro home.

"Alright.. You ready" naruto asks. Anko nods and naruto releases her seal, "Yeah" she says, pulling her sword out of the seal on her left hand. Naruto beckons her forward and anko draws her wakizashi with a leap and downward strike. Naruto blocks with his forearm and her blade on scrapes on it but she sent flying back by a burst of his reiatsu.

"Its like cutting steel" anko thought and shoots forward but naruto grabs the blade, tossing her. Anko channels her reiatsu to her feet and slides on the air with a stream of smoke, before landing with a stutter step.

"In a contest of reiatsu.. The stronger will win out.. So to me it felt a dull knife" naruto says.

"So until my reiatsu matches yours.. It will be like striking you with a paper sword" anko says and naruto nods. Naruto unseals zetsuei and drives her into the ground, "Now for Jinzen" he says and anko groans, before making a kage bunshin.

"Keep working on the chakra exercises" anko says and the clone nods. She drives her sword next to zetsuei and takes a seat next to naruto, "How long did it take you to commune with Zetsuei" anko asks, her eyes closed.

"My Aniki forced a fight between us and I gained my Shikai and Bankai.. Later we fought again and I gained my true power" naruto explains. Anko opens an eye, "Could I do the same" she asks but naruto shakes his head.

"You could and could Die too.. Your Shikai will come.. It sometimes responds to a need.. Not a desire" naruto says and anko tsks. Silence soon reigns as anko communes with her sword but open an eye to see naruto balancing on the hilt of his sword.

"_You shouldn't worry so much.. My name will come to you soon.. Let it come like blossoming flowers or a butterfly coming from their cocoon_" her sword says and anko sighs.

"So do you think Hinata will confess to you soon" anko asks. Naruto opens his eyes as he balances, "I don't know but she's more comfortable around me" he says.

"Well she should" anko says and grins, "I am confident in my sexuality.. So I could some Yuri action from her too" she adds. Naruto groans and flips to his feet with a loud sniff, causing anko to giggle.

"You don't mind sharing me with someone else" naruto says. Anko gets to her feet and approaches naruto, "You saw me at my worst and freed me from that Bastard.. I know I hold a place in your heart.. So as Head Lover.. I allow you to have other women" she says. Naruto pulls anko into a tight hug, "Then I need to become a Chunin to let An-chan play" he says and anko giggles.

"Indeed An-chan wants to feel Naru-kun" anko says, squeezing his butt and causing their spirits to giggle.

**#Chunin Exam Arena#**

Naruto stood with the remaining twelve genin or rather ten as dosu was dead and sasuke has yet to arrive. Naruto is now wearing dark blue cargo pants, tucked into knee length boots. A sleeveless a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist, black gloves with a violet palm. Hayate was in front of them but another proctor was next to him, a senbon in his mouth. He wears the standard konoha uniform with brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes with his hitai-ate like a bandana. In the Kage viewing box were hiruzen and the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa, both wearing white robes and hats with their respective colors of red and blue.

"It's a shame the Mizukage decided to sit with the Daimyo" rasa says, his face hidden by his hat and veil but his eyes narrow as tsunade approaches.

"It is a shame but that is her choice" hiruzen says and tsunade leans down to whisper something. Hiruzen nods and rises from his seat, "I would like to Welcome Everyone from civilians to Daimyo to the Third Stage of The Chunin Exams.. Down below are Ninja who have put their Blood.. Sweat.. Tears and Lives on the line to make this way.. Watch them Fight and Cheer their accomplishments" he starts, adding chakra to his voice.

"And If I may speak for the Kage in attendance.. Let the Chunin Finals Begin" hiruzen adds and many cheer. Hayate clears his throat to get the genin's attention, "For this round.. The matches will go until the other can't compete or forfiets.. Genma and I will be watching from both sides.. Killing is still in effect but frowned upon" he states.

"Hayate's right.. Go all out on your opponent but try not to kill them.. Also it seems Dosu Kinuta has dropped out.. So Kankuro no Sabaku receives a pass to the next round.. So the First match of the Finals is Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga" genma adds. Naruto taps hinata on the shoulder and gives her a thumbs up as neji glares at them both. Hinata slaps her cheeks to get herself ready, "Watch me Naruto-kun as the Lioness comes forth" she thought.

"Withdraw Hinata-sama.. You can not defeat me as you are" neji says, as hayate begins the match.

"Neji-niisan.. I will show I am stronger than you think" hinata starts and activates her Byakugan. In the stands hiashi and hanabi watch with calculated gazes, "Watch closely Hanabi" he says and hanabi nods.

"Nee-sama can you win" hanabi thought. Hinata and neji slip into their juken stances as the tension starts to rise, "You can not escape Fate" neji says, making the first move. He close the gap between them with a strike but hinata parries and counters with her own. However each knew the other's juken and it devolves into a barrage strikes and parries as three minutes pass but hinata sees an opening and takes it. Neji back steps to avoid the strike and breaks the stalemate, as many in the crowd cheer. In the stands naruto was sitting with ino, shikamaru, kiba and choji.

"She's holding her own" kiba says.

"For now it seems.. Neji is a former Rookie of the Year and has a year more of experience" shikamaru comments.

"Hinata has trained with Shizune-san.. Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama.. That should count for something" ino says and naruto keeps his eyes on the match.

"She's doing well.. If she can get him to slip up.. She can win this but that easier said than done" naruto thought.

[Music: Yousei Teikoku - Last Moment]

Wisps of chakra explode as hinata and neji trade blows, "He's closed some of my Tenketsu but Tsunade-sama's training is helping" hinata thought.

"Why do you continue to persist.. You are a Failure.. You can not defeat me" neji shouts, going for a wide strike but hinata weaves away, moving like water.

"I can persist because I am not a failure.. I have grown and I have changed.. I will not be shackled by your so called Destiny" hinata counters and weaves several signs.

"Suiton: Teppodama" hinata thought, spewing several water balls and shocking some. Neji lowers his stance and turns on a heel, "Kaiten" he shouts, deflecting the water blasts. Hiashi's eyes widen and flicker, "He knows a Main House Technique" he thought.

"Father that is a Main House Skill and Hinata-neesama used Ninjutsu" hanabi says. Hiashi cups his chin in thought, "Indeed both have been keeping secrets" he says. Neji comes to a halt as hinata stood motionless, "I will End this now" he says, shifting his stance.

"Impossible He even knows that" hiashi thought. Hinata reigns in her breath and raises a half ram-sign, "Its time I show how far I have come" she thought.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" neji shouts, rushing forward.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" hinata thought, matching neji. Hiashi's eyes widen once again as his daughter unveiled a new jutsu but it reminded him of someone else, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Hitomi" hiashi thought. Hinata stood the course of neji's assault but she could feel several of his strikes getting through her defense.

"Endure" hinata thought, flying back with a skid as neji's attack ends. Neji steadies his breath but his eyes were slightly wide, "How?!.. She blocked nearly all of my attacks" he thought.

"What was that?!" neji says. Hinata wipes a bit of blood from her lip, "While the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō is strictly offense.. This is Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō is about defense.. Because of my flexible body I was able to use it.. It flows like water" she says and lowers her stance, clenches her fists at her side.

"You may think that you have proven that failures can change but it is False.. Fate can not be changed" neji shouts. Blue chakra engulfs hinata's hands as she grits her teeth, "No Neji-niisan.. Fate is what we make of it" she shouts, as small guardian lion heads engulf her hands and forearm. Hiashi nearly bolts up in his seat, "How?!.. How did she learn such a technique" he thought.

"Father what is that Style" hanabi says but hiashi remains silent. In the stands naruto smirks as his fellow genin were shocked, "Now its over.. Hinata.. You've won" he thought. Hinata spreads her arms and shoots forward but neji meets her with several strikes, however neji notices his chakra being depleted. Hinata pushes forward and moves through neji's guard, "I need to end this now.. Jūho Sōshiken: Ikkotsu" she shouts, slamming her fist into neji's gut. Chakra pressure blasts out of neji as he flies back with two hops, "I-impossible" he says, passing out. Hinata falls to her knees with deep breaths as genma checks neji, "Neji Hyuga is unable to continue.. Winner Hinata Hyuga" he declares and the crowd loudly cheers. [music ends]

**#-#**

"Nee-sama won" hanabi says, clapping. Hiashi wipes a few tears away, "She did Hanabi" he says and glances to neji, "Neji its time you learn the truth about Hizashi" he thought. In another part of the arena were team-gai, "No way.. She beat Neji" tenten says. Lee clutches his crutch, "Hinata-san has proven her youth" he says. Gai pats his mini-me with a good guy smile, "Indeed she did Lee and I feel this will steer Neji on a new path" he says and tenten quickly averts her eyes.

"Whoo Go Hinata.. You got it Girl" ino shouts.

"Hah.. She'll lose to Sasuke-kun" sakura says, walking up.

"He has to actually be here to do that" naruto comments. Sakura scoffs and walks off as ino softly laughs, "That shut her up" she says.

"Sakura and Sasuke are a thing" naruto asks and ino's eyes flicker.

"According to Forehead.. I've seen them together the past few months and Sasuke seems to care about her.. However it has swelled Sakura's head but I'm worried.. I have this feeling Sasuke is using her.. I don't" ino explains and naruto was about to retort.

"The Next Match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Shizuma Hoshigaki" genma declares. Naruto sighs and rises to his feet, "Game on" he thought.

"Good Luck Naruto" ino says.

"Kick his Ass for Shino" kiba shouts and akamaru barks. Naruto nods and walks down steps, up the railing and down the wall towards the arena grounds. Shizuma appears via water-shunshin with a confident look and a faint smile on his face.

"I'm curious about how did you get that scar.. Its like two different sides" shizuma states. Naruto slowly touches his chelsea scar, "I guess you could say that.. Like two people in one body" he says. Shizuma draws his samekiba with a smirk on his face, "Well do entertain me" he says. Naruto slips into a battojutsu stance as hayate raises his hand but he could feel the KI starting to be released.

"Hajime" hayate shouts. In the stands anko was with kurenai and hana, "Here we go" anko says.

"Yeah people are in for a rude awakening" hana comments. Anko smirks softly as her spirit giggles, "_He is quite skilled is he_" she asks.

"WHY AREN'T THEY MOVING?!" a certain voice shouts, causing the three kunoichi and spirit to sigh. In another part of the arena haku was watching with buntan, "He won't defeat Shizuma.. His Samekiba is too powerful" buntan says.

"Naruto-kun is not someone to be taken lightly.. You fought him Buntan" haku says but buntan scoffs.

"Hehe.. Defending your crush" zabuza comments and haku blushes, causing buntan to snort.

"So that's it.. You like that Naruto guy" buntan says. Haku stares down at naruto but shakes her head to compose herself, "He's a good and strong person.. He's also caring and supportive.. He helped his teammate in her training and it showed in her fight" she says but zabuza and buntan laugh.

"I stand by my phrase.. Defending your crush.. If he beats Shizuma.. I'll approve" zabuza says and haku face-palms.

[Music: Ira Gamagori's Theme - Kill la Kill Ost]

Shizuma and naruto slow circle each other as their KI leaks from them but shizuma shoots forward with a overhead strike. Naruto draws zetsuei to block shizuma's strike with a loud clang and several sparks, as both push on their swords and the loose earth creates a small rut. Naruto grabs his sheath with his left and swings toward shizuma but he back jumps.

"Hehe.. A double Laido with the sheath" shizuma thought and shoots forward. Naruto tosses his sheath and meets shizuma with a barrage of strikes, before naruto ducks under a wide swing. Naruto palms zetsuei's hilt and thrusts up, through shizuma's head but he melts into water.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" shizuma shouts, firing a large shark. Naruto back jumps as the shark slams into the ground and creates a large puddle but shizuma slams his hand.

"Suiton: Mizusupaiku" shizuma shouts. Naruto jerks as water spikes pierce his body from all sides but he pops into smoke. Shizuma quickly whips around to block naruto's wide strike and sends the kiri shinobi back.

"Hehe.. You are very skilled but I want more" shizuma shouts, gill marks now around his eyes. Naruto shifts into a gatotsu stance and launches forward but shizuma counters with a water wave, forcing naruto to cut it down. Shizuma meets naruto with chopping one-hand strike but naruto counters with upward one-hand strike.

"Same here" naruto says, their swords scraping against on another. Shizuma's mouth widens into a shark like grin as their swords clash with scrapes forming in the ground. Naruto breaks the clash with upward strike and shizuma skids back but water starts to swirl around his blade as naruto leaps for a downward gatotsu.

"Suiton: Suiren no Jutsu" shizuma shouts, thrusting forward. Naruto gets zetsuei up to block the surge of water but is thrown back and shizuma is weaving more signs.

"Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu" shizuma shouts, forming a large shark. It slams into naruto, clamping down and driving him into the ground with a heavy crash of water. Naruto lays motionless in a crater as the water recedes, causing shizuma to laugh with a smirk on his face[music ends]

"Naruto-kun?!" three girls shout. Those that despised naruto's existence were cheering, seeing the bleeding gashes on the blond's body.

"Told you Haku.. Shizuma was too strong for him" buntan says but haku shakes her head.

"Don't count Naruto-kun out" haku says. In another part of the arena hinata was concerned but held firm know naruto wouldn't give up. In the kage booth hiruzen keeps his face blank but he was concerned for naruto, however the disguised orochimaru knew something was afoot.

"Come Naruto Get Up" kiba shouts.

"Mendokusei.. Naruto's setting the bar high" shikamaru comments but ino slaps him in the head.

"How is that" ino shouts. Shikamaru sighs and rubs his head with a mutter of mendokusei, "Because Naruto is playing possum" he thought.

"TAKE THAT NARUTO-BAKA" a voice shouts, making two kunoichi angry. With the jonin asuma taps his ashes and takes another drag on his cigarette, "Sucks Naruto was taken down" he says.

"I doubt that Asuma.. Naruto-kun is not an ordinary Genin.. Same as Shizuma the fight is not over" kurenai says.

"He's right Naruto-kun's Youth has not burned out" gai shouts. Kurenai glances to her surrogate little sister, "Naruto is indeed not a normal" she thought.

[Music: Fixed Day- Baki Ost (2018)]

"**How long are you gonna play dead**" kurama comments. Naruto's eyes shot open and he kips up, "Sorry I was thinking" he thought.

"That was impressive set of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu Shizuma-san.. A lesser opponent would surely have fallen" naruto says, unzipping his shirt as the wounds heal before shizuma's eyes. Naruto summons zetsuei to his right and points the tip into his left, many gasp as the sword enters his hand.

"Lets put and end to this.. Shizuma-san" naruto says, holding his hand over the left side of his face.

"The other half wants to play" naruto adds, smirking and shizuma starts to laugh.

"Hahaha.. You are indeed strong Naruto Uzumaki.. You have confirmed for that you fought Zabuza-sensei" shizuma says and unleashes more of his KI, "Since you heal so quickly.. I can Cut you so much more" he adds. Shizuma shunshins towards naruto with samekiba poised stab the blond but only pierces naruto's shirt. Danger senses went off in shizuma's head and gets up a block as a left hook rocks him with a skid.

"Close" shizuma but gasps, as his eyes blurs and his legs give out.

"Impossible.. He knocked Shizuma down with a punch through his guard" buntan shouts. Naruto tilts his head as shizuma gets to feet with a wobble but he laughs, before shooting forward with a flurry of thrusts. Naruto back steps and dodges the thrusts but cracks shizuma with several snap jabs, staggering him but he swings wide. Naruto brushes the blade aside and connects with a body-blow, into a roundhouse kick and sending shizuma back with two hops. Shizuma gets to his feet and spits some blood as naruto bounces on his toes.

"Hahaha.. You continue to amaze me.. I'll have to pull out all the stops" shizuma says and bites his thumb.

"My Samekiba was made from the scales of Samehada.. It can absorb chakra but it cuts deeper and can do this" shizuma shouts, running the blood on the blade. The sword chitters as the scales slowly moves up his right arm, his body starts bulk up and rips his jinboari.

"Impossible.. He pushed Shizuma that far" buntan shouts. Shiuma cackles as his body become more shark like, his face gaining a snout with pronounced fangs and wide mouth with fish-like eyes.

[Music: The Ruler- OPM Ost]

"Now Naruto Uzumaki.. Time to hunt my prey" shizuma shouts, launching forward. Naruto quickly puts a cross-arm block as shizuma slams a right straight, cutting up his gloves and arms.

"That's just prime.. Not only is he bigger but faster too" naruto thought, back-stepping.

Shizuma closes the gap but naruto bulrushes into him, into several body-blows and swaying dodges to shizuma's wild swings.

"His Taijutsu is impressive.. Naruto-kun is quite skilled but I do not recognize the stances" gai comments.

"He calls it a Mixed Style.. A combination of several Taijutsu styles" kurenai explains and gai smiles.

"Then Lee has found a perfect Rival" gai shouts. Shizuma roars as he swings a wide right but time seems to slow as it cuts open naruto's cheek. However shizuma's head snaps back and he staggers back, falling to one knee and his eyes wide and flickering.

"Cross Counter.. I sent you power right back at you" naruto says and clutches his left forearm with his right.

"That counter should give me enough time.. You'll have to forgive me but its still a bit unstable" naruto adds. Shizuma struggles his feet but his breath hitches, seeing a swirling mass of chakra between naruto's left hand. The blond shoots forward and close the gap between them, "Rasengan" naruto thought, thrusting his hand forward. The swirl orb slams into shizuma and increases slightly in size, sending him flying back and his samekiba separating from him as he crashes into the ground. Hayate makes his way to shizuma, "Shizuma Hoshigaki is unable to continue.. Winner Naruto Uzumaki" he declares, to a stunned crowd. [music ends]

**#-#**

"He used the signature of the Yondaime" genma thought, as many were thinking the same. Hiruzen lowers his hat with a nostalgic look on his face, "Its like watching a young Minato" he thought. Naruto picks up his shirt and slips it back on as people were cheering but a many more were in disbelief.

"_These people are gonna wake up from their delusion_" zetsuei says but naruto scoffs. Med-nin come to collect shizuma as naruto makes his way to medical himself but meets anko along the way.

"Another Step" anko chirps, leaping into him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Naruto strolls towards medical with anko latched to him, "I hope you haven't forgotten the prank to come" he says and anko freezes.

"AN-CHAN IS SWORRY NARU-KUN" anko cries, peppering his face with kisses and naruto rubs her back.

**#Temari vs Shikamaru-Canon#**

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku" genma announces. Gaara appears via sand-shunshin but sasuke has yet to arrive. Five minutes pass, then ten minutes and another fifteen minutes pass as the crowd grows restless. Genma appears next to hiruzen, "What shall we do Hokage-sama" he asks.

"We'll have to disqualify Sasuke" hiruzen says.

"Forgive me Sandaime-sama but many of the guests.. Myself included wish to see the Last Uchiha in battle.. Perhaps we can move his match" rasa/orochimaru says. Hiruzen leans back in his chair but sighs, "That will be acceptable but Sasuke will lose his chance to become a Chunin.. If he can't be on time for these exam.. It will look bad on Konoha" he says and genma nods, vanishing.

"There has been a change to the matches.. The match between Sasuke Uchhia and Gaara no Sabaku will be postponed.. So the next match is Ino Yamanaka vs Haku Momochi" hayate declares.

"Good luck Ino" shikamaru says. Ino sighs and makes her way to the arena, as haku arrives from ice flurries. Meanwhile in another part of the stadium naruto sheathes zetsuei, "Yami will attach himself to the old man.. The other Five will deal with outside" he says.

"When will it happen" anko asks, securing her sword to her hip. Naruto ruffles his hair with a sigh as they make their way to the crowd area, "Gaara's match" he says. They reach the crowd as a swirl of leafs fill the arena floor, revealing sasuke and kakashi back to back.

"Yo Naruto.. Teme finally arrived" kiba shouts but naruto furrows his brow.

"Mendokusei.. Sasuke's match was switched with Ino's match" shikamaru explains.

"How did blondie do" anko inquires.

"She put up a good front but Haku was too strong for her" shikamaru replies, as naruto takes seat.

"I've got duties.. Catch ya later" anko says and shunshins away. Kiba then taps naruto on the shoulder, "Is something going on between you and that babe" he asks but naruto ignores him.

"The Final match of the First round begins" gemna declares. Sasuke and gaara stare each other down with both having smirks on their faces, slowly sand emerges from gaara's gourd as he starts to mutter to himself. Sasuke makes the first move and rushes forward but gaara's sand meets him, forcing sasuke to dodge skyward. The sand forms a copy of gaara as sasuke fires several shuriken but the clone blocks. Sasuke lands and closes the gap with a back fist to the clone but the clone engulfs his arm, forcing sasuke to slam a palm strike and knocking off the head. Sasuke moves closer to gaara but the uchiha smirks and vanishes, shocking gaara, lee and many others.

"So he managed to replicate Lee's movements to counter Gaara's sand armor.. Kakashi-sensei must have put him through hell to do it.. But if he doesn't have stamina.. It won't last" naruto thought, watching sasuke to pick gaara apart.

"YEAAAAH.. TAKE HIM DOWN SASUKE-KUNNNNN" sakura screeches. Sasuke reigns in his breath as gaara glares at him, his sand armor cracking but the red head makes a sign and causes his sand to surround him. Sasuke shoots forward as the sand coalesces, connecting with a punch but quickly back jumps as spears of sand bursts forth.

"**He's up to something**" kurama comments and naruto tilts his head, "**I can Sense Shukaku's charka building up.. Perhaps they wish to unleash him in the stadium**" she adds naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke quickly attacks the sand orb from all sides but the sand reacts and attacks him.

"A decent defense but it will fall to Me" sasuke thought and sprints towards the wall but stops half-way. Sasuke lowers his stance and unclips the wrap around his bandaged arm, focusing his chakra and lightning starts to form. Sasuke rushes down the wall as his his arm screeches with chakra.

"What the Hell is That?!" kiba shouts. Naruto narrows his eyes as sasuke rushes towards gaara's sand orb, "I wonder where he learned that.. Kakashi-sensei perhaps" he thought.

"AHHHH... BLOOOOOD.. ITS MY BLOOOOOD" gaara howls, shaking naruto from his thoughts. Naruto shoots up in his seat as sasuke back jumps and a large claw like arm emerges to attack.

"**Shukaku's coming forth**" kurama shouts. Suddenly feathers rain down, causing people to collapse and the kage booth explodes. Suna and oto ninja reveal themselves as temari and kankuro rush to the arena floor. The sand sibling quickly take gaara as baki fights hayate and genma but sasuke gives chase. Naruto rushes down the steps towards as several oto get in his path but kakashi appears as they take them down.

"Naruto.. I'm giving you an A-rank mission.. Sasuke and Sakura have gone after Gaara.. I need you to go after them.. You can bring anyone with you" kakashi says and naruto nods.

"Right.. Oi Shikamru.. Get off your Ass and come with me" naruto shouts and shikamaru begrudgingly gets to his feet. Naruto makes a cross-sign as he leaps off the railing, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says, creating numerous clones.

"You know what to do.. Show these people what their demon can do" naruto shouts and the clones, leaping off. Shikamaru lands next to him, "So how we do this" he says.

"We catch up and defend" naruto says and they leap off.

**#Kage Booth#**

Hiruzen stares at his former student as orochimaru titters, "Its a shame Konoha falls this day" orochimaru says.

"The Great Tree will not fall this day.. My wayward student.. We knew of your plans and prepared" hiruzen declares, shocking orochimaru and he grits his teeth.

"Damn that boy" orochimaru thought, quickly weaving signs and slams his hands on the tiles.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" orochimaru shouts and hiruzen gasps, quickly using his kage shuriken but two coffins rise from the tiles. The lids fall and clatter to reveal the first two hokage, "I can't believe he perfected that Jutsu and summoned them" hiruzen thought. The shodaime and nidaime step out of the coffins, "Its been too long Sarutobi" hashirama says.

"Saru?!.. You've grown old" tobirama says. Orochimaru comes up behind them and places the control kunai into their heads, rejuvenating them as tears run down hiruzen's face.

"Now then Sensei.. Feel free to die at their hands" orochimaru says and the first two hokage spring into action. However the snake sannin doesn't notice that the special summons he gave to suna weren't activated and this would cost him.

**#-#**

Naruto races through the forest after shikamaru falls back to deal with their pursuers, "The boys dealt with the summon and Ero-sennin has arrived.. The counterattack should commence soon" he thought, sensing battles ahead of them.

"**I can sense Shukaku's foul aura ahead.. Huh even that Ice girl too is nearby**" kurama says. Naruto unseals zetsuei from his glove, "Then lets hunt a Tanuki" he says, picking up his speed. At the same time sasuke was struggles to stay standing as gaara is partially covered by sand with a maniacal look on his face.

"SASUKE-KUN" sakura shouts, tossing several explosive note kunai. Gaara blocks with his enlarged arm but they explode, sending him back several feet.

"Another to Slaughter" gaara howls. Sakura helps sasuke to his feet, "Sasuke-kun we should escape.. He's dangerous" she says.

"I won't run away" sasuke shouts. Gaara cackles as he picks himself up, "Hahaha.. Run or Fight.. You die either way" he howls, launching forward. However a pair of boots slam into his face and sends gaara through a tree, as naruto lands in front of sasuke and sakura.

"Dobe?!" sasuke shouts, clutching his neck. Naruto glances back with a blank look on his face, "Teme" he simply says.

"Hahahaha.. Uzumaki.. I've been waiting for you.. I knew you would come" gaara shouts. Naruto rests zetsuei on his shoulder with a serious look on his face, "Take Sasuke and go Sakura" he says.

"I'm not leaving Dobe" sasuke shouts but naruto releases his KI.

"Now Teme.. When we start fighting.. I can't guarantee you two won't be dragged in.. Now Go" naruto shouts. Sasuke clutches his curse mark with a glare, "No Dobe.. I am Uchiha.. I will not run from Battle" he shouts.

"Yeah Naru-baka.. Sasuke-kun doesn't need to run" sakura shouts. Naruto shakes his head and lowers his stance, before launching forward and shattering the tree branch.

"Suit yourself" naruto says. Gaara swings one of his shukaku arms but naruto cuts it off, slamming into the partially transformed jinchuriki and knocking them through several trees.

"He's fast and strong" temari thought, from her hiding spot. Gaara roars as more of shukaku comes out, flinging his tail at naruto but the blond dodges.

"Rraghh.. Sand Shuriken" gaara roars. Naruto dodges as it cuts down several trees and rushes forward, unleashing his Quicksword on gaara and pushing him towards a clearing. Gaara halts himself between two branches, "Attack me Seriously Uzumaki.. Why do you hold back" he howls. Naruto shoots forward and mutters and incantation, "Hadō #63: Raikōhō" he recites. Gaara jerks as a yellow blast engulfs him and sends him into the clearing with several hops. Naruto lands in the clearing with slitted red eyes and his whiskers thicker, "Stand up Gaara.. This is a poor showing for you" he says, gaining a smirk on his face. Gaara rises to his feet with a look of rage as shukaku covers nearly all his body, suddenly several mouths form on his body.

"Futon: Mugen Sajin-Daitoppa" gaara roars, firing a large blast of wind and sand. Naruto quickly tosses up zetsuei and weaves several signs, "Futon: Daitoppa" he thought, countering gaara's wind with his own. Sasuke and sakura reach the edge of the clearing as the blasts collide, forcing to them to take cover.

"Sasuke-kun what was that?!" sakura says. Sasuke clenches his fist with a look of anger, "How can the Dobe be this strong?!" he thought. Naruto catches zetsuei and launches forward with shukuchi and creates several clones, before slashing up gaara and the clones weaves signs.

"Raiton: Raikyu" the clones shout, blasting gaara from all sides. Gaara roars in pain but his sand explodes, destroying the clones and sending naruto back towards the forest edge. A massive amount sand and debris erupt into the clearing and slowly reveals a looming shadow.

"**Shukaku has nearly taken over but that brat might cede control to him**" kurama says and naruto chuckles.

"Then I may get to face some real fun" naruto thought. The debris cloud slowly dissipates to reveal a large sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue with black sclera and golden eyes.

"W-what the Hell is That?!" sasuke shouts. Temari hugs herself in fear with wide eyes, "Oh no.. The Sand Demon is free.. We're doomed" she thought. Gaara emerges partially from the beast's head with a wild cackle, "UZUMAKI.. I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BRING THIS OUT OF ME" he howls. Gaara sends a large ball of sand at naruto but he dodges and lands on the ground rushing toward the large tanuki.

"Sand Tsunami" gaara roars, bringing a forth a wave of sand. Naruto creates numerous clone to launch him higher and higher, "I may need to fight size with size" he thought but jerks as shukaku's massive fist slams into him. Naruto feels the air knocked out of him but the massive hand grabs him.

"I'll grind you into Dust" gaara howls, clenching the fist. Naruto feels the sand constricting but smirks, "Heh.. Might as well" he thought and his reiatsu pulses.

[Music: Bleach OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes]

"Tremble.. Zetsuei" naruto utters and his reiatsu explodes, crashing down on everyone.

"Sasuke-kun what is this?!" sakura shouts but sasuke only clenches his fists. Gaara jerks as his hand is cut open, along with his right shoulder.

"WHAT?!" gaara shouts. Naruto leaps out with a spin and bites his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he thought and a plume of smoke appears under him.

"_Clever they won't see you floating_" zetsuei says. Naruto lands on the head gamaken and they dodge a swipe from gaara, with zetsuei now looking like a six-foot katana with several ringlets of chains hanging from the hilt.

"Sorry to summon you on short notice but I have a huge Tanuki problem" naruto shouts, add chakra to voice.

"**It is alright Naruto.. I will help you but I am a bit clumsy.. Forgive me for asking but is that Shukaku the Sand Demon**" gamaken asks.

"UZUMAKI YOU CONTINUE TO AMUSE ME" gaara roars. Gamaken shoots forward as wind whips around zetsuei, "Gamaken do you know any Suiton Jutsu" naruto shouts.

"**I do**" gamaken says.

"Then Lay it on him" naruto shouts. Gaara swipes at them but gamaken leaps with a inhale, "**Suiton: Teppodama**/Wind Dragon Dance" both shout. The water blast doses gaara and the wind slices off gaara's giant arm, "RARGHH.. BASTARD.. I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER" he roars.

"Oh no.. He gonna release it.. I need to escape" temari shouts. Gaara makes a sign, "TANUKI NEIRI NO JUTSU" he roars. Suddenly the tanuki rears up, "**WHOO... I AM FREE!.. HAHAHAHA**" shukaku howls and sees gamaken.

"**GEHAHAHA I HOPE YOU'RE READY DIE**" shukaku says and expands his belly, "**FUTON: REKUDAN**" he adds, firing a huge wind blast. Gamaken leaps over the blast as it tears through the forest. Gamaken fires another water bullet but shukaku counters, drenching the area with water.

"Sasuke-kun we should go its dangerous here" sakura shouts.

"What kind of battle is this.. Where did he Dobe get this power" sasuke thought but sakura tugs on him and they leap away.

"**FUTON: REKUDAN**" shukaku roars, firing three blasts. Gamaken leaps and fires his teppodama but one rekudan gets through, slamming into his shield.

"**Arghh.. Naruto I won't last much longer.. He put a lot of chakra into them and it got through my shield**" gamaken says, landing. Naruto grips zetsuei with a smirk on his face, "Thats fine Gamaken.. Just launch me at him and you can head home" he shouts.

"**FUTON: REKUDAN**" shukaku shouts and gamaken counters with his water bullet.

"Now Gamaken" naruto shouts and gamaken throws naruto forward, as he dispels. Naruto grips zetsuei with both hands as she starts wail with blue energy, "Alright Gaara.. Be happy to taste the Sting of my" he thought.

"Dragonstrike" naruto roars into a front filp. A wailing blue dragon erupts from zetsuei and blasts through shukaku, back through his head and snapping gaara awake.

"**NOOOO.. I JUST GOT OUT**" shukaku roars. Naruto uses his reiatsu to blast him towards gaara as the red head lands on a tree, "Ice Dragon Dance" naruto shouts, swinging wide and creating shards of ice. Gaara cries out in pain as several find the mark and sending him carrening towards the ground below. Naruto drives zetsuei into a tree to stop his descent as she returns to normal, "**Not Bad Naruto.. Even with most of it sealed away.. Your powers a sight to behold**" kurama says. Gaara lays on his back with several cuts as naruto approaches with zetsuei dragging along the ground.

[Music: Predicament- Naruto Ost]

"H-how can he be so powerful.. I-I won't be erased" gaara thought, getting to his feet.

"I will not let you erase me" gaara shouts, rushing naruto. The blond lets go of zetsuei to block the punch and counters with his own, knocking gaara back.

"Wake up.. I use to have to eyes like yours.. The eyes of someone Hated for something of their control.. However I changed.. I gained others.. Others who care for me.. Others I'm willing to lay my life down for" naruto says.

"Why.. How does having others make you strong.. Why fight for someone other than self" gaara says, his eyes flickering. Naruto slams his fist on his chest, "Because they saved me from my darkness.. They acknowledge me.. They are my Precious people" he says.

"Having people to care for.. Is that the key to his strength" gaara thought. Suddenly sasuke, sakura and shockingly haku land behind naruto, while kankuro and temari land in front of gaara.

"Naruto-kun are you ok" haku says and naruto nods, keeping his eyes on the sand-trio.

"Temari.. Kankuro.. Its over.. I lost this day" gaara says, shocking his siblings.

"What Gaara conceded a battle" kankuro thought and helps gaara up, with temari's help and they leap off.

"We should go after them" sakura interjects. Naruto slowly sheathes zetsuei, "No its over.. His fighting spirit is diminished" he says but sasuke grabs his shirt.

"Dobe where did you get your power.. Tell me" sasuke shouts. Naruto pushes sasuke with a blank look on his face, "I don't have tell you anything.. Now lets head back to the village" he says, walking off with haku.

"Kirigakure decided to aid us" naruto asks.

"This isn't over Dobe" sasuke shouts but both ignore him.

"Yes.. Mei-sama felt it best.. A way to get Konoha to owe us" haku says, as they leap off.

"**Smart woman**" kurama says and naruto chuckles.[music ends]

**#Hiruzen vs Orochimaru, Hashirama and Tobirama#**

Hiruzen finds himself in dire straights, his trusty enma in his hand and a large forest surrounding him thanks to hashirama.

"**Hiruzen.. We'll need to seal them**" enma says and hiruzen's eyes darken.

"Yes.. I did not wish to use this Jutsu but I must for Konoha to survive" hiruzen says and makes a cross-sign.

"Prepare for your End Sensei" orochimaru shouts, as the kage launch themselves at hiruzen but slam into an invisible wall.

"What?!" orochimaru shouts. Hiruzen looks down as his shadow was growing, "Sorry-de~gesu.. I woud have intervened sooner but too many eyes.. However luckily these trees are here-de~gesu" a very familiar voice says.

"Naruto?!" hiruzen shouts. The shadow forms into naruto with the demon brothers' gauntlets on his arms, "Sorry Jiji but I am a clone name Yami-de~gesu.. A very special clone sent to protect you when things got dire-de~gesu" he says. Orochimaru grits his teeth in rage, "Curse you boy.. You think you can make a difference" he shouts.

"Didn't the orignal clap you in the Forest-de~gesu.. Then told your spy Kabuto that the only reason this Invasion happened because He allowed it-de~gesu" yami says.

"What?!.. Naruto knew about this" hiruzen shouts and yami rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry Jiji but the Original will have to explain but the simple answer-de~gesu.. Is he saved Hayate and fought Pedomaru in the forest to save An-chan.. He also sent clones to deal with the forces outside the wall-de~gesu" yami explains.

"This strapling is quite calculating" hashirama comments.

"Indeed Anija.. He would make a decent Kage" tobirama says and yami lights up.

"Thank you Nidame-sama.. Sorry I must harm you-de~gesu" yami says but hashirama laughs.

"You are freeing us from this young one but tell us your name" tobirama states.

"My Original is named Naruto Uzumaki" yami says and both kage furrow their brow but their eyes widen as yami flares his reiatsu. Orochimaru's breath hitches but it slips into rage, "Kill Him" he roars. Yami lowers his stance and clenches his fists, before blinking in front of both kage.

"Ikkotsu-de~gesu" yami utters, obliterating the upper half of both kage. Hiruzen and orochimaru's eyes were wide but yami wasn't done.

"Bakudō# 63: Sajō Sabaku" yami recites, creating a yellow chain. The chain wraps around the reforming kage and pulling them together, before blinking in front of them and placing both fists on them.

"Rest in peace-de~gesu.. Sōkotsu" yami utters, completely wiping out both kage.

"Naruto look out" hiruzen shouts. Yami turns as orochimaru brings his kusangai to cut off his head but the blade only scrapes on yami's neck, "Impossible?!" orochimaru shouts.

"Byakurai" yami says, blowing a hole through orochimaru left shoulder and severing his left arm. Orochimaru back jumps clutches his stump but calls back his kusanagi, "What are you Boy" he hisses. The trees around them start to collaspe, "Something you can't begin to fathom.. You have two choice Snake.. Run like the coward you are or Die like worm you are.. The Original showed his power and I have same.. Your invasion has failed and Jiji lives-de~gesu" yami says and flares his power.

"I have more than power to rip this barrier down and thats not counting Kurama's charka.. Decide Snake-de~gesu" yami adds. Orochimaru clutches his stump with a look of rage, "Drop the Barrier" he shouts. The barrier come down and the sound-four surround orochimaru, "You will Pay for this Boy" he shouts.

"Kill you Later-de~gesu" yami shouts, waving.

"Naruto" hiruzen says and yami turns to the sandaime.

"Sorry Jiji.. My time is up.. Naruto will explain everything-de~gesu" yami says and fades away. Hiruzen collaspes to one knee as enma returns to normal, "**That child saved your life**" he says and dispels.

"He indeed did" hiruzen says, as Anbu rush to him.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama.. After him" one Anbu shouts. Hiruzen gets to his feet, "I am alright.. Has the counter attack begun" he asks.

"Yes Hokage-sama and the tide is turning" badger says.

"Good lets us continue to defend our home and show them our Will of Fire" hiruzen says and all of them shout in approval.

TBC

A/N-2: The invasion has come to a close as Hiruzen and Hayate survive, something I wanted to do and allows Hiruzen to be with his family. Some people will complain but frankly I don't care. Next chapter will cover the aftermath of the Konoha Crush, Itachi and Kisame encounter, Some missions with Team-7 to lead Sasuke to abandon Konoha. Time will pass like a few months to give more time for something I have been hinting at and it make people upset. Also this Story will Turn M for a Lemon but I could just leave it out if you like and imply it. Lastly I am ending the Poll and our Winner is Ino by One vote. She will have the two year time-skip to come to terms with her feeling for Naruto and confess when he returns. Hinata will confess before he leaves and Haku will during the trip, when Naruto comes to Kiri. Thank you and Stay Frosty.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-1: Welcome.. Welcome.. Welcome.. I have another Poll for everyone. Should Naruto towards the end of this story face Edo Madara? Or just leave him out because the war won't really happen. Also I hope everyone is doing ok during the Cough-cough virus(Being Safe). Lastly this story is turning M for a Lemon.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-6

* * *

**#Hokage Office#**

Naruto could feel three sets of eyes on him filled with disbelief, shock and wanting answers but the blond ignores it. Jiraiya shakes his head and rubs his eyes, "Naruto this can't be true.. Right.. This is a prank" he says.

"I don't always agree with Jiraiya but your story can't be true.. You're not some centuries old warrior from the Afterlife.. That would make you older than all of us combined or on the planet" tsunade comments.

"Technically Sixteen with the mind of a centuries old man.. Every bit of this true.. How about this.. I remember the council meeting about me.. How Lady Hitomi.. Lady Mikoto and Lady Tsume tried to adopt me but you refused.. Stating that it would unbalance the clans but you could have Hanako continue to raise me" naruto explains and hiruzen's eyes widen.

"How Long have you been aware" hiruzen asks and both his students were about to speak but he raises his hand. Naruto sighs and pins his blue eyes on the Sandaime, "Since Birth.. I may have not been to express myself but I was aware.. I remember my mother telling me things and my Father saying to listen to my Motor-mouth mother" he explains. Hiruzen lights his pipe with a sigh, "What do you think of the village.. Its people.. Ninja and Civilians" he asks, seriously.

"Sensei" tsunade starts but hiruzen stop her.

"I love village and its people.. Its just most don't love me.. They see me as the Thing that killed their loved ones.. I do hold the Will of Fire but I dislike the notion of the Village First.. My Parents gave their lives for the village and what did the village do.. They committed horrors upon their son" naruto explains.

"I would have to agree with Naruto.. If you told me the truth.. I could have adopted him.. Protected him.. Why did you allow his status be known" tsunade says and hiruzen sighs.

"It was more than likely Danzo or those Two Elders.. All in a bid to force Jiji's hand" naruto comments and rises to his feet, "Anything else" he adds.

"Yes.. A council meeting will be held tomorrow to discuss the Chunin exams and promotions.. An Anbu will inform you" hiruzen states and naruto nods.

"You're having dinner with us at the compound tonight bring your girlfriend" tsunade says, excusing herself but pulls on his left cheek.

"You've being neglecting Karin" tsunade says, leaving the room and naruto soon follows.

"Sensei.. I want to take him on a Training Trip.. The Akatsuki are still lurking.. Strong as he claims.. He needs more" jiraiya says.

"Indeed.. However for how long" hiruzen asks. Jiraiya makes his way to the window, "It won't be for a few months but a year or two" he says and hiruzen slowly nods.

"Iwa or Kumo won't stay idle if his heritage is revealed" hiruzen comments.

"You plan to promote him" jiraiya asks and hiruzen nods, "Then they're in for it.. During the Fight with the Ichibi.. He summoned Gamaken and Gamaken told me that he felt this weight coming from Naruto.. Like standing in an ocean" he adds.

"Then Naruto-kun only needs experience.. Once he has access to his legacy" hiruzen says and jiraiya sighs, rubbing his nose.

"He can surpass Minato" jiraiya says and clears his throat, "Have those two spoken where Danzo has escaped to" he adds but hirzuzen shakes his head.

"I'll keep an eye out for him.. He knows a lot of secrets but also has a whole of host of enemies as well" jiraya says, leaping out the window. Hiruzen takes a long hit of his pipe, "You've given a new lease on life Naruto-kun.. I was prepared to die but now I will fix the mistakes I laid at your feet.. Even about Hanako" he thought.

**#-#**

"**Things may get restrictive.. Now that they know the truth**" kurama comments but naruto shrugs his shoulder.

"Possibly but I haven't given them a reason to be a threat" naruto states, walking through the village. It has been two weeks since the invasion and konoha was slowly regaining normalcy. Many of the villagers and some ninja were giving him generous looks but the hatred was there in most. Naruto had gone though the memories of his clones, some were appreciative of his help but most outright refused and said he was the cause. However something very useful came as his clones stopped five kumo missing-nin from kidnapping hanabi, which would cause the hyuga to owe him.

"When Hinata confesses.. I can use the fact that I saved Hanabi to allow us to date" naruto thought.

"**Adding your Heritage.. Those white-eyes may bend over backwards for you**" kurama says, as naruto arrives at his apartment. Anko wasn't home yet but kuroshiro greets him, "Boring day" he says and she barks, making happy shib noises. Naruto slips off his boots and plops on the sofa, after pulling her up onto his lap.

"Hey you wanna come to the Senju compound with us.. You can play in a big yard and a pet pig" naruto asks, squishing her cheeks. The door opens as anko enters with a groan, "Those civilian council pricks are stupid" she muses, kicking off her boots and coat. Kuroshiro hops down and anko plop onto naruto, "What did Hokage-sama want" she asks, giving kuroshiro scritches.

"I told him.. Ero-sennin and Baa-chan the whole truth" naruto says, running his fingers through her hair. Anko leans into his touch, "How'd they take it" she asks.

"Pretty well.. It took some further convincing though but they accepted it.. Ero-sennin offered a training-trip in a few months.. I'll convince him to take you with me and work on your soul-reaper powers" naruto explains. Anko kisses naruto's cheek with her tongue lapping at his scar, "That would be nice.. We can make love under the stars" she says.

"With a shameless watching and beating off in the dark.. Then writing a book about us" naruto muses but anko giggles.

"My snakes will get him" anko says and rests her head on his chest.

**#Senju Compound#**

Naruto, anko and kuroshiro arrive at the compound in casual clothes, "Think your parents had a compound like" anko asks but naruto shrugs his shoulders. Shizune greets them and leads them the main house, "Who's that" she asks, pointing to kuroshiro.

"Our Pupper Kuroshiro" anko says and kuroshiro barks.

"Can she run around and maybe play with Tonton" anko comments. Kuroshiro barks and runs off as the three head in the house, "Food will be ready in about a half hour" shizune says, leading them into the living room. Tsunade was sitting in a recliner with a bottle of sake and a cup in her hand, "Sit" she says and the pair take a sofa, while shizune checks on the food.

"So how long have you been together" tsunade says, after downing her sake. Anko picks up a cup and pours herself some sake, "We've known each other since he was eight and I was ten.. We became a couple when he was thirteen" she states.

"Got a thing for older women" tsunade says and naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno.. Anko and I are a lot alike.. Treated very less than cordial for things not of our control" naruto says and tsunade slowly nods.

"So If you get promoted.. What's next for you.. You won't have to hide your relationship but Sensei told me you had pictures of him for the Chunin exams" tsunade says and anko freezes.

"True we won't have to hide in public but her friends already know we're together and many of the villagers suspect we're together" naruto comments. Tsunade downs another cup of sake, "Do you know his true mettle" she says, glancing to anko.

"I do.. He told me years ago and I have seen it first hand" anko starts and grasps her shoulder.

"It's how my curse-mark is gone" anko adds and tsunade's eyes widen.

"Its possible for a Soul-reaper to share their power with another but nine times outta ten it fails but since Anko has be exposed to my reiatsu.. It succeeded and saved her life" naruto explains, clenching his fist.

"So the person or thing that you said" tsunade says and anko nods, "I see.. So in a way its a Pseudo Kekkei Genkai.. If the council asks about your power.. It could be passed off as Uzumaki clan secret" she adds.

"Like Mom's chains" naruto says and tsunade nods.

"My Grandmother Mito told me Uzumaki chakra is very special" tsunade explains. Anko downs another cup of sake and pour another, moving it near naruto's mouth but he shakes his head.

"What about me.. I'm not an Uzumaki" anko says, downing the cup.

"No one has seen your power.. So we're in the clear.. However I suspect Sasuke saw mine and will complain about it" naruto comments.

"He's like a void.. Always wanting more" karin says, walking in with kuroshiro and tonton.

"Getting use to Konoha" naruto asks and karin slowly nods, adjusting her glasses.

"I haven't really left the compound but Konoha is far better than Kusa.. Hokage-sama said I can become an official Genin soon and Shizune-sama will teach me medical ninjutsu" karin explains, take a seat opposite them.

"I'll take Karin under the Senju Clan protection to keep her from the CRA.. Even if you promoted to Chunin and your heritage revealed.. You'll have to be Eighteen to offically take control of the Uzumaki clan" tsunade explains.

"That's fine.. I am content to wait.. I want to see the looks on everyone's face when its revealed" naruto says.

"What heritage" karin asks. Naruto tilts his head with a smile, "I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage.. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" he says and karin's eyes widen.

"Why was it hidden.. Mother told me Kushina-sama was a powerful Kunoichi and the Yondaime is a hero of the Third Shinobi war" karin says.

"Hmph.. Sensei feared Iwa or Kumo would try to kill or kidnap Naruto due to his heritage.. He lied to me about Naruto being dead.. Also certain elements in this village took advantage of the situation and leaked that Naruto was the Jinchuriki but not their son" tsunade says.

"I can imagine their faces.. They'll deny it of course but it'll change and they'll attempt to put on fake niceties to get on my good side.. Similar to Sasuke" naruto states.

"He was probably spoiled by the council and villagers but that will soon change" tsunade states, as shizune comes in and calls them to dinner.

**#Konoha Council Room#**

Naruto sits next to hinata and his fellow rookies as the shinobi council enters with shizune and karin following behind tsunade. Hiruzen sits at the center of the U-shape table with his pipe in his mouth. The Jonin sensei of the rookies enter and stand off to the side as hiruzen bangs his gavel.

"I call this meeting to order.. This will not take long but first I want to congratulate you twelve for your perseverance during the now dubbed Konoha Crush but this is only beginning.. Some of you will promoted to Chunin and others not" hiruzen states. Tsunade rises from her seat and clears her throat, "Before the promotions are given out.. I have two announcements" she starts and ushers karin next to her.

"The First is that I am adopting Karin Uzumaki into the Senju until She or Naruto becomes Head of the Uzumaki clan" tsunade continues and council murmurs.

"Psst Naruto.. She's related to you" kiba asks.

"Distant cousins.. I saved her from a bear after her team from Kusa was killed" naruto replies. Tsunade clears her throat again and shizune steps forward, "The second is Shizune Kato is not only my apprentice but in fact my Biological daughter with Dan Kato not his niece" she states and everyone except naruto gasp.

"Is this true Sandaime-sama" tsume says and hiruzen slowly nods, while shizune releases her henge and revealing her heterochromatic eyes.

"It was done for my safety.. Certain elements would have stopped at nothing to make me their tool" shizune explains.

"Can you use the Mokuton" choza states but shizune shakes her head.

"No I can not but I did inherit my Father's Jutsu" shizune explains and the council murmur. Hiruzen bangs his gavel to garner their attention, "In front of you are copies of Shizune's birth certificate.. Signed by myself and Daimyo-sama.. As for Karin.. I will speak to Kusa about her transfer to Konoha" he explains and clears his throat.

"Now moving on to our Chunin hopefuls.. First Sasuke Uchiha" hiruzen starts and sasuke smirks, getting to his feet.

"Due to your actions and your tardiness.. Forced me to move your match and lower the opinion of our village.. You are barred for the next year from being promoted to Chunin" hiruzen adds and sasuke's eyes widen but narrow in rage.

"That's not fair Sasuke-kun deserves to be promoted" sakura shouts but freezes, as hiruzen pins his eyes on the pinkette.

"Do you presume to know better than me Genin" hiruen says and sakura shrinks behind sasuke. Hiruzen clears his throat once more, "Among your class.. Two of you have shown.. The skills necessary to be promoted.. Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki stand up and step forward" he says.

"Both of you showed the level headedness and skills required.. Shikamaru you showed your analytical skills in your match.. Despite your loss.. Naruto you also showed many skills and come a long way.. Your clones assisted a great many people and guests.. Also your defeat of Suna's Jinchuriki kept him from attacking the village" hiruzen says and hands both a scroll.

"Inside on your Chunin vests.. Wear them well and your journey continues from here" hiruzen says and both bow, as several clap but two were glowering naruto.

"**Here it comes**" kurama says.

"Now I have one last announcement and it concerns Naruto" hiruzen starts and clears his throat, "Sixteen years ago the Kyubi attack happened and your generation were told that the Kyubi was killed but that was a Lie" he adds.

"What happened to it" kiba asks. Hiruzen glances to naruto and sighs, "Biju are masses of chakra and can not be killed.. The Yondaime was forced to seal the Kyubi inside Naruto" he says and genin gasp.

"So he is a Demon.. Like Mama says" sakura shouts and many on the council narrow their eyes, causing her to shut up.

"So that's where his power comes from.. The Kyubi demon.. So he is a weakling" sasuke thought.

"Why was Naruto-kun chosen" hinata asks. Hiruzen relights his pipe with katon chakra, "The Yondaime chose Naruto because He could not ask someone to give up their child.. If he could not do the same" he says.

"What does that mean.. Naruto is the son of the" choji starts.

"Mendokusei.. Naruto you never do things normal" shikamaru says and naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"If that's the case.. Why didn't anyone know" ino says and kiba agrees.

"We did know dear but Hokage-sama felt it best to keep both a secret.. Minato made a lot of enemies.. Some who would see Naruto dead for simply existing" inoichi states.

"Inoichi is correct.. I created a law to keep your generation ignorant of the Kyubi's existence to give Naruto a change at a normal life but I severely underestimated the people of Konoha" hiruzen explains.

"Naru-baka can't be the son of the Yondaime.. Hokage-sama.. He's an orphan from some extinct clan" sakura interjects but KI was directed at her.

"Enough.. If you have further questions.. I give your parents permission to properly explain things.. Naruto I will show you to your parents' home" hiruzen says, banging his gavel and calling the meeting to an end. Everyone slowly files out and give naruto several different looks but disgusted looks came from sasuke and sakura.

"Lets go Naruto-kun" hiruzen says naruto follows him but stop as anko was leaning on the wall. Naruto tosses her the scroll and a smile nearly spilts her face, before yanking him forward into a deep tongued filled kiss and hiruzen clears his throat with red cheeks.

"I see you Later An-chan will be ready" anko coos and kisses his cheek, skipping off.

"Sorry about that Jiji" naruto says and hiruzen chuckles, grasping naruto's shoulder and they vanish.

**#-#**

Naruto and hiruzen appear in front of a modest two-story house with a six foot high wall, "Minato never moved in the Hokage mansion.. He and Kushina lived quite humbly" hiruzen explains.

"_This would've been our home_" zetsuei comments and kurama frowns. The pair approach the gate, "It's a special seal linked by blood.. Only myself and Jiraiya have access.. You'll have to add the blood of anyone you wish to code in" hiruzen explains. Naruto bites his thumb and places it of the gate, then it clicks open and both enter.

"Jiraiya and I got rid of the old food and things.. I also had some of my clan keep up maintenance" hiruzen says. Naruto looks the small yard with thoughts running in his head, "Water.. Gas and Electricity" he asks.

"Off at the moment.. I'll have them put on" hiruzen says and they reach the door, "This journey you must do alone my boy.. I'll have the amenities put on you" he adds, patting him on the shoulder and handing him the key.

"Thanks Jiji" naruto says, opening the door. Naruto slowly enters and looks around, **"You're mother was frugal.. Same with him.. They were both orphans in one form or another**" kurama comments. The first floor has a small living room with adjacent dining table, a modest kitchen and shelves. A glass sliding door leads to a good size backyard, "Kuroshiro will love that" naruto thought. He heads upstairs and found a large bathroom with a large tub and shower, three bedrooms but one gave him pause. The room holds a crib, various toys and other baby things.

"**I'm sorry Kit**" kurama states. Naruto sighs and approaches the crib, "Its not your fault.. That masked man caused this and He will pay for this" he thought. Naruto creates a dozen clones, "Pack up everything carefully and air out the house" he says and the clones nod. Naruto heads back downstairs and finds a hall to a laundry room and basement but touches the door and is zapped, "Secret tunnel" he thought, brushing some blood. The door unlocks and naruto heads down but his eyes widen, inside were weapons and scrolls.

"**Kushina was a bit of a hoarder**" kurama comments and naruto sweat drops. He heads back upstairs due to lack of light but seals the door back.

"A plethora of knowledge.. I'll sends clones to learn what they can" naruto thought, stepping out into the backyard. The backyard has a few trees, one of which is orange tree and a small pond surrounded by rocks.

"I'll have to get some fish maybe.. I can plant some flowers and other things" naruto thought, creating a few more clones.

"Head to the library.. Look up things like plumbing.. Carpentry and Gardening" naruto says and all of them nod, vanishing.

"Oi Boss the lights are on" one clone shouts. Naruto nods and heads back inside, "I'm heading home.. Be careful dispelling" he says, heading for the door.

"Lucky Bastard" all of them said. Naruto shunpos to his shared apartment, "Here goes" he thought, opening the door. The apartment was fairly quiet but a large sign causes naruto's eyebrow to twitch, "Come to the bedroom" he thought, sighing.

"**Good luck stud.. I'll cut our connection**" kurama says and zetsuei nods. Naruto rolls his neck and slowly makes his way to the bedroom, slowly opening the door naruto sees anko on the bed. She has her hair down with violet eye shadow and lipstick with a violet front-tie babydoll and matching panties, a pair of thigh-high white stocking and finger-less lace gloves.

"I've been waiting for you Lover" anko coos. Naruto closes the door with a deep inhale and soft exhale, "Where's Kuroshiro" he asks. Anko gets off the bed and saunters towards him, "At Hana's" she says, pressing her fingers on his chest. Naruto's nostrils flare as anko giggles as her left hand moves into his pants, "Is Naru-kun ready" she coos. Naruto gulps as her fingers trace his bulge, "Naru-kun is ready but is An-chan ready" he counters. Anko pulls naruto's face closer, "I want to Feel you Inside me" she coos, capturing his lips.

**#Lemon Warning#**

The kissing starts off slowly but sensually as naruto lifts anko's left leg but followed by her right, her arms wrapping around his neck as he walks them to the bed. Naruto parts his lips as her tongue begins to explore his mouth and tongue. Naruto gently lays anko on the bed and takes her arms from his neck, to snatch off his shirt but she wasn't idle as she unbuckles his shorts. Anko pushes back into the bed with a wiggle of her eyebrows as naruto steps out of his shorts and climbs to her. Naruto leans down to capture her lips once more as his right hand traces down her side towards her stocking covered thigh. Soft noises escapes anko's mouth as naruto moves off her mouth, tracing kisses on her cheek, neck but lingering for a few moments with soft nipping. Anko licks her lips and feels her netherlips moistening as naruto moves to her breasts, pulling the tie and freeing her girls.

"Mmmm.. Ngnh" anko moans, as naruto pinches her left nipple and her right engulfed by his mouth. Anko could feel her netherlips getting wetter from naruto's ministrations, switching from nipple to nipple with tongue swirling the pert and pink nubs. Suddenly anko lurches with a moan as naruto has slipped his right inside her panties, his middle finger running along her slit.

"Fuah.. T-teasing me No fair" anko says, her breathing heavy. Naruto gives her a foxy gin as he toys with her clit and folds, "Is An-chan begging" he coos.

"An-chan wants.. Fyah.. Y-your Ochinchin.. Onegai" anko coos. Naruto pulls his hand out her panties and licks the sweet liquid, before getting on his knees. Anko lifts her legs to allow naruto to pull off her soaked panties, before he started trailing kisses down her calf. Anko drops her legs and spreads them to reveal her shaved omanko with a small patch of hair above her clit. Naruto rolls his neck and pulls his member from his briefs and moves closer to position himself at her entrance. Anko winces as naruto slides inside her slick womanhood, "Good thing my Hymen broke already" she thought.

"Does it hurt" naruto says and anko shakes her head.

"No keep going" anko says and naruto pushes further inside her until fully sheathed. Naruto waits for a few minutes for anko to get use to his size but she urges him to move, starting with slow pumps. Anko reaches out her hands for his and they interlock, "Mmm go faster" she says, her eyes half open. Naruto picks up his pace and anko matches his movements as their heavy breathing fills the room. Anko could feel her first of many orgasms approaching, "Right There.. Yes.. Yes.. Ikuuu" she cries, her body trembling. Naruto grunts feeling anko's inner wall clamp down trying to milk him of his first nut but he holds firm, slowly pull out as her cum seeps out. Naruto lays on his side as anko rides out her orgasm, "I can get a two to one ratio on orgasms" he thought. Anko slowly starts to move and pushes naruto on his back, shedding her babydoll in the process and lifts to slide naruto back inside her.

"Kukuku.. Round Two" anko coos, running her fingers on his chest as she moves her hips. Naruto grabs her hips to match as their breathing is heavy and passion filled, with light flesh slapping. Anko gropes her girls and pinches her nipples as she bounces up and down, "Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Nyaaah" she cries, flopping onto naruto's chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto grabs her supple tush to push himself further inside, his thrusts faster and harder.

"I-i'm close An-chan" naruto says, his breathing heavy.

"Nghhh.. Inside Naru-kun.. Its a safe day.. Nyaahh" anko cries, her walls tightening. Naruto feels his limit and thrusts hard as he cums and anko's orgasm milks him, both trembling from their releases. Anko collapses onto naruto with heavy breaths escaping their mouths, her head on his chest.

"Do you think I'll make good mom" anko whispers and naruto strokes her back.

"Of course.. Our Kid or kids will run roughshod over Konoha" naruto says and anko giggles.

**#-#**

"Why are we meeting here.. Is it about my heritage or status" naruto asks, sitting between shikamaru and hinata. Naruto finds himself inside akimichi BBQ with his fellow rookies save sasuke and sakura.

"Well not fully.. Well we wanted to celebrate your promotions" ino says. Naruto sighs with a glance to hinata, "Alright.. So where are Sasuke and Sakura" he asks.

"Another booth.. They or she refused to sit with us" ino comments. Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well.. So what do you want to know" he says.

"What's it like learning you're the son of the Yondaime" choji asks, putting some meat on the grill.

"How am I supposed to feel.. The person I looked up to is actually my father.. That he blessed me and cursed on the same day.. He chose the village over me.. His own son" naruto replies and the others remained quiet.

"Did they leave you anything" tenten asks. Naruto nods as he stuffs some meat in his mouth, "A nice house in the northern part of the village.. Its a two-story house with three bedrooms.. Decent front yard and big backward for Kuroshiro to run around in.. Plus Money and maybe Jutsu.. Jiji didn't say" he explains.

"You did use the Yondaime signature Jutsu.. So more than likely" shikamaru states and naruto nods.

"Was the house damaged" hinata asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Other than the certain amenities.. It's intact.. Jiji and Ero-sennin kept it up.. I plan to move in by the end of the month" naruto says and ino smirks.

"With Anko Mitarashi" ino says and naruto ruffles his hair, nodding. Lee, neji, choji and tenten gawk as kiba chuckles, "That hot proctor from the second round.. No wonder she had those pictures" he says.

"Most Unyouthful" lee whispers and neji nods, glancing to hinata but she remains quiet.

"We've been secretly dating for almost three years and we've friends since I was eight.. Anko is like me.. Hated for things not of her making" naruto states.

"Why do people hate her" choji asks.

"She was an apprentice of the Missing-nin Orochimaru.. Daddy told me she was heavily scrutinized by the council" ino explains and naruto nods.

"Luckily she had Kurenai-sensei.. Yugao-san and Hana-san to turn to" hinata says, after drinking some water.

"Lets change the subject.. It seems the stick fell out Neji" naruto says and neji glares, causing kiba to stifle his laughter. Neji pinches his nose to calm himself, "As boorish as it sounds.. I have begun to change.. Hiashi-sama gave me a letter from my Father and it has changed my way of thinking" he states.

"That's good.. Hinata kicking your ass helped too" naruto comments.

"I'll say Hinata was awesome.. This lion heads were cool" kiba says and akamaru barks, causing hinata to blush.

"Shikamaru do you think you'll leave Team-10" choji asks.

"I doubt it Naruto and I are still green but our Sensei might allow us run C-ranks on our own" shikamaru says but a scoff echoes, its source being sasuke.

"I'll never take orders from the Dobe" sasuke says.

"Yeah Naru-baka.. Sasuke-kun should be a Chunin not you" sakura says. Naruto stares at sasuke and sakura blankly as he stuffs his mouth with meat, "Ah So.. Why should Teme be Chunin over me or Shikamaru.. First he was Late for his match with Gaara.. Forcing Jiji to postpone the match and diminishing Konoha's reputation.. Yet I was on time.. I fought Gaara and won.. Saved many people with my Kage Bunshin.. So who deserves it more me or Teme" he says, after swallowing. Sasuke clenches his fist with an anger filled glare but storms off with sakura.

"Mendokusei.. He will be nothing but trouble.. Sucks for the two of you" shikamaru comments.

"It'll be fine.. He'll wank Kakashi-sensei for Jutsu and he'll fine or Sakura will wank him" naruto says and kiba snorts, laughing.

"You shouldn't say that Naruto-kun" hinata says.

"Maybe so but its not wrong.. Sasuke thinks the world revolves around him and many in the village perpetuated it" naruto says.

"No kidding.. He always demanded discounts from our shop but dad shot him down.. However somebody would come later and buy it for him" tenten comments.

"And all the girls too.. Well except current company" kiba says and ino frowns.

"You can include me in that Kiba.. I was no different than Sakura and the others.. However I'm staring to change.. I've seen what a Kunoichi can be and thats what I want to be" ino states. Naruto groans as several clones dispel, "I need go Anko is at the house and can't get in" he says.

"She can't.. Ah Fuinjutsu" shikamaru says as naruto gets up.

"Yeah.. Thanks for the mini party Ino.. Once we're moved in I'll invite everyone for a house warming" naruto says and ino nods.

"See everyone later and I'll see you tomorrow Hinata" naruto adds and excuses himself.

"Tomorrow" ino insinuates and hinata blushes brightly.

"We have a Team meeting tomorrow but Naruto-kun and I workout before it sometimes" hinata says, poking her fingers. Ino cups her chin in thought, "Perhaps I should drop by" she thought but one more thought the same.

**#-#**

Anko taps her boot on the ground as she glares at the gate as if to will it open, her pupper running around her.

"Where is he" anko says and a hand taps her shoulder, whipping around her lips are captured. Naruto smirks as he pulls back, "Kept you waiting huh" he muses.

"Yeah.. So how do I get in" anko says and he pulls off her left glove, before biting his thumb. Naruto draws a symbol on her hand with his blood, "Now smear some blood on the gate and it will record it" he says. Anko does as she's told and the gate unlocks, before kuroshiro zooms in and proceeds to mark her territory.

"So this is the Yondaime's house" anko asks, as they enter the house.

"Yeah Jiji said mother and father were orphans.. They saw no need for extravagance.. He didn't even consider the Hokage mansion as home" naruto explains, as his clones were cleaning, painting and fixing.

"So when can we move in" anko says, opening the glass door to the back yard. Naruto sits on small porch, "Probably by the end of the month.. I'll need to change the bed in the master bedroom and change out the baby room" he says and anko furrows her brow, taking a seat next to him.

"I found my room.. It was for me" naruto whispers and anko leans into with a sigh, "I took everything down and I'll turn the room into a small study" he adds.

"Its quiet here.. Geehee.. I can be as loud as I want" anko says and naruto laughs. Kuroshiro comes on his left and he scratches her head, "Big enough for ya" he says and she barks. Naruto sighs with a soft look on his face, his vision filling of his parents playing with him and watching him grow up.

"You wanna stay here tonight" anko asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Naw I want things finished first" naruto says.

"No orange please" anko says and naruto bristles with a shocked look on his face, touching his chest and anko starts laughing.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto goes through several jabs as hinata was stretching but footsteps catch their ears as ino and shockingly tenten arrive.

"Morning Naruto" ino and tenten greet and naruto nods.

"So what brings you here" naruto asks, stretching his arms. Ino glances to hinata and back to naruto, "I got curious about the two of you together" she says.

"I wanna spar with that beautiful sword you have" tenten says. Naruto rolls his neck but nods as tenten smirks, "We got time.. Kakashi-sensei won't be here for another hour" he says, as they put some distance between the others. Tenten pulls a scroll from her pouch and unseal a katana, while naruto unseals zetsuei.

"Ready" tenten says and naruto nods, before she takes a basic stance. Naruto shifts to his gatosu stance as tenten edges forward but picks up the pace with several strikes. Naruto dodges them with minimal effort and counters with a thrust, forcing tenten to parry and back-step.

"You knew" naruto says, astonished. Tenten gives naruto a smile, "I did.. There no pause in the Hirazuki style.. I avoided the strike and dodged the side-sweeping counter" she explains. Naruto smiles and changes stances, flipping zetsuei into a reverse grip and shoots forward. Tenten gets up her sword but is pushed back by naruto's strike, "His strike has some much power behind it.. I can see how he broke Buntan's sword in the prelims" she thought. Naruto presses and tenten was on the defensive, "This is crazy.. His swings are precise and powerful.. Despite the sword being a reverse-blade" she thought, back jumping.

"Thats enough Naruto.. I'll yield" ten ten says. Naruto rolls his neck and reseals zetsuei as tenten looks over her sword, "Where did you learn Kenjutsu.. The Hirazuki is very advanced" she asks.

"Mainly through books and image training" naruto replies and tenten gasps.

"Thats it?!" tenten says, incredulously and naruto nods. Hinata and ino approach with the latter sweating, "Geez you two do this workout" ino says.

"I actually do more.. Plus I use Resistance and Gravity seals too" naruto says, unsealing some water and towels from a scroll. Tenten downs some water but gives naruto a look, "You aren't like Lee and Gai-sensei" she says but naruto waves his hands.

"No.. No.. No.. No.. I couldn't do that" naruto states but sighs, causing the others to look and see sasuke with sakura.

"Kinda early Teme" naruto comments but sasuke only scoffs.

"Well I need to get to the shop.. Ja'ne" tenten says, excusing herself.

"I should go too.. See ya" ino says, leaving but gives a sakura look and pinkette smirks. Naruto ruffles his hair and hops up into a tree, while hinata starts some katas as sakura glowers them and sasuke ignores them.

"I don't see it" sasuke comments, getting naruto attention.

"You can't be the Yondaime's son" sasuke adds.

"Yeah Naru-baka.. The Yondaime wouldn't have a monster like you for a son" sakura shouts. Naruto sighs and closes his book, "Oh really.. Frankly I could care less what you.. Sakura or the village think.. Minato Namikaze is my father and nothing will change it" he says, hopping down. Naruto does some strethes and slips into his Taijutsu stance but closes his eyes, "Might as well get some shadow boxing done.. Now who to envision.. Ah Them" he thought. Sasuke watches naruto but activates his Sharingan as the blond starts to move, causing him to smirk.

"What are you doing Naru-baka" sakura screeches and a shadow rises behind her.

"It's called Image Training" kakashi says and sakura screams. Sasuke deactivates his eyes as naruto stops mid punch, "I'll find your secrets" he thought.

"Hello my Kawaii Genin and Sakura.. Kurenai should be looking for you" kakashi says. Sakura kisses sasuke on the cheek and stalks off but mumbling under breath about not spending time with sasuke.

"So what do we have planned for today Sensei" naruto asks. Kakashi taps his chin thought, "Hmm.. Hmm.. Well since we're still on recovery from the Invasion.. I thought we continue your Elemental training" he says

"Kakashi-sensei think you can teach the Rakiri since I have a Raiton Affinity" naruto asks and kakashi tilts his head.

"That is fine.. You've shown the capacity for the Rasengan and my Raikiri is based on it.. For Hinata I'll show you some more advanced Suiton Jutsu and Sasuke some Raiton and Katon" kakashi says and creates two clones, taking sasuke and hinata. Kakashi scratches his head and sighs softly, "Naruto.. Listen the Yondaime was my Sensei and Sandaime-sama told me that you had passed way.. I know it isn't an excuse but I sorry about not being there" he says.

"It's Fine Sensei.. Jiji thought it best to lie about me to You and Tsunade-sama.. But If he told the truth.. I could have a better safety net" naruto says, touching his scar.

"He plans to reveal you heritage today" kakashi says and naruto sighs.

"I plan to make myself scarce.. I don't need to deal their initial tirade" naruto says and kakashi chuckles.

"Right.. Lets get started" kakashi says and naruto nods.

**#-#**

Later that day naruto lies on a sofa in his parents' house or rather his house now with kuroshiro on her puppy bed next to him. Kakashi taught the basics of the Raikiri and naruto had his clones set to work, even having some polish his Rasengan. The silver fox also told naruto about his responsibility as a chunin, meaning he could lead lead C-rank mission and essentially be second in command of the team.

"_That will anger the Uchiha_" zetsuei says and naruto snorts.

"Not like he has anyone to complain too.. The civilian council is disbanded and those Elder are disgraced.. The Shinobi council won't entertain his shenanigans" naruto muses.

"**While true he still has the people on his side.. They can raise a stink**" kurama says.

"This is a Shinobi village not a Civilian one.. They can whine and strut but without the civilan council it will fall flat.. Baa-chan might form a small council of civilians to represent their needs but they won't have power to force themselves into shinobi affairs" naruto states. Naruto open a single eye as a clone dispels, "Just like I thought.. Cries of disbelief and Cries of shock" he muses, sitting up. Naruto goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of juice, "Awkwardness to come.. Mendokusei" he says. The door opens as anko comes in with hana and the triplets, "I'm home Mr. Namikaze" anko shouts.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Haaa" naruto says.

"The village is an uproar.. That boy is our Yondaime's son.. Blasphemous" hana comments.

"Why do you think I'm hiding out here.. I'd like a day of reprieve.. Before the Shitstorm happens" naruto says, before downing his juice.

"Putting that aside.. Congratulation on being promoted" hana says and naruto nods, rubbing one of the haimaru brothers. Anko plops down next to naruto with a cheeky smirk, "Yep that's my Naru-kun" she says.

"Will transfer out of Team-7 for a specialized area like Anko" hana asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Kakashi-sensei was taught by my dad.. I want to learn everything I can from him" naruto says and hana slowly nods.

"Oh I was curious.. Would it be possible for Kuroshiro to speak like Kuromaru" naruto adds. Hana glances to the shib and she was playing with a toy, "It's rare but not impossible.. She's still young so I can work with her" she says.

"I bet she'll never shut up" anko says. Naruto picks up kuroshiro and she struggles but he squishes her cheeks, "You wanna talk huh" he says and she barks.

"Alright I can start working with her tomorrow" hana says. Naruto continues to play with kuroshiro as hana and anko head out to the backyard.

"So" hana says, with a cheeky smile. Anko grins with a caress of her cheek, "I came Three times before he came Once.. God its was amazing" she says and hana giggles but both freeze. Anko slowly turns around and see naruto with that look on his face, "Hana you wanna stay for dinner.. I'm.. Sure.. An-chan.. Would.. Love It" he says, turning on his heels with a gleam in his eyes. Hana gulps but anko has red cheeks, "I am So in Love with Him" she says, running inside and hana face-palms.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto strolls through the village and could feel eyes on him, some with disdain, disbelief, sorrow and could care less. Naruto was wearing his chunin vest along with dark blue Anbu cargos with combat boots. A form-fitting white, sleeveless shirt with a long sleeve mesh shirt and a orange, open-front apron with black whirlpools on the bottom, zetsuei strapped to his left hip.

"**Looks like no one has committed suicide yet**" kurama comments and naruto snorts, wiggling a lollipop in his mouth. The blond could feel the tension in the village but the denial was outweighing it.

"He needs a hobby" naruto thought, sensing his tail. Kurama chuckles as her tails swish behind her in her fox form, "**He's inferior to you.. Despite being a Uchiha and now finds out you're the son of such a Kage.. It infuriate him more**" she says but naruto scoffs.

"I was stronger than him at twelve" naruto thought, passing a tea shop and out the corner of his eye sees red clouds. Naruto continues towards a small river that runs through a section of the village, "I need some Ramen.. Twenties bowls worth" he muses, acting the fool. Naruto stops in his tracks as two figures were before him, both in black cloaks with red clouds and conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels to obscure their faces.

"Naruto-kun will you come with us" the shorter says, reaching for his straw hat and removing it. He has a fair complexion and onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs with jet-black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. The taller removes his hat to reveal pale blue-grey skin with small, round, white eyes, three sets of curved facial markings under his eyes and blue shaped like a fin.

"Itachi-san he seems the type to resist.. I should cut off his legs" he says, reaching for the wrapped bundle on his back with long yellow handle and a small skull on the tip.

"My Legs.. I worked hard for these legs.. I can't let you do that.. Kisame-san" naruto says, raising his right to pat it. Kisame smirks and slams down his bundle to crack the ground, "Hoh.. You know me" he says.

"I fought Shizuma" naruto says and kisame chuckles, before swinging his weapon. Naruto shoots his raised leg forward to block the weapon but kisame wrenches back, ripping the bandages and revealing a mass of shark skin.

"We do not have to fight Naruto-kun.. Just come with us" itachi says, his Sharingan spinning.

"**Careful Genjutsu**" kurama shouts and floods naruto with some of her chakra. Naruto clicks zetsuei out of her sheath, "This will be a challenge but not impossible" he thought.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" kisame shouts, using the water to form a shark. Naruto back jumps and slashes the shark down the middle but itachi appears behind him, "Surrender" he says but naruto blinks onto the water.

"He's quite skilled.. Our reports were wrong on him" itachi thought but his eyes narrow.

"ITACHI!" sasuke roars. Itachi fully turns to sasuke as kisame keeps his eyes on naruto, "He kinda resembles you Itachi-san" he says.

"Long time no see.. My Foolish little brother" itachi says. Sasuke clenches his left arm as the chidori forms, "Itachi I will kill you.. It has been my sole reason for living" he roars, shooting forward. Itachi slowly raises his hand as sasuke nears and parries the chidori downward, shattering the concrete and clutching sasuke's arm. Kisame drops onto the water, "Why not let the brothers catch up.. Lets play Kyubi Jinchuriki.. My Samehada is hungry" he says. Naruto fully draws zetsuei and rests the tip on the water, "I'm down to play" he says and both sprint forward. Kisame swings down and naruto swings up with loud clang, sparks form as both exert their strength.

"Not bad Kid.. I can see why Shizuma having trouble with you" kisame says, as both back jump. Naruto hears sasuke scream but shoots toward kisame, somersaulting over his wide swing and landing, before leaping towards the railing.

"This really won't help him" naruto thought, seeing sasuke on the ground. Kisame lands next to itachi but the latter's eyes narrow as kurenai, asuma, gai and kakashi appear around naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto" kakashi says and naruto nods. Kisame points his samehada with a grin but itachi raises his hand, "We didn't come to start a war.. We're leaving" itachi says and both vanish. Kurenai quickly rushes to sasuke and turns him over but sees the broken wrist and the dark circles and blurry eyes.

"We need to get him to the hospital" kurenai says and gai picks him up, before both leap off.

"We should inform Hokage-sama" kakashi says and naruto's shoulder, vanishing into shunshin with asuma following.

**#Hokage Office#**

Hiruzen sits at his desk as kakashi, asuma and naruto appear, "Did something happen" hiruzen asks.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki infiltrated the village" kakashi states and hiruzen's eyes widen.

"They were after me.. However Sasuke got involved and was injured" naruto states. Hiruzen leans back in his chair, "How bad is young Sasuke" he asks.

"We don't know yet but Gai and Kurenai brought him to Tsunade-sama" kakashi replies.

"This is concerning.. They took advantage of the invasion.. We'll have double patrols around the village" hiruzen says.

"I'll go check on Sasuke" kakashi says and vanishes. Asuma lights a cigarette with a glance to naruto, "You got lucky Gaki.. See ya Pops" he says and vanishes.

"Could you have taken them" hiruzen asks. Naruto folds his arms and cups his chin, "As a pair they can counter me.. Kisame drains chakra with Samehada and Itachi has Genjutsu.. Separately Kisame yes but Itachi is a wildcard" he states.

"They are apart of a group called Akatsuki.. Jiraiya believes they are after the Biju.. He knows they work in pair and are all S-class" hiruzen states.

"Is that why Ero-sennin wants to take me on a Training-trip" naruto asks and hiruzen nods, "That works.. All I need is experience and get used to this size" he adds.

"Size" hiruzen questions and naruto holds his hand over his head.

"I was Five inches taller but I can manage" naruto states and sighs, "The village seem tense" he adds, heading for the window. Hiruzen lights his pipe wih a nod, "Indeed.. Many did not take the news lightly but time is needed" he says. Naruto opens the window, "Do I have to wait another Sixteen years" he says and leaps out. Naruto makes his way to the hospital and found kakashi, "How Sasuke" he asks. Kakakshi look up from his icha-icha, "Itachi used Tsukuyomi on him and fractured his left arm.. Tsunade-sama has healed the damage but he'll be down a few days" he explains.

"He'll be even more agitated" naruto thought.

"Naruto.. Be careful around Sasuke.. This incident will affect him and push him to a dark place and feed that curse mark on his neck.. Tsunade-sama recommended Sasuke speak to Inoichi-san" kakashi states and naruto nods.

"His ambition is to avenge his family but he doesn't have the power to do so.. However Sakura may be able to pull him back from the darkness" naruto says.

"Hopefully but for time being Team-7 is on hiatus.. You and Hinata keep up your training" kakashi says and naruto slowly nods.

**#Two Months Later#**

"I WANT SASUKE UCHIHA" an entitled voice shouts. Naruto rubs his ears at the sound of the young woman's voice and entitled demeanor. The person currently whining to tsunade is naho, a relative of the current fire daimyo. Naho has long brown hair kept in two big circular shaped parts on top and her bangs hang down the sides of her face and light-brown eyes. She wears a small gold-color crown on her head and has a red cloth on her head that hangs down the sides of her head. She wears a light green and white haori with a light green sash, a white puffy long sleeved shirt with pink wristbands beneath, and a pink skirt with tannish brown shinobi sandals with circular bands around her ankles.

"**Loud little brat**" kurama comments. Tsunade sighs and glances to naruto, "You and Hinata will escorting and protecting Naho-san on her trip to Shizume village" she states.

"Them.. I want Sasuke Uchiha" naho shouts and tsunade's eyebrows twitch.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama.. We will protect Naho-sama" naruto says but cups his ear, "Hmm in fact Sasuke is close by" he adds, stepping out and confusing them However tsunade and hinata caught on as sasuke walked in, "Dobe told me.. I was personally requested" he says and naho's eyes light up.

"Sasuke-kun" naho cries. Sasuke or rather naruto sighs, "This will suck" he thought. Thirty minutes later the three were walking towards shizume village as naho regales on how sasuke saved her, seeing her not as relative of the daimyo but as a woman.

"Teme would never live this down" naruto thought.

"I feel so safe with Sasuke unlike that blond Baka" naho says and naruto rubs his forehead. The trek continues on but naruto soon has to carry naho, "She's cute when sleeping" hinata says.

"She thinks of Sasuke as a hero" naruto comments but his eyes narrow. Suddenly a dozen men surround them, "Hand over the girl" one says. He is dashing looking man with brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and long pants with arm sleeves.

"Not happening" naruto says, letting naho down. Naruto creates a small gang of clones as naho cheers but the real naruto is focused on their leader.

"Doton: Dosekiryū" the leader shouts, creating an avalanche of earth. Hinata grabs naho and leaps away to a branch, "Go Sasuke" naho shouts.

"Sadai.. What's taking you so long" another voice declares. Suddenly a burst of lightning engulfs naruto as a young man with forest green hair appears behind naruto. He wears a sleeveless, sliver and teal bodysuit with slashed konoha hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Sasuke?!" naho shouts, struggling in hinata's grip. Naruto staggers but stays standing but his eyes narrow, "I know you.. Aoi Rokusho.. Missing-nin for the theft of the Nidaime's Raijin no ken" he says.

"Hahaha.. So you know me" aoi says, holding up a vajra like handle. Sadai changes his arm into rock and charges naruto but the transformed blond blocks. However aoi charges and pierces naruto through the gut and out his back, causing the blond's henge to falter and spit up the blood.

"HINATA TAKE NAHO AND GOOOO!" naruto shouts but aoi electrifies him. Hinata quickly leaps away with naho but sadai gives chase with his remaining men.

"How noble.. Konoha shinobi love to make the sacrifice" aoi sneers, ripping the sword free. Naruto collapses to one knee as his henge vanishes and shocking aoi, "T-the Kyubi Brat" he says. Naruto slowly rises to his feet as his wound sizzles, "Ahh.. But get this I am also the son of Kiiroi Senkō too" he says.

"What?!.. No way the Yondaime is your Father" aoi shouts, regaining his vigor. Naruto shifts into a Battojutsu stance, "Believe what you want to" he says.

"I'm a Jonin Kyubi brat.. You can't win" aoi shouts. Naruto quickly draws but aoi blocks as his sword crackles, "Ninpou: Senbon Shower" aoi shouts, tossing his umbrellas. Naruto back-steps and breaks right as senbon rain down but aoi closes the gap, slashing naruto across the chest.

"Give it up Kyubi brat" aoi sneers and brings the rajin down for another slash but naruto blinks behind him. Aoi whips around and gasps as his only upper body turns but nothing more as his head fall too.

"Yours skill are improving.. I barely saw the slashes" kakashi says, dropping down. Naruto swings the blood off of zetsuei and sheathes her, "He underestimated me" he says.

"Indeed he did" kakashi says, sealing the rajin and aoi's head. Kakashi tosses the scrolls to naruto, "We're not far away" he says and puffs into smoke. Naruto pockets both scrolls and leaps off, find them in a clearing near the mountain. The bandits were tied up but sasuke was straddling sadai and relentlessly punching him. Kakashi stops sasuke as naho was hiding behind hinata, "We need him alive" kakashi says.

"He's right Teme.. Plus you're scaring the client" naruto says, walking up. Sasuke glares at naruto, "I'm heading back to the village" he says, leaping off.

"**He's getting worse**" kurama comments and naruto nods.

**#One Month Later#**

Sasuke angrily punches a training dummy, "Why am I not stronger" he hisses, breaking the dummy. Sasuke falls to his knees with gulping breaths but clutches his curse-mark, "If I only could use this properly" he says.

"Lord Orochimaru can help you Sasuke-kun" a voice says. Sasuke whips around to see kabuto and four others standing on the wall.

"Kabuto?!" sasuke says. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a smirk and wearing an Oto hitai-ate, "Indeed I am and they are the Sound-4.. Lord Orochimaru's elites.. The First is Jirōbō" he states. He has fair-skin and narrow, slanted orange eyes, with a stern look on his face. Three tufts of orange hair on his head with a mohawk of sorts that runs down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.

"Kidōmaru" kabuto adds. Kidōmaru is a dark-skin shinobi with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes with six arms.

"Sakon" kabuto continues. Sakon has fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair with long bangs covering his right eye.

"Lastly Tayuya" kabuto states. Tayuya is a fair-skin girl with a slender build, brown eyes accentuated by her eyelashes. Long, untamed, dark pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

"So what do you want" sasuke says. Suddenly the four whip around sasuke to attack him and he put up a good front but the four activate their marks, making short work of him. Kabuto drop down and squats down to look the down sasuke in the eye, "As you can see.. They have Curse-marks too.. You can have same power" he says.

"He's right.. Orochimaru can give you real power.. Unlike this place" sakon says.

"We had orders to take you but You need to make the choice" tayuya comments. Sasuke struggles to one knee as kabuto stands but his curse-mark flares, "If Orochimaru can give me power to Kill Itachi and Naruto.. I'll do It" sasuke shouts and the sound-4 smirk.

"Kill Itachi and Naruto.. You're fighting outside your weight class" kabuto thought and pulls a slip of paper out his vest.

"Meet them outside the village at this Location" kabuto says, tossing the paper to sasuke and the five of them vanishing. Sasuke snatches the paper off the ground, "They're right.. This village is keeping me from getting stronger.. I need eyes like Him" he thought, rushing into his house. Sasuke quickly packs what he needs but spots the team-7 photo but rage takes hold, before shattering it on the desk. Sasuke leaves his place just as sakura turns the corner, "Sasuke-kun" she thought, following. Sasuke passes the academy and take the lone path out of the village.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura shouts and sasuke halts in his tracks, glancing back.

"Where are you going" sakura says and sasuke fully turns to her.

"I'm leaving the village.. This place has held me down for Too long.. I need power to kill Itachi" sasuke says and sakura's eyes widen.

"You can't leave.. I know you need to kill you brother but leaving me" sakura says. Sasuke pockets his hands with a small snarl on his face, "I told you Sakura.. My Revenge always came first.. I am on a path you can't follow on yet" he says.

"I know Sasuke-kun.. Maybe you can take me with you.. I won't get in your way" sakura says, tears forming.

[Music: Sasuke's Ninja Way- Naruto Ost]

The moon slowly appears from the clouds as sasuke appears behind but sakura gasps as the sound chirping birds echo. However before sakura could comprehend, her body lurches forward and blood spew from her mouth.

"S-sas-uke-k-kun.. W-why" sakura squeaks out. Sasuke's chidori covered hand was sticking out her chest, before wrenching it free and sakura collapses to the ground with shocked look of betrayal. Suddenly sasuke's eyes erupt in pain and start to bleed, "So He was right" he thought. Sasuke clutches his eyes but a small laugh escapes his lips, "Seem you were useful to me Sakura" he says, revealing his Sharingan now changed. His Sharingan resembles three intersecting ellipses, "Thank you Sakura" sasuke says, walking away and beginning down his path of darkness.

TBC

A/N-2: I know people are gonna flame about Sakura's death but this Sakura didn't have her moment in the chunin exams. Her death will motivate others to grow stronger. The next chapter will cover the retrieval mission but with some changes. Also Naruto and Anko's departure on their training trip with Jiraiya, thus ending Part-1. Thank you to everyone for their support. Stay Frosty.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-1: Welcome to the End of Part One of Insert Long Ass Title. I hope everyone is doing alright with the Rona. This chapter will cover the Sasuke Retrieval mission and Naruto's departure. I have also come up with Anko's Zanpakutō name but I also want see your opinions on it. It has something to do with Poisonous Plants and Snakes. A cyber cookie to the one who gets close to what I chose.

**Review Responses:**

**atengawchok: Thank you and It won't change.**

**Irina Akashira: You're wait is over.**

**NarutoManiac2400: Thank you and Ch eight will cover the timeskip and it speed through certain events.**

**Guest: Naruto purposely held himself back, as a habit he picked up from his past life.**

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakut__ō_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-7

* * *

**#Recap#**

The moon slowly appears from the clouds as sasuke appears behind but sakura gasps as the sound chirping birds echo. However before sakura could comprehend, her body lurches forward and blood spew from her mouth.

"S-sas-uke-k-kun.. W-why" sakura squeaks out. Sasuke's chidori covered hand was sticking out her chest, before wrenching it free and sakura collaspes to the ground with shocked look of betrayal. Suddenly sasuke's eyes erupt in pain and start to bleed, "So He was right" he thought. Sasuke clutches his eyes but a small laugh escapes his lips, "Seem you were useful to me Sakura" he says, revealing his Sharingan now changed. His Sharingan resembles three intersecting ellipses, "Thank you Sakura" sasuke says, walking away and beginning down his path of darkness.

"It seems you told me the truth Danzo" sasuke thought.

**#Mini Flashback#**

Sasuke goes through strikes and jutsu but senses a presence, "Who are you" he says, turning. Danzo steps out the treeline flanked by torune and fuu, "My name is Danzo Shimura.. An Elder of this village" he says.

"What do you want" sasuke questions. Danzo moves a few steps closer, "You wish to have the same power as Itachi" he starts and sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Itachi has evolved his Sharingan beyond its normal means known as Mangekyō Sharingan" danzo explains.

"Mangekyō Sharingan.. Is that what he used" sasuke says, clenching his fist.

"However to obtain it.. You must kill a loved one" danzo says and sasuke's breath hitches.

"A loved one.. I have no one like that" sasuke says, with anger. Danzo narrows his visible eye, "Then find one.. Use the Haruno girl.. She will do what ever you desire.. Gain affection for her and kill her.. Then you will obtain the Mangekyō" he says and vanishes.

**#End Mini Flashback#**

"With this new power.. I will Kill you Itachi and Yes you as well Naruto" sasuke thought, reaching the village gates. Izumo and kotetsu were preparing to close the gates but spot sasuke, "We didn't get any late night departures" izumo says. Sasuke walks pass them but kotetsu reaches for him, "Oi" he starts but his back sprays with blood.

"Kotetsu?!" izumo shouts but his knocked out. Sasuke stops and glances back to see the sound-4 but all of them kneel.

"We've came for you early.. Sasuke" sakon says. Sasuke narrows his eyes with his hands pocketed, "Why the change in attitude" he asks.

"It was decided by Orochimaru-sama that you would be our new leader.. Forgive our rudeness" sakon says and all of them bow their heads.

"I could care less.. Now let us go" sasuke says, walking pass them and the four following.

**#Next Morning#**

Naruto groans as his left hand burns, slowly moving from between anko's breasts with a look to his hand and rub of his eyes.

"W-what is it" anko whispers. Naruto rolls out of the bed with a stretch, "Someone at the gate" he says, grabbing a shirt. Anko turns over and goes back to sleep as naruto heads downstairs, then outside and sees shikamaru but he has a sadden look.

"What's up" naruto asks and shikamaru sighs.

"We got a problem.. Sasuke defected from the village last night" shikamaru starts and sighs heavily, "He also killed Sakura" he adds. Naruto's eyes widen with a shocked look, "What?!.. Why would he kill her.. Sakura worshipped him" he says.

"I don't know.. Her body was found by Anbu.. The Gate Guardians revealed it was Sasuke.. Tsunade has authorized a mission to capture him.. Meet me at the main gate in thirty" shikamaru explains and leaps off.

"**So the runt ran off.. No doubt to that snake**" kurama says. Naruto rushes back into the house and upstairs, "And kills the only person who cared about him" he says. Naruto grabs his chunin vest, Anbu cargos, uniform jacket and boots.

"What's wrong" anko says, sitting up.

"Teme left the village for Pedomaru and killed Sakura" naruto says, getting dressed.

"What possessed him to kill her.. She was his loyal pet" anko says.

"I'll ask him before I shatter his jaw" naruto says, before kissing her and heading downstairs. Naruto slips on his boots and heads off, "Teme you got a lot to answer for" he thought.

"_His darkness is truly a void to kill someone who obviously cared about him but I worry for Ino-san_" zetsuei comments and naruto frowns.

"Ino suspected something bad could happen.. She'll be crushed" naruto thought, reaching the gates. Choji, kiba, neji and shikamaru were waiting for him, "Alright listen up.. Our mission is capture Sasuke Uchiha.. Lethal force is authorized" shikamaru explained.

"I can't believe that Bastard would kill Sakura" kiba says.

"Sasuke has given in to darkness" neji comments. Naruto slips on some black gloves and slips zetsuei across his back, "And its our mission to pull him out of it" he says but mentally snorts.

"Alright Kiba got his scent" shikamaru says and kiba nods, before they leap off.

"How do we do this Shikamaru" choji asks.

"Sasuke must have had help to escape.. So we need to be prepared" shikamaru states.

"He did.. I smell four no five scents with him" kiba says and neji activates his Byakugan.

"Anything" naruto asks but neji shakes his head, "Shikamaru.. We should split up" naruto adds.

"Split up are you serious Naruto" kiba says and naruto nods.

"I am.. I'll continue ahead.. You four circle West to flank them.. If Sasuke runs.. He'll run into you guys" naruto explains. Shikamaru cup his chin in thought, "That is workable but we don't know how powerful Sasuke's accomplices" he says.

"Doesn't Matter.. If its too much.. I'll use my clones and escape" naruto says and shikamaru sighs but slowly nods.

"Alright but be on guard Naruto" shikamaru says and naruto nods, with thumbs up as the others break west.

"**Clever.. Now you can fight without watching what you do**" kurama says and naruto grins, picking up his speed.

**#-#**

Kidōmaru sits motionless with spider string wrapped around his fingers as the remaining sound-4 surround sasuke inside a barrel.

"We need to keep moving.. Konoha will mobilize once they know Sasuke is missing" sakon says.

"We'd be across the border if Fatass wasn't so Fat" tayuya shouts.

"A woman should speak like that" jirōbō comments but tayuya scoffs. Kidōmaru's eyes shoot open and whips his head left, causing sakon to toss an explosive kunai in that direction. The kunai explodes but naruto emerges from the smoke cloud, "So one of you is a sensor" he says.

"It's him the Jinchuriki" jirōbō says. Naruto looks over the four but sees the barrel, "I take it Teme is inside.. Be good little soldiers and hand him over" he says.

"You think you can take us Little fox.. We are Orochimaru-sama's elites" sakon says. Naruto tilts his head with a slight smirk, "Yet I slapped him around Twice" he says, holding up two fingers.

"Enough Trash" jirōbō says, raising his hands and channeling chakra. However jirōbō's eyes bulge as do the others as naruto's fist was buried in jirōbō's gut. The largest of the sound-4 staggers back with wide eyes and blood trickling from his mouth. Sakon and kidōmaru move to attack naruto but the blond crosses his arms, shooting them out and expelling a gust of wind.

"Bastard" tayuya shouts but naruto slams a palm strike to her gut, sending her into the barrel. Jirōbō collapses to his knees but staggers back up, "H-how am I so damaged.. It was one punch" he thought. Kidōmaru and sakon recover as tayuya does the same, "Tayuya take the barrel and link up with Him.. We'll deal with the pest" sakon shouts.

"Pest you say.. Ah So its like that" naruto says. Jirōbō slams his fist into the ground with a look of anger as his curse-mark spreads, "I will end you Trash" he hisses. Tayuya secures the barrel and leaps off as kidōmaru and sakon flank naruto. Jirōbō launches forward with increased speed but naruto meets him in a test of strength, cracking the ground under them. Kidōmaru and sakon launch themselves but naruto lurches back, falling and tossing jirōbō over him, before kipping up and grabbing kidōmaru by the arm, tossing him into sakon. A hand bursts from the ground to grab naruto's bare right arm, "He fell for it Ukon" sakon shouts.

"Hahaha.. Indeed Brother" ukon sneers. Naruto grits his teeth as ukon seemingly merges with his body, causing the other sound members to laugh.

"It's not funny.. You laughing" naruto says, his face masked by shadows. Sakon laughs with a smirk, "You never stood a chance against us Kid.. Jinchuriki or not.. You got lucky surviving Orochimaru-sama" he sneers.

"Trash is always sacrificed by their betters" jirōbō comments.

[Music: Jinchuriki- Naruto Ost]

"Then we can agree on something" naruto says, as red chakra bubbles up on his body. Ukon jerks as the red chakra envelopes him but starts screaming, "B-brother what is this?!" he shouts.

"Biju chakra is high corrosive" naruto says, his whiskers thicker and his eyes blood-red. Ukon falls from naruto as kurama's chakra eats away at him, "Ukon?!" sakon shouts, launching himself at naruto. The blond meets with sakon with straight kick to the gut, slamming him a tree.

"Ikkotsu" naruto utters, caving in sakon's head. Naruto quickly dodges as a arrow pierces sakon in the chest, "So this the power of the curse mark" he says, turning to the changed jirōbō and kidōmaru. Jirōbō's skin is now a brownish-reddish color with yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, numerous warts on his body and his mohawk becoming like a mane. Kidōmaru has dark red skin, yellow irides with dark black sclerae, elongated canine teeth and fingernails, as well as longer grey hair. In addition to horns on his forehead, shoulders and elbows with a wider mouth, his hitai-ate gone and revealing a third eye. Naruto dispels his charka cloak as ukon dies, "Still confident" he says, cracking his knuckles.

"Die" jirōbō roars, launching forward. Naruto draws zetsuei and lowers his stance, before shooting forward with Shukuchi.

"You first" naruto utters, appearing behind jirōbō and deflecting another arrow from kidōmaru. Jirōbō staggers forward as his head, arms and upper body break away as kidōmaru's eyes widen.

"I'm done playing with fodder" naruto utters, his eyes stil red. Kidōmaru grits his teeth but spews gold web towards naruto, "My webbing is unbreakable.. What?!" he says, as naruto destroys it with his Quicksword.

"Bastard.. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyodaigumo" kidōmaru shouts, leaping into the trees. A huge spider appears with two long orange stripes, "Haha Die" kidōmaru shouts, cutting open her egg sac. Naruto raises his left hand, "Cero" he utters, erasing both the spiders and kidōmaru.

"Now to catch up to the others" naruto says, vanishing into shunpo and not noticing kankuro arriving. [music ends]

**#-#**

Neji pants heavily in an open field with his right arm raised and left bleeding from several wounds. His gaze drifts to his teammates as kiba in on the ground with wounds to his legs, while choji is bleeding from his various wounds on his body.

"Now you see the futility of your actions" a monotone voice says. Its owner is a young man with pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles. Traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. Suddenly the barrel emits purple smoke and explodes to reveal sasuke, with long greyish hair but it recedes to his normal tone.

"Teme" kiba shouts, in pain. Sasuke turns with a smirk on his face, "Who are you" he utters.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya.. I am to escort you to Lord Orochimaru but this Trash is in the way" the man says. Sasuke looks over neji and the others with a sneer, "Hn.. Kill them for all I care" he says, before leaping off. Kimimaro causes bone to emerge from his hands, before it turns black and launches at neji with frightening speed. However suddenly the bones are parried away and kimimaro is kicked but the kaguya flips, landing with a skid.

"Looks like I'm late" naruto says, standing in front of neji. He collaspes to one knee and clutches his arm, "You're on time Naruto.. However Sasuke has escaped" neji says.

"Watch out Naruto.. That guy is weird and strong" kiba says. Naruto keeps his eyes on kimimaro as several clones pop around him, "I can tell.. He's strong" he says.

"He's alive but might bleed out" one clone says, checking choji's pulse and wrapping his arms and legs. Another clone does the same for kiba as naruto narrows his eyes, "Take them back to the village.. Double time" naruto shouts.

"No you won't" kimimaro utters, shooting forward but naruto meets him with zetsuei drawn.

"Naruto he wields strange Jutsu" neji shouts, as the clones leave with them. Naruto and kimimaro back jump as the latter stares with a neutral look on his face.

"You are the one who dared to lay hands on Lord Orochimaru" kimimaro states. Naruto tosses his sheath aside, "And If I am" he says, with a smirk. Kimimaro's left arm undulates and bones emerge from it, "Then you Die" he says and both shoot forward. Bone and sword scrape and clang from the furious attacks but naruto notices that the bones were black. Naruto breaks open kimimaro's guard to slash his chest but zetsuei only scrapes across the kaguya's chest.

"Karamatsu no Mai" kimimaro says, bone erupting from body and grazing naruto. The blond back steps with narrowed eyes, "You're one of the Kaguya" naruto says.

"I am the last Kaguya" kimimaro says, closing the gap between them. Naruto swings wide but again his blade scrapes across kimimaro's body, "You can not pierce my Koton" he says, kicking naruto away.

"Koton?!" naruto questions. Kimimaro makes a fist and his arm turns black, "Lord Orochimaru has bestowed upon me the Koton for my Shikotsumyaku.. Making me Impervious and the Jinton for Speed" he says, appearing behind naruto but the blond blocks.

"You can not defeat me" kimimaro says but dodges a wave of sand. Naruto stands to his full height as gaara appears next to him, "Uzumaki.. I have come to assist you per the Hokage" he says. Naruto rolls his neck with a sigh, "Though I appreciate the offer.. I can handle him myself.. However you can go after Sasuke.. He's head towards the Valley of End" he says.

"Neither of you are leaving" kimimaro says, shooting forward but his breath hitches as naruto meets him with a smirk on his face. Gaara creates a platform on sand and launches off, "Do not die Uzumaki" he says. Naruto ducks under kimimaro's swipe as he grazes kimimaro, "Like I would" naruto thought. Kimimaro back jumps but naruto closes the gap again, "Yanagi no Mai" kimimaro utters, bones bursting from his body and coated with koton. Naruto grins as his Quicksword churns to life, shattering the bone and zetsuei cutting open kimimaro's chest with a roundhouse for good measure.

[Music: Demons to the Ground- Doom-2016]

"Seems you not as Impervious as you thought" naruto says, swinging back and cutting a gash in the ground. Kimimaro touches his bleeding chest as his curse-mark spreads, "Are you happy to have wounded me" he says. Naruto grips zetsuei and points her at kimimaro, "No but I am getting use to your skin's toughness" he says, sprinting forward. Kimimaro creates another bone sword and meets with a flurry of strikes, both gaining small gashes on the bodies but kimimaro breaks the stalemate with a slash to naruto's chest.

"Too shallow" kimimaro thought but jerks as naruto swings up, cleaving him open and sending the kaguya back with a skid. A small trail of blood between them as naruto rips open his shirt, "I've picked up Kenpachi's habit" he thought.

"**Not like you'll die**" kurama says and naruto chuckles. Kimimaro's curse-mark spreads and turns his skin a dark grey, black eye sclerae, yellow eye irises, sharp teeth, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, a long bone-spiked tail and two dark black curved like markings under his eyes. Kimimaro lowers his stance and uses his jinton to blitz naruto to cut his tendons like choji but naruto counters with his own speed.

"So this is your true face" naruto says but kimimaro says nothing, as his spinal column emerges. The column forms a spiked whip as kimimaro lowers his stance, rocketing forward but quickly breaks left and backpedals. Naruto smirks as his red eyes lock on kimimaro, "Your senses are sharp.. Since you've shown your true face.. I'll show you mine" he says and zetsuei ripples with power.

"Tremble.. Zetsuei" naruto says and she releases, disturbing the air around them. Kimimaro shoots forward and ducks under naruto's wide swing, using his jinton to get behind the blond and slashing his back but naruto swings again.

"What?!.. He been cut open but he's laughing" kimimaro thought, dodging another wild swing.

"Come on Puppet.. Attack me more.. Carve me up" naruto shouts, his reiatsu pulsing and chakra cloak forming with two tails. Kimimaro blitzes naruto from all sides but naruto stays the course and cutting off kimimaro's tail. Naruto touches his bleeding forehead, "I should end this" he thought, wiping the blood on his face. Kimimaro gets to his feet as bone forms a spiral around his left arm, "This is my strongest bone.. Tessenka no Mai: Hana" he utters. Naruto points zetsuei with a wide grin, "Then lets see it pierce my soul" he shouts, holding his left hand back. A Rasengan starts to form but with his chakra cloak its turns vermillion in color. Both shoot forward and send their attacks forth. The Rasengan grinding on bone but naruto raises his sword severing arm and all, allowing the Rasengan to connect with kimimaro's chest and sending him back with several hops. Naruto's chakra cloak slowly dispels as kimimaro's lays motionless, "A tenacious opponent but it's over now.. I hope Gaara caught Sasuke or this was naught" he says but his eyes narrow. Kimimaro slowly rises to his feet as blood flows from his missing arm, "I will not die here.. Lord Orochimaru is my world and You have No PLACE IN IT" he roars, slamming his hand into the ground.

"Sawarabi no Mai" kimimaro shouts and bones erupt towards naruto.

"Then Prepare a Place in Hell for him" naruto shouts and drives zetsuei into the ground, "Dragonstrike" he howls. Blue energy surges and rips through the ground and bones towards kimimaro, engulfing him in the wailing dragon. Kimimaro's screams are drowned out by the wailing dragon, his heart destroyed and partially burning his body. Naruto pulls zetsuei out of the ground as she returns to normal and calls his sheath.

"I should bring him back to be examined.. He possessed Three Kekkei Genkai" naruto thought, creating a clone to secure kimimaro. He plops down on the grass to let kurama do her work but saw gaara approaching with blood on his body.

"Due to a lack of a body.. Sasuke escaped" naruto says.

"A force of Oto Ninja were waiting.. The Uchiha used the confusion to cross the border" gaara explains and naruto pinches his nose.

"It can't be helped.. They were prepared" naruto says, catching the scroll and getting to his feet.

"We should return" gaara says and creates a platform of sand, allowing naruto to sit and recover.[music ends]

**#Konoha Hospital#**

Shikamaru sits on a bench with his finger bandaged and temari sitting across from him with her legs crossed.

"Its pointless to look so nervous.. Sacrifices happen on missions.. Didn't you receive emotional training" temari comments and shikamaru only stares but sighs.

"Training is different from live combat" shikamaru starts and sighs, "I know what missions consist of but I truly don't understand the world of shinobi.. This was my first mission as team captain and now I see I am not cut to be a shinobi" he adds.

"How unexpectedly boring you are.. Even if you are acting like a man" temari comments. Shikamaru rises from the bench with a rueful look on his face, "I shouldn't have been chosen as team leader.. I should been the decoy and Naruto lead the others" he says.

"Then you would be dead" naruto says, walking up. Shikamaru and temari see the ripped clothes and dried blood on his body, "My choices lead to" shikamaru starts.

"Are you afraid being hurt" temari interjects.

"You're the brains Shikamaru.. We knew the risks and acted accordingly but ultimately we failed and Sasuke escaped.. Our teammates were injured as well" naruto says and gets in shikamaru's face.

"Even if you quit.. The missions still go on and the others will carry them out.. Then they might all die but with you around.. It may not happen" naruto adds.

"Failure is the mother of success" shikaku says, coming around the corner. Naruto shrugs his shoulder and takes a seat on the bench, "He's not wrong" he says. The double doors open as tsunade steps out with a weary sigh, "Everyone is stable" she says. Shikamaru lowers his head as tears run down his face, "Thank Kami.. Next time.. I will carry out my mission perfectly" he thought.

"Shikamaru.. Naruto.. The mission was a failure but everyone is alive and that's the important thing" tsunade says, before grabbing naruto by the ear.

"Come on.. I need to check you over" tsunade adds, pulling him along and shikaku stifles a laugh. Tsunade drags naruto to an empty room, "Sit" she says and naruto sighs.

"I take it Kurama was healing you" tsunade says, using her mystic-palm.

"Yeah plus my Reiatsu can harden my skin if I want" naruto says and reaches in his cargo pocket, for the scroll.

"Inside is the body of the Kaguya.. He declared that Orochimaru bestowed him two more bloodlines" naruto says.

"Bestowed" tsunade says, taking the scroll and naruto slowly nods.

"Koton and Jinton.. Increased his speed and reinforced his Shikotsumyaku as well" naruto states. Tsunade cups her chin thought, "It may explain how Neji.. Kiba and Choji were taken out.. We also have a prisoner.. Her legs were broken but she's alive" she says.

"He was powerful.. A challenge to a Jonin.. I had fun with him" naruto says and gets to his feet, "So what happens now" he asks.

"Sasuke will be labeled a B-class threat.. It will be announced tomorrow.. Also Sakura's funeral will be held as well" tsunade says, as naruto heads to the door.

"Ino must be devastated.. I should go see her in the morning" naruto says.

"That would be nice.. Hinata went to stay with her.. This should be a major wake up call for all of you.. Life shouldn't be taken for granted" tsunade says and naruto nods, excusing himself.

**#-#**

Naruto leaps from roof to roof with hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face, "I am curious why he killed Sakura" he thought.

"**Who knows what that runt was thinking**" kurama says.

"_Haruno-san was his most loyal supporter.. Yet he killed her_" zetsuei says and naruto rubs his head.

"Who knows" naruto thought, moving into shunpo. Naruto lands in front of the gate and slips inside but senses several people inside. He opens the door and sees several shoes, "I'm back" naruto shouts. Kuroshiro comes running as anko follows her, "You look like shit" she says, kissing him.

"You should see the other guy" naruto says, taking off his boots.

"Who's here" naruto asks, picking up the pupper.

"Nai-nee.. Hinata and Ino.. Her old man felt she should be around friends" anko replies. Ino was laying on the sofa with puffy eyes, with hinata and kurenai on another sofa.

"Naruto-kun.. You're alright.. Thank Kami" hinata says. Naruto slowly nods with rub of his head, "Yeah and Tsunade-sama stabilized everyone but Sasuke got away" he says.

"Did he give a motive for his defection or Sakura's murder" kurenai asks.

"Something to do with Oroichimaru but I didn't confront him personally" naruto replies and sighs, "I'm gonna get cleaned up" he says, heading upstairs.

"That bastard corrupts everything around him" anko says. Ino slowly sit up with several sniffles, "Sasuke is no different.. He had everything but threw it all away.. For what Revenge on his brother.. I don't get it.. Why?!.. Why did he have to murder Sakura" she whispers.

"No one will know until Sasuke is captured but I worry for the village" kurenai says, handing ino a cup of warm milk.

"In what way Kurenai-sensei" hinata asks.

"Sasuke is Konoha's Golden boy.. Their Little Prince.. Once word gets out on what he did.. It'll rock the village again.. Like Naruto's Heritage" anko comments.

"It shouldn't matter.. He betrayed the village and Murdered a fellow Ninja.. He doesn't deserve a pass because he's Konoha's Tragic Prince" naruto says, with a towel on his head and wearing shorts with a long sleeve shirt.

"How are you feeling Ino" naruto says, drying his hair. Ino look down at her feet with a sigh, "I'm trying to deal but.. Its hard.. I know Sakura and I had a falling out over Sasuke but she didn't deserve to die like that.. H-he left her there like that" she says, breaking into another sob. Naruto sighs as he takes a seat, "Sasuke simply didn't care.. He toyed with her emotions and Sakura paid for with her life" he says.

"I can't wait to get a crack at him" anko comments.

"It's late.. We got an empty bedroom and sofa.. You all can stay the night" naruto says, playing with kuroshiro.

"Thank you Naruto.. I don't wanna go home tonight" ino says.

"I'll stay as well" kurenai says but hinata pokes her fingers.

"I'll head home.. I'm sure father wouldn't want me staying out all night" hinata says, getting to her feet.

"I'll walk you home" naruto says and hinata blushes, catching the eye of anko.

"Back in a flash" naruto says and follows hinata, as anko gets a small look. Naruto and hinata make their way towards the hyuga compound, "Looks like Team-7 will need a new member" naruto says.

"More than likely" hinata says and glances to naruto, "Should I.. No.. It would be wrong" she thought.

"It means we're on the shelf for awhile but I am going on a Training trip with Ero-sennin and Anko" naruto says.

"Do you know when" hinata asks but naruto shakes his head, as the reach the road to the compound.

"Good night Hinata" naruto says, turning to leave.

"Naruto-kun wait" hinata says and naruto stops, "Today's event have made me realize something.. I nearly lost Neji-niisan and Sakura-san lost her life.. It made me realize" she adds.

"Realize what" naruto asks. Hinata closes the gap between them with her cheeks red, "That I love you Naruto-kun.. I loved you for so long.. You've made me stronger" she says and looks naruto in his blue eyes.

"I know I'll have to compete with Anko-san but I want to be with you and I'll never give up" hinata says, resolutely. Naruto stands silent but his eyes widen as hinata kisses him and he kisses her back, wrapping his hands around her lower back. The pair slowly pull back but hinata turns bright red and runs off, "G-good night N-naruto-kun" she shouts. Naruto touches his lips as kurama giggles, "**The games Begin**" she muses.

**#Next Day#**

The mood around konoha was again filled with shock, disbelief and sorrow as tsunade announced sasuke's actions. Yet again tensions rose among konoha's general populace and ninja alike. Naruto and anko make their way through the village in all black for sakura's small and private funeral.

"People really need a wake up call" anko says and naruto snorts.

"They will.. The invasion.. My Heritage and Sasuke's defection have shaken them to the core but this will help them grow stronger" naruto says. The pair arrive at the cemetery and saw all the rookies with their senseis except, choji, neji and kiba. Sakura's parents were in front of the grave, her mother sobbing and her husband holding her. He has blue eyes and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom, sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin.

"**That's strange**" kurama states. His wife has fair-skin with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face and green eyes. Tsunade was speaking to them as the pair near the rookies. However sakura's mother sees naruto and marches up him, promptly slapping him across the face.

"How dare you come here.. You Monster" sakura's mother shouts.

"Mebuki?!" tsunade shouts. Naruto stays stock still with his face turned from the slap as mebuki glares, "No this Monster is reason Sasuke-kun killed our daughter.. His demon taint influenced him" she shouts.

"That's not true.. Sasuke-san chose to abandon the village" hinata interjects.

"She's right.. Your Great Sasuke-kun murdered your daughter.. Yet you blame Naruto" anko shouts.

"Shut up Snake whore.. This monster is taint on our village and has been since he was born.. He killed our Yondaime" mebuki shouts.

"So everything is my fault.. If it rains its my fault.. Bad day at work.. Oh its His fault.. Your dear Sasuke murders you daughter and you blame Me instead of him" naruto says, coldly. Mebuki was about to strike naruto again but her husband kizashi stops her, "Mebuki that is enough.. This young man didn't make Sasuke do anything" he says.

"I'm sorry about this" kizashi says and takes mebuki away, still screaming at naruto. Tsunade approaches naruto with a concerned look, "I'm alright.. Its not the first time" he says.

"Somebody outta smack the shit out of her" anko says and naruto rolls his neck.

"Lets pay our respects and go.. I doubt her mother wants me to stay long" naruto says. While naruto pays his respects, anko pulls hinata along to a quiet spot to speak with her.

"So you finally confessed" anko says and hinata's eyes widen, "We have no secrets.. So I know and I approve" anko adds.

"You approve but you and Naruto-kun are couple" hinata says but anko places her fingers on hinata's lips.

"True but Naruto will have the CRA placed on him and will have multiple wives.. So its alright for you to be with him too" anko says but smirks, "But I am Head-wife" she adds. Hinata blushes as anko pulls her fingers back but the snakes mistress kisses her fingers, placing them back on hinata's lips.

"Indirect Kiss.. So we'll be doing some Yuri action later" anko says, winking and hinata blushes brightly. Naruto approaches the pair and hinata feels a nose-bleed coming on, before running off.

"What did you do" naruto says and anko giggles.

"She probably imagined the Threesome we'll have" anko says, taking his hand and they vanish. The pair reappear on his father's stone head as naruto sits down and allows anko onto his lap, "We really need to get out of this place" naruto muses, before a puff of smoke erupts.

"Then your wish is granted" jiraiya declares and both face-palm.

"Finally back Ero-sennin" naruto says, as both get to their feet.

"Yeah and Hime told me what happened.. So we'll hit the ground running" jiraiya says.

"So when do we leave" anko asks.

"One week from now.. Enough to get your affairs in order.. We'll be gone two years" jiraiya states.

"That's fine Ero-sennin and I have destination in mind to go.. Uzushio" naruto says and jiraiya's eyes widen slightly but nods.

"Alright I'll square thinks with Hime and we'll head out in a week" jiraiya says and vanishes.

"What will we'll do about the house" anko asks.

"Don't worry I have someone in mind" naruto states.

**#One Week Later#**

Naruto, anko and jiraiya were standing at the main gate with tsunade, hana, kuroshiro, karin, kurenai and hinata.

"Take care of the house.. Everything will be paid for by my inheritance and you're coded in" naruto says, hugging karin.

"Thanks Aniki" karin says. Kuroshiro whines a bit as anko rubs her head, "Be a good girl and you better be speaking when we come home" she says.

"We'll work on it.. Kiba even wants to try with Akamaru" hana states. Naruto approaches and hinata fidgets a bit, "Baa-chan is taking you as her apprentice" he says.

"Yes and Ino-san" hinata says and hugs him, kissing his cheek as well.

"Your Ikkotsu will even more powerful" naruto says and hinata slowly nods.

"Yo Naruto.. Good we made it" kiba shouts, riding kuromaru with shikamaru and choji.

"Yeah.. How's your legs and your body Choji" naruto asks.

"Still healing but its not so bad" choji says, munching on some chips.

"I still got therapy but mom thinks I can start back sparring in a month" kiba says and his demeanors darkens, "If you see Teme out there" he adds.

"I'll leave you a piece" naruto says and the pair fist bump.

"Mendokusei try not to become too strong on your trip" shikamaru says and naruto starts laughing.

"Ain't no guarantee" naruto comments. Tsunade approaches and hugs naruto, Stay safe" she says and kisses his forehead.

"Naruto.. Time to go" jiraiya shouts. Naruto secures his backpack and waves to everyone as he follows anko and jiraiya, "See ya in Two Years" he shouts, as they leap off.

TBC (END PART-1)

A/N-2: Part one is in the books and the training trip begins. Naruto and company will visit Uzushio and take missions investigating Orochimaru's bases. Tayuya will join Konoha and be befriended by Karin. The Harem is now locked with Anko, Hinata, Haku and Ino. Ino will grow stronger with her Clan's Jutsu as well Flower based Jutsu. Chapter-8 will cover the entire time skip including a twist on certain missions. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-1: Welcome to Insert Long Title Chapter 8, this chapter covers the time-skip and will cover various training, missions and encounters. I will warn you now a character will be on the villainous side, when in the canon mission they were a victim. Thank you everyone for their support. As of this moment we have 26,308-hits, 306-favs, 426-follows, 69-reviews and 4-communities. Thank you so much and stay safe with everything going on.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

Higher Being

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-8

* * *

**#Uzushio-Two Months Later#**

Jiraiya sits on a large rock as a hundred naruto clones were working on various jutsu, while anko was on the beach. She was working with the original naruto, dressed in a sports-bra and training pants. Naruto was opposite her in shorts with no shirt and welts on his body.

"You're getting better.. Your reiatsu is growing stronger" naruto says. Anko giggles as she twirls her sword, "Yeah I feel stronger.. The weight of your power is decreasing" she says and naruto smiles.

"_I agree.. You are growing stronger mistress_" her spirit comments. Naruto and anko reapply their seals and he drops his barrier, "I'd say that you're around a seated officer now" he muses.

"I feel like I'm close to awakening my shikai but" anko says.

"You need a trigger.. Like I said power responds to need not a desire" naruto comments. The pair reach jiraiya and naruto dispels some clones, "Its a shame we didn't find anything of note" naruto says.

"They more than likely destroyed everything to keep it out of enemy hands" jiraiya comments. Naruto stretches his arms with a groan and dispels more clones, "So where will we be going next" he asks.

"Kirigakure.. Hime sent me scroll about solidifying a non-aggression pact with them.. Plus Anko can test her Kenjutsu" jiraiya explains and naruto cups his chin.

"I do owe Zabuza a rematch.. So when do we leave" naruto says.

"Another week.. There is that underwater cave we have to check" jiraiya says and naruto nods. Anko and naruto head for a small lake on the eastern end of the island, "To think it took Three Nations to destroy this place" anko states.

"People fear what they don't understand.. If Uzushio was allow to continue to grow.. It could've made a case as a Sixth Great Village.. Plus they were allied with Konoha" naruto explains, as they arrive at the lake.

"That alone makes people nervous" anko comments, kicking off her shoes. She pulls her hair free as she wades into the water but naruto dives in with a big splash, getting her wet.

"I'm all wet Naru-kun" anko shouts. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist, "Sworry" he coos and anko giggles. The pair swim down to the bottom of the lake in search of anything, on two occasions both found some gems. A week later naruto finds himself in a similar situation, "Hopefully we find something" he says.

"Be careful Naruto.. We don't how deep this lagoon goes and where it leads" jiraiya comments.

"Perv's right.. Be careful Naru-kun" anko says and jiraiya deflates, as naruto dives into the lagoon. The visibility was fairly clear as naruto zooms down towards the bottom but sees a current running under a flat section. Naruto dives down and channels some futon chakra for breath, before diving under the section. He travels about a hundred feet as the current slows down and a small drop off appears but the visibility is dark. Naruto dives down for a bit but swims to the surface, finding a large cavern. Naruto looks around and finds a small shore to climb out, "**Looks like nothing**" kurama says.

"Maybe" naruto thought, starting to search around. The cavern is high but bare with old etchings, "Another dead end" naruto thought, running his fingers along the wall. However suddenly an array forms on the wall, "Secret tunnel" naruto thought and channels his chakra. The array glows brightly and the wall shifts and reveals a medium size room but naruto's eyes slowly widen in shock. Inside the room were the mummified bodies of two dozen people of various sizes.

"_How horrible_" zetsuei says, as naruto's knees gives out. A few tears run down naruto's for his deceased clan, "You suffered so much" he thought, slowly getting to his feet. Naruto says a silent prayer for them and pulls zetsuei out of her seal, "Awaken Zetsuei" he whispers. The cavern rumbles as zetsuei glows and transforms in a black Scottish claymore with a reddish tint on the blade and a silver dragon emblazoned on the handle.

"May you Rest in Peace now" naruto says and drives the blade into the rock, "Flame Dragon Dance" he adds. Flames erupt from the blade and engulfs the bodies as naruto keeps his eyes closed but feels a wave of acknowledgment. Naruto pulls the sword from the rock and touches the wall once more, closing it and creates two clones.

"Destroy the entrance.. No one will see this" naruto says, sealing zetsuei and diving into the water and through the entrance. He reaches the lagoon and feels the rumbling from his clones, as he reaches the surface.

"Naru-kun" anko shouts but sees the look in his eyes, "What happened" she adds, concerned. Naruto emerges from the water and immediately hugs her, "I found a secret room" he starts and sniffles.

"With the bodies of two dozen people" naruto adds and anko gasps, also shocking jiraiya and the white hair sage clenches his left fist.

"I'm sorry you had see that Naruto" jiraiya says.

"Lets keep this to ourselves.. Never speak of this again as long as we live" naruto says and both of them nod.

**#One Month Later#**

Naruto and anko see the gates of kirigakure coming into view, "Surrounded by mountains and this thick mist" naruto thought.

"**Indeed Natural defense**" kurama says. Jiraiya is in front of them and speaking to the guards, "Come on you two.. We need to meet with Mizukage.. Then find a hotel" he says. The pair follow jiraiya and an Anbu towards the largest cylindrical building. Soon they were sitting outside the mizukage's office, "Ok you two.. Be on your best behavior" jiraiya says.

"Take your own advice Ero-sennin" naruto comments. The door opens as a man appears with blue hair styled in a moused-up manner, his left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wears the standard kiri striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"My name is Ao and Mizukage-sama will see you now" he says. Naruto and anko follow jiraiya, finding the mizukage mei terumi at her desk. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front.

"Jiraiya the Gallant and your students I presume" mei says. She wears a long-sleeve, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings reaching down over her knees.

"Yes this my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Anko Mitarashi" jiraiya says, his gaze on mei's breasts. Mei rests her chin on her propped up hands, "I've heard good things about you Naruto-kun" she says.

"Thank you for the praise Mizukage-sama" naruto says, bowing. Mei laughs softly with a glance to anko, "Please call me Mei.. I'm sure the two of you are tired from your journey and don't wish to listen to boring bureaucracy" she starts.

"Chōjūrō-kun please escort to our best hotel" mei adds and a young man appears from the shadows. He has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes with has pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants.

"Follow me" chōjūrō says and the pair follow him out. Naruto notices the bundle on chōjūrō's back, "Is that one of the Seven Swords of Mist" he asks.

"Y-yes this is the Hiramekarei" chōjūrō says and glances back, "You fought Shizuma-sempai and Zabuza-sempai" he adds.

"He sure did" anko chimes in. Naruto slowly nods as chōjūrō adjusts his glasses, "May I spar with you" he asks.

"I have no complaints but we'd like to get some rest first" naruto replies and chōjūrō slowly nods. They soon arrive at flowing mist hotel, "I will find you tomorrow for our spar" chōjūrō says and excusing himself, vanishing a swirl of water.

"Welcome how may I help you" the receptionist asks, as they near the desk.

"We would like two rooms.. Close to each other if possible" naruto says, pulling out his froppy wallet. The receptionist looks through his log and finds two room, "Here you are on the ninth floor.. Rooms 908 and 911.. $55.88 please" he says. Naruto hands him the money and takes the keys, before creating a clone and handing him a key. Anko snatches their key and skips off to their room, "I'm gonna spend a day bathing" she muses.

"I want a soft bed" naruto muses, as they ride the elevator. They reach their room and it has a tv, large bed and decent bathroom, "Dibs" anko chirps, rushing to the bathroom. Naruto kicks off his boots and plops on the love-seat but feels his clone dispel, "So we'll be here two months huh" he thought, deciding on a nap. An hour later naruto awakes to poking on his cheek, "Wake up Naru-kun" anko says. Naruto opens his eyes an sees anko in a robe but her hair was noticeably shorter in a pixie cut, "You cut your hair" he says, sitting up.

"Yeah since we'll be in this humid place for two months.. I wanted it more manageable.. So am I still sexy" anko says and naruto nods, "Good now go get cleaned up.. I wanna explore" she adds. An hour later naruto and anko were traveling through the village, taking in the sights and construction.

"Doesn't look like a civil war took place" anko says. Naruto looks around as they move towards a less frequented area, "No different than back home" he says but suddenly a guy brushes pass him.

"Oi apologize to him" anko shouts, whipping him around. He is young man with a brown afro tied back with a striped bandanna, light-coloured eyes and large lips. He wears a pair of red, pinstriped pants along with a sleeveless haori and bandages around his waist.

"Apologize" he sneers but smirks, "If you me let tap that" he adds. Suddenly naruto hand was crushing his face, "That's not nice to send cronies to get my attention.. Shizuma-san" he says, shocking anko. Shizuma steps out the shadows of an alley way, "Ah.. Gomen Gomen.. Hassaku meant no harm" he says. Naruto releases hassaku with a sigh, "Tell him that" he says, dodging his fist. Naruto taps his the back of his fist on hassaku's cheek, "If I was inclined.. That would be your head" he says, leaking his KI.

"Now.. Now no need to be so inclined.. Lets go Hassaku" shizuma says and hassaku staggers forward, "I hope you stay for awhile.. I'd love another fight" he says and both vanish into mist.

"Yeah that would be nice" naruto muses.

"That was intense" anko comments and naruto chuckles, as they continue to explore. The young couple soon find a weapons shop, "Similar selection as home" anko says.

"More sword oriented though" naruto says, looking through various weapons. He finds a set of throwing knives with four grip cutouts, "Those are some neat looking blades" anko says and naruto smiles.

"I may have found my flash" naruto says and anko gasps, "Sir do you do bulk orders" he adds picking up one.

"Yeah how many" the man asks. Naruto spins the knife in his hand, "Nice length.. I'll take about a hundred" he says, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"I'll need payment up front" the owner says and naruto nods, picking up the set. Naruto pays for the order and anko adds a pair of segmented arm guards, "You can pick them up in three weeks" the owner says and the pair nod.

"So where to now" anko asks. Naruto cup his chin thought, "Lets head back.. Ero-sennin might be looking for us" he says and they shunpo back to the hotel.

"Looks like he's close by" naruto says and sees jiraiya approaching with two women.

"Narutoooo" jiraiya shouts and naruto face-palms, "Alright you two.. We're staying for about two months.. The Mizukage will even let us stay at her compound" he explains.

"Now come ladies.. Let have some fun" jiraiya adds, as they stroll off. Naruto sighs with a rub of his forehead, "Did we make a mistake on this" he says and anko laughs. They head up to their room and order room service, soon naruto was sitting on the floor with a table. On the table was a large scroll, his new knives, a Fuinjutsu kit and a brown book. Naruto was wearing a magnifying glass over his right eye as anko was the bed reading a letter from kurenai.

"How are things back home" naruto asks, flipping through his father's journal. Anko turns onto her belly with a sigh, "Not much but Mebuki Haruno is raising a stink.. Trying to get the civilian council reformed" she explains.

"It won't go very far for Mrs Haruno.. Sasuke killed her daughter and no amount of blaming me will change that" naruto comments.

"So when will I get to see your Hiraishin" anko asks and naruto looks up.

"The Hiraishin is not some simple jutsu.. It's Space-time Ninjutsu.. I need to develop my own formula for it.. Both Dad and the Nidaime's were completely different.. So that's what I'm working on" naruto says and anko blinks.

"_Naruto-kun is quite meticulous_" her spirit says and anko slowly nods, looking at naruto.

"When its just us.. He doesn't have to put on airs.. He can be himself.. The Gotei-13's Squad 11 Captain Mitsuomi Kiriyu" anko thought but smiles, "And he's my Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" she adds.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto stares at his reflection in the water of kiri's academy, "Interesting.. Training your control and fighting.. I should bring this up with Baa-chan" he thought. Anko was on the balcony that surrounds the pool with her sword across her back. Chōjūrō stands across from naruto with his sword at the ready, "Naruto-san the first to touch the other with their sword is the victor" he says. Naruto slips into ox-guard stance, "That's perfectly fine" he says and chōjūrō nods. Anko leans on the railing as chōjūrō and naruto slowly edges forward but the blond sprints forward, chōjūrō meeting him with loud clang. The water ripples under them as naruto pushes on his sword, forcing chōjūrō back on his heels.

"He has some much upper-body strength or is his whole body behind it" chōjūrō thought, blocking several hard strikes. Naruto breaks open chōjūrō's guard but the young swordsmen dodges with a water clone.

"That's enough Chōjūrō.. You're no match for him" a voice shouts. Naruto and chōjūrō spy zabuza and haku next to anko, "Zabuza-sempai" chōjūrō shouts. Zabuza leaps own with a roll of his shoulders, "I want my rematch gaki and don't hold back" he says. Naruto tilt his head with a slight smirk on his face, "If I go all out.. You could die" he says. Zabzua draws his Kubikiribocho and slashes the water, "Not as a Jinchuriki.. That sword of your is not normal.. Isn't it" he says. Naruto grips zetsuei tighter and brings the hilt parallel with his chin, "No its not.. This sword is semi-sentient and can sense my intentions.. If I do not wish to harm my foe.. It remains as a Sakaboto but if the reverse happens" he says, letting the words linger.

"However It can change shape as well" naruto adds and the water under him starts to ripple out, causing chōjūrō's eyes to widen. Zabuza chuckles in his throat as he leaks his KI, "Get going Chōjūrō.. The real fun is about start" he says and chōjūrō leaps out.

[Music: Fairy Tail - OST - Absolute Zero Silver]

"Can't be helped then" naruto starts and his eyes glow, "Tremble.. Zetsuei" he adds and she glows brightly. Haku, chōjūrō and zabuza's eyes widen as naruto's sword changes before their eyes into a six foot katana with several ringlets of chains dangling from the hilt. Zabzua shakes off his shock into a smirk behind his bandages, before shooting forward with a leap and downward swing. Naruto quickly blocks and counters with own swing, that zabuza parries and counters but naruto counters and parries. Zabuza presses with a flurry of strikes, despite the huge zanbato but naruto blocks evenly and counters but misses zabuza and in turn he does the same. On the balcony chōjūrō watches with bated breath as the dance of death below him unfolds.

"Naruto-san is very skilled and he swings such a long sword with such ease" chōjūrō says. Naruto blocks a full swing from zabuza with a thin smile on his face, causing the demon of mist to laugh.

"You're good Gaki.. My blood is starting to ramp up" zabuza says, more of his KI leaking out. Shadows cover naruto's face but his smile was wide, "I could say the same" he says, brushing zabuza back. Zabuza rushes forward with jonin speed and the swings coming faster and faster but naruto stays the course, matching him move for move.

"Good his rust is being shaken off and his power his coming back" naruto thought, back-stepping from a wide swing. Naruto shoots forward with a baseball like swing and zabuza blocks but it sends him careening back with a small wave of water. Zabuza stops himself but his eyes narrow seeing the form of naruto, "What is that" he thought. Transposed over naruto was the silhouette of tall and broad shoulder man with black hair, steel blue eyes and wearing all black with a white haori drapped on his shoulders. Naruto shoots forward with a small torrent of water and zabuza narrowly dodges as naruto slashes the water, creating small waves. Zabuza shunshins behind naruto with a full-power swing but only connects with an after-image of naruto, "Fast" zabuza thought. Danger sense quickly went off in zabuza's head and he quickly whips around with another full-power swing as naruto swings down with a thud. Time seems to slowly down as naruto cuts through the Kubikiribocho and creating a rush of water as the piece crashes behind him. Zabuza fall to one knee with his broken sword and naruto standing tall, his face covered in shadow with only his eyes glowing.[music ends]

**#-#**

"Hahahahahahaaha.. You Really good Gaki.. I approve of you and Haku" zabzua says. Naruto tilts his head in confusion with a question mark on his head as haku blushes brightly.

"Come again" naruto says, sealing and sheathing zetsuei.

"Haku has a crush on you and I approve" zabuza states. Naruto ruffles his hair and looks up haku and anko, the latter giving the thumbs up.

"Mendokusei.. Dattebayo" naruto thought and sighs, "Since we'll be in Kiri for the next two months.. I can get to know her better" he says and both leap towards the balcony.

"Wanna have lunch with us Haku and discuss things" naruto asks and haku slowly nods, blushing.

"Chōjūrō though a short spar.. I would like another" naruto asks, extending his hand. Chōjūrō readily shakes naruto's hand, "Of course Naruto-san" he says and excuses himself.

"Sorry about your sword" naruto adds and zabuza chuckles.

"Don't worry about.. I can get it fixed" zabuza says and vanishes into mist.

"So where to for lunch" anko comments and haku cups her chin.

"I know a place and its private" haku says and the pair follow her. Out of the shadows shizuma steps out with a clenched fist and a grin, "You've become more pleasing prey for me Naruto Uzumaki" he thought.

**#Mist Bar and Grill#**

Naruto takes a sip of soda as they waited for their food, anko next to him and haku across from them in the private booth.

"So a crush huh" naruto says, breaking the silence. Haku nearly spits her drink but coughs and nods, "Yes.. We are similar and the more I thought about it.. The more I felt this feeling in my heart" she says.

"He has that effect on people.. Its why I feel in love with him.. Like you and Naruto I was hated for something I couldn't control" anko explains.

"What happened.. If you don't mind me asking" haku asks. Anko rubs her shoulder, "I was a student of the Sannin Orochimaru and he betrayed the village.. So the village thought I was a traitor too but I had people who cared about me and kept me going" she explains, grasping naruto's hand.

"I've heard of Orochimaru" haku says.

"Yeah a real scum bag.. He invaded our village and convinced Sasuke to defect but not before murdering a fellow Genin" naruto says and haku gasps.

"The bastard escaped but he'll get his" anko adds, as the server brought their food. Silence soon reigned as the three were eating their meals, "So you down for a Threesome" anko says, off-handedly. Naruto nearly chokes on his steak and haku nearly spits her water, "W-what?!" she says. Anko swallows a piece of her burger, "Well you like Naru-kun.. So why not" she says.

"We've spoken a grand total of twice.. I'm not going force her to do that.. I want to get to know Haku before taking that step" naruto says.

"Well we do have two months to change that.. As head future wife I approve" anko says and both face-palm.

**#One Week Later#**

Naruto stands in the middle of a lake with a pair of shorts, running tights and bare chested as anko does jinzen with her sword. Jiraiya explained that the Rasengan was an unfinished Jutsu and his father sought to add an element to it, thus naruto's training to split this lake with his futon.

"**Why not use your clones**" kurama says. Naruto squats down and places his palms flat on the water, "I want to do it myself.. Besides my control is better than I let on" he thought, channeling his chakra and small ripples form. About five minutes pass as naruto focuses but he abruptly stops, "You know that could considered a threat" naruto says, causing anko to open her eyes. Naruto rises to his full height and turns to see shizuma and a group of people, two of which were buntan and hassaku. Three others were behind them, one a large tall man with a wide, muscular frame. His head is covered by a white hood, with openings for his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. A short young woman with long grey hair and a young man of average height and build with medium-length grey hair parted to the left, blue-coloured eyes, and sharp teeth.

"So Shizuma what brings you here.. A spar or giving some tips" naruto states, stepping back on land.

"I thought we going to Kill him Shizuma" the largest says, named kyohō. Anko quickly gets to her feet and stands next to naruto, "Wow not the first time I've heard that" he muses, snapping his fingers.

"However I get the gist of it.. You want to prove that the Bloody Mist is alive and well.. Who better than me" naruto states. Shizuma chuckles deeply with a glance to compatriots, "You are perceptive Naruto Uzumaki.. Your fight with Zabuza enticed me so Much" he says, his compatriots laughing. Naruto glances to anko and smirks, "Well if you wish to kill me.. Let me show you not Who I am but What I am" he says, his eyes becoming blood red with black slits.

[Music: Jinchuriki - Naruto Ost]

Naruto steps forward as his whiskers grow thicker and his chakra cloak forming, his KI leaking out and two rabbit like ears forming from the cloak.

"You probably saw it during the civil war" naruto says, as a tail forms and followed by a second. Shizuma grits his teeth as the malicious KI washes over him and his group, hassaku and kyohō breaking out into cold sweats.

"W-hat is he?!" shouts hebiichigo.

"I-I don't know" shouts ichirōta, falling on his rear wide eyes. Naruto shifts to a horse-back stance as his kyubi chakra swirls violently, a third tail forming and steam bursting from naruto's mouth.

"_**Can you feel it.. The power before you.. Can you fight it with all your might**_" naruto says, thick white liquid emerging from his left eye and coalesces over his mouth. Buntan steps back in complete fear at the thing before her, "I-its like Him" she thought. The liquid forms bone over naruto's mouth with two smalls holes bursting with steam for each breath, the grass under him ripping away. Naruto raises his left and points at shizuma with his skin starting to peel away on his hand, "_**Am I still Pleasing PREY?!**_" he shouts, his voice distorted. Shizuma stood stock still with wide and flickering eyes, "Jinchuriki" he utters. Shadows cover naruto's front half but all of them could see the wide grin and glowing red eyes, "_**Yessss but Unlike Yagura.. I have Six more tails to Go**_" he says and reaches for the bone. Naruto violently rips it away and expels his chakra like a torrent but points at them, "Be seeing you" he says, anko grasping his shoulder and them vanishing. Shizuma falls to his knees with a shudder, "He's more powerful than Kisame" he thought.[music ends]

**#-#**

"How many tails can you control" anko asks, wrapping naruto's hand in their hotel room. Naruto flexes his bandaged fingers, "Up to four tails but this starts to happen" he replies.

"Good thing I put up my barrier.. Otherwise Ero-sennin and all Kiri would've shown up" naruto adds, as anko tosses him a water bottle.

"That should keep him from messing with you" anko comments.

"Hopefully but it may spur him on" naruto says and tosses the bottle, "So how goes your communing" he adds. Anko stares at her sword, "Slow but I'm getting a vague sense of her name.. Something with poison and snakes" she explains.

"That's interesting.. Perhaps her name has something to with it.. Zetsuei's true name is Six-headed Dragon of Chaos" naruto says, pulling out his Fuinjutsu kit.

"So why do you call her Zetsuei" anko asks, sitting across from him.

"Zetsuei was the name of a stuffed animal I had.. Given to me by my adopted sister Meyrin.. It had a profound effect on me and influenced Zetsuei to use the name" naruto explains, causing anko to slowly nod. She grabs the inkwell and pen to start on her Fuinjutsu writing, "Why do I have to do this.. This is your specialty" anko says. Naruto slips on his magnifying monocle, "Well as the eventual Matriarch of the Uzumaki clan.. Basic knowledge of Fuinjutsu is needed" he says, in a sagely tone and anko sticks her tongue out. Naruto opens his own inkwell and dabs an etching pen into it, carving small symbols on his knife. A knock at the door prompts naruto make a clone to open the door, revealing jiraiya.

"Hard at work I see" jiraiya says, taking a seat in a recliner. Naruto look up with a blank look, "Yeah but it almost second nature now" he says, continuing his etching. Jiraiya gets up and picks up one of the other knives, "Light-weight and balanced.. Unique too.. Minato was the same way" he says and naruto arches an eyebrow.

"Minato was pretty meticulous about things and a bit boring but Kushina was a good influence for him" jiraiya comments.

"I bet you tried to get him to be a Perv" anko says and jiraiya scoffs.

"I tried but he was too prudish" jiraiya says but naruto snorts, continuing on his knife as jiraiya checks anko's work.

"Good strokes.. You should be able to make some explosive tags soon" jiraiya comments and anko giggles darkly, causing both to freeze and one to glare at the other.

**#Iwagakure no Sato#**

"Is this Accurate?!" an older man says. He is short with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, having a long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

"Y-yes Tsuchikage-sama" a young man states. Ōnoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage glares at the photo of naruto, "That Bastard Yondaime has a son Kaito" he says.

"Its seems so.. Our spies reported that it was revealed after the Suna-Oto invasion.. The village is split on the news but the Daimyo has confirmed things" kaito explains. Ōnoki floats from his desk with an angered look on his face, "Where is It now" he says.

"He left the village a few months ago with Jiraiya of the Sannin and Anko Mitarashi" kaito states.

"Jiraiya trained the Yondaime and he's training his accursed son.. If he learns that Thrice-damned Jutsu" ōnoki says and turns to kaito.

"I want a bounty on that thing.. Ninety million Dead" ōnoki orders and kaito quickly excuses himself.

"Geez Gramps what's got you in tiff" a voice says and ōnoki sees his grandaughter kurotsuchi. She has short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes, dressed in the standard iwa ninja uniform.

"Follow me" ōnoki says and kurotsuchi follows, "The Yondaime procreated" he adds.

"Really.. Where have they been hiding" kurotsuchi asks, as they leave the tower and head for one of the training grounds.

"Konoha kept his existence a secret for the past sixteen years.. They revealed it after the invasion lead by Orochimaru" ōnoki states and kurotsuchi shrugs her shoulders, denoting so what.

"That Yellow Demon killed one thousand of our people.. Including your Mother and Uncles.. Now his son is living free" ōnoki hisses. Kurotsuchi sighs with a rub of her forehead, "That my be true but will Killing his son won't bring them back" she says. Ōnoki scoffs as they arrive at the training, both seeing a mountain of a man. He stands six foot nine and four hundred pounds, his brown hair short and dark eyes with black pants and boots.

"I have a job for you Kell" ōnoki states. Kell rolls his shoulder with a crack of his neck, "Who am I fighting" he says.

"I'm putting a bounty on the son of the Yondaime.. I want him Dead.. He's traveling with a Sannin.. This will be S-rank" ōnoki states. Kurotsuchi sighs as she sees the bloodthirsty look on kell's face.

"Where is he" kell asks.

"He traveling.. So you'll have to enlist trackers" ōnoki states.

"I'll bring you his skull and spine.. Lord Tsuchikage" kell says. Kurotsuchi silently sighs as grandfather and kell discuss things, "This will not end well" she thought.

**#Two Months Later#**

**#Lemon Alert#**

Soft moans and light flesh-slapping fill naruto and anko's hotel room, the cause was haku slowly bouncing on naruto's lower half. Anko was sitting on naruto's face with her lips on haku's lips, both exploring others bodies.

"Nrghh" haku whispers, as anko sucks on her neck and lightly nips her skin. Naruto grips anko's hips as he licks her slit and sucks her clit, "Anko was right.. When she wants.. She gets" he thought. Haku pants heavily as her first orgasm approaches and it explodes as anko muffles her moans, her body trembling as the floodgates burst.

"Ikuuuu" anko cries, throwing her head back as her orgasm arrives. Haku slowly climbs off of naruto as anko crawls forward, stroking naruto's member and slipping it inside her in reverse cowgirl. Haku comes up to kiss naruto as anko's moans fill the room, "Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Its so Good" anko cries. Naruto and haku's tongues swirl around one another but she pulls back with a small saliva trail, before moving up and letting naruto suckle on her breasts with tiny moans escaping her lips.

"Haku-chan.. Hyanah.. Come lay in front of me" anko says. Haku slowly complies and lays on her back but cries out as anko starts, fingering and sucking on her pussy. Naruto up ends anko forward to doggie style as she continues to eat haku out, "Still same ratio" he thought, feeling anko clamp down for the second time. Haku bites her index finger as her body rocks from anko's ministration and naruto fucking her, "Iku-Iku.. Ikuuuu" she cries, her love nectar spilling into anko's mouth. Anko comes to haku's face and deeply kisses her, letting the ice user taste her own cum.

"Nrghh.. Fuwaaah Come inside me Naru-kun.. Haku-chan no safe" anko cries, sucking on haku's breasts. Naruto grips anko's ass and speeds up his thrusts until he slams hard, filling anko with his seed and sending her over the edge for the third. Naruto pulls out with several heavy breaths but haku comes up to taste the remains of naruto's cum, "Mmm.. Oishī" she coos, sucking on his member and pulling back with a wet pop and giggle.

**#Lemon End#**

"These two months seem like a dream" haku says, licking her lips. Anko sighs softly as naruto slides off the bed for something to drink, "Its been fun" she muses.

"We'll still have to deal with logistics" naruto says, tossing them bottles of juice. Haku covers herself with the sheet, "Mei-sama may have something for that.. She wishes to create a shinobi exchange program to promote comradery with Konoha.. I could be one of the ninja selected" she explains.

"Interesting it would allow shinobi to learn in new places and expand their horizons" naruto says, climbing back into bed. Haku and anko takes each sides of his chest, "Then we can our Threesomes without worry" anko says and haku blushes. The next morning came to soon for the three but today they would separated for the forseeable future. Two hours later naruto, anko and jiraiya were being seen off by mei, haku and zabuza.

"Thank you for your hospitality.. Mizukage-sama" naruto says, bowing. He wears dark blue, kiri camo cargo pants with combat boots and a dark blue, sleeveless Kung-fu jacket.

"That's quite alright Naruto-kun.. Kiri and Konoha are now allies.. We are simply aiding a comrade" mei states.

"Congrats on the bounty Gaki.. You'll get your fill now" zabuza states and haku almost smacks him.

"My Naru-kun is in the Bingo book.. I am so proud" anko says, wearing her ninja gear and her new gauntlets. Naruto ruffles his hair with a shrug, "Can't be helped.. Iwa wants me to pay for my Dad's sins but I say bring 'em on" he says.

"Alright Gaki lets hit the road" jiraiya says but shivers as mei winks at him. Haku kisses both anko and naruto as they quickly catch up to jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin why did Mei-sama wink at you" naruto says and jiraiya flinches, hearing whips and chains in his head.

"No reason Gaki" jiraiya says and clears his throat.

"So now were head back Fire county and meet some contacts.. From there we'll be splitting up for a mission" jiraiya adds.

"What sort of mission" anko comments, as the three take off at chunin speed.

"Orochimaru's elite Tayuya talked in exchange for me removing her curse-seal.. She gave us information on several bases.. One is in Sea country and the other in Sakura country" jiraya explains and anko's eyes widen.

"I'll head to Sakura country and you two head to Sea country.. If Sakura country doesn't pan out.. I'll link up with you" jiraiya adds and anko clenches her fist.

"It had to be that forsaken place" anko thought.

**#One month Later#**

Naruto and anko stood on a ridge that overlooks the port city with the islands that encompass sea country in the distance.

"According to Ero-sennin Sea country has no shinobi village and relies on Water country for aid" naruto comments but anko was silent. The snake mistress was slighty trembling but freezes as naruto touches her shoulder, "Its not there anymore" he whispers. Anko leans into his chest with a trembling breath, "I-I know but this place.. He took me here" she says, as naruto strokes her back. A clone pops to life next to them, "Secure us a boat to the main island" naruto says and the clone vanishes. Anko pulls back from naruto and rubs her eyes, "We should search the port for any information" she says and naruto nods. For the next few hours until sunset the pair gathered information on mother, taro, jiro and demon island. Another bit of information they learned was about a girl that was spirited like many on the islands but the only one to return.

"Seems no one travels at night or early evening" naruto says, helping his clone cast off.

"Could the supposed monsters" anko comments. Naruto pulls on his black gloves as his clone mans the rutter, "Who knows but we need to be on guard" he says. Anko looks over the ocean with a sigh, "Being here again is bringing back some bad shit" she thought but suddenly lurches and rocks.

"Damn it.. Are we snagged" naruto says, helping his clones.

"Naruto ahead of us a whirlpool" anko shouts, as whip like arm snatches the clone but it dispels.

"Abandon ship" naruto shouts and both leap out, as the boat is dragged under the waves. Anko and naruto look around but both narrow their eyes, "There" anko thought, as the whip like arms grabs her.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" anko thought, bellowing a wave of flames. The flames die down to reveal a person but they melt into water.

"Mizu Bunshin" both thought, as hand reaches out to grab naruto. The blond acts quickly and yanks the owner of the hand out and flings him towards the dying flames, as the second rises from the water.

"Misumi and Yoroi" anko hisses and naruto arches an eyebrow but remembers.

"Ah So.. Kabuto's teammates.. So you were traitors too" naruto says. Misumi quickly flashes several signs, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" he thought, as both melt into mizu bunshin. The large vortex of water rushes towards anko and naruto, "Tricky Bastards" anko says and weaves several signs, with naruto.

"Futon: Toppa/Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" both thought, their combined jutsu slamming into the wave and creating a large amount of steam.

"They escaped" naruto says and anko tsks.

"Lets head to Mother island" anko says and both shunpo away. They soon reach mother island's western shore, "We should camp out here tonight" anko says.

"Good idea.. We'll head into town in the morning" naruto says, unsealing a tent from a scroll sealed on his body.

"If those two are here.. Then that Bastard must have a base around here" anko says. Naruto sets up is barrier and tent as anko slips off her coat and boots, before climbing inside and followed by naruto. Anko settles herself in naruto's embrace, "Night Naru-kun" she whispers.

"Night An-chan" naruto replies, kissing the back of her neck. A few hours pass but the blond was not asleep as anko was trembling in her sleep, "**It still affects her deeply**" kurama comments.

"_Indeed similar to when Meyrin was killed_" zetsuei says and naruto mentally sighs but slowly drifts off to sleep.

**#Next Morning#**

Naruto and anko arrive in the main village of mother island, "Not a wealthy village" anko says.

"Its similar to Wave.. They rely on fishing and shipping.. These supposed monsters could drastically affect things" naruto says. The pair soon find a small inn for some breakfast, "Welcome" the waitress says, showing them to a booth.

"Miss can I ask you some questions" naruto asks, looking over the menu and the woman nods.

"We heard at the port that demons infest the waters around" anko says and the woman freezes.

"We were sent here to investigate some strange occurrences.. These demons could be it" naruto adds.

"The demons spirit away people" an older woman says. Naruto orders some eggs and toast as the woman approaches, "Spirited away" he says.

"Its a legend.. Never approach the Demon island they say.. Demons live there" the waitress starts.

"However fishing is good there but ten years ago.. Fish disappeared from the sea.. So people disobeyed the legends and began to fish there.. However that's when the disappearances started" she finishes. Naruto cups his chin in thought and looks to anko with a bewildered look on her face, "We heard rumor a girl returned after being spirited away" he says. The waitress and the old woman give the pair strange looks, "Y-yes Isaribi.. She lives near the eastern shore overlooking Demon island" the waitress says and excuses herself to get their meals.

"She's a demon" the old woman mutters, walking off.

"Ten years ago.. I-its has to be Him" anko whispers and naruto takes her hand.

"He abandoned me here and gave me that thrice cursed mark.. Naru-kun I can feel memories of this place returning" anko adds and clutches her head. Naruto squeezes her hand and she looks into his blue eyes, "Don't worry.. Unlike then.. You have me here with you and that mark is gone" he says. Anko slowly nods with a soft breath, "_He is right Mistress_" her spirit says.

"Right.. So after breakfast lets find this Isaribi and see what she knows" anko says. The waitress soon brings their food of juice, eggs, toast and jam with fruit.

**#-#**

"Is this the place" anko says, seeing a small shack with broken windows and graffiti. Naruto's blue eyes narrow with a tsk, "Very much like my old apartment" he says.

"Who are you" a voice says and both turn to a young woman in her twenties. She has purple hair and black pupil-less eyes with her face, arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. She wears a sleeveless tunic-blouse with brown shorts and a simple yellow sash around her waist.

"Are you Isaribi" naruto asks and she narrows her eyes.

"What do you want" isaribi states. Naruto ruffles his hair with a glance to anko, "My name is Naruto and this is Anko.. We're searching for information on the demon of the ocean" he says and isaribi freezes, which both catch.

"I don't have any information.. Now leave" isaribi states.

"Then can you take us to Demon island.. We'll pay you" naruto says. Isaribi looks at the pair with suspicious eyes but slowly nods, "Fine but I want the money up front" she says.

"Master will deal them" isaribi thought. She leads them to a boat near the shore and naruto holds out the money, "It will take a little time" isaribi says, as they board the boat.

"**I would be weary of this girl**" kurama says and naruto mentally agrees. The boat ride is silent as dark clouds form in the sky but naruto's concern was anko. The closer to the island the worse she got, "Are your memories returning perhaps" naruto whispers. Anko clutches her head with flickering eyes, "I-its possible" she says but her eyes widen.

"Look out" anko shouts but naruto is violently yanked backwards into the ocean. The source being isaribi with her left arm completely changed with fish like scales and large digits.

"Umibozu will deal with him" isaribi says, cracking anko in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her. Naruto swims to the surface but something grabs his legs and drags him further down.

"Fuck you were right" naruto thought, seeing a large shadow. The shadow being a large squid like creature but a large snout and rows of sharp teeth.

"That's not the stuff of nightmares" naruto thought, using his Quicksword to free himself. However naruto's eyes narrow as the tentacles regenerate and the umibozu roars with its mouth wide, naruto narrowly dodging and drawing zetsuei.

"Tremble.. Zetsuei" naruto thought, going shikai.

**#Demon Island#**

Anko awakes with a start and several coughs inside a room with several glass cylinders and a large tank, "W-here" she whispers.

"Welcome or shall I say its been awhile Anko-chan" a voice sneers. Anko snaps into a crouch and reaches for her wakizashi, seeing isaribi and a ratty looking man but she recognizes him.

"Amachi" anko hisses, clutching her head. Amachi chuckles with a flap of his coat, "I'm impressed you came back after what happened but it seems your memories are returning.. No matter.. Kill her Isaribi we can you use her body for further research" he says, turning on his heels. Anko staggers to her feet and draws her sword, "Hold it" she shouts but amachi ignores her.

"Outta my way Bitch" anko shouts, her eyes flickering in pain. Isaribi flexes her arms and they change into her kaima form, "I remember you.. You were Orochimaru-sama's student" she says and anko's breath hitches. Isaribi closes the gap between them but anko manages to block, sending her skidding back.

"You may not have experimented on me but you didn't try to help either" isaribi says, swinging wide and connecting, sending anko into the glass of the largest tank.

"I-i was child.. What could I do" anko hisses, her head pounding. Isaribi scoffs with her hands on her hips, "You're no different than those villagers.. They love to point and sneer.. Yet If I asked for help.. None of them batted an eye" she hisses, her legs now changing as well. Anko holds onto the glass as she gets to her feet, "You're like Naruto.. Hated for things not of your control but you chose to side with the very people who did it to you" she says. Isaribi grits her teeth and changes into her full kaima form, gaining fins on her head and arms.

"Shut UP" isaribi roars, rushing anko and crashing them both into the tank. The glass shatters and cuts anko in several spots but isaribi tosses her into one of the cylinders, shattering it and depositing a deceased body onto her.

[Music: Need to be Strong - Naruto Ost]

Anko pushes the corpse off of her as isaribi approaches, "_Mistress you are close.. Stop Hesitating.. You fear your past but it does not define your present_" her spirit states.

"You're right.. Naruto would shake his head in disbelief.. Seeing me cowing to some Fish Bitch" anko says, her reiatsu starting to come alive.

"Fish Bitch.. You'll die just like that Naruto kid.. Umibozu will rip him pieces" isaribi sneers and anko's narrows her eyes.

"You're wrong.. Fish Bitch.. Naruto will be carving up Amachi's pet.. I may not have been able to help you in the past but I will help you now.. By giving you the sweet taste of Death" anko says, her body no longer shaking and her eyes glowing.

"_There Mistress.. Call my Name_" her spirt shouts. Anko clutches her sword and tops the tip, "Bloom and Strike.. Wisteria-Mamba" she declares and her body erupts in power, blowing isaribi back and shattering the other cylinders. Anko holds in her right hand a katana with coiled snake hilt and a chain wrapping around her arm, the blade itself on from the tip a few inches down and up from the hilt.[Shinobu Kocho's sword]

"_You've awakened me Mistress and you can call me Wis for short_" her spirit or wis says. Isaribi staggers to her feet with a glare on her face, "What is this weight?!" she thought. Anko stares at her shikai in shock, "This is my Shikai" she thought.

"_Yes and as the name it implies.. I specialize in Poison_" wis says. Isaribi tries to rush anko but the snake mistress dodges, "What do you think you can do with a funny sword like that?!" isaribi shouts and weaves several signs, expelling a blast of water. Anko vanishes from isaribi's sight but the kaima jerks as she pierced in her stomach, shoulders and forehead.

"This funny sword will bring about your demise" anko says. Isaribi whips around to anko with rueful look on her face but suddenly her body seizes and vein become pronounced.

"W-what have.. Y-you done?!" isaribi says, clutching her throat as her eyes become bloodshot.

"Poison.. This sword's name is Wisteria-Mamba and as it's name suggests.. It deals poison.. I'm sorry didn't save then but I hope you can peace in death that you couldn't find in life" anko says. Isaribi's kaima transformation subsides as her skin turns purple and she collapses over death, her mouth foaming and eye bugged out. Anko calls back her shikai and sheathes he sword, before sealing isaribi's body in a stasis scroll for a proper burial.

"I need to find Naruto" anko thought and rushes to find him but feels his reiatsu. At the same time amachi, misumi and yoroi reach the shoreline as the ocean was violently churning, "What is that?!.. Is it the other Konoha ninja fighting Umibozu" misumi says.

"Then he's dead.. Umibozu is my greatest creation" amachi declares but all of them seize as a pillar of purple erupts from the ocean. Yoroi is the first to die from the crushing force as misumi and amachi struggle, the latter taking his kaima form as misumi follows yoroi into death.

"T-this power?!" amachi thought but his eyes widen in horror as the carcass of umibozu crashes onto the shore.

"I-impossible" amachi thought but gasps, as the weight vanishes. He gulps down generous amounts of breaths as his eyes are on the ocean, "What is that" amachi thought. Naruto emerges from the ocean dragging a burnt tentacle of umibozu and zetsuei on his shoulder.

"Who are you.. How dare you kill my tool" amachi roars, charging naruto but the blond blinks behind him. Amachi takes a few steps as his body splits vertically, "My Ambition" he thought.

"**Who was that**" kurama says but naruto shrugs, biting into the tentacle.

"Who knows.. I hope I don't catch nothing" naruto thought but senses anko approaching. The snakes mistress arrives and sees the charred corpse of umibozu, "Naruto" she shouts.

"Over here" naruto replies.

"Is that the Umibozu" anko asks and naruto nods, spitting a piece of tentacle out.

"What's left.. What happened to Isaribi" naruto says and anko sighs, softly but shakes her head.

"I took her life with my Shikai and my memories finally returned" anko says and naruto pulls her into hug.

"She'll rest in Peace now.. I hope" anko adds and naruto slowly nods, as he pulls back.

"We should sweep the base and finds any information on Orochimaru's whereabouts" naruto says and they head back inside. The next day naruto sent word of their findings to jiraiya via gamakichi and the sannin relaying for them to meet him in land of tea.[music ends]

**#Six Months Later(One Year into Training Trip)#**

Jiraiya wipes his brow as the heat of suna pushes on him, his eyes on his student and the new kazekage sparring. Next to jiraiya were anko, temari, kankuro and gaara's student matsuri, "Its hard to believe Kazekage-sama wasn't proficient in Taijutsu" he says.

"He relies on his sand to protect him.. His fights in the Chunin exams opened his eyes.. Especially fighting Naruto" temari states.

"Naruto-sama has made Gaara-sama much stronger" matsuri says. She has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She wears a blue-green blouse that hangs off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck and a black short skirt. She also wears long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm.

"Drop that Sama stuff.. Naru-kun doesn't like that stuff" anko states. The snake mistress now wears a white sleeveless blouse with purple corset vest, stocking arm sleeve on her right arm and black gloves, a black overall skirt, garter straps and black stockings with a gradient into purple. Lace up black boots with purple laces and her grey trench coat with wis on her hip. Naruto leaps back and breaks left to dodge gaara's sand hands but closes the gap with a leap and delayed dropkick to gaara's chest. The blond now wears black cargos with knee high boots, a form-fitting singlet, black gloves and a pair of goggles to keep his hair out of his face.[Naruto's hair from the Gutsy Ninja story]

"Sand Spears" gaara declares. Naruto channels raiton to his demon-gauntlets, "Raiton: Jibashi" he thought, punching the ground and blocking the spears.

"Nice moves Gaara.. Seems the new seal Ero-sennin and I made is helping" naruto says. Gaara rubs his brow with a nod, "Yes.. Shukaku is much better off now and I can sleep at night" he says and shukaku snorts. The pair make their way to the others and matsuri quickly brings gaara some water, "That was amazing Gaara-sama" matsuri says.

"I have Naruto to thank for helping me for these past few months" gaara says and naruto scoffs.

"Who wouldn't help a friend" naruto says, stretching his arms. The group heads back to sunagakure and to gaara's office, save kankuro, temari, anko and matsuri.

"Has it been confirmed Jiraiya-sama" gaara asks. Jiraiya sighs with a nod, "Its confirmed.. Kakashi scouted Takumi village for me and Seimei's body is missing" he states.

"Meaning these Four Celestials are coming for Gaara" naruto comments and jiraiya glances his way.

"That's not all.. My spies found out a Iwa Jonin known as the Mountain is on the hunt for you as well.. Your stunt at that casino got out" jiraiya says and naruto puffs his cheeks with a scoff.

"I can't help I have good luck" naruto says and sighs, "Any chance of them linking up" he asks. Gaara laces his fingers under his chin, "No matter.. Naruto has been here four months.. I highly doubt Iwa doesn't know.. We'll focus on it if it arises.. For now we deal with the Four Celestials" he says and both nod. Naruto and jiraiya excuse as the latter heads to the hotsprings, "Oh Naruto.. Your book should be published soon" jiraiya says, before leaving.

"**That's a good thing.. I bet it blows his Smut out of the water**" kurama comments and naruto chuckles.

"He only writes Smut because his first work bombed but it wasn't a bad story at all" naruto thought, making his way to kazekage mansion.

"_Even so a book based on our life.. Will people read it_" zetsuei says. Naruto mentally shrugs as he arrives and searches out anko, finding her in their room and doing jinzen.

"What did Gaara want" anko asks. Naruto pulls off his goggles and slicks back his hair, "A group of Artisans from Takumi village are causing trouble.. Nothing major" he says. Anko sheathes her sword and seals it in her hand, "Wis thinks I am ready for advanced skills" she says.

"I would agree.. Your reiatsu is continuing to grow.. I could teach you Kido soon" naruto says and anko takes a seat in his lap, tracing his chest.

"Hey.. Wanna fool around in Gaara's bedroom" anko says, with a smirk. Naruto gives anko that look, "I have decided that I.. Will.. Never.. Have.. Sex.. Again" he says and it seems to echoes. Anko turns pale and falls from his lap as naruto stays quiet but it soon gives way to laughter, "That is for those Pictures" he says, kneeling down and pulling her up.

"Naru-kun So Mean" anko whines, pummeling him. Naruto pulls her into a hug, "Sworry An-chan but Naru-kun Prank King" he says, peppering her with kisses.

**#Next Day#**

Gaara, naruto and anko were at the main gate of suna, "Lockdown the village" he says, to temari and kankuro.

"This is most certainly a trap" temari says. Naruto adjusts his goggles with a glance to gaara, "Maybe so but their actions and threats are real enough.. Don't worry Temari.. Anko and I will keep Gaara safe" he says.

"The pervert went ahead to cut them off at the border but since he is their target.. It might be for naught" anko says. The three quickly take off towards the land of rivers but a trap was lying in wait for them. Naruto narrows his eyes with a glance to anko and she nods, "Gaara looks like they are making it obvious where they're heading" naruto says.

"Quite arrogant of them" gaara comments, as a severe gust of wind approaches them. Naruto leaps ahead of them with several quick signs, "Futon: Daitoppa" he thought, countering the whirlwind and cutting down the trees in their path.

"Not bad Boya" a voice says and the three see a woman coming down on a small wind twister. She has fair skin, blue-green cyan hair that has two light yellow striped bangs in the front of her hair and thin blue-green cyan eyebrows. Light brown pupil-less eye irises and light red lipstick, dressed in a a light grey jacket with a long white furry tuft around her neck, under this is a dark red sleeveless dress with two dark brown belts. A long light grey sleeveless leather glove on her right arm, a long light brown stocking that covers her left arm, with a black leather glove covering her right hand, a white hidden artisans hitai-ate wrapped around her forehead and light grey calf length high heel stocking sandals.

"You managed to counter my whirlwind but looking at the three of you.. Still just children" the woman sneers, twirling her twin swords. Anko licks her purple lips with a smirk, "Naru-kun.. I'll handle this Bitch.. You and Gaara go on ahead" she says. Naruto shrugs his shoulders with a smirk, "Finish Quickly An-chan" he says and the pair vanish.

"You won't away" the woman shouts. Anko quickly flashes signs and inhales deeply, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" she thought, spew her flames.

"Kazekiri" the woman shouts, actually slashing the flames in half and slight shocking anko.

"These swords known as The Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords can even counter Flames.. You will never see that boya again.. Perhaps I.. Kujaku of The Four Celestials will comfort him in his final moments" the woman says, laughing loudly. Shadows cover anko's face as the air becomes dense as she draws her sword, "Sorry Bitch but these are your final moments" she says.

"Bloom and Strike.. Wisteria-Mamba" anko declares, going shikai. Kujaku narrows her eyes seeing the strange sword in anko's hand but laughs, "What can a sword like that doing" she sneers. Anko licks the tip of her sword as her eyes glow, "This" she says and blinks behind kujaku. The artisan whips around to strike anko but her right arm goes numb, dropping the sword in hand.

"What?!" kujaku shouts but a slash appears on her leg, dropping her to one knee.

"Wisteria-Mamba is a special sword.. She can emit various poisons.. The one you're feeling now is a Paralytic" anko says, appearing in of her. Kujaku swings her left sword but anko stabs her in the chest, "Caprice" anko utters and kujaku's body seizes, dropping her other sword. She clutches her chest as her heart pounds in her chest, blood trickles from her mouth and collapse from the cut tree stump to the ground below. Anko rests wis on her shoulder but closes her eyes to focus, "Gaara is east.. Naruto north.. Why such a scattered field" she thought but her eyes open, "A barrier of some kind" she says and leaps off.

**#-#**

Naruto and gaara continue through the forest but naruto points, "Looks like we caught up" naruto says. Up ahead of them were two men, one a broadly built man and wearing a purple coat over armor, designed with a silver tiger-like head breastplate and a pair of dark blue pauldrons. The other man has a slim face with a prominent jawline and a visible black line around the lower area of his eyes with brown hair. Unbeknownst to gaara and naruto or just gaara there was a third opponent waiting in the shrubbery. Suddenly a segmented blue blade erupts from the forest floor, causing gaara and naruto to break left and right to land in a small clearing.

"Do you like it.. Its called the Garian sword and I am Ryūgan of The Four Celestials" their opponent says. He is a slender man with green eyes that were outlined by blue eye-shadow, blue hair slightly popping out of his white hitai-ate. Around his neck is a white scarf that reached down to his baggy grey pants, a tight, purple sleeveless shirt which reveals his abdomen with purple arm warmers with brown straps.

"Ah So.. You want him Gaara" naruto says but the red head shakes his head. Ryūgan chuckles with a sneer on his face, "What are you acting tough for.. You'll die if you underestimate me" he says but his breath hitches. Ryūgan look down to see a clawed hand through chest, "Take your own advice.. Chidori" naruto utters, lightning chirping loudly. Ryugan spits up a copious amount of blood as naruto pulls hand free, "Come on.. They are far away" the blond says and both leap off.

"Looks like another one" naruto says. Ahead of them was the large man with small black pupils, wavy brown hair and a small beard. In his hand is a long pole arm with a large spiked mace, "Kazekage Gaara.. Fight me.. Suiko of The Four Celestials" the man declares.

"I will handle this one Naruto" gaara says and naruto nods, continuing on. Gaara lands with his arms folded as sand emerges from his gourd, "You will suffer for the lives you took" he says.

**#-#**

Hoki the leader of the four celestials glances back to see naruto on his tail, "Just a little further" he thought. The forest soon gives way to flatland with a dead end valley on three sides.

"You think you have me cornered Konoha Ninja" hoki shouts. Naruto stops a few feet from hoki, "Our surroundings say otherwise but why doesn't your guest join us before you Grandstand" he says and hoki narrows his eyes but smirks. A large pillar of rock emerges next to hoki, before breaking down and revealing kell the mountain.

"I leave it to you Kell-dono.. I will get the weapon" hoki says and vanishes. Kell cracks his knuckles with a loud laugh, "The resemblance is uncanny" he sneers.

"Think so huh.. So the Tsuchikage wants me dead huh" naruto says.

"He indeed does.. Your old man killed a thousand of our ninja.. His daughter-in-law and her brothers included.. So His sins are your Sins" kell shouts, surrounding his right arm with rock.

[Music: Nanatsu no taizai - Blood of the demon Part B]

The mountain charges and brings his axe like arm down, "So die Namikaze dog" he roars but naruto blocks with gauntlet covered arms. The ground buckles under naruto's boots but the blond has a smirk on his face, "I don't do requests" naruto says. Kell responds with a cracking uppercut to naruto's chin, lifting the blond and follows up with rock enforced right hook. Naruto spews blood from his mouth as he sails right and crashes into the ground, quickly closing the gap kell kicks naruto into the valley wall. Kell shoots forward but naruto bursts from the debris cloud with a delayed dropkick to kell's face, staggering the mountain as naruto lands. Raiton surges through naruto's gauntlets, before he slams his palms into kell and electrifies the large man. Kell screams as he staggers back again and collapses on his back, while naruto spits a glob of blood away.

"Get up.. I know you're not down" naruto says. Kell grins wide and kips up with a crack of the ground, "You're good for a brat.. That may get you by in that Peace-living village of yours" he sneers, as his skin turns darker.

"But to me.. You're just a dead brat" kell says, enlarging his right arm with doton. Kell shoots forward with renewed speed and slams a full on right straight as naruto gets up a cross-arm block, causing to skid back a few feet. Kell raises his arm for another downward axe but naruto's right fist nearly caves in his chest, "What?!" kell thought, dropping to his knees and spitting up blood. Naruto leans down to look kell in the eye with a smirk on his face, "To me.. You're another person who blames me for their problems" he says. Kell grits his teeth in rage and rears up to swings several heavy blows but naruto dodges and blocks, "I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR SKULL AND SPINE BRAT" kell roars, connecting with a chopping right to naruto's face. The blond staggers with his head turned but quickly counters with a raiton enforced left straight to the gut, sending kell flying back.

"I'm done playing with you.. Since the Tsuchikage wanted to send a message to me.. I'll send one back with my newest Jutsu" naruto says and raises his left up with his palm flat. A Rasengan starts to form but not a normal one as it screeches and gains shuriken like tails. Kell's eyes widen but slip into rage, "That cursed Jutsu but it different.. However he needs to be near me to use it.. Once he does I'll rip him apart with my bare hands" he thought but his breath hitches.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" naruto thought, tossing it forward like a baseball.

"He threw it?!" kell thought, ready to move. However the Rasengan expands to engulf his body, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Nooooooooooooooooooo" kell roars, as the rasenshuriken tears him apart. Naruto stands with his arm still extended as his gauntlet breaks apart, "It couldn't handle the strain" he thought.[music ends]

**#-#**

"Naru-kun" anko shouts. Naruto turns with his right arm bare and cut up, "You missed the show" he says. Anko touches his arm and he chuckles, "The gauntlet took the brunt of it" naruto says.

"Did Ero-sennin stop that Hoki" naruto adds and anko nods.

"Yeah.. The perv managed to seal Seimei's body before Hoki could use Gaara's chakra to revive him and Gaara crushed Hoki and all his weapons" anko explains. Naruto creates a clone to secure kell's body, "It worked An-chan" he says and her eyes widen. Naruto takes a step but grabs anko's sword and swings, creating a gash towards the dead-end.

"What?!" anko says and naruto tsks, handing her back her sword.

"Someone was there but they ran.. Forget it they're long gone" naruto says. The clone hands naruto the scroll, "If I wasn't the world's radar.. I will be now" he says, wincing as he removes his other gauntlet. He seals the remains into a scroll and the pair take off to find the others, finding them in a flooded area of sand.

"Are you alright Gaara" naruto asks, seeing the various cuts on his body. Gaara nods but sees naruto holding his right arm in pocket, "I could ask the same of you" he says.

"You used it didn't you Naruto" jiraiya asks and naruto nods, causing the older man to sigh.

"That Jutsu is will definitely be labeled an S-class Jutsu" jiraiya says and gaara narrows his eyes, glancing to naruto.

"I upgraded the Rasengan by adding my Futon affinity but I pushed it one step further.. Creating the Rasenshuriken.. As you can see.. It has bit of blowback but I can over come that" naruto says.

"Where's Seimei's body" anko asks.

"I sent it to Mt. Myoboku.. No need for someone else to attempt this.. Now we should return to Suna and you two checked out" jiraiya says and all of them nod.

**#Sunagakure#**

Naruto sighs as he sinks into the hot water of his bath, his body being soothed by the lavender bubble bath. The blond stares at his injured arm, "I'll need to reinforce my limbs should I need to use it again" naruto thought, soaking for a few more minutes and finishing his bath. Naruto slips on sweat pants and a tank top with towel on his head but finds jiraiya waiting for him, "Something wrong Ero-sennin" he asks.

"No nothing much.. I was curious about your new Rasengan" jiraiya says, his eyes on naruto's right arm. Naruto grabs a bottle of water and takes a seat, "I added more Futon to the base Futon Rasengan.. Plus I was able to throw it too.. Still some blowback though" he explains and jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Threw it" jiraiya says, incredulously and naruto slowly nods.

"I managed to stabilize it enough it to be thrown" naruto says, rubbing his right arm. Jiraiya rubs his eyes with a sigh, "Well with Kell now dead.. Iwa will be incensed" he says.

"The Tsuchikage is no different than the people of Konoha.. Blaming me for things I have no control over.. Whether being the holder of Kurama or My Father for his actions in a war" naruto says.

"So much Hate in the world.. Peace in the ninja world seems like a distant dream" jiraiya muses.

"Perhaps that cycle will be broken and peace will be born.. We'll just have to find a way" naruto says and jiraiya glances his way.

"Was there peace in your old life" jiraiya asks. Naruto shifts in his chair and rests his right leg on his left knee, "Depending on the place.. I was killed by a Qunicy known as the Fear.. Quincies wanted revenge for their extinction a thousand year before.. Their hate was justified but their methods were not.. Soul-reapers maintain balance but Quinces do not.. Thus a war was inevitable.. Their initial attack took the lives of many and their souls would never be reborn.. They were simply destroyed and further upset the balance of worlds" he explains.

"Balance of worlds" jiraiya asks.

"Soul-reapers purify hollows and they are reborn in the Soul Society.. When someone dies in the Soul Society they are reborn as humans.. Thus a continuous cycle but the Quincy's actions upset this cycle and could bring about collapse.. However I died before the war finished but Kami-sama told me we won and balanced restored" naruto replies and jiraiya rubs his face.

"I often forget you are mentally older than me.. So perhaps Kami-sama sent you here to bring about peace and break this Cycle of Hatred" jiraiya says and naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Perhaps.. Certain elements like Akatsuki come to mind" naruto states and jiraiya cups his chin, as the door opens and anko comes in with food.

"If only we knew their plans" jiraiya comments.

"Who's plans" anko says. Naruto tosses his bottle in the trash, "Akatsuki and I have two theories on that" he says, holding up two fingers and jiraiya nods for him to go on.

"The Akatsuki want the Biju for Reasons.. One theory is they wish to sown chaos with Great villages or they wish the cliché World Domination bit.. We know Itachi is a member with the Sharingan" naruto states.

"Itachi is a powerful Ninja but only someone like Madara could control a Biju.. Let alone Nine" jiraiya says but naruto holds up a finger.

"The Rouge Uchiha did.. Maybe he's a member too.. Giving them two people that can potentially control Biju" naruto adds.

"This is disturbing news.. Akatsuki has remained in the shadows for years.. I only came across them because Iwa used them" jiraiya states.

"Meaning Iwa could hire them to kill Naruto" anko says and jiraiya's breath hitches but naruto only smirks.

**#Unknown Location#**

Nine projections stand on the fingers of a giant statue inside a large cavern, all of them wearing a high collar black cloak adorned with red clouds.

"So is there a reason we were called together" kisame says and itachi remains quiet.

"Who knows.. I could be practicing my Art-hmm" one says. He has slanted blue eyes and long golden blond hair, in a high ponytail with a bang hanging over his left eye. Under the cloak is a V-neck, sleeveless, mid-riff navy shirt with a mesh shirt underneath and matching pants, stirrups and sandals.

"Shut up about your fireworks.. Deidara" a hunched over figure says. They wear an akatsuki cloak with a scropion like tail swishing behind them, their face partially covered by a bandanna with braided black hair.

"You don't know true art Sasori-danna" deidara comments. A tall tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair counts money, his green irises, no pupils and red sclerae eyes filled with greed.

"Oi Kakuzu stop counting money.. You fucking Miser" a psychotic voice shouts. He has silver hair slicked back with purple eyes, a medallion with inverted triangle and wear the akatsuki uniform.

"Shut up Hidan" kakuzu states.

"Enough" a voice commands. He has spiky orange hair with purple, rippled pattern eyes and several piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip.

"Zetsu has returned Pein" the lone female of the group says. She short, straight blue hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. Zetsu is oddest of the group with a literal black and white side with green hair and golden eye, along with venus flytrap extension around his body.

"Zetsu your report" pein says.

"**All the Jinchuriki have been located** but it will be another year.. **Before the Sanbi reforms**" zetsu starts in tandem.

"We will continue to monitor them" pein states.

"Why don't we capture the Kyubi.. He's not protected by his village right now and the Tsuchikage has a large bounty on his head" kakuzu comments.

"No we need to seal the Kyubi last but the Sandaime Tsuchikage pays enough.. He will captured and held until the proper time" pein states.

"He's really dangerous.. He killed the Mountain with a powerful Jutsu and He sensed us.. Before we even surfaced" white says, in a scared tone.

"WHAT?!-HMM" deidara shouts.

"**If not for our technique.. We would dead**" black adds.

"So the Brat was holding back before" kisame says, smirking.

"I'll sacrifice him to Jashin" hidan comments but everyone ignores him.

"He will be left alone for now.. For now we'll continue to earn money and once one year passes.. We begin to collect the Biju.. Deidara and Sasori will deal with the Ichibi.. Kakuzu and Hidan your targets are the Nanabi and Nibi.. Itachi and Kisame the Yonbi and Gobi are yours.. The Rokubi.. Hachibi and Kyubi will delegated once the others are caught" pein explains and all of them nod, before slowly vanishing.

"Konan I want you to confirm the rumors about the Kyubi Jinchuriki" pein says and konan nods, as both vanish and leaving zetsu.

"How dangerous is the boy" a voice says. Zetsu turns to a tall figure with spiky black hair and a orange spiral mask, a lone Sharingan glinting in the dark.

"Like we told Leader-sama.. He sensed us before we rose out the ground.. **Meaning He could sense you too Tobi**" zetsu says. Tobi's eye narrows but scoffs, "He'll die just like his father and I'll take back my pet from his corpse" he says and sucks himself into his eyes as zetsu sinks into the ground.

**#Sunagakure - One Week Later#**

"Are you sure about this Naruto" jiraiya asks. Naruto and jiraiya were standing the middle of the desert, inside his barrier as the real jiraiya and anko were outside.

"This is dangerous.. Loosening the seal could be disastrous.. Even with Gamataro inside him now" jiraiya comments. Anko folds her arms with a sigh, "That's why he asked you to use a clone" she says. Clone jiraiya places his fingers on the seal and turns clockwise and naruto feels an influx of kurama's chakra. The clone backpedals as the chakra cloaks with three tails, "Try not to lose control" the clone says and dispels.

[Music: Doom Eternal OST - Only Thing they Fear is You]

Naruto lowers his body into a horseback stance as his cloak starts to sear the sand under his boots, "Gra_**ahhhhh**_" he hisses, his skin starting to burn away. The whites of his eyes turn blood red as more and more of his skin burns away, revealing dense red chakra. Naruto rears back deafening howl as a burst of red chakra envelopes his body and blowing the sand away.

"What is that?!" anko says. Where naruto stood was this hunched figure with a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra endoskeleton, four swishing tails and his face covered by a partially bone like mask with steam jutting from the two holes at the bottom sides.

"That is the Fourth tail.. Unlike Gaara-sama who partially transforms into Shukaku.. Other jinchuriki enter in this pseudo miniature Biju form" jiraiya explains.

"It does look like a miniature Kyubi" anko says but gasps and points. Jiraiya's eyes widen as a fifth tail emerges, "Is Fox taking over or is Naruto pushing further" he thought. Naruto growls with jerky movements, "I can feel malice and hate but my will is stronger" he thought, pushing more of kurama's chakra out.

"**That's right Naruto.. So me your Will**" kurama says. Several feet in front of naruto yami slowly emerges from the sand. Naruto's blank eyes lock on his pseudo clone, "Lets kick this off" he says but it only came out as growls, confusing yami.

"It seems I can't speak in this form" naruto thought and beckons for him. Yami rolls his neck and launches forward, summoning his zetsuei and Quicksword coming to life. Naruto growls and punches the ground to kick up a wave of sand but yami passes through and slashes up the blond. Naruto slams his tails in the sand and their burst out and extend to attack yami but the shadow dodges.

"Tremble" yami says and releases. Naruto rockets forward with a roar but wind whips around yami's sword, "Wind Dragon Dance" yami shouts, engulfing naruto in a vortex.

"Good thing for his barrier" anko says. Yami breaks right as two chakra arms burst from the vortex, followed by the rest of naruto.

"That is indeed powerful to withstand one of the dances" yami thought, blocking the swipes. Naruto roars and backflips as red and blue orbs burst from his body, "**Good.. Good keep the ratio**" kurama says, as the orbs coalesce into a dark orb of chakra.

"Bijudama" naruto thought, firing the concussive blast. Yami and the others' eyes widen as the yami drives his sword into the ground, "Earth Dragon Dance" he shouts. Earthen spikes and wall erupt from the sand but are bowled over by the blast.

"Danku" yami shouts, as he engulfed in a thunderous explosion. Naruto drops to all fours and scans the smoke from yami but the sound of a wailing dragon catches, whipping around to only be engulfed by his dragonstrike. Naruto digs his legs into the sand and his claws into the dragon as it pushes him, "More.. Need More.. MORE" he thought, as a sixth tail emerges. The dragonstrike halts and explodes as naruto roars loudly, his six tails gaining bones with a spinal column up his back. The bone mask spreads to cover the right side of his face, gaining a socket like a fox skull as bone surround his arms like armor. A thin jagged line forms at the bottom of the mask to open and reveal a gaping maw of steam, unleashing a thunderous roar. Anko and jiraiya stare in shock as the smoke slowly dissipates and reveals naruto's six tail form, "It not for his barrier.. All of us would be dead" jiraiya thought.

"So that's the true of power Kurama and he still has three more tails" anko says, rubbing her arm. Yami takes a guarded stance, "Are you still cognizant Boss~degesu" he says. Naruto tilts his head with a rush of steam, "_**Y-yes.. Six is my limit.. For now**_" he says, his voice guttural and distorted. Naruto leans and rears back with another roar and expelling the excess chakra with furious fashion, his version-2 form slowly recedes with his bone armor, revealing seared red skin but patches of his normal skin. [music ends]

**#-#**

The barrier comes down as naruto falls to his knees to reign in his breath, "**You did well Naruto**" kurama says. Anko and jiraiya quickly make their way to naruto as does yami, "Careful he is injured~degesu" yami says. Naruto looks up with a tired look on his face, "Pushed a little too far" he says.

"A little?!" anko chides, with her hands on her hips. Yami places his hand on naruto's bare back, "Then this will help~degesu" he says and their bodies glow. Jiraiya and anko gasp as naruto's wounds were healed, "How did you do that?!" he says.

"These clones are special.. Its an ability of Zetsuei.. I can create clones for each element with Yami being six" naruto says and gets to his feet, "They can heal like this if needed" he adds.

"That would come in handy in a fight" jiraiya says and sighs, "Well lets head back.. We'll be heading back to Fire country tomorrow to meet the team" he adds and both follow him back to sunagakure. Jiraiya went to speak with gaara, while naruto went for a much needed shower and a nap. The blond lays on his back with a pair of shorts and his chest bare, "Feels like the first time I used my Bankai.. My body was creaking under the strain" he thought.

"**But you still endured it and now that you have the key.. We can better sync**" kurama says and naruto makes a face, remember swallowing gamataro.

"_Also it seems our Hollowfication is affecting your Biju transformation as well_" zetsuei states. Naruto feels the bed shift as anko straddles him in a pair booty shorts and white bra, "Still sore" she asks.

"Yeah.. So no sex" naruto muses and anko puffs her cheeks but shifts and settles on his chest and the pulls the sheets over them.

"I got scared today" anko says, softly. Naruto sighs and strokes the back off her head, "I know.. Seeing that side of me is a sight to behold" he says.

"You looked so in pain.. Seeing your skin being ripped away" anko says, looking into his blue eyes.

"Yeah it was painful but I'll need to endure some pain to get strong enough to protect my Precious People" naruto comments and anko smiles, as both start to drift off to sleep. The next day soon came and the konoha threesome were saying their goodbyes to the sand siblings.

"If you need any help for the Chunin exams let us know.. I wouldn't mind helping" naruto says, shaking gaara's hand.

"I will consider it and I wish you safe travels" gaara replies and naruto nods, with a smile.

"Come on Gaki.. We gotta hoof it through the desert" jiraiya comments and naruto sighs.

"Yeah-Yeah Ero-sennin.. See ya Gaara.. Temari and Makeup boy" naruto says and kankuro gains several ticks marks, as temari stifles her laughter.

"Its War-paint" kankuro shouts but naruto was gone already, "Its war paint dammit" kankuro says, dejectedly and kicks a rock.

**#One Week Later#**

Naruto warmly hugs karin as the redhead was apart of the team escorting tayuya to them, "You're looking well" she says.

"Yeah and so do you" naruto says. Jiraiya was speaking to the Jonin leader genma, along with him were hayate, shizune, tonton, raido and shockingly kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" naruto states and kakashi gives him an eye-smile and a peace sign.

"So what is this place Ero-sennin" naruto asks.

"Its an old Senju compound.. Hime will let us use it for the duration it takes to remove Tayuya's curse mark" jiraiya explains and naruto nods, as they all head inside and get settled in. About an hour later naruto, anko, karin and tayuya were sitting in the living room, the former oto kunoichi with a guarded look on her face.

"So you're Orochimaru's former apprentice" tayuya says and anko's eyes narrow.

"Yeah.. And" anko says. Tayuya crosses her arms with a scoff, "Nothing.. You survived him too" she says.

"How are things in Konoha" naruto asks, changing the subject.

"I'm an official Genin under Shizune-sama and I work with the other Genin teams.. Many of them will be competing in the next exams.. Sakura Haruno's mother has created a group to give the civilians a voice" karin starts.

"Its not for the civilians.. Its try and undermine Hokage-sama and deface Naruto" anko comments.

"It won't work.. What about Ino and Hinata" naruto says. Karin adjusts her glasses, "They are doing well.. Hinata-san has incorporated Tsunade-sama's super strength and Ino-san is developing Flower based Jutsu and Iryo-Ninjutsu too.. Her teammates are her guinea pigs" karin replies and naruto chuckles.

"So what about you" naruto asks. Tayuya scoffs and shifts on the sofa, "I spent Six months in cell and subjected to those Bastards Ibiki and Inoichi.. I'm still monitored but Its better than scrimping to survive in Oto" she replies.

"Well you provided us with information on Orochimaru" jiriaya comments, walking in.

"Lets take a look at the curse seal" jiraiya adds and tayuya follows him.

"Oh Karin how's Kuroshiro" anko asks and karin smiles softly.

"She's doing well and said her first words about a month ago.. She said she was Queen" karin replies and anko scoffs but naruto laughs.

"Naru-nii I saw you were in the Bingo book" karin says and naruto nods, crossing his legs.

"Yeah.. Iwa found out my heritage and put out a bounty.. Not long ago we encountered an Iwa Jonin known as the Mountain during an incident in Suna with Takumi village.. I defeated him with my new Jutsu but it'll just perpetuate things" naruto states.

"Our scouts has noticed increases of Iwa patrols on the border" shizune says, entering the conversation. Naruto sighs with a shrug of his shoulders as anko scoffs, "The Old Fence sitter would bring about another war.. Just because Naruto is the son of the Yondaime" she says.

"People are driven by emotions.. He lost family in war and the son of their killer is living free.. But he doesn't realize is I suffered for sixteen years not knowing my father" naruto says.

"Anyway forget about that.. Come on I wanna show you something cool" naruto adds and the four follow him outside, towards a clearing.

"Is it what I think it is" anko says and naruto smirks. He pulls out one of his throwing-knives out of a seal on his forearm, "Yeah its the rebirth of the Flash" naruto says and shizune's breath hitches. Naruto twirls the knife in his hand, "I made a seal with a combination of my Father and the Nidaime's seals" he says. Naruto channels his chakra into the knife and tosses it into tree, before a blue-yellow flash erupts and him slamming into the tree with thud. Several birds fly above them as a distinct sounds of laughter erupt, "Pffttt.. Its the rebirth of the Flash.. Hahahahahha" anko cries.

"Very funny.. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto says, making a cross-sign and a hundred clones appear. Anko holds her sides and continues to laugh, "Now we get a show" she shouts. Naruto stalks off with a red face as kurama laughs as well but he stops, "It was shocking wasn't it" he muses. Kakashi drops down with his trusty book in his hand, "You actually did it Naruto.. You replicated Sensei's Hiraishin" he says.

"Its still unfinished but one step at a time" naruto says, as they continue to walk.

"Sorry I didn't see you off.. I was doing some thinking" kakashi says, sighing.

"I thought I set Sasuke on a better path.. He is-was like me but" kakashi adds but naruto sighs.

"You didn't kill someone that loved you Whole-heartedly for no reason" naruto states but kakashi closes his book loudly.

"There was a reason I believe" kakashi says and raises his hitai-ate. Naruto's eyes narrow as the Sharingan shifts into three triangles wrapping themselves around the pupil, "This is the Mangekyō Sharingan.. I gained this during the War.. My teammate Rin sacrificed her live and took my Raikiri.. My Sharingan changed after her death" kakashi explains and naruto clenches his left fist.

"So he started a relationship with Sakura.. Only to Kill her for some Fucking eyes" naruto says. Kakashi pulls down his hitai-ate, "Sasuke should not have become a ninja until he was throughly checked for mental tramua but" he says.

"Certain elements kept it under wraps.. It can't be helped but Sasuke will be brought to justice for his crimes" naruto says.

"You've matured Naruto" kakashi says and naruto smiles.

"I've had good teachers.. Even if he was forced to teach teme.. Plus Ero-sennin too" naruto says but a dark look forms, "Even if he tried to peak on An-chan" he adds and kakashi sweat-drops.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto was sitting with his legs crossed and hands in a ram sign as tayuya sits across from him in pants and a strapless bra, her hair pinned up to show her curse mark. Jiraiya was behind tayuya with his hand on the mark, "Ready Naruto" he says and naruto nods. Naruto channels his chakra and a seal array forms and scrawls onto tayuya's body as jiraiya channels his chakra, forming his own array. Tayuya grits her teeth with a scream of pain as her curse mark pulses and slightly spreads but meets the two arrays. Tayuya screams even louder as the curse mark bulges and a white snake emerge, before its pierced by a blade courtesy of a naruto clone. The snake screeches and crumples away as the curse mark flakes away, causing tayuya to pass out but jiraiya catches her.

"Alright Good work Naruto.. Shizune" jiraiya states. Shizune comes in with karin and they see to tayuya as jiraiya and naruto exit, "I wonder it'll be like with Anko and her chakra was being stifled" naruto says.

"I doubt it.. Anko's curse mark was incomplete" jiraiya replies, taking a seat on the porch and glances to naruto.

"I heard you smacked a tree on your Hiraishin test" jiraiya says and naruto scowls, with a mutter in german.

"I just need to sense the knife better but it was successful.. Few more weeks and it should be combat ready" naruto says. Jiriaya looks up at the sky with a sigh, "Well after this is settled.. We got a job.. My spies have found something similar to the Kaguya you brought" he says and naruto arches an eyebrow.

"There have been a series of disappearances near Mt. Shumisen and my spies found individuals with multiple abilities.. Its also near Earth country and Kusa.. So we'll need to be careful" jiraiya add and naruto slowly nods. Naruto spent the rest of the day sparring with kakashi, raido and hayate, learning the latter's sword technique and upgraded his Chidori to the Raikiri. Tayuya woke up the next day but it would be another week before she would able to travel. Anko tried to corrupt karin in the ways of her sexiness but naruto stepped in and anko back off. Karin threw a belated birthday party for naruto, gifting him a necklace with the uzumaki whirpool and kakashi gave him a similar face mask. Naruto reciprocated with giving them each one of his Hiraishin knives for protection, another week passed and the two groups departed to their destinations.

**#-#**

"So this is Mt. Shumisen" anko comments. Naruto flicks the blood off of zetsuei and sheathes his sword as jiraiya looks over the deceased creature.

"All doom and gloom" naruto muses, looking over the beast. The beast is similar to a large dog or wolf with armor on its legs with two large spear like launchers on its back.

"We need to be on guard.. The one who summoned this could be around" jiraiya states.

"You seem to have grown more Intelligent Jiraiya" a voice says. All three of them whip around to see a projection of a short white-hair man with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps.

"That voice.. Hiruko?!" jiraiya shouts. The man named hiruko eye-smiles, "So you do remember Traitor" he hisses.

"Who's Hiruko" naruto says and jiraiya frowns.

"Shonen I was a contemporary and friend to Jiraiya.. Tsunade and Orochimaru.. The Densetsu no Sannin but unlike them.. I had No special talent.. So I created my own talent but I was betrayed and they were sent to Kill me" hiruko explains.

"That was not true.. What you were doing was inhuman" jiraiya shouts but hiruko chuckles.

"Yet Orochimaru replicated my work and The Sandaime didn't condemn him.. It won't matter much longer.. Through my Chimera Technique.. I have gained Four Kekkai Genkai.. Once I kill you.. I will obtain the Fifth and become a True immortal and begin the Fourth Great Ninja War" hiruko declares and the projection ceases. Jiraiya clenches his fists with an anguished look on his face.

"So Orochimaru took his work and used this ability to bestow Kekkei Genkai on others.. Mendokusei" naruto comments.

"Then we need to stop this guy" anko states, punching her fist into her palm. Jiraiya rubs his eyes and settles himself, "Right.. Hiruko must be at the summit of Mt. Shumisen.. To get there we need to pass through three gates" he says and both nod, as they leap off. The three quickly rush through the forest towards the first gate but suddenly a deluge of snakes erupt from the ground below and cause them to scatter.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin.. I am honored.. My name is Ichi and I will not let you pass" a strange man says, appearing among the snakes. Ichi is tall gaunt man with light-coloured eyes and brown hair, a single violet-coloured rectangular mark on his forehead, his bangs on his left side. A form-fitting body-suit with cloak on the right side of his shoulder and straps from the left shoulder going down.

"Kuchiyose: Double-headed Snake" ichi declares, biting his thumb and slamming it into a tree. Everyone goes on guard as snakes erupt from the smoke, "Anko.. Fire" jiraiya shouts, weaving signs and anko quickly follows suit.

"Snake Net" ichi shouts.

"Gamayudan/Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" jiraiya and anko thought, creating a massive firestorm to envelope the snake. Ichi quickly back leaps but a knifes flies through the smoke but backhands it away, "A simple knife.. Hahaha" ichi shouts but his breath hitches. A blue-yellow flash appear on his right, "Wha" ichi starts but his head leaves his shoulders.

"Yeah a simple knife" naruto says, twirling his knife. He quickly follows anko and jiraiya up the mountain to the second gate but are met by a woman on top of the gate.

"Ufufufufu.. Seems Ichi failed miserably.. My name is Nii and I will not.. I owe you for killing my dog" she sneer. Nii has two purple rectangular markings on her left cheek, a red-violet bodysuit that reveals much of her chest and figure, and long brown hair curled into a very intricate spiral.

"What is this.. This is just like those Celestial morons" anko shouts, in indignation. Nii snaps her fingers and her dogs charge, "Then die" she shouts. Anko quickly draws her sword and releases, "You First.." she utters, blinking away. Nii gasps as both dogs collapse but jerks as she is pierced through the heart by wisteria-mamba, "Y-you.. B-itch" nii says, drawing her last breath.

"Leave the gate to me" naruto shouts, finding enough to gap. The air becomes heavy as naruto channels his reiatsu and slowly opens the gate, shocking jiraiya with his strength.

"Its no different than Baa-chan and her strength" naruto says, smacking his hands. Jiraiya pales at the notion of tsunade having a such strength, "R-right come on" he says and they rush through a valley towards the final gate. The sky grows darker with storm clouds as strange cacti were around, "Ero-sennin if Hiruko was your friend.. Why does he look so young" naruto says.

"He may have done something similar to Orochimaru" jiraiya replies.

"Did the Sandaime order his death" anko asks but jiraiya shakes his head.

"No.. Sensei wouldn't have done that but we were tasked in bring him in but things backfired" jiraiya says. A large dark shadow passes above them as a large bird creature appears, firing its feathers as explosive tags.

"My turn again.. Go on ahead" naruto shouts, skidding and turning around as jiraiya and anko continue on. Naruto looks up as the hovering bird and the man on top its head, his face identical to ichi but reversed with three rectangular marks on his forehead.

"I am San and I will be your opponent" he declares. Naruto slowly draws zetsuei with his eyes locked on san but points his right index and middle fingers, "Cero" he utters, firing it through the bird's wing. San lands with a somersault and shocked but angered look on his face, acting quickly he pulls out two scrolls.

"Bastard.. I'll end this" san says, unrolling the scroll and cutting open his hands. The scrolls glow brightly and the corpses of ichi and nii appear, "Chimera Jutsu" san shouts. Black sludge emerges from san's body and drags the bodies of ichi and nii into his slowly ballooning body. The sludge forms a huge beast with the body of lion, tails of snakes and wings of a bird.

"Like a true chimera" naruto says and dodges its flames. The chimera flaps its wings to bring its explosive feather but the blond dodges and runs along the mountain side, dodging flame and explosions.

"Tremble" naruto utters and leaps, "Wind Dragon Dance" he adds. The chimera roars and slams into the mountainside but naruto launches to drive zetsuei into the soft part of its neck.

"Dragonstrike" naruto shouts, tearing open the upper skull of the chimera. Naruto lands with a crack of the ground of as the chimera slumps over and seals the released zetsuei into left hand, "Now to catch up" he thought.

[Music: Fairy Tail OST - Dragon Raid]

Naruto races through the rocky formations until it gives way to a bridge and a temple in the distance but he skids to a halt, dodging a several kunai. Naruto's eyes narrow as anko and jiraiya stand in front of him with glossy red eyes, "Anko.. Ero-sennin" he questions.

"They can't hear you.. They tried to defeat me and failed.. Hahaha I have surpassed the Sannin" hiruko says, boasting and both part to reveal him. Naruto tilts his head with a scowl on his face, "You Dare lay hands on my Woman and Sensei" he says, and touches his left hand. The seal glows and naruto pulls zetsuei from the seal, pointing the six foot blade at hiruko.

"You will fall like them" hiruko says and swings his arm forward. Anko and jiraiya shoot towards naruto but the blond tosses zetsuei into the air, before connecting a well placed body-blow to jiraiya and a neck chop to anko. Two clones pop to life and pick up the pair, "It must Genjutsu" naruto say and both nod, leaping away. Naruto raises his hand and catches zetsuei, before bring her down and shattering the bridge with his face serious. Naruto shoots forward as hiruko quickly flashes signs, "First Ranton: Raiunkūha" he declares, creating a miniature lightning storm. Naruto quickly breaks left but hiruko blinks behind him, "Second.. Jinton: Mueishō" hiruko says but gasps, as naruto vanishes and his eyes bulge as the blond connects with a kick to the back.

"Impossible?!" hiruko thought, flashing more signs.

"Doton: Devouring Earth" hiruko shouts. Naruto swings hard and cleaves the rocky jaws to pieces, shocking hiruko momentarily but he recovers.

"Third.. Meiton: Judgement" hiruko shouts and sends a large wave of blue chakra, "This is their chakra" he adds but naruto slashes the wave in half. The blond appears above hiruko with his sword but hiruko raises his right arm, "Fourth Koton" he sneers but cries out in pain as his hand is severed at the wrist.

"IMPOSSIBLE" hiruko shouts, clutching his stump. Naruto grinds his boot on hiruko's severed hand with a smirk and kicks it to him, "Your buddy Orochimaru showed me those two.. Jinton and Koton" he says. Hiruko reaches for his severed hand but quickly back jumps as naruto slashes the ground, forcing him inside his temple with naruto giving chase. Hiruko reaches the center chamber as four bodies were on crosses, "You won't keep from my destiny" he shouts, sending his chimera technique to absorb the bodies.

"Ice Dragon Dance" naruto shouts, freezing all four bodies. Hiruko send whips of sludge but naruto cuts them down, "You won't deny ME" hiruko roars, as red energy explodes from him in a pillar.

"Ranton Ōgi: Rankiryū" hiruko roars and the temple explodes in red light.[music ends]

**#-#**

Jiraiya and anko reach the destroyed temple as something flies out of the debris cloud, "Naruto?!" anko shouts. Naruto skids across the air with a stream of smoke, a little scuffed up, shirt ripped but fine. Hiruko lands on the rubble of the destroyed temple, "I will never forgive you.. I will take your body as my own" he shouts. Naruto bends his knees and launches himself toward hiruko as the bandage man sends his bandages but naruto's Quicksword destroys them.

"Die.. Meiton: Judgement" hiruko roars, firing another blast of chakra. Naruto slams into the ground and raises zetsuei with both hands on her hilt, "You First" he utters, swinging down and cleaving hiruko from left shoulder down, severing his hand and leg. Jiraiya gasps seeing the twenty foot debris pillar, "Hiruko" he thought, making his way to them with anko in tow. Naruto seals zetsuei and sheathes as hiruko lays on his back but now a grown man.

"Naru-kun" anko shouts and naruto turns.

"You two alright.. Sorry for hitting you" naruto says but anko waves her hand. Jiraiya approaches hiruko and kneels to one knee, "Where did I go wrong.. Jiraiya" hiruko says.

"To overcome your weakness.. You threw everyone and everything aside.. That was your mistake" jiraiya says, lifting him up a bit.

"You only say that because.. You were born strong" hiruko says, spitting up some blood but jiraiya shakes his head.

"I wasn't strong.. I became strong to bonds with everyone.. Tsunade.. Sensei.. My Comrades.. Hell even Orochimaru.. Our bonds are what make us strong" jiraiya says and hiruko's eyes widen, seeing his old allies.

"C-could.. I-I have.. C-connected with.. My f-friends" hiruko thought, drawing his last breath. Jiraiya gently lays hiruko down and rubs his eyes but says nothing, lookng at the sky.

**#Kumogakure no Sato#**

In the mountains of lightning country is kumogakure, one of the most militarized and fortified villages of the five great nations. In the office of the raikage sits unruly ei the yondaime raikage and son of the sandaime raikage. Ei has dark skin and a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He wears a white haori without a shirt underneath, two fuma shuriken tattoos on his shoulders, two large, golden vambraces on his wrists. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards and shinobi sandals.

"Curse this paperwork" ei muses, signing with his right hand and his left using a fifty pound dumbbell. To ei's right is his right hand man and student of his father darui, "It is dull" darui says. Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. The door opens as ei's assistant mabui enters with a scroll in her hands and demure look on her face.

"Raikage-sama.. A missive from Iwagakure" mabui says. She has mocha skin with green eyes and light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. She wears a long-sleeve, high-collar dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. Ei takes the scroll from mabui and sees it is encrypted, "Paranoid old man" he thoought and opens it to read its contents, including naruto's bingo entry and update.

"So what is it boss" darui asks. Ei reads the letter twice and chuckles as he hands the bingo entry to darui, "Seems the Yondaime had a kid" he starts.

"But I already knew that.. Our spies reported the kid was treated like Shit and was the dead-last of his class but since then.. Fought Zabuza Momochi.. Defeated the current Kazekage.. Hell even killed the strike team that went after the Hyuga's second daughter" ei explains.

"So what does the Tsuchikage want" darui asks. Ei tosses the scroll on the desk, "An Alliance.. He wants revenge on Konoha but more importantly wiping out Namikaze's bloodline" he says.

"Konoha is aligned with Suna and recently Kiri" mabui comments but ei scoffs.

"Both countries are still in recovery.. Kiri's civil war and Suna's fool hardy scheme to conspire with Orochimaru.. Iwa and Kumo both have Two Biju that can fully use them" ei states.

"Konoha has the Kyubi.. Who knows how much he can utilize" darui comments. Ei picks up the picture of naruto, "Nice scar on him but if we allied with Iwa.. Its four on one.. Suna's Kazekage would only be useful with the desert and Kiri's other Jinchuriki is missing" he says.

"What if he learns his father's jutsu" mabui says and a smirk forms on ei's face, rising to his feet and flexing his lightning armor.

"Then it may be worth wild to ally with Iwa" ei says and both sigh, seeing the mess.

**#Five Months Later#**

Naruto kneels down to one knee and picks up the charred teddy bear, before rising and pulling down his mask. He was also wearing Anbu cargos, combat boots, a long sleeve form-fitting mesh shirt and black gloves. Completing the outfit with a dark blue high-collar, double-breasted jacket with no sleeves that stopped at pass his hips. The three stumbled upon the destroyed remains of a seaside town after the rising smoke caught their attention. Naruto groans and clenches his fist as his clones dispel, "_No survivors.. Heartless killing_" zetsuei states.

"Naruto.. We found a survivor" anko shouts. She wears a white sleeveless blouse with purple corset vest, stocking arm sleeve on her right arm and black gloves, a black overall skirt, garter straps and black stockings with a gradient into purple. Lace up black boots with purple laces and grey trench coat with her arm guards. Naruto creates a dozen more clones, "Give everyone a proper burial" he says, following anko. Jiraiya was kneeling to with a middle-age woman propped up, "She doesn't have long but she can tell us who did this" he says.

"T-they came from the sky and sea.. S-ships" the woman starts and groans loudly, "T-they killed everyone.. No one spared" she adds and draws a symbol in the dirt, before dying. Jiraiya's eyes widen at the symbol, "Impossible.. The Land of Sky" he utters, shocking the pair.

"Land of Sky" naruto questions. Jiraiya places the woman down and rises to his full height, "During the Second War.. The Land of Sky sought to wipe out the five great nations.. They were skilled enough to wrap chakra around metal wings and attack from the skies" he explains.

"They had Air Superiority.. Very much like the First Great War" naruto says and jiraiya turns to him, "In my old life.. War was fought not dissimilar to now but that changed when planes were brought into combat.. It changed the landscape of war forever.. If these Sky ninja possess the ability for flight.. Then no nation is safe" he adds.

"They would need chakra to sustain flight.. She mentioned ships.. They could use that to get close" anko says and naruto cups his chin

"Shinnou-sama.. We were too late" a voice shouts. Naruto and the others turn to a young person and an old man with long grey hair that flows out at the back and muttonchops connected to his beard. Yellow eyes with dark bags around them, and tear troughs under them, giving a somewhat stern look. He wears a black shirt with a white gi with brown and blue edges over it and a sleeveless red jacket with gold sidings over that, and simple blue pants. His companion has long reddish-brown hair, kept it wrapped in a blue bandanna, thick eyebrows and blue eyes with a mole under the left eye. They wear a cyan-blue gi with a cream-coloured vest over it, blue shorts and dark arm and leg-bands.

"Are you survivors" shinnou asks.

"We happened upon the town and came investigate.. I am Jiraiya and they are Naruto and Anko" jiraiya says and both nod.

"I am Shinnou and this is Amaru.. We saw the smoke and came to help on route to our village" shinnou explains.

"Did you see any ships near the coastline" naruto asks and shinnou cups his chin, before slowly nodding.

"Since you are ninja.. Could you escort us to our village" shinnou says. Jiraiya glances to naruto and shinnou, "Let us talk things over.. This would be an off the books mission" he says, as naruto and anko follow him.

"Anko and I will escort them to their village.. I want you to deal with those ships but be one guard" jiraiya states and naruto nods, vanishing.

"Shinnou-san.. We will escort you to your village.. While my student scouts those ships you saw" jiraiya says and shinnou nods.

**#-#**

Naruto reaches the coastline under the cover of trees, "**You sensed that right**" kurama says and naruto nods, pulling out a telescope and looking through.

"He's definitely up to something" naruto thought, seeing several ship and numerous ninja. Naruto closes the telescope and moves to the cliff's edge, "I'll end this quickly" he thought, slipping off his black gloves. He then puts on some fingerless white gloves with wrist straps and a symbol for release on the palms and return on the back, "They won't know what hit them" naruto thought, falling from the cliffside. Naruto spins and lands on the water to launch forward with his Shukuchi and creating a large wake of water, getting the attention of the sky ninja.

[Music: Bleach Ost Fade To Black B13a]

"Enemy!" one shouts and several sky ninja see the wake of water.

"How many" their commander shouts. Naruto sprints along the water and picks up speed as one the sky ninja look through the spy glass, "One person" he says and the sky ninja start laughing.

"Send out the First squad to play with them" the commander shouts and they start to mobilize, as naruto leaps.

"Commander.. He's flying" another shouts and the commander gasps.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" naruto shouts, shooting his hands down. A flurry of knives erupt from the gloves and with an added burst of futon, pierce the ships and several ninja. The commander looks down at the strange knife but his breath hitches at the blue flash with yellow lightning, "Hirai" he starts but naruto slashes open his throat.

"Shin no Jutsu" naruto finishes.

"Open Fire" one shouts, grabbing their kunai launchers. Naruto flashes to another knife as clones pop to life, "Bring the Flash" he shouts and clones roar in approval. Kunai fire in mass as naruto flashes from knife to knife, cutting throats and Rasengans to the chest.

"How can this be possible" a sky ninja shouts, only for a knife to pierce his throat. Naruto leaps over a barrage of kunai and creates a Rasengan but it grows in size, "Odama Rasengan" he shouts, slamming it into the deck and buckling the metal to create a hole. Several clones dive in as naruto tosses a knife skyward and flashes to it as the ship explodes in thunderous fashion. Naruto tosses his knife to the second ship flashes towards it and already weaving signs, "Chidori Circuit" he thought, creating a large lightning charge. Sky ninja scream in pain as they were electrified by the connecting circuit from the knives, "Bastard" one shouts, firing his kunai launcher but naruto vanishes.

"Tremble Zetsuei.. Earth Dragon Dance" naruto shouts. The ship groans as earthen spikes erupt from below and through several, causing the ship to quickly take on water. Naruto launches skyward with shunpo as zetsuei starts to wail, "Dragonstrike" he howls swinging down. The azure eye dragon launches towards the final ship, taking out several sky ninja in the air and punches a hole through the center mass, causing another large explosion. Naruto watches from the air as the ships sink below and calls back his knives to his seals but his senses pick up something, "Impossible" he thought, vanishing into shunpo. [music ends]

**#Moments Earlier#**

"What is that thing Perv?!" anko shouts, dodging shadow like hands. Jiraiya holds amaru but the girl is very sickly and her cheeks sunken in, "I have no idea.. I've never heard of the Reibi" he says. Opposite them was a creature resembling a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. Its face has a noh like mask with a kanji for zero on it, with five red hair-like strands sprouting from it four at the top and one at the bottom.

"**Why do not you Rage.. Peace will never Come.. He haunts your ****Nightmares**" reibi says, launching more shadow hands.

"Bakudō #75.. Gochūtekkan" a familar voice shouts. Reibi slams into the ground with a thud by five metal pillars linked by chain. Naruto appears in a crouch and his eyes locked on the reibi, "How is this possible" he thought but tsks as it breaks down.

"What happened" naruto says but sees amaru, as jiraiya puts her down.

"Amaru's village was attacked by the Land of Sky.. She accidentally activated a trap and Shinnou lost his life" anko starts.

"We headed to these ruins and Amaru came with that creature.. Leaving her like this" jiraiya finishes, as naruto kneels down and places his hand on her chest.

"_She's lucky to be alive_" zetsuei says, as naruto's hand glows.

"What about the ships" jiraiya asks and naruto gives thumbs down. Amaru coughs heavily as she opens her eyes but the ground starts to shake.

"What's going on?!" anko shouts. Naruto puts his black gloves back on, "I don't know but I need to find that creature" he says.

"While you do that.. We should search for the survivors.. We didn't find bodies.. So they could be still alive" anko says, helping amaru to her feet.

"Be careful.. I think it can sense negative emotions" jiraiya says, helping amaru onto his back and both leap off.

[Music: Bleach OST - Treachery]

Naruto rolls his neck and shoulders with a narrow of his eyes, "A hollow.. Here of all place" he thought, racing up the steps and inside the ruins.

"_Who knows how long it has been here.. Feeding off the souls and despair of others_" zetsuei says. Several sky ninja appear but naruto cuts them down, "I should've brought Anko.. She could see first hand what a hollow is" he thought, traversing the many halls but his senses pick up the reibi.

"**I don't think.. You've noticed but this place is flying**" kurama comments and naruto nearly stumbles, causing her to laugh. Naruto shakes himself back as he reaches a large room with a throne and sitting on the throne was shinnou.

"Why am I not surprised" naruto says. Shinnou leans forward on his throne, "You've done well to come this far Naruto" he says.

"This fortress is called Ancor Vantian.. It took decades to rebuild for the Resurrection of The Land of Sky" shinnou adds and rises from his throne.

"I have spent Seventeen years infiltrating villages for a method on reviving the Reibi and I have succeeded" shinnou adds. Naruto narrows his eyes with a scowl on his face, "You have no idea what the Reibi really is" he says but shinnou scoffs. Black chakra starts to envelope shinnou's body, "This dark chakra can do things like this" he shouts, his muscles expanding and ripping away his shirt as his hair turns black.

"This is the Body Activation Jutsu with this I can open all of the Eight Gates" shinnou shouts and rushes naruto, the blond meeting in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Super Activation Fist" shinnou shouts, connecting with a body-blow to naruto and sending the blond skidding back. Shinnou shoots forward for a follow up but naruto catches shinnou's fist, "Is that all you Got?!" naruto says. Shinnou's eyes bugle as naruto connects with his own body-blow, lifting the older man off his feet. Naruto connects with a quick one-two body blow and sent shinnou flying back, before driving him towards the ground with a dropkick. Shinnou slams into the ground with a crack and spits up of blood but naruto lands with his right fist cocked, "Ikkotsu" the blond utters, punching down and shattering the floor under them. It give way and sends them into another large chamber with etchings all over the wall. Naruto lands with a crack of the ground as shinnou lands in front of coccoon, "So this is were you've been hiding" naruto says. The cocoon bursts and reibi grabs shinnou's body, "**Such a Dark soul**" it hisses, devouring him.

"Takes one to know one Hollow" naruto says but tilts his head, "Good the villagers are safe" he thought.

"**How do you know that word.. Ningen**" reibi says, completely freeing itself. Naruto slowly draws zetsuei from her sheath on his back, "Funny story actually.. Tremble" he says and flares his reiatsu. Reibi halts in its tracks as it blank eyes open, "**I-impossible.. Impossible.. A Shinigami.. Here?!**" it roars. Naruto grins wide as his eyes glow and zetsuei wails, "Jūichibantai-Taichō.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu at your service but also Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he shouts and swings twice, "Dragonstrike" he roars. The dragon rushes forth and ensares the reibi and crushes it, before thunderously exploding and destroying the reibi for good.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" it roars, engulfed by blue and wailing light, punching a hole to top of the fortress.

"You live up to your reputation.. Captain Kiriyu" a voice says. Naruto whips around with zetsuei at the ready but sees a tall and musclar woman with free-flowing bangs that were highlighted red with long, straight black hair partially kept up in a bun and red eyes. She wears a crimson leather one-piece dress, with white trimming and white-sleeved gloves, white stockings and dark-red shoes.

"Who are you" naruto question but gasps as the woman was behind him.

"My Sister sent you here.. I am Yami" she greets and naruto's eyes widen, "Since my sister gave you your full powers.. I decided on a small gift" she adds, now in front of naruto. Yami touches naruto's chest and he feels a hot feeling, "I decided to make you more in tune with your hollow side.. Even giving you the ability to use the Gran Ray Cero and Cero Oscuras" she says. Naruto's body seizes and his reiatsu flares wildly and his hollowfication comes to bare but now a hollow hole in the middle of his chest. His mask gain fox like marks and the markings on his left arm forms on his right side, "_**W-why such gift**_" naruto says, collapsing to his knees.

"You killed that Hollow and sent me Danzo.. However I want certain other dark souls sent to me as well.. Hidan the Jashinst and Orochimaru" yami says. Naruto staggers to his feet as his hollow powers recedes and picks up zetsuei, "Consider it down Yami-sama" he says but yami was gone.

"**You know killing that thing has destablized this place.. We should go and all**" kurama says and naruto sheathes zetsuei, launching out the hole created by the reibi. The Ancor Vantian was over the ocean as naruto launches but he stops to hover. Naruto swipes his face and his hollow mask forms on his face, "_**Its seems easier now.. So I should test this out**_" he says, pointing left index and middle fingers. A black cero accencted by purple forms and naruto's golden eyes widen, "_**So this is the Cero Oscuras.. Exclusive to the Espada**_" he says, opening fire. The cero fires wide and tears through the fly fortess and breaking it apart, its part crashing into the ocean below as naruto hovers with wide eyes.

"On that day the survivors of the Land of Sky witnessed the rebirth of the Kiiroi Senkō but through his Son.. However this was a Notice to all.. The Shot heard round the world.. Iwa.. Kumo.. Akatsuki.. Orochimaru.. Even Sasuke.. Come and See.. Bare Witness to the One Whom Bares the Name Kenpachi"

TBC-(Begin Part-2)

A/N-2: Whoo that was a long chapter but the Time skip is over with several twists and turns. Now for Naruto's Hiraishin Knives, just go to and look up Japanese Shinobi Stealthy Throwing Knife Set. Next chapter begins Part Two with Naruto and Anko's return to Konoha, what new and who has changed? Remember to Review, Fav and Follow. Until Next Time. Stay Frosty.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-1: One thing I mentioned before but there will be no reincarnation business or Otsutsuki either. Zetsu will be an experiment by Madara, using Hashirama cells to create the creature. Also no EMS either, it'll be similar to my other story The White-Storm of the Uzumaki clan. So no full blindness but eye strain. Sasuke already has his Mangekyou from killing Sakura and this probably upset some and one person reviewed that it shouldn't have happened or people should care as she was hated. However Sasuke did care about Sakura to an extent and awakened his eyes. Also for Ino they were friends despite the issues at the end of Sakura's life.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-9

* * *

**#Konohagakure#**

Kotetsu sighs with a groan as he looks at the sky, "What a boring day" he muses. Izumo turns the page of his book called the kenpachi, "I rather have a day like this.. Than preparing for a war" he says.

"Rumors have it that Iwa and Kumo may have joined forces" kotetsu says and izumo closes his book.

"Yeah and over a kid who use to prank people and outrun Anbu" izumo says and both chuckle.

"To think he is the son of the Yondaime and the Red-hot Habanero" kotetsu says, as suddenly a large toad lands in front of the gate.

"What is your problem?!.. What I like a Flashy entrance.. Well we don't.. That's your problem Ero-sennin" several voices shout, as a puff of smoke erupts. Kotetsu and izumo come out of the guard shack as naruto and anko approach, with jiraiya trailing behind. Naruto was now wearing black cargo pants to the knee, with a knee high lace up boots. A long sleeve mesh shirt and a dark blue, sleeveless Kung-fu jacket with the squad eleven symbol on the back and their flower imprinted on upper chest on the left and the symbol of yarrow on the right, his half mask now having a skull print and black gloves with his goggles.

"How's it going Kotetsu and Izumo" anko chirps. She wears a white sleeveless blouse with purple corset vest, stocking arm sleeve on her right arm and black gloves, a black overall skirt, garter straps and black stockings with a gradient into purple. Lace up black boots with purple laces and grey trench coat.

"Things have been good.. Welcome back" kotetsu states.

"How are things in the village" jiraiya asks, as they get their papers stamped.

"Mebuki Haruno causes a bit of a problem but the village at large has accepted things" izumo comments. Naruto slips a lollipop in his mouth with a sigh, "I could care less about that" he muses.

"That's the spirit.. Lets go see Hime" jiraiya says, patting naruto on the back. Kotetsu and izumo watch the three leave, "You felt that.. Naruto's got the air of the Yondaime to him" kotetsu says and izumo nods.

"Naru-kun.. Seems the village has changed a little" anko muses, linking her arm with his and naruto nods.

"Two years is a long time.. Your reputation has changed as well as a proven Shinobi" jiraiya comments. Naruto breaks off from anko and leaps atop a light pole, "Home" he thought and sees tsunade's stone face, "They even put Baa-chan's face up" he muses, leaping down.

"N-naruto-kun.. Anko-chan" a soft voice says and the pair turn to see hinata with the konohamaru corp. Hinata wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. A pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots with pink finger-less gloves.

"Naruto-niichan.. Anko-neechan when did you get back" konohamaru shouts. Naruto ruffles konohamaru's hair, "Just now.. You're looking well" he says.

"I'll say.. Hinata's even sexier and more daring" anko says, cupping her chin. Hinata blushes slightly but kisses both on the lips, much to their shock and the others.

"Kurenai-Sensei helped me" hinata says but hears giggling, turning to jiraiya with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Jiraiya-sama.. I hope you're well" hinata says and jiraiya freezes with a chill up his spine. Anko starts laughing and turns to naruto but he was up the pole like a frighten cat, "Naru-kun" she shouts.

"That's impossible.. That was like Retsu" naruto thought, shaking as kurama and zetsuei laugh. Naruto comes down from the pole to confused looks but waves his hand, "So how's the academy" he says, to konohamaru.

"They recently have let us take D-ranks" udon states, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes.. Shishou has revamped the academy last year" hinata states and naruto slowly nods.

"Naruto-niichan check this out" konohamaru says and makes a ram-sign, "Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu" he declares, creating two women in an embrace and covered in smoke. Jiraiya has a nosebleed as does anko but to a minor extent and hinata sighs.

"Humu.. Nice but" naruto says and uses his sexy jutsu, wearing his clothes.

"You have do a bit better.. Ara-ara" naruto or naruko says, with wink and a kiss. Anko collaspes with a nosebleed, while hinata hides her own but jiraiya rockets into the sky.

"Naruto-niichan.. You are the master" konohamaru says, bowing and naruto chuckles.

"Alright let's go see Baa-chan" naruto says and everyone nods as jiraiya slams into the ground.

**#Hokage Tower#**

"Welcome home Brat" tsunade says, hugging her fellow blond. Anko stood next to naruto as jiraiya was sitting with hinata and shizune.

"You're training has shown great results.. So I won't have to test you" tsunade says and the pair nod but a knock at the door catches their attention. It opens to reveal shikamaru and temari, the blonde now wearing a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings.

"Naruto?!.. Its been too long" shikamaru states. Naruto ruffles his hair with an eye smile, "Yeah it has Shikamaru.. Temari" he says.

"Only a few months" temari comments. Tsunade clears her throat, "Naruto.. Now that you're back.. You'll be assigned back to Team-7 with Hinata and the newest member once they return.. Kakashi will meet you at eight am at the Training ground-7" she starts and naruto nods.

"Anko.. You'll assigned back to your previous position as in the T&I department and assessed if you are ready to raise your rank to Jonin" tsunade adds and anko smirks.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" both said, bowing and excusing themselves. Temari, shikamaru and hinata soon follow them after they delivery their reports.

"So how strong is he now" tsunade states.

"He'll be ready if Iwa.. Kumo or Akatsuki make a move.. My spies are pinning down the latter's base of operations but they indicate.. They'll start moving soon" jiraiya explains.

"Patrols have noted activity on the borders even in Wind" shizune explains and jiraiya cup his chin.

"Onoki is a stubborn man.. His hatred for Minato would drive him to war.. So much hate" jiraiya says. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "Adding Kumo and the fact both villages have Jinchuriki that can fully utilize their Biju is a dangerous prospect" she says.

"Naruto's Hiraishin could negate things and He's furthering his control over the nine-tails chakra.. He'll need it" jiraiya states an tsunade slowly nods.

**#-#**

"Seems most of the village has come to terms about you" anko muses, arm in arm with naruto.

"Maybe but we'll see once word spreads" naruto says, as the reach the house and opens the gates.

"Mama.. Papa" a voice shouts. Naruto squats down to pick up a running kuroshiro, "Good girl" he says, as kuroshiro licks his face.

"Hey little queen" anko says and kuroshiro licks her face.

"Missed.. Do me a concern but back now" kuroshiro says. Naruto lets her down and she follows them inside, meeting karin and tayuya as they were heading out.

"When'd you get back" karin says, hugging naruto.

"Not long ago.. We saw Hokage-sama" anko says.

"Cow Lady" kuroshiro comments and naruto snorts, glancing to tayuya and she looks away.

"We'll see you later.. We should have a party" karin says and naruto slowly nods.

"Yeah we can do that.. We can go Akimichi BBQ" naruto states and karin nods, as they leave. Naruto heads to the living room and anko was playing with kuroshiro, "So did you miss us Kuroshiro" he asks.

"Much concern" kuroshiro says, between anko squishing her cheeks.

"Well we're home now.. I'm going unpack and change.. I'll set things up for the party later" naruto says and anko nods.

"I'll go see Hana and Nai-nee.. Wanna come Kuroshiro" anko says and her pupper nods. Naruto unloaded their pack and changed out of his clothes into a pair of shorts, a henley shirt and running shoes.

"Be back soon" naruto says, kissing anko and kuroshiro. The blond quickly makes his way into village proper, people giving him various looks but he ignores it.

"I remember this chakra" a monotone voice says and naruto stops as a small bug was on his cheek.

"I know that articulation" naruto says and turns, "Been awhile Shino" he adds, letting the bug take some chakra and return to him. Shino was about to continue the conversation but a big dust up erupts and the source being akamaru and kiba.

"Yo Shino" kiba shouts and naruto waves the dust from his sight.

"Still the same huh Kiba" naruto says and kiba turns to him, with a quirked eyebrow but sniffes naruto.

"Oh Naruto.. When did you get back" kiba says. Naruto rubs akamaru on the head, "This morning.. So can you speak too Akamaru" he says.

"Yes I can" akamaru says and naruto smiles.

"Anyway.. I'm putting together a welcome home party for us at Akimichi BBQ.. So spread the word for me" naruto says and leaps off.

"Whoo a party.. Come on Akamaru.. Lets tell the others" kiba says and akamaru barks, as they rush off and leaves shino in silence.

**#-#**

"So how are thing with your clan" naruto asks, happening upon hinata.

"Yes.. Some of the elders still look down on my Juken but the fact that I defeated Neji-niisan and I'm a student Tsunade-shishou helped in that regard" hinata says.

"What about Neji" naruto asks.

"Neji-niisan is doing better and has been promoted to Jonin" hinata replies and naruto nods in awe. The pair continue through the village and soon come upon the yamanaka flower shop as ino steps but naruto sees the streaks of pink hair and the bang covering her right eye. The blonde now wears a high-collared, purple blouse, with a long purple skirt and black shorts underneath, calf-length kunoichi boots and forearm mesh arm wear.

"Hey Hinata" ino starts but gasps, seeing naruto.

"Naruto?!.. When did you get back" ino asks. Naruto rubs the back of his head and slick back his bangs, "Today.. I'm actually inviting the rookies and Senseis for a party at seven" he says and ino lights up.

"Oh that's fine" ino says and naruto slowly nods with a smile.

"Um what's with the pink" naruto asks and the pair frown, with a sigh.

"Its to remember Sakura.. I know were in a bad place before her death.. However we were friends as kids.. I can at least remember her in some way" ino explains. Naruto sighs with a look to the sky with a nod, "Well.. I hope to see you party" he says, excusing himself and hinata follows him.

"See ya later and looking good Naruto" ino shouts and naruto snorts.

"She's not wrong" hinata says and naruto chuckles.

"So any idea who our third teammate is" naruto asks but hinata places her finger on his lips.

"Sorry its a secret.. I need to help Hanabi.. I'll see you at the party" hinata states and kisses his cheek, before water-shunshining away. Naruto makes his way to akimichi BBQ and booked everything for the party.

"Naruto?!" iruka shouts and naruto turns, smiling and waving.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" naruto says and falls in step with him, regaling him about his training trip. Iruka to say to the least was shocked about naruto's travels and a look forms, "You've changed so much Naruto" he says.

"Well your teachings helped lay the foundation Iruka-sensei" naruto comments and iruka rubs the back of his head.

"Well I still need to take care some things.. I'll see you at six Iruka-sensei" naruto says and shunshins away, heading back home for final prep.

**#Akimichi BBQ#**

"Congratulation and Welcome Home" numerous voices shout. The remaining rookies save neji, all their senseis, yugao, hayate, karin, tayuya, tsunade, temari shizune and hiruzen held up drinks and were clapping. Naruto sits next to anko and hinata with their drinks raised, "Thanks" he says.

"I heard you're in the Bingo book.. First of our class.. Well except for Teme" kiba comments, downing some sake. Naruto stuffs some meat in his mouth with a nod, "Iwa put a bounty on my head because of my dad.. I even took out a Iwa Jonin nicknamed the Mountain" he says, after swallowing.

"He was an A-rank threat" shikamaru says and naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"He only used some Doton Jutsu against me.. I took him down with the Rasenshuriken" naruto replies.

"Rasenshuriken" ino asks. Anko wipes her mouth and downs some sake, "Its an S-rank Ninjutsu Naru-kun created.. An upgraded Rasengan adding his Futon affinity" she explains and the rookies gawk.

"And he shouldn't use it unless necessary" tsunade chimes in and confuses the rookies.

"It has a drawback.. Not only does it do damage to the receiver but the creator as well.. Luckily I was using my gauntlets to contain the blow back but they were destroyed in the process" naruto explains.

"Mendokusei.. You never do things in moderation" shikmaru comments and temari scoffs.

"If Iwa wants his head.. He needs to be as strong as he can muster" temari states and naruto slowly nods, with stretched cheeks like a squirrel.

"Will war really come" hinata asks. Kakashi looks over the rookies and to tsunade as the blonde clears her throat, "I won't sugarcoat this but War is a possibility.. Old grudges still remain.. If things escalate.. Konoha will act accordingly" she explains and sighs.

"Sorry for bringing down the mood but it needed to be said" tsunade adds. The rookies remained quiet as the mood was a bit soured but it picked up as kiba got into the sake. Tsunade started a card game but banned naruto from it, forcing the younger blond to watch from the sideline.

"Na-naruto-k-kun so far way" hinata says, her cheeks red and a sake cup in her hand. Naruto arches an eyebrow as anko snorts with a shot of sake, "Are you drunk Hinata" he asks but hinata puffs her cheeks.

"I-i'm not drubk" hinata says, touching naruto's cheeks. The blond flicks her forehead and hinata whines but he kisses her forehead, "I think you are" naruto says. Kurenai approaches with a sigh, "Yes you are Hinata" she says and hinata shakes her head.

"Yeaaaah Hinata's not drunk" kiba howls, his face completely red. The night continues as the rookies got various states of drunkenness except shino, lee and naruto but only through kurama. However all of them were unaware of the calamity on the horizon and battle taking place with their ally.

**#Next Day#**

Naruto tries to reset his brain as he was staring at haku next to a slightly hung over hinata and sober kakashi. The ice kunoichi wears a dark blue kimono, which extends to her mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. She also has a white obi adorned with snow flakes and white stocking with geta sandals. Naruto himself is wearing dark blue cargo pants, tucked into knee high lace up boots. A sleeveless a white uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist, black gloves with a violet palm and a white, open-front apron with black whirlpools on the bottom.

"You're Team-7's new member" naruto says and haku slowly nods.

"Yes thanks to our Shinobi Exchange Program.. Neji-san and I were chosen for it and Tsunade-sama allowed me to join Team-7 temporarily" haku explains.

"Haku is correct.. Before we take a mission.. I want you to show Hinata and Haku your Hiraishin" kakashi states. Naruto slowly nods and pulls out three of his hiraishin knives, handing one to haku, hinata and kakashi.

"The Hiraishin is the signature of my Father and created by the Nidame Hokage.. It allows the user to transport either themselves or objects.. Simply these knives let me create a space-time void to move instantly" naruto explains and clears his throat, "Ok first.. Haku throw the knife into the tree.. Then Hinata towards the sky and Kakashi-sensei your choice" he adds. Haku tosses her knife towards the tree but gasps as naruto flashes to it, before flashing to hinata's thrown knife.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" kakashi thought, blasting a fireball towards the air-borne naruto but the blond blinks behind the silver-fox to knife in his hand.

"Now imagine that with a hundred knives and Kage Bunshin" kakashi says and both girls pale slightly.

"The Ramification were seen in the Third War as my Sensei.. Minato Namikaze became the Kiiroi Senko" kakashi adds and both nod.

"Changing subjects.. How about the two of you.. When I saw you last.. You had improved your Hyoton" naruto says and haku blushes slightly.

"I have.. Mei-sama found old Yuki clan Jutsu and I have added tofa swords to my skillset.. Zabuza-sama's request" haku explains.

"I've added Tsunade-shisou's strength technique and Suiton to my Juken.. Even using senbon launchers like Shizune-sama" hinata states and naruto whistles. Suddenly Neko appears in a swirl of leafs, "Team-7.. Hokage-sama requests your presence" she says and vanishes.

"You heard her.. Lets go" kakashi says and all of them vanish, heading to the hokage tower. Team-7 arrives to tsunade's office and inside were shizune in her jonin gear, "Team-7 reporting" kakashi states. Tsunade leans back in her chair with serious look on her face, "We received an emergency message from Sunagakure.. The Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki" she starts and the room goes silent.

"Temari no Sabaku left this morning to return.. Team-7 and Shizune will catch up to her and provide back up to Sunagakure" tsunade adds and team-7 bows.

**#-#**

Team-7 and shizune race through the forests of fire country towards sunagakure, "**They finally started to move**" kurama says and naruto mentally nods.

"I should've given him one my knives" naruto thought but sees temari ahead of them, "Kakashi-sensei" he shouts. The group catches up to temari and explain the situation, "It'll take about two days to reach Suna.. We shouldn't waste time" kakashi says and all of them pick up the pace. Two days later the main entrance comes into the view and the group are met by suna Anbu, who quickly guide them to the hospital.

"Kankuro was poisoned?!" temari says.

"Yes.. Baki-sama even contacted Chiyo and Ebizo-sama for assistance but the poison is foreign to them but they say it was from Sasori of the Red Sand" one anbu say and temari's breath hitches. Temari quickly pushes open the doors with shizune and hinata following her but suddenly a small old woman rushes toward kakashi. She has black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun. A marron headband and a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

"Prepare yourself Konoha's White Fang" she shouts, with a leap. Naruto shoots in front of kakashi to block her punch with his left hand and her foot with his right forearm, forcing her back into a crouch.

"She's good" naruto thought.

"I will never forget that day.. I will avenge my son.. Konoha's White Fang" she shouts, preparing to attack but a small old man gets in her path. He has heavy-lidded eyes and very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head and a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

"Chiyo.. Take a good look at him.. He resembles the White Fang but that's not him.. Moreover the White Fang died many years ago.. You even cried tears of regret" he says and chiyo tilts her head.

"Oh.. I was just pretending to be senile.. Hahaha" chiyo says and everyone sweatdrops. Kankuro suddenly screams in pain and claws at his throat, shaking everyone back as shizune and haku check over him.

"Kakashi.. Naruto.. Haku can you give us the room" shizune says, the three nod with chiyo and her brother ebizo following them out but chiyo give shizune a look.

"That girl.. Who is she" chiyo asks. Naruto crosses his arms with his legs, "Hinata Hyuga and Shizune Kato-Senju" he says and both siblings freeze.

"The Slug Princess has a child" ebizo says and naruto slowly nods.

"It was highly guarded secret in Konoha" kakashi adds.

"Kakashi-sensei.. The White Fang.. Chiyo-sama mentioned" haku says and kakashi closes his book, sighing.

"He was my Father" kakashi replies and chiyo gasps, pointing a finger.

"Y-you're the son of the White Fang" chiyo says and ebizo cups his chin nodding.

"You do resemble him and the young blond resembles the Yondaime Hokage.. I heard you came to the village months ago" ebizo states and naruto slowly nods. A few hours pass as shizune, hinata and an alternating haku extract the poison from kankuro with technique created by shizune. Baki soon came and caught kakashi up on the situation as haku comes out to reveal kankuro was awake.

"We'll need to head to place of Kankuro's battle to see if any scents were left behind" kakashi says. Kankuro grunts loudly as he sits up, "N-no need.. Have my Puppets been recovered" he says and baki nods. Two jonin bring the puppet remains, "There were two enemies.. Even if they split up.. One has Gaara's scent on him" kankuro says, pointing to the black cloth in one hand.

"Even if you fall.. You won't fall without a fight" kakashi says and kankuro manages a weak smile but grunts in pain.

"N-naruto.. Save him.. Please" kankuro says and naruto nods with a serious look on his face.

"Alright.. Naruto.. Haku.. Hinata.. Pakkun will track their scent and assess.. Then we'll engage" kakashi explains and all of them nod.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" kakashi says and summons his ninja-hounds. Each hound of a different dog species notably being a bulldog, shiba and greyhound.

"**Yo.. Eight ninja hounds at your service**" pakkun says. He is a small, pug with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. Pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha hitai-ate.

"I need the eight of you to find out which way the enemy headed" kakashi says and squats down to let them sniff the cloth.

"**Right.. We'll contact you once we find anything**" pakkun says.

"Pakkun wait.. Take this with you" naruto says and hands the hiraishin knife.

"**Is this what I think it is.. Clever Naruto**" pakkun says and all of them vanish.

"That would cut down on travel time.. Can you transport all of us if needed" kakashi says and naruto nods with a thumbs up.

"Kankuro.. Tell me directly from your own mouth.. Was it Sasori" chiyo says and kankuro wince, slowly turning to her.

"Yes.. It was Sasori of the Red Sand" kankuro states and chiyo glances to kankuro's puppet with the stamp of red scorpion.

"If Sasori is apart of Akatsuki.. We could any useful information on him" kakashi states and chiyo sighs, beckoning for kakashi to follow her. A few hours pass and night fall comes as shizune completes the antidote for kankuro and a few for the team if needed.

**#-#**

Bull points on the map as kakashi folds his arms, "That is there hideout" he asks and bull nods, "Pakkun is there as well" he adds, again bull nods. Kakashi eye-smiles and rubs bull's head, "You all did good work" he says, handing bull a treat and dismissing him.

"Right Pakkun is on standby and waiting" kakashi says and turns to his determined team. Temari was with them with several suna ninja and including matsuri but baki drops down suddenly.

"Temari.. I want your team to patrol the border for now" baki says and temari gasps.

"Are you serious.. We need to save Gaara.. We can just wait on the sidelines" temari says but chiyo drops down with a bag.

"We won't.. I'll be going with the Konoha team" chiyo says and smirks, "Besides I haven't doted on my grandson in ages" she adds. Naruto rolls his neck and pulls out another hiraishin knife, "Alright.. Lets head out.. Everyone touch my back" he says and says and everyone complies. Naruto holds up a half-ram sign with his knife crossed over, "Hiraishin no Jutsu: Shunpo" he thought and they vanish in a blue with yellow flash. They reappear in a forest in front of pakkun and the other knife, "**That's a sight.. I thought I would never see again**" pakkun says.

"How far is the hideout" kakashi asks and pakkun points ahead of them.

"**Not far away but I saw a seal**" pakkun states. Hinata activates her Byakugan and sees the large rock between a tori gate with a large seal but see three more, "Pakkun is right but I see four other seals and all of them linked" she explains, relaxing her eyes.

"An early warning system perhaps or prevent entry" haku comments.

"A Five-seal Barrier" chiyo comments. Naruto squats down and places his hand on the ground with his eyes closed, none of them notice his whiskers start to link.

"Gaara is inside with two others but his chakra is draining at an alarming rate.. He doesn't have long before its completely drained" naruto says, shocking everyone.

"Naruto.. You're a Sensor?!" kakashi says and naruto opens his eyes, as his whisker return to normal.

"Yeah in a sense.. I can deal with the seals but we'll need to precise on the entrance" naruto states and creates four clones, before the leap off.

"Hinata can you break the boulder" naruto asks and hinata nods, as the group make their way to the cliff's edge.

"Alright.. Ready Hinata" naruto says, placing his hand on on her back with a half ram-sign.

"I can't believe a village I avoided because I couldn't believe in alliances is trying to help us" chiyo thought.

"Alright in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Now" naruto shouts and both vanish, as the clones rip the seal.

"Hakke Kūshō" hinata shouts, shattering the boulder and naruto tossing a hiraishin knife the opening.

**#One Minute Earlier#**

Zetsu's eyes open wide, "Enemy?!" he shouts and the akatsuki member's eyes shoot open as the boulder shatters and something streaks in.

"What the Fu..." deidara shouts but his breath hitches. Naruto appears with a delayed dropkick to his face, sending him flying off his stone finger.

"Bakudō #63.. Sajō Sabaku" naruto shouts, swipes his left arm back. The yellow chain erupts from his hand and latches onto gaara, allowing the blond to yank him free and disrupt their jutsu.

"Stop him" pein shouts. Naruto catches gaara and lands with a skid as deidara recovers, "Take this" he shouts.

"Haku" naruto shouts. A wall of ice mirrors surrounds the blond as several clay birds explode around the area, allowing the blond to flash back to the entrance.

"Deidara.. Sasori.. Recapture the Ichi.. We only extracted ninety percent of its chakra" pein says and the projections cease, also the statue vanishing a puff of smoke. Sasori stares at the group but particularly chiyo, "Deidara deal with them.. I'll handle the Kyubi Jinchuriki" he says.

"Right Sasori-danna" deidara says and creates a large bird. Naruto tosses kakashi a hiraishin knife, "Take Gaara and go Sensei.. I'll hold them off" he says, shocking his teammates.

"You?!.. Hold us off-hmm.. Hahahaha" deidara shouts but naruto laughs right back at him.

"I can.. I saw the look on your face.. When I appeared.. Means you've heard or seen That Jutsu before" naruto says and deidara grits his teeth.

"Yeah Jinchuriki.. I'll show you my Art" deidara says but sasori gets in his path.

"Don't get full of yourself Deidara" sasori says.

"Go Kakashi-sensei" naruto interjects and both akatsuki members jerk as kakashi, hinata and haku leap out of the entrance.

"After them Deidara" sasori shouts and deidara tsks, leaping on his bird.

"Another time Kyubi Brat" deidara shouts, flying out the cavern after the remains of team-7.

"I heard you retired years ago.. Granny" sasori says, his tail swishing back and forth. Chiyo makes her way next to naruto as the blond holds five knives in both hands, "I wanted to see my grandson after so long" she says and naruto's eyes narrow.

"I can tell his battle experience and how many he's killed.. Omoshiroi" naruto thought, as chiyo steps forward.

"Naruto.. Step back and support me" chiyo says and pulls eight kunai from her robes, linked by chakra string.

"Assault Blade" chiyo shouts, firing the kunai enmasse. Sasori stays motionless but his tail moves and chiyo moves her finger, making the kunai change direction and cutting his robe in several places.

"If you're going to continue to defy me.. I have no choice to add to you my collection.. Granny Chiyo" sasori hisses, his cloak ripping away and reveal his body. A large demon mask on its back with the scorpion tail coming out of it, its left arm rigged with a projectile launcher.

"A puppet" naruto says and chiyo slowly nods.

"Puppetmasters have trouble with close-combat but that body surmounts that issue.. Its Sasori's specialty Hiruko" chiyo states.

"Do you know how I make my collection.. I start with the organs.. Then wash the body thoroughly.. Then extract the blood and make the body free of decay.. Counting the two of you.. I will soon have three hundred in my collection.. That is my Art" sasori says.

"Art?!.. Turning people into puppets is Art to you" chiyo shouts.

"Yes and soon you will be apart of my Art" sasori says.

"Naruto.. Prepare yourself.. I have made the first move" chiyo says and pulls her hair free.

"You know I hate waiting Granny" sasori shouts and the pair shoot forward. Naruto tosses his knives around the room as sasori rips the cloth from his face, firing numerous senbon needles. Chiyo dodges and parries as naruto flashes between his knives, trying to close the gap between them and sasori.

"So that's the famed Hiraishin" sasori thought, using his left arm and firing it off. The arm shoots forward and explodes into wood but in the wood were more needles.

"Watch out Granny" naruto shouts and weaves several signs, with a deep breath.

"Futon: Toppa" naruto thought, blowing the needles off course.

"I am being Mocked" sasori thought. Naruto sprints forward as chiyo remains unmoving, before the blond tosses his knife forward. Sasori sends his tail forward to block it but his tail freezes, "What?!" he thought, as naruto appear above him via the knife.

"Odama Rasengan" naruto thought, shattering hiruko but someone leaps away. The real sasori lands a few feet from them with a black cloth over his body.

"So you've come out.. Show me your Face.. Its been twenty long years" chiyo says. Sasori moves his right hand and his hiruko head moves and shoot up, firing even more needles. Naruto quickly grabs zetsuei from his back and channels futon into a spin, keeping the needles at bay and flashes next to chiyo via a knife.

"As I thought.. You attached chakra string to Hiruko's tail.. It was your first attack with the kunai" sasori says and rips the cloak from his body, causing chiyo's eyes to widen in shock.

[Music: Sasori Theme]

Standing before them was a young man about naruto's age with short, mousy red hair and a dreamy look on his face, with a faint smile. Chiyo's eyes were wide and flickering as naruto glances between the two, "Granny is this him" he says.

"I-its impossible.. He hasn't aged a day" chiyo thought. Sasori tilts is head with a smirk, "What's wrong Chiyo-baa.. Are you so filled with emotion.. You've lost the capacity to speak" he says but chiyo remain silent.

"Well it can't be helped.. Its our first meeting twenty years.. So I'll show you something that will move you" sasori says, as a scroll comes out his right sleeve. He slowly opens it as it reveal the kanji for three, "It was hard to acquire this piece" sasori says and channels some chakra. The scroll glows purple and erupts in smoke as a figure appears, causing chiyo's breath to hitch and eyes to lickerf.

"That's?!.. Impossible.. T-that's the Sandaime Kazekage" chiyo says and naruto whips his head back to her.

"Sandaime Kazekage" naruto questions and sasori chuckles as the puppet undulates around his body.

"Doesn't this take you back Chiyo-ba.. He disappeared over Ten years ago and threw the village in complete and utter panic" sasori explains.

"Sasori.. How could you" chiyo shouts and sasori's eyes narrow.

"What if I did.. You mean a retired bat with one foot in the grave.. Is about to avenge the Sandaime Kazekage" sasori states.

"I may have one foot in the grave but I brought my old butt here.. If I died now it would be with too many regrets.. One being my grandson falling in with a bad crowd and that grandson would meddle with the Kazekage for a third time" chiyo shouts.

"Oi oi don't blame the Yondaime on me.. One of my subordinates guided Orochimaru into killing Rasa" sasori counters.

"Its the same as if you did" chiyo retorts. Sasori chuckles a bit and sways his head back, "I am may be paired with Orochimaru is the past with Akatsuki" he says.

"So you know where Pedomaru is hiding" naruto says, interjecting himself in the conversation.

"Maybe.. Maybe not Jinchuriki.. I despise keeping people waiting.. Shall we commence with your capture" sasori says, moving his hand forward.

[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST - Stalemate]

The sandaime rockets forward with its arms wide but it right arm flexes and several poison blade emerge. Chiyo sends hiruko's tail to intercept but the tail shatters as the blade nears naruto, the blond acting quickly with zetsuei and a back-step.

"Not bad Jinchuriki but how about this" sasori says, whipping his arms. The sandaime's left arm open to show numerous panels with kanji written, before a plethora of puppet arms shoot out and crashes into naruto but the blond emerge from the debris cloud. Sasori's eyes narrow as the arms were cut to pieces, "No matter try this" he thought, moving a finger. A purple poison cloud erupts from one of the arms to fill the area, "Naruto hold your breath" chiyo shouts.

"It won't matter" sasori thought but danger senses went off. Naruto flashes behind sasori with zetsuei raised, "Did you forget I my knives" he says but sasori smirks. Naruto brings zetsuei down but she clangs on a wall of black sand, "Sand?!.. Where?!" he thought and flashes to another knife.

"Impossible.. It can even use his Kekkai Genkai" chiyo shouts. The sandaime breaks away from the multiple arms as black sand was pooling under the puppet and now coming from its mouth.

"The most feared power of the Sandaime.. The Iron Sand" sasori says. Chiyo quickly unfurls two scroll and reveals two puppets, "The Father and The Mother" she states.

"You kept those old things huh.. No matter.. I'll crush them and you into paste" sasori shouts. Naruto shoots forward from sasori's left but the sand rises, "Satetsu Shigure" sasori thought. The sand rains down towards naruto and chiyo but the father and mother create a shield as naruto flashes through several knives. Chiyo tries to reign in her breath and moves her puppets but the iron sand is covering them.

"You're supposed to dodge that Jutsu.. So long as I have the Sandaime's Jiton.. Those puppets are useless.. So I'll kill you this time" sasori says, as the sand forms spears. Sasori sends the sandaime forward as the spears plummet towards chiyo but it opens its chest, sending more chakra and increasing their speed. The ground explodes chiyo but naruto emerges from the cloud with her under his arm and hiraishin knife in hand.

"He's keeping track of my knives.. Only a few more left" naruto thought, letting chiyo down.

"Naruto you should escape.. Weapons made if iron or steel are useless" chiyo says but naruto shakes his head.

"It wouldn't do me any good.. I'm their target" naruto states, sealing zetsuei away. The iron forms wings for the sandaime as well as a large slab and reverse triangle, "He's right Chiyo-ba.. He's my target.. You are a minor annoyance" sasori states. Naruto cracks his knuckles as his eyes turn red and slitted, "Well lets see you try and take me" he says and glances to chiyo, "Support me as best you can.. Even use me a puppet if needed" he says. Chiyo gasps but slowly nods to attach several strings to naruto, before the blond shoots forward.

"How ridiculous" sasori says and sends the iron triangle forward. Naruto and chiyo break right as the triangle stretches and rips through the ground and wall to the outside.

"Above" chiyo shouts and yanks naruto back, as the iron pillar slams into the ground. Naruto shoots forward and clenches his left fist with kyubi chakra coating it, "Kyubi Ikkotsu" he thought, slamming his fist into the iron pillar and sending it careening into the opposite wall and shaking the cavern.

"Oi Oi impossible" sasori thought, landing on a wall and drops down. He reforms the triangle and pillar, sending the triangle forward in a full spin and naruto dodges. The pillar shoots forward next but naruto breaks right, avoiding the spinning triangle but punches into the ground once again. Naruto launches towards the pillar and uppercuts it into the ceiling of the cavern to the surface, causing pieces of the roof to collaspe around them. Sasori sends the iron constructs forward and naruto returns them a like crude game of pinball, as more and more of the cavern collaspes until the the sky is visible.

"Oi Sasori-danna.. This game of Pinball is getting boring" naruto says. Sasori narrows his eyes and brings the iron sand together, "I would agree.. Satetsu Kaihō" sasori states and the sand erupt into hundreds of spears, crashing into naruto and chiyo with a large gust of dust.

[Music: Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong]

The cloud of debris dissipates as sasori looks on but smirks as chiyo's left arm was pinned under a rock. Chiyo struggles to move and looks for naruto, "Naruto?!" she shouts but gasps, seeing among the spears. The blond has several cuts on his skin as he staggers forward but collapses to his knees and chiyo's eyes widen, "Oh no He's poisoned" chiyo thought.

"Impressive to come this far Kyubi Jinchuriki but its over.. Your body will become numb and you'll be unable to move.. I'll have keep you alive until we extract the Kyubi" sasori says and sends the sandaime forward to capture naruto. It nears naruto but naruto puffs into smoke, causing sasori and chiyo to gasp. The real naruto erupts from the ground with his Chidori shatters the sandaime to pieces, causing the iron sand to lose cohesion and falls around them as the blond rises to his feet.

"He fooled me with a Kage Bunshin" sasori thought. Naruto lands next to chiyo and lifts the rock off her arm, "Are you alright" he says and chiyo nods.

"Impressive Jinchuriki.. I'll admit that but to think.. You'd push me to use Myself in battle" sasori thought, unclipping his robe.

"I haven't used this since I joined the Akatsuki" sasori says, tossing off his robe and naruto's eyes widen.

"**A puppet body.. That explains why he's so young looking**" kurama says. Sasori's body was indeed that of a puppet with a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, with a compartment in his right chest.

"Its been awhile since I used Myself" sasori says, standing on his poison covered cord.

"This proves why he's remained young all these years" chiyo says. Sasori raises his hands and two pipes emerge, firing a condensed stream of flames and forcing the pair behind some rocks.

"What will you do" sasori thought, his eyes wild and inhuman. Naruto pulls out several hiraishin knives as the flame stops and tosses them on the field but sasori uses his flames to melt them.

"Clever.. He's nose open to them now" naruto thought, moving to another rock as the first melts. The fire gives way to pressurized water as both dodge as it slashes through the rocks. Sasori sprints forward and swivels his arms but leaps to fire his cord, "Die" he shouts, grazing chiyo in her right arm but the older woman discharges the arm to dodge the poison.

"So we are alike" sasori shouts but his body jerk, as naruto appear with another dropkick to the chest. The cylinder in sasori's chest shoots out and his body break apart as back somersaults towards chiyo, "It is over" he says but chiyo retrieves her arm.

"No the is just beginning" chiyo says. The cyclunder pulses like a heartbeat and pulls the pieces back to together, "To think I would pushed this far" sasori hisses. Chiyo pulls a scroll from her pouch, "To think I would use this Kinjutsu again" she say and unfurls. The scroll opens to reveal ten symbols and from the symbols came ten puppets, cauing sasori to chuckle.

"The Kinjutsu you used to topple a castle.. Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū" sasori says but holds his own scroll, before opening the panel on his chest.

"This is what I used to topple a Nation" sasori shouts, as a hundred puppets burst from the scroll and chiyo's eyes widen.

"Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen" sasori says but clutches his face, "How appalling.. To think I took this long to kill an old bat and capture a Jinchuriki" he thought.

"Naruto I will ask you again to please retreat" chiyo says but the blond is silent, glancing his way and her eyes widen. Naruto has this wide grin on his face and accented by his chelsea scar, "Sorry Chiyo-baachan but now things have gotten good.. My blood is boiling and ready be unleashed" he says and slowly pulls zetsuei from his glove.

"Show me what you're made of.. Nation Destroyer" naruto shouts and sprints forward.

"Has he gone mad" sasori thought, sending his puppets. Naruto propels himself up and into a spin, "Tremble" he shouts, going shikai and cutting ten puppets with ease.

"I'll go too" chiyo thought, sending forth her puppets. Wind coats zetsuei as naruto swings wind, "Wind Dragon Dance" he howls, destroying twenty puppets. Several charge him from all sides but the blond swings wildly and uses his Quicksword. Chiyo tries to keep up with naruto's pace but a wound to her arm and posion aren't helping.

"Naruto.. Focus on Sasori" chiyo shouts. Naruto sprints through the puppets and leaps to drive zetsuei into the ground, "Dragonstrike" he roars and blue energy surges. Sasori and chiyo gasps as blue energe surges in the group and erupts in the form of azure, wailing dragon and it tears through his puppets.

"Don't take your eyes off me Sasori-danna" naruto shouts, appearing with his blade poised to pierce his chest. Sasori jerks as he embedded into the wall with zetsuei though his heart cylinder but a sword is through naruto's left shoulder.

"Mutually destruction.. Jinchuriki" sasori says, ripping the blade from naruto's shoulder. Naruto staggers back a bit and lets go of zetsuei but reaches in his vest, "Not necessarily" he says and injects himself, "Shizune-neechan found an antidote to your poison" he adds and sasori's eyes widen.

"That's unfortunate.. So I'll give you some free information Kyubi Jinchuriki.. Ie.. Naruto Namikaze.. As well we speak the Nibi.. Yonbi.. Gobi and Rokubi will be captured soon" sasori starts and naruto's eyes narrow.

"Akatsuki is that Coordinated?!" naruto says and sasori smirks.

"We can be and here a second piece of advice.. At midday in Ten days.. Go to the Tenchi bridge in Kusagakure.. I was supposed to meet my spy in Orochimaru's employ" sasori says, his voice slowly and finally stopping. Chiyo reaches naruto but collapses to her knees and the blond quickly acts with his remaining antidote, "Sasori" she thought, a few tears falling.[music ends]

**#-#**

Naruto stares at the ring he took from sasori's left hand, "An odd ring.. I should let Ero-sennin look at it" he thought, slipping it into one of his vest pockets. Naruto turns his attention chiyo as she secures sasori's body into a scroll, "We should catch up to the others" he says, approaching.

"Yes.. Yes we should" chiyo says, with a weary sigh and gets to her feet. Naruto places his hand on chiyo's shoulder and they vanish, reappearing in front of haku's mirrors.

"Naruto-kun" hinata says, kneeling next to gaara. Kakashi was looks worse for wear and haku was looking over him, "Naruto.. You defeated Sasori" he says, tiredly.

"With Granny Chiyo's help.. How's Gaara" naruto asks, as chiyo kneels next to gaara.

"He's lost a lot of his chakra.. I'm doing what I can but" hinata starts but chiyo places her hands on gaara's chest.

"I can help you" chiyo says and her hands start to glow, "I'll use of my life-force to bring him back from the brink of death" she adds and all of them gasps.

"I intended to use this Jutsu to breath life into a puppet for Sasori but my eyes were opened by all of you.. Going out of your way to help" chiyo says and smiles, "You've taught this old lady a lesson" she adds. Gaara scrunches his face and weakly opens his eyes, "Where am I" he whispers, as chiyo falls back but hinata catches her.

"Welcome back to land of living" naruto says, smiling.

"N-naruto" gaara says, as haku brings down her mirrors. A large group of suna shinobi suddenly arrive as gaara sits up and his eyes widen, "Everyone" he says.

"Gaara-sama.. Are you alright" matsuri says and gaara weakly nods, causing all the suna shinobi to cheer.

"Such a bothersome little brother I have.. Putting us through all this trouble" kankuro says and temari pops him, as naruto helps gaara to his feet.

"Don't be disrespectful.. Gaara is our Kazekage" temari chides. Naruto steps back towards his team as temari and matsuri check on gaara.

"I owe you one Naruto.. Thank you for saving him" kankuro says and naruto ruffles his hair.

"You should thanking Granny Chiyo too" naruto says, glancing to chiyo but his eyes widen and flicker. Many of suna ninja started to notice that chiyo was not moving and start to crowd around her, including her brother.

"She looks so peaceful.. Like she could start laughing at any moment" ebizo says and many of suna shinobi tear up. Gaara bows his head towards chiyo, "Thank you for saving my life.. Everyone Let us pray for Granny Chiyo" he says and everyone bows their heads in reverence for chiyo.

**#Akatsuki Hideout#**

Zetsu stares down at the corpses of numerous puppets in search of sasori's body, "They managed to kill Sasori" white-zetsu says.

"**The Kyubi Jinchuriki grows more dangerous each day**" zetsu-black comments. Behind them was tobi but playing the fool, "Zetsu-san.. You think Sasori-sempai was killed" he shouts but zetsu ignores him.

"Maybe I can join Akatsuki now" tobi says, jofully.

"**It doesn't work like that**" black-zetsu says.

"Why not let him join.. After all Tobi is a Good Boy" white-zetsu muses. A few hours later they find deidara's hand in a forest, "Did Deidara-sempai die too" tobi says, picking up the arm.

"Take your hands off that" deidara says, coming from behind a tree.

"**Still alive Deidara**" black-zetsu says and deidara scoffs.

"Not for a lack of trying" deidara comments.

"You alright Deidara-sempai.. Guess not" tobi says and deidara glares at him.

"Even the Budda has its limits if insulted three times.. Say something again and I'll decide your death" deidara and tobi shrugs his shoulders.

"It'll just be an explosion" tobi says and white-zetsu chuckles.

"**That was the third**" black-zetsu says and deidara grabs tobi in a head-lock with his legs.

"We'll need to contact Leader-sama about Sasori and his missing ring" white-zetsu says and deidara frowns.

"So Sasori-danna bought it huh.. Shame" deidara comments, as tobi continues to tap out.

**#Sunagakure#**

"Are you Positive Naruto" kakashi asks. Currently naruto and kakashi were in gaara's office, "I can't confirm about the other attacks but Sasori gave up information about a spy meeting him in ten days on the Tenchi bridge" naruto explains.

"This is concerning.. Akatsuki could use our tensions with Iwa and Kumo to take advantage.. Even if we warned them.. It would be ignored" gaara states. The group returned to suna that morning and held a funeral for granny chiyo.

"More than likely or seen as act of aggression" naruto says, as gaara glances to kakashi.

"Should you be traveling in such a condition.. I can send a message to Konoha about your delay with Takamaru" gaara says.

"Using my Sharingan in such a manner does take strain on my body but I can withstand a Hiraishin with Hinata and Shizune's help" kakashi says, sitting in a chair.

"I have a marker at the guard shack and on the gate itself.. Once everyone gets here.. We'll head home" naruto says and hands gaara a hiraishin knife.

"Just in case they come back" naruto adds, as gaara takes the knife.

"How's Shukaku" naruto asks.

"He lost a lot of chakra and will sleeping for some time" gaara states.

"Then Granny Chiyo's sacrifice was not in vain.. She gave you a future" naruto says and gaara slowly nods.

"Thank you Naruto.. For everything" gaara says and holds out his right hand. Naruto smiles and shakes gaara's hand as the door opens, with hinata, haku, shizune and temari enter.

"You all should stay a little longer to rest" temari says. Shizune helps kakashi out of the chair to drape his left arm on her shoulder, "That would be beneficial but I should report to Hokage-sama as quickly as possible" she says.

"I guess that's understandable" temari states. Naruto pulls out his hiraishin knife and everyone places their hands on his back, "By your leave Kazekage-sama" he says and all of them vanish.

**#Konohagakure#**

Kotetsu yawns loudly as izumo softy snores at the guard shack, before a bright flash arouses them awake.

"What is that?!" izumo shouts. Naruto chuckles with a roll of his neck, "Team-7 returning from mission" he says.

"You have a Hiraishin marker here" kotetsu says, looking around.

"Hinata and I will take Kakashi to the Hospital" shizune says and the three vanish.

"Yeah I got one on the shack" naruto says and points to the gate, "Another there" he adds, causing both to whistle.

"We need to head to the Hokage tower.. See ya" naruto says, walking off with haku in tow.

"Wanna have something to eat at our place" naruto asks, as they take to the roofs to reach the tower.

"That would be nice" haku replies. The pair soon reach the hokage tower and make their way to tsunade's office but could hear shouting inside.

"Why did you not warn the village He has returned" a voice shouts.

"He has a name and you will use it.. Naruto is a citizen and ninja of this village and no amount of your screeching will change that" tsunade counters. Naruto sighs and knocks on the door, "Come in" tsunade shouts and the pair enter, finding mebuki haruno.

"Reporting back Tsunade-sama.. Mission successful.. No Casualties but Kakashi-sensei suffered major chakra exhaustion.. Shizune and Hinata took him to the hospitial" naruto says, in mission mode. Mebuki glares at naruto as if to will him to burn, "Killed someone's child lately" she says but naruto ignores her.

"Mebuki get out of my office at once" tsunade says and mebuki huffs, leaving with a death glare at naruto.

"**What a delusional woman**" kurama comments and naruto snorts. Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'll take your Oral report Naruto.. Haku" she says and naruto clears his throat.

"We arrived in Suna and learned the Kazekage's brother.. Kankuro had been poisoned in pursuit of the Kazekage by Akasuna no Sasori.. Shizune.. Haku and Hinata quickly set to work and Shizune managed to create antidote and saved his life" naruto starts.

"Once Shizune-sama distributed the antidote to our team.. Kakashi-sensei sent his Ninja hounds and found the Akatsuki hideout but it was protected by a Five-seal barrier but Naruto-kun was able to disable it and Hinata-chan brought the boulder entrance.. Naruto-kun used his Hiraishin to secure the Kazekage and allowed us to escape.. One of the Akatsuki pursued us by a combination of myself and Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan.. We able to drive him off" haku continues and tsunade nods, urging naruto to continue.

"Granny Chiyo and I faced Sasori.. The battle was a sight to say the least.. Sasori earned his title as an S-rank Ninja with enough power in his own words to topple a nation.. His puppets were nothing to sneeze but Granny Chiyo and I edged out a victory.. Sensing his death Sasori gave us information on Orochimaru" naruto explains and sighs, "Granny Chiyo and I linked back with the team and She sacrificed her life to stabilize the Kazekage" he adds. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "The old bat finally kicked the bucket huh.. A great loss" she muses and clears her throat.

"What about the information on Orochimaru" tsunade asks.

"Sasori told me that he was meeting a spy in ten days on the Tenchi bridge at noon" naruto replies and tsunade cups her chin in thought.

"Good work Naruto.. The two of you are dismissed.. I will speak will Kakashi and Shikaku about how to proceed with this information" tsunade says and dismisses them, "Oh one more thing.. A council meeting will be convened tomorrow at nine.. You'll need to be there" she adds and naruto nods, as they excuse themselves.

"I wonder will happen" haku asks, as they leave the tower but naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows but I definitely want to be on the team that goes" naruto comments.

"Sasuke is still touchy subject" haku comments. Naruto sighs with hands behind his head, "Always will be until he brought back to stand trial" he muses, reaching his house.

"Anko and Kuroshiro aren't home" naruto thought, opening the door. Haku follows naruto inside and takes off her sandals, "So what will you be making Naruto-kun" she asks.

"Something quick and simple" naruto muses, making a clone to take his gear. The blond rifles through the refrigerator as haku takes a seat of the sofa, "Aha" he says, pulling out some chicken stripes.

"Chicken stripes with noodles is alright" naruto says and haku nods but the blond sees the glint in the ice user's eyes. Naruto quickly make a clone, "Handle this and I'll handle that" he says, following haku to his bedroom.

**#Lemon Alert#**

Naruto reaches his bedroom and finds haku on the bed in just her white stockings, with a pillow covering herself. Naruto closes the door and locks it as he slips off his shirt, approaching the bed. Haku moves the pillow and crawls to the edge of the bed, her lips meeting naruto's chest and licking his chest. Naruto sighs as haku unbuckles his pants and letting them fall, her hand slipping into his underwear and stroking his limp member.

"Mmm.. Anko will get mad at us" naruto says and haku giggles, continuing to stroke him. Haku then moves back to sit on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs, "I'll take the chance" she says, as naruto gets on his knees. The blond starts softly kissing haku's inner thigh towards her shaved omako, her breath slightly heavier but a moan escapes her lips as naruto sucks on her clit.

"Nghh.. Fuah" haku cries, groping her left breast and her right clutching naruto's head. Haku falls on her back as naruto continues to eat her out, her moans getting louder and louder until her back arches.

"Ikuuu" haku cries, her love juices leaking from her core. Naruto smirks and rises to his full height and slipping his member from his underwear, before toying with haku's slick slit but slowly pushes inside.

"Ahhhh" haku shouts, gripping the pillow behind her head. Naruto lifts haku's legs under her knees and starts pumping with slow and fast thrusts, "Faster.. Faster Naruto-kun" she shouts. Naruto picks up his pace as his first nut was approaching, "Is it.. Ha.. Ha.. A-safe day" he says.

"Fwaahh.. Yessss" haku says, as her second orgasm erupts. Naruto pushes haku further into the bed as he speeds up until his seed fills haku's womb, before collapsing on his side. Haku rides out her orgasm as naruto settles on her chest, "You loves Breasts Naruto-kun" she coos but the blond only sighs between her breasts.

**#Lemon End#**

"I'm going a take a shower" haku muses, kissing his lips and pushing him on his back. Naruto runs his fingers through his hair and grabs his pants to head into the kitchen. Naruto fixes himself a plate of stripes and noodles, adding some honey mustard sauce and some seasoning to his noodles. The door opens as anko enters with kuroshiro, "Chimken" kuroshiro says, making her way to naruto.

"When'd you get back" anko asks, kissing him on the cheek but sniffs him.

"You and Haku already did it.. Man I hoping for another threesome" anko says, stealing some chicken. Naruto shakes his head and gives kuroshiro a piece of chicken, "Sorry.. She had an itch and I scratched" he says, before slurping up some noodles.

"Lucky Bitch" anko says.

"How'd the assessment go" naruto asks, putting some noodles in a bowl for kuroshiro. Anko smirks with a twirl, "You're looking at the newest Tokubetsu Jonin of T&I" she crows and naruto smiles, giving her a big hug.

"Congratulations An-chan" naruto says and anko beams. Haku comes to the living in a robe and her hair wrapped in a towel, "Hello Anko-chan.. Kuroshiro-chan" she greets.

"Little minx.. Banging Naru-kun after a mission" anko says and haku shakes her head, fixing herself some food.

"I couldn't help myself.. He is my boyfriend after all" haku muses and anko nods in agreement.

"Can't argue that.. So how'd the mission go" anko asks.

"Gaara is safe and I killed Akasuna no Sasori.. We even found some information on Pedo" naruto explains and anko narrows her eyes.

"Baa-chan is going to decide on what do.. It could be a trap but Sasori was dying so it could be true" naruto states and anko sighs.

"That Bastard needs to be put down for good" anko says and naruto nods.

"He's run from me twice.. There won't be a third" naruto thought. Kuroshiro rests her head on naruto's lap, "Chimken" she says.

"Bath" naruto counters and kuroshiro whines, "Then chicken" he adds but she still whines, as they head upstairs.

"Tsunade-sama told Naruto-kun about a council meeting tomorrow" haku says and anko crosses her legs, with a nod.

"Yeah a normal one but also to introduce him as the Head of the Uzumaki clan and his duties.. They'll probably enact the CRA too" anko explains.

"Naruto-kun does have another wife in wings if needed" haku says and anko smirks, licking her lips.

"Yep.. I'll be the Matriarch of the Uzumaki side and if the Hyuga allow Hinata to date Naru-kun.. She'll be the Namikaze Matriarch" anko states and uncrosses her legs, "Weddings won't be coming any time soon.. I don't want bring a baby into a tension filled time" she adds.

"I would agree.. I don't want my future child to have a childhood like mine" haku muses, pulling off her towel. Anko rises from her seat and edges behind haku, "Since you and Naru-kun had fun" she says and leans to her ear, "I want to too" she coos and haku blushes.

**#Next Day-Konoha Council Room#**

Naruto sits with his arms crossed as the shinobi council files in, "This is just like a Captain's meeting" he thought, at the u-shaped table.

"Well one thing is different.. We can sit down" naruto thought, looking around the room. The parents of all his friends were present and making him the youngest member of the council, with karin sitting behind him. Shizune soon came in with tsunade with the former taking the senju seat, "Thank you all for coming on short notice" tsunade states.

"The first order of business is to recognize Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as Head of both clans as well as Shizune Senju-Kato as Head of the Senju clan" tsunade adds and the clan heads greet each one at a time.

"If I unable to fulfill my duties.. It will to my cousin Karin in my stead" naruto says and karin stands to bow.

"Being that my Mother is currently Hokage.. My vote on matters will be voided per clan guidelines" shizune states and the clan heads agree.

"Will the CRA be enacted on the pups" tsume comments and several of the clan heads looked between each other.

"That is their decision after all" inoichi comments and the other clan heads murmur.

"I have started dating Genma Shiranui and talks of marriage on very much down the road at this point.. Unlike Naruto it would not be prudent for me to have multiple spouses" shizune explains. The clan glance to the last male uzumaki in konoha, "I have no issues on taking multiple wives but it my decision on who they will be.. Currently I am seriously dating Anko Mitarashi.. Haku Momochi as also expressed a desire to date as well.. One other has confessed her feelings for me but that is a clan matter" naruto states, glancing to hiashi.

"Will this satisfy the council" tsunade states and the clan heads nod in agreement.

"Alright the next order of business concerns the rescue of the Godaime Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku.. Team-7 acquired information on the possible whereabout of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha" tsunade starts and the council murmurs.

"How accurate is this information" choza asks, looking to naruto.

"It was a dying declaration.. Sasori told myself and the late Granny Chiyo that he has a spy in Orochimaru's camp and was set to meet him in several days on the Tenchi bridge" naruto replies.

"That does not leave us much leeway on confirming or denying the information.. It could very well be a trap set to capture Naruto" inoichi states.

"Indeed it could be a trap set by the Akatsuki but Naruto has the means to counter that trap with his Hiraishin" shikaku states. The council discusses among themselves as naruto stays silent, "If Team-7 goes.. Kakashi will be out of commission for at least two weeks.. They will need a leader" shikaku states.

"I have someone in mind" hiruzen says, smoking his pipe and snaps his fingers. From the shadows rises an Anbu with the designation of tiger, his brown hair framed by a happuri-style hitai-ate.

"Yamato remove your mask.. You will be joining Team-7 for duration" hiruzen adds and yamato removes his mask, bowing.

"Does anyone have any objection on assigning Team-7 this mission" tsunade says and no one disagrees, "Well then that concludes this council meeting.. Naruto.. Karin follow me" tsunade adds and both nod. The three leave the hokage tower and head towards the outskirts of the village, "Be warned this place fell into disrepair" tsunade states. They soon arrive at a dilapidated temple, "Unfortunately this is the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple.. Due to the attack and recovery efforts.. It fell into disarray" tsunade says and sighs, "If I would've been here" she adds. Naruto rubs tsunade's shoulder, "It can't be helped.. The Village always come first" he says, with slight disgust.

"We'll catalog everything and move it to the armory at home" naruto says, walking up the steps with karin in tow.

"That would be best.. Even like this the content of this temple are dangerous" tsunade says and shunshins away.

"Even though the Kyubi attack happened.. To let our clan's property fall to such states" karin says and naruto looks around.

"Certain elements took advantage of the situation and with no one to speak for the Uzumaki.. It happened.. Hell at the academy our clan wasn't even mentioned as one of the great clans.. Those old Bats" naruto says, as they reach a large room. The room was filled with over twenty noh masks, "Even though the temple is like this.. These masks are intact" karin says, picking up one and adjusting her glasses.

"Meaning they are dangerous" naruto says and pulls out a scroll from his vest, then unfurling it along the floor. Karin places the mask on the scroll as naruto weaves several signs, slowly tendrils of chakra emerge and latch onto each mask and suck them into the scroll.

"That should do it" naruto states and slips the scroll into his vest.

"Wanna get some Ichiraku" naruto asks and karin nods, grasping her shoulder both vanish with Hiraishin.

**#-#**

"You put a marker here" karin says, incredulously and naruto rubs his head sheepishly. Karin shakes her head with a sigh, "Why am I not surprised" she says. Ayame brings them one bowl for karin and three bowls for naruto, "You've grown so much" ayame says and naruto smiles, nodding.

"Oh Naruto-kun" a loud voice shouts. Naruto glances back and sees lee on walking on his hands with gai and tenten following them with an embarrassed look.

"Bushy-brow" naruto says, as team-9 enters the shop.

"I heard my rival was injured in your last mission" gai says. Naruto slurps up some noodles with a nod, "He overused his Sharingan.. He'll be out action for awhile.. Baa-chan assigned us a Jonin named Yamato" he says, after swallowing.

"I see.. Then I'll need to cheer up my rival" gai says, as lee follows him with hand-walking and tenten sighs with a wave to follows his team. Naruto and karin go back to their ramen but the blond gets interrupted once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki" a voice says and naruto glances back to see a hyuga.

"Can I help you" naruto asks, gulping down his broth.

"My name is Ko and Hiashi-sama wishes to see as soon as possible" the hyuga says. Naruto sighs and places some money on the table, "I'll see you later Karin" he says and karin nods.

"I'll make dinner tonight" karin says and naruto waves.

"So what does Lord Hiashi want to speak to me about" naruto asks, following ko to the hyuga compound.

"All will be revealed soon" ko says but naruto's eyes narrow, with hands in his pockets.

"You said your name is Ko right.. I remember you.. When Hinata and I first met in the snow.. You told her to not associate with That Boy" naruto says and smirks, "Didn't work out huh" he adds but ko remains silent. They soon reach the hyuga compound and ko leads naruto to a room, where hiashi and hinata were waiting. The heiress was in a formal kimono with her her up and sitting next to her father with her gaze down.

"Thank you for coming Naruto Uzumaki.. Please sit and I'll get to the point" hiashi says. Naruto ruffles his hair and takes a seat in front of the low table as hiashi clears his throat, pushing a paper towards naruto.

"It has come to my attention that you are reason for my daughter's growth as a kunoichi" hiashi starts and glances to hinata, "And her Feelings for you as well" he adds. Naruto glances down to the paper but back up to hiashi, "And you see an opportunity" he says but hiashi remains stone-faced.

"I do care greatly about Hinata and my Two-year training trip put a hamper on a chance for us to better know one another but I believe this paper between us is the means to do so" naruto states and hiashi remains quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes it is.. Before you is a Betrothal contract between you.. The Heir of Two clans and my oldest daughter.. This was only made due to the fact that you agreed to the CRA and afforded to take several wives to restore your clans" hiashi explains.

"**Trying to get his hands on your clans prestige**" kurama comments, as naruto picks up the contract and starts to read it.

"Naruto-kun.. I know this is sudden but I want to pursue a relationship with you and someday become your wife" hinata says. Naruto places the paper down and looks to the pearl eye princess, "I do too Hinata.. You've held a candle for me longer than Anko" he says and hinata blushes. Naruto turns his attention back to hiashi, "I see there is a stipulation that Hinata become the Head Wife of the clan and she be married First" he says.

"Yes.. Hinata is of noble blood and no disrespect to Mitarashi but this would sit better with the elders of the clan and further legitimize your clan status" hiashi replies. Naruto cups his chin and looks over the contract once again, "Hinata would become the Matriarch of Namikaze and Anko would be the Uzumaki.. That is not negotiable.. It also says any children we have would be branded with the Cage-bird seal" he says.

"That would be for the protection of the Byakugan.. Should any of your children manifest it" hiashi says but naruto raises his hand.

"Tell me something.. What would stop a person from ripping a Hyuga's Byakugan from them while they are still alive.. That seal activates upon death not torture" naruto says and hiashi frowns.

"While true.. It a tradition of our clan" hiashi says but naruto sighs, shaking his head.

"Then break with tradition.. You are with this marriage proposal.. So keep going.. Give me the odds and ends of the Cage-bird seal and I'll make a better seal.. Hinata's wish is to unite her clan under one banner not two" naruto states and hinata gasps. The room devolves into silence as naruto crosses his arms, "So what do you say Lord Hiashi" he says.

"I will discuss things with the elders but I do accept some of terms" hiashi states. Naruto rolls his his neck, "I accept them but the seal is a deal breaker and those elders say No.. I'll just take Hinata from you" naruto says and rises to his feet, shocking both.

"Now if you excuse me Lord Hiashi.. Hinata" naruto says and raises a half-ram sign, vanishing with his hiraishin.

"Daughter.. Do you Love him" hiashi says and hinata nods with confidence.

"I do Father and I will Fight for him as he would me" hinata says and hiashi rubs his forehead.

**#Konoha Hospital-Next Day#**

Kakashi sighs as he thumbs through his icha-icha with jiraiya leaning on the windowsill of his room but the door opens. It reveals tsunade, shizune and yamato, "Its been awhile Kakashi-sempai" yamato says.

"So going by Yamato now" kakashi comments.

"Yes for the duration of your recovery.. Yamato will be captain of Team-7 but I brought him today.. Is reason he was chosen as Captain" tsunade states.

"Does it concern Naruto Uzumaki" yamato asks and both sannin nod.

"As you know.. Naruto possesses the Kyubi and during his trip with me.. He learned to harness Her power and using the Kyubi Cloak" jiraiya explains.

"Kyubi Cloak.. Does it happen often" yamato asks and kakashi glances to jiraiya, causing the older man to sigh.

"Naruto is capable of controlling Six Tails of the Kyubi's chakra but I firmly believe its more.. In that state his speech is all but non existent but he retains his mind" jiraiya says but gains serious look on his face.

"Should he go further and loses control.. Your Mokuton may be the only thing to stop him" jiraiya adds and yamato slowly nods.

"The mission is Tenchi bridge is not far off.. If it succeeds we may finally be able to nail both Orochimaru and Sasuke.. May be even learn of Danzo's whereabouts" tsunade states.

"Danzo has eluded capture for far too long.. The possibility of him working with Orochimaru is likely but just as unlikely.. He has too many enemies" jiraiya states.

"That will be the addendum to your mission as well Yamato" tsunade says and yamato nods, as the hokage, hokage's daughter and jiraiya excuse themselves.

"I heard Hiashi betrothed his daughter to Naruto" jiraiya says, as the leave the hospital. Tsunade sighs with a fold of her arms, "Naruto opened the door with the CRA" she says and jiraiya perversely giggles.

"Lucky little bastard.. Three beautiful women to marry" jiraiya says but tsunade pops with an uppercut.

"Actually there are four but One has yet to admit her feelings for him" shizune thought, seeing jiraiya soaring across the village.

**#-#**

"Um is there a reason why were staying a hot spring.. Yamato-taicho" naruto asks. Yamato rests one arm on the stone edge, "Its a way to promote bonding between teammates.. You've only recently returned to Konoha" he says but naruto was ignoring him.

"Don't you think so" yamato says, now inches from naruto's face with a scary look on his face. Naruto glances away with a gulp, "Yeah" he whispers and sighs, "Its like a male Retsu and Hinata can do it too.. Kami-sama why" he thought.

"Hinata-chan.. You're not spying on Naruto-kun with your Byakugan" haku declares and naruto freezes.

"N-no I am not" hinata shouts. Naruto rises from the water and grabs his towel to wrap it around his waist, "I'm getting out Taicho.. I'll be in our room" he says.

"I'll have them prepare us Dinner" yamato says, following naruto out the hot spring. Naruto slips on the provided robe and grabs his clothes, "You sense it too huh" he thought.

"**Yeah this Yamato has similar chakra to Hashirama but a severely diluted form though**" kurama replies.

"_He may have been assigned to combat you.. If you were to lose control_" zetsuei states. Naruto slips into his room with a sigh, "Not that I will but I wouldn't mind test myself against the Mokuton" he thought. His door opens as haku pokes her head in but followed by hinata, "Naruto-kun" the lavender beauty says.

"Hmm.. Oh I was thinking about something" naruto says. The pair enter the room and take a seat on the bed, "Sorry for pulling our prank" haku says but naruto waves his hand.

"Its fine.. Anyway.. Any movement from the elders" naruto asks and hinata frowns, shaking her head.

"Stuck in there ways" naruto says and lifts hinata's face up to his, before kissing her forehead.

"I told you.. I'll take you away from them.. If I have to" naruto says and hinata blushes.

"I believe they would more receptive.. Naruto-kun is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Heir of the prestigious Uzumaki clan.. A clan feared enough that Three nations destroyed them" haku states.

"That may be true but the elders are stuck in their ways" naruto muses, as the door slides open.

"Your dinner is prepared" an older woman says and the three nod, following her. Yamato in front of a large spread of food, "Please enjoy" he says and the four start eating. The sacrifice was successful as naruto lays on his back with a huge stomach.

"Now that our bellies are full.. We can prepare our mission" yamato starts and gains a serious face.

"Tsunade-sama believes the information given by Sasori could be an Akatsuki trap.. The possibility is there but we can't be too careful.. Once we leave tomorrow.. We'll be taking a covert route to Tenchi bridge" yamato adds and his team nods, before he dismisses them. Naruto retires to his room and sits near the window, before slipping a cigarette into his mouth.

"Mmm.. I've missed this" the blond muses, blowing a stream of smoke.

"_Good thing you found flavored ones_" zetsuei comments.

"Naruto.. I'd like to speak to you" yamato says, after knocking.

"Come in" naruto shouts, tapping his ashes. Yamato steps in and closes the door but sees naruto smoking, "They are flavored.. I need one on occasion" he states. Yamato takes a seat next to the blond, "Everyone has a vice" he says.

"Naruto.. I wish to speak to you about Sasori.. I've looked over the reports from Suna but seeing as you fought him first hand.. I would like your opinion" yamato asks. Naruto takes a slow drag off his cigarette, "He's perceptive and Hates waiting.. He has plans on top of plans.. This spy he has must be close to Orochimaru" he states.

"I see.. I will transform into Sasori with my Mokuton Ninjutsu and approach the target.. The team will be my back up.. I will restrain the target if possible but if a battle breaks out we must capture them alive" yamato explains and naruto nods.

"I'll mark you with one of my markers and if things go sideways.. I can pull you out and get out the area" naruto states. Yamato rises from his seat, "We leave at first light tomorrow" he says and naruto nods, putting out his cigarette.

"Tomorrow is going be a wild one" naruto thought, blowing the last of his smoke.

**#Tenchi Bridge-Land of Grass#**

Team-7 hide themselves in the trees near the bridge as yamato moves towards the bridge under the guise of sasori. Hinata watches with her Byakugan and makes a signal that someone is approaching. Haku slips on her hunter mask and naruto adjusts his gloves, pulling out one of his knives and pulling up his mask.

"Haku.. Relay to Hinata to keep down wind" naruto signs and haku nods, sinking into her ice mirror. Sasori-yamato spies a cloaked person approaching and moves towards the middle of the bridge.

"Its been too long Sasori-sama" the spy says and slowly removes their hood, "Its been Five years" they add. Hinata and yamato gasps but naruto's eyes narrow, "Why am I not surprised.. Kabuto" he thought.

"Were you followed" sasori-yamato says and kabuto looks around, shaking his head no.

"How are you doing" sasori-yamato asks.

"I still get an odd sensation" kabuto replies.

"I have several questions for you" sasori-yamato says and kabuto turns to him fully.

"I don't have much time.. I risked my life to come here without Orochimaru-sama finding out" kabuto states. Sasori-yamato looks kabuto in the eye, "I want information on his hideout and the location of Sasuke Uchiha" he says.

"There are several locations.. We move once a week to avoid detection.. There are several hideouts as well.. Not just in the Land of Sound but other countries as well" kabuto explains and sasori-yamato's eyes narrow.

"Where is He now" sasori-yamato asks. Shadows cover kabuto's face and leaves his glasses glowing, "There is a small island north of here on a lake.. Sasuke Uchiha is there as well" he replies. A sound catch kabuto's ears and he whips around but a small rabbit emerges from the grass, "Only a wild rabbit" he says but gasps.

"Quite and interesting conversation.. Permit me to join as well" orochimaru says, appearing behind kabuto. A snake wraps around the bespectaled shinobi but he escapes and lands next to sasori-yamato, "This is bad.. I had more questions but with Orochimaru now here.. The situation is bade" yamato thought.

"That takes me back.. Sasori" orochimaru says.

"Did you follow Kabuto" sasori-yamato says and orochimaru chuckles in his throat.

"Oh.. I just thought I would thank you.. This child you sent me has been very useful to me.. So many experiments were successful thanks to his Medical Ninjutsu.. I've been able to use them over and over but I am running out of subjects" orochimaru states.

"It would probably impossible for me to take him on.. I have to make a choice.. Either call the others to take them both or retreat and blow my cover" yamato thought. Kabuto raises his right hand and it glows with chakra but suddenly swipes at sasori-yamato, severing the head and yamato leaps back.

"Kukuku.. So its you" orochimaru says. Yamato clutches his bleeding arm, "Was I discovered?!.. No" yamato thought.

"Sen'ei Tajashu" orochimaru shouts, sending forth his snakes but they were slashed to pieces. Yamato lands as naruto lands in front of him, "Looks like four-eyes was never on Sasori's side" he says.

"Kukuku.. Naruto-kun" orochimaru says, folding his arms. Naruto pulls down his mask with a tilt of his head, "Pedo" he shot.

"Why don't you call those other two mice" orochimaru says. Yamato bursts his chakra and the rest of team-7 arrive as orochimaru chuckles, "Maybe I can play with you for awhile" he sneers but naruto snorts.

"Play with us.. You're sure its not run away from us" naruto says, shocking his team.

"You've gotten cocky Naruto-kun.. Trying to compete with Sasuke-kun" orochimaru says, as the tension starts to rise.

"To be honest.. I can't compete with Sasuke.. Well in the unbridled ego department but I hope you trained him up.. I would hate to be disappointed again" naruto says, twirling his knife between his fingers. Yamato's eyes narrow as hinata heals his arm, "What is this change in demeanor.. A bluff or does Naruto believe he can take both Orochimaru and Kabuto" he thought. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and they hide his eyes, "Now Naruto-kun.. You honestly believe you have surpassed Sasuke-kun" he says.

"Ah So.. For someone So smart.. You are Stupid.. The last time we were face to face.. I had my forearm across your throat and my fist buried in your stomach" naruto starts and kabuto frowns but the blond points his knife at orochimaru.

"He ran from me Twice.. Once in the Forest of Death and again with Jiji" naruto says but smirks, "By the way.. How is the arm" he adds and orochimaru's brow creases in anger.

"Kukuku.. You've grown Naruto-kun.. Come show me how much" orochimaru says. Naruto lowers his stance as the wood the bridge buckles as he launches forward, blitzing pass kabuto and striking orochimaru with a uppercut. Orochimaru's jaw clicks as he launched up but his eyes widen at the Rasengan forming, before it slams into his face and naruto driving him into the ground. The blond back leaps onto the bridge as orochimaru lays motionless but the sannin kips up with his face ripped, revealing another face.

"You've certainly mastered your Father's Jutsu" orochimaru says, fixing his face. Naruto tosses his knife up and down, "I thought you heard.. I mastered both of his Jutsu" he says, tossing his knife backwards towards kabuto, shocking orochimaru. The med-nin summons his chakra scalpel to deflect the knife but his breath hitches as naruto appears in a flash.

"Imposs" kabuto starts but naruto brings down a knife-edge chop to his right and snapping the silver hair shinobi's shoulder and driving him into the wood. Naruto steps over kabuto as orochimaru chuckles in his throat.

"So you know That Jutsu.. The Sandaime Tsuchikage will bring all of Iwa upon Konoha" orochimaru says and weave signs, slapping his hands together.

"I'll need to take you seriously.. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" orochimaru declares.

[Music: Naruto OST - Orochimaru's Fight]

A single coffin rises from the ground as naruto and team-7 go on guard, "Who would he summon" naruto thought but his eyes slowly widen in shock. From the coffin emerges a woman with long red hair in a jonin uniform and blank eyes.

"Y-you.. B-bastard" naruto hisses, veins bugling in his neck and face. Orochimaru chuckles deeply with a lick of his lips and raises a ram-sign and bringing her to life, causing her to franticly look around.

"W-where am I" she says but her violet eyes fall on naruto. The blond could barely contain his rage as his chakra cloak forms immediately, his eyes glowing red and his whiskers thickening. The air around violently swirls as team-7 was frozen in place, "Who is she?!" haku says.

"She resembles N-naruto-kun" hinata says, shielding her eyes and yamato's eyes widen in shock.

"Orochimaru would go that Far?!" yamato thought. Naruto clenches his fists as his skin starts to peel from his face, "I'm gonna.. _**Kill you**_" he hisses, his teeth bared.

"Kukuku.. Doesn't he look downright terrifying.. Your precious son.. Kushina" orochimaru says and the woman gasps.

"N-naruto?!" kushina says but orochimaru places the control seal on her and she becomes like a puppet. Naruto lowers his stance with his face full of rage and launches forward, shattering part of the bridge but kushina and orochimaru dodge his chakra arm. Naruto quickly gives chase as both enter the forest, leaving team-7 and kabuto.

"W-what should we do" hinata says. Yamato turns his gaze on the ever growing destruction in the forest, "We capture Kabuto and attempt to stop Naruto" yamato says and make a wood clone, it taking off in naruto's direction. Kabuto staggers to his feet and snaps his shoulder back into place, "I didn't think Naruto-kun could make such a face" he says, adjusting his glasses.

"Surrender Kabuto" yamato says. Kabuto looks over the three but raises his hands, "I'll surrender for now.. I want you all to see the Monster Naruto-kun is" he says. [music ends]

**#-#**

Orochimaru lands on a branch with one arm missing and kushina lands next to him as a debris cloud clears, revealing naruto with three swishing tails and glowing red eyes.

"Kukuku.. Is that extent of your power Naruto-kun" orochimaru thought, opening his mouth wide and releasing a new body. Naruto rears back with a deafening howl as red chakra explodes around him, violenty ripping away trees from the ground and creating a second crater. The cloud of debris clears and orochimaru is on all fours with kushina behind him, "Simply unbelievable.. The things your son can do" he says. Naruto stands in fourth tail form with steam jutting from his masked mouth, "**Naruto stay focused.. Do Lose control of your rage**" kurama shouts. Naruto takes a deep breath and expels a jet of air, "I am focused.. He's gonna learn what it means to lay his hands on my family" he thought. Orochimaru sends kushina first and she weaves signs with an inhale and expels a stream water but naruto sends a charka arm to block. The area fills with steam as orochimaru expels hundreds of snakes from his mouth across the ground. Naruto leaps out of the steam cloud, over kushina and slams both his hands into the ground. An explosion of chakra erupts and erases all the snake with a geyser of dirt but chains pierce the dust cloud, forcing naruto to dodge and leap away.

"**She could restrain me at full strength.. Don't let them latch onto to you**" kurama says. Naruto growls and slams his hands into the ground, forcing orochimaru and kushina to dodge his chakra arms. Kushina sends her chains to ensnare the arms as orochimaru rockets towards naruto, cracking him in the face and staggering the blond but he swipes the sannin half. The upper of orochimaru sails up and the lower half staggers but this was enough for kushina's chains to ensnare naruto. Snakes quickly burst from the upper and lower halfs, reattaching orochimaru together.

"Kukuku.. I made the right choice using Kushina" orochimaru sneers. Naruto struggles against the chains but collaspes to one knee as his four-tail form recedes, revealing red skin with patches of normal skin.

[Music: Bleach OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes]

"No.. It was the Worst Choice.. Because it will seal your Fate" naruto hisses, the white of his eyes turning black. Naruto struggles to his feet as his body pulses with reiatsu and kushina's chains start to buckle, "My mom may be able to restrain a Biju but I wonder.. If she can cull this" he shouts, flaring his reiatsu wildly. Orochimaru immediately feels the weight on his body, "What?!.. Its the same as before" he thought, backpedaling toward the crater's edge. Team-7 and kabuto were faring no better as they neared yamato's wood clone, all of them on their knees from naruto's reiatsu and unable to speak. Naruto's hollowfication comes to bare and mask reforming and his blond hair turning white, "_**Rraaghhhhh**_" the blonde roars, shattering the chains and knocking kushina back but six rods of light ensnare her form.

"This could be bad" orochimaru thought, biting his thumbs. Naruto points his left hand and his purple cero forms, firing and tearing through the ground towards orochimaru.

"Triple Rashomon" orochimaru shouts, slamming his hands on the ground. Three large demon gates erupt from the ground but they do nothing to stop the cero, as it erases everything in its path for another half mile.

"T-that can't be Naruto-kun" hinata says, her voice filled with fear. Haku and yamato could not retort at all even kabuto was speechless, "Is he some Entity" he thought. Naruto shoots his left hand out and zetsuei emerges from his glove as the debris cloud dissipates. Suddenly the ground rumbles and a blade pierces through naruto's chest as orochimaru emerges from the ground with the sword within his hand.

"Kukuku.. I'm sure Anko-chan told you about the Sword of Kusanagi" orochimaru sneers. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a slight smirk, "Well its over now.. Not even Naruto-kun can counter the Kusanagi" he thought but his breath hitches. Orochimaru gasps as his body lurches forward with a sword through his chest.

"She did and I plan to give it to her as a wedding present" naruto says, behind orochimaru as the naruto in front of him simply fades away. Orochimaru spits up some blood as naruto twists the blade with his body unable to move, "How?!.. How can this be?!" he thought.

"Now you die Snake.. No more cheating death.. Yami-sama sends her regards" naruto utters, wrenching the sword free and separates orochimaru's head from his shoulders.

"Ice Dragon Dance" naruto declares, piercing the head and ice spikes erupt from it and ensuring orochimaru was dead. Naruto rests zetsuei on his right shoulder and gingerly picks up the kusanagi as his gaze falls on his mother.[music ends]

**#-#**

"I-impossible.. He killed Orochimaru-sama" kabuto utters, his eyes flickering in shock. Yamato glances to kabuto but then to naruto, "Lets go" he says and both girls nod, haku pulling kabuto along. Naruto reaches the bound kushina as she struggles to move, his face filled with emotion and he drops both blades. A clone pops to life behind naruto to seal sword and head as he pull off his glove, cutting open his hand and weaves several signs. Naruto places his hand on kushina's head and a seal array forms, destroying the control seal and giving her back her free will.

"Naruto" kushina says, tears forming. Naruto clenches his fists as his eyes flicker and he slowly nods, "I-I wish I had more time.. More time to talk but.. But" he says, tears forming.

"I know.. I can feel my soul returning to the Pure Land.. Naruto.. Minato and I are sorry for making you the Nine-tail's Jinchuriki.. Forcing you to bare such a burden alone.. Not being at your side and giving the love you deserve" kushina says, her body cracking more. Naruto's eyes flicker with tears running down his cheeks but he rubs his them away, "You don't have to apologize.. I would never blame you or dad for my hardships.. I am the Living Legacy of the Kiiroi Senko and Red-Hot Habenero" he states and kushina's eyes widen.

"Minato.. Did you hear that.. Our hopes did reach our son.. Naruto thank you for being our son" kushina thought, as her body breaks down and her soul now free. Naruto drops to his knees and punches the ground with a small crater.

"Naruto?!" yamato says and naruto looks up, seeing his team but kabuto too. Naruto pops to feet and closes the gap between them but wood ensnares the blond.

"He's our prisoner Naruto.. Calm down" yamato states, seriously. Naruto takes a deep breath and a slow exhale, "Fine Yamato-taicho" he says and yamato releases him.

"Naruto what was that.. What happened to you" haku says and hinata nods. Naruto glances to the pair and could see the fear in their eyes, "Its an unknown Kekkei Genkai.. You'll need Baa-chan's permission to learn the truth" he says. Yamato narrows his eyes but slowly nods, "I'll let it go for now.. We still have a mission to finish" he says.

"Hinata can you heal Naruto's wounds" yamato adds and hinata slowly nods. Team-7 plus one find a clearing away from the battlefield, "**They're afraid of you**" kurama comments. Naruto sighs and places zetsuei on the ground in front of him as hinata was behind him, "Can't be helped.. Its the first time she's seen my four tails form.. Let alone my hollow side.. I'll have to tell her and Haku the full truth" he thought.

"_What about your captain_" zetsuei says and naruto glances to yamato, as he guards kabuto.

"The Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai is enough for now" naruto thought and rests his chin on his palm, "Is Sasuke alone or with a team" he says. Kabuto stares at naruto as his skin slowly returns, "Quite confident in your skills.. Naruto-kun since killing Orochimaru-sama who was not in his prime" he says. Naruto tilts his head with an eye-smile but his eyes half open, "Never mind.. I want to be surprised" he says, causing kabuto's eyes to narrow.

"Finished" hinata says and the pair get to their feet, with the blond turning and placing his hands on hinata's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hinata.. Sorry you had to see that side of me" naruto says, looking into her flickering eyes and hinata slowly nods.

"Kabuto will lead us to the base and we will quietly infiltrate" yamato says and team-7 nods.

**#Unknown Location#**

Team-7 stands in a square formation around kabuto in a long hallway lit by candles, "Where is Sasuke" yamato says. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a smile, "He's here but where I do not know.. Orochimaru-sama was set to train with him today" he says. Yamato sighs and closes his eyes in thought but opens them, "Hinata" he says and hinata activates her byakugan. She scans the hideout but several places were closed off and kabuto chuckles, "It pays to have a Hyuga on your team but we used Jutsu to even block the Byakugan" he says.

"Maybe but it has given us places to check.. Naruto give each of us a knife.. I want you to guard Kabuto.. If things get dangerous.. Have a clone on standby" yamato explains. Three hiraishin knives poof out of naruto's left glove, "Just channel your chakra and toss it.. I'll be there in a flash" naruto says and all of them nod, before taking off down to the locations. Naruto cracks his right knuckles with a roll of his shoulder, "Now then" he says, before whipping around and cracking kabuto in the stomach with a body-blow. Kabuto doubles over but a clone pops to life and grabs him in a full-nelson, "Bad business to kill me.. It won't look good in Konoha's eyes.. It'll prove you're every bit the monster they think you are" he says, between coughs. Naruto chuckles as he slips a cigarette in his mouth and lights, before pulling off his gloves and biting his right thumb.

"You're right.. I am a monster but I am not going to kill you Kabuto.. You're worth more to me alive" naruto says, drawing a symbol on left hand and kabuto's eyes narrow. Naruto places his left hand on kabuto's forehead and raises a half-ram sign, "You've heard of the Heavenly Prison Jutsu used in Hozuki Castle right.. I made something similar but more fun" he says. Kabuto jerks and silently screams as an array forms on his forehead and down his body, "W-what is this?!" he says, after falling to his knees.

"Fuinjutsu as its darkest.. With that array on your body.. If you use any Chakra technique above D-rank.. Your chakra will be converted into water in your lungs" naruto says and squats down, grabbing kabuto by the cheeks.

"You'll drown with no Water" naruto says, his face hidden in darkness but his red eyes glowing. Naruto rises to his full height and blows a stream of smoke as kabuto stares at him in shock, "Oh and don't bother trying to break it.. Its doesn't have a name or a formula.. Its all up here" naruto says, tapping his temple. Suddenly a loud rumbling erupts and naruto spits out his cigarette, before creating a clone.

"Stay with him" naruto says and takes in a full sprint.

[Music: Hyouhaku- Naruto Ost]

Naruto races through the various halls towards the source of the explosion, "What happened.. Did Sasuke stop them from using my knife" he thought. A corridor of light comes into view but naruto slows down seeing yamato, haku and hinata staring at something above them.

"Hyuga and the Faux Hunter-nin from Nami" a voice says and naruto stops.

"Assuming then Kakashi and Dobe are here as well" the voice continues. Naruto pulls on his gloves and slowly steps out into the light, "Sorry Teme but Kakashi isn't here to see me drag you back to Konoha" he says. Sasuke's eyes narrow as he looks over his former team, now wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt. A white zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth and purple rope belt.

"Drag me back to Konoha?!.. A place of Weakness.. I have cast off Everything from that place" sasuke says.

"Even Sakura" naruto states and sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Sakura?!.. Sakura willingly gave her life to me.. She knew my ambitions and offered herself to me" sasuke says, spreading his arms out. Sasuke's Mangekyō glows in the shadows of his face as he looks down on them, "Do you see.. I now have same eyes as my brother and with it.. I will Kill him" he utters. Sasuke slowly reaches for his chokuto, "Dobe.. I wonder how far the gap between has grown" he says but his eyes widen slightly. Naruto was back to back with him, "Lets find out Teme" he says, grinning.

TBC

A/N-2: Oh no a cliffhanger but a good one I think. Next chapter picks up from here and our First clash between Naruto and Sasuke with the aftermath. Also Naruto tells the full truth to Hinata and Haku, with Yamato getting an abridged version. Next we'll get some fallout from Iwa and Kumo, as Sasori said the others would be hit simultaneously. It will leave Fu, Killer-B, Gaara and Naruto, now with Gaara they have almost all of Shukaku's chakra but the Tanuki is still inside Gaara. Third though short this will be the only time Naruto meets Kushina, with Minato's chakra still engrained but Kushina's wasn't. Lastly the next chapter won't be posted until I finish another chapter, that way I can stay ahead. Thank you to everyone for their support and stay safe with the Cough-cough.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-1: Welcome to the next installment of Insert Long Title. To answer a review about why I wait to upload a chapter instead of uploading once done. Its a way to keep me ahead and motivated, this story and my others I think of as I'm writing and what you see is mostly first iteration. So if I decide to change something I can without having to take the chapter down and make delays. Anyway Thank you to Everyone their support and For those who believe this is a dumpster fire, unpolished turd and the WORST fan-fiction they've read. Oh well that's your loss not mine.

**Review responses:**

AJGuardian: I got it from the many dog videos on YouTube.

Rebmul: See A/N.

AboveMelyana Sompie: You're right and I won't give Snake Sage Mode.

Lioth: Answered above but in Chapter 1 Kurama saw the memories of his past life. He's a Kenpachi and decided to give him a chance. He came to her face to face as an equal.

Rairi Valelira: They think he needs it despite his mental age. Also yeah Sasuke is Rip.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-10

* * *

**#Recap#**

"Drag me back to Konoha?!.. A place of weakness.. I have cast off Everything from that place" sasuke says.

"Even Sakura" naruto states and sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Sakura?!.. Sakura willingly gave her life to me.. She knew my ambitions and offered herself to me" sasuke says, spreading his arms out. Sasuke's Mangekyō glows in the shadows of his face as he looks down on them, "Do you see.. I now have same eyes as my brother and with it.. I will Kill him" he utters. Sasuke slowly reaches for his chokuto, "Dobe.. I wonder how far the gap between has grown" he says but his eyes widen slightly. Naruto was back to back with him, "Lets find out Teme" he says, grinning.

[Music: Hyouhaku + Kokuten - Naruto Ost]

Sasuke swings his right arm back but naruto blocks with his right forearm, "I'm impressed Teme.. You managed to catch them all in Genjutsu without them knowing" naruto says, pushing his right arm through for a jab. Sasuke grabs naruto's right fist and snaps his left towards naruto but the blond catches said fist. Both push on their respective upper bodies for the upper-hand, "You managed to escape my sight" sasuke says but naruto smirks.

"I'm complicated" naruto says, breaking the stalemate and pulling sasuke back. Its enough for naruto to push through a knee to the stomach and follow-up with a spinning roundhouse, knocking sasuke back. The uchiha scion halts himself and draws his chokuto upwards toward naruto as he leaps but the blond slams his hand into sasuke's head, knocking him off balance and kicking his chokuto from his hand. Sasuke backpedals and weaves several rapid signs, his Chidori flaring to life.

"Chidori Nagashi" sasuke shouts, slamming his hand on the ground. The Chidori charges through the ground but naruto weaves his own signs, "Forget I know that too" he says, slamming fist down.

"Chidori Sharp Spear" naruto says, pushing himself out the path of the Chidori Nagashi.

"Amaterasu" sasuke shouts and naruto gasps, as his body is engulfed in black flames. Sasuke smirks as naruto slams into the ground trying to extinguish the flames, "Don't bother Dobe.. Those flame will burn you into nothingness" he sneers. Naruto glares at sasuke but slowly points behind him, before sasuke could look a blade pierces his chest. Naruto was kneeling behind sasuke with zetsuei through his back but the blond smirks, looking left and seeing the uchiha with his chokuto in his hand.

"**You've gotten lazy with Genjutsu**" kurama chides, as sasuke melts into white snakes. Naruto rises to his full height as the other him poofs into smoke, "I don't use Tsukiyomi enough either" he thought.

"Orochimaru taught you well" naruto says, spinning zetsuei in his hand and slipping into his Gatotsu stance.

"You still rely on your clones and the Kyubi.. The source of your strength.. Borrowed power" sasuke says and naruto chuckles.

"Don't talk down to me about borrowed power" naruto says, shooting forward and sasuke does the same. Their swords meet in a furious flurry of swipes, clangs and sparks as both parry and counter the other's strikes. The stalemate breaks as both sword leave their hands as both back leap, several cuts on their clothes but sasuke bleeding from his cheek and left arm. Sasuke shoots forward and summons several shuriken from a seal on his wrists, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" he shouts, leaping and tossing the shuriken as they multiply.

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku" naruto thought, firing a sphere of air as he back leaps. The shuriken blow off course as sasuke lands and his eyes narrow as five knives were coming towards him. Sasuke's shoulder bulges and a white snake emerges to surround his form and knocking the knives off course, before turning into a fuma shuriken. Sasuke whips the large shuriken around his body and tosses it at naruto, forcing the blond to block with one of his knives. Naruto gasps as sasuke sent his chidori through the shuriken, cutting open naruto's left shoulder as he parries it.

"Heh.. We're even again.. But" naruto says but vanishes in a blue and yellow flash. Sasuke's eyes bulge as naruto's boot was embedded into his stomach, "What?!" he thought, flying back towards the crater. Sasuke recovers and his eyes widen as knife streaks toward him but it changes into naruto with a delayed dropkick, sending the uchiha into the opposite wall in front of team-7. [music ends]

**#-#**

Naruto lands in front of his Genjutsu prone team and creates three clones to break them free as sasuke staggers to his feet. Team-7 looks frantic and sees sasuke leaning on the far wall, "What happened?!" haku shouts.

"Genjutsu.. He trapped you with his Fancy new eyes" naruto says and sasuke glares at the blond and team-7.

"He managed to trap us all in Genjutsu.. What about you Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto glances back.

"He had trapped all of you before I stepped onto the scene" naruto replies, causing hinata and haku to gasp.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Surrender quietly" yamato states, preparing his mokuton. Sasuke grits his teeth as his curse-mark spreads but naruto shoots forward, however a wall of pink crystal rises up and blocks the blond's left straight.

"Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu" a voice shouts, from behind team-7. Hinata acts quickly as a gust of wind and kunai were rocketing towards them, "Kaiten" she shouts, surrounding team. Naruto pulls his fist free and turns to top of the crater as sasuke stood with two women, one of them crouched. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Her uniform consists of a grey-coloured, form-fitting kunoichi uniform with a right shoulder-guard and grey gloves. The other has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair, kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, is a one piece red suit and calf-length brown sandal boots.

"Why did you interfere.. Guren.. Shizuka" sasuke hisses.

"We had no choice Sasuke-sama.. Kabuto is captured and Orochimaru-sama is missing" guren says and naruto starts laughing, causing her to scowl.

"He's not missing.. More like Dead" naruto shouts.

"You Lie" guren shouts but sasuke raises his arm to block her path. Sasuke turns his gaze to naruto, "Another Time Dobe" he hisses, as the they vanish in a swirl of wind courtesy of shizuka. Naruto sighs and ruffles his hair, "We got Lucky" he says.

"Lucky" yamato says and naruto nods.

"Yeah.. Sasuke was building up his chakra before those two appeared.. Something was coming" naruto explains, as his clone appears and drops off kabuto. Naruto leaps out of the crater to call back zetsuei, "The gap has lessened some but not enough to be fun" he thought, catching the sword. Yamato look up at the back of naruto, "There is more to Naruto than just the Kyubi" he thought, securing kabuto.

**#Kumogakure#**

"What do you mean Yugito is missing?!" ei says. Darui was on ei's right and on his left was a young man with dark eyes and short, blond hair but parted in the front. He wears the standard attire of the Kumo-nin, a sleeveless, black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket. Black forehead protector, black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals.

"Our patrols found the signs of a battle underground.. That lead to one of the treatment plants and we found more signs of battle.. Survivors relayed that Yugito was seen leading two men away" the jonin explains and ei's eyes narrow.

"What two men Gee" ei says and gee gulps with a sigh.

"Both men wore black cloaks with red clouds" gee replies. Ei slams his fist on the desk with a slight surge of lightning, "Akatsuki" he utters and looks gee in the eye.

"Send out two Squads of Volt to search the area for Yugito" ei orders and gee vanishes.

"What now Boss" darui asks. Ei rises to his feet and heads towards the window, "Yugito may have be a calculated sacrifice.. Between her and Bee.. Bee is more valuable" he says, shocking darui.

"The loss of Yugito will be felt but an acceptable loss for the bigger picture.. Akatsuki are after Jinchuriki.. Meaning Iwa will suffer a similar situation" ei says and glances to shee, "Contact Team Samui.. I have mission for them" he adds and shee vanishes.

"What sort of mission" darui asks and ei smirks.

"An information gathering mission.. I'm sending them to Konoha for information on Itachi Uchiha.. A member of the Akatsuki.. Plus they can gauge their strength" ei explains. Darui cups his chin in thought, "Konoha could outright refuse.. They must know we've been talking to Iwa" he says but ei scoffs.

"Konoha has a reputation of niceties and friendliness.. They will let them in to maintain that peace going nature.. They make a move and they give us the means to declare aggression on them before Iwa does" ei states. The door echoes with a knock and opens as three people enter with shee, one young man and two women.

"Team Samui.. Reporting" one says. She has shoulder-length blonde hair in a asymmetrical bob and blue eyes. She wears a very low-cut outfit with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a modified kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach like a girdle.

"Good.. I have a mission for your team" ei starts and clears his throat, "You are head to Konoha and gather information Itachi Uchiha.. Yugito was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and the Kin-slayer is a member" he adds.

"You think those tree huggers are just gonna give us the information" the second of team-samui says. She has long spiky red hair and amber eyes, wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket. Two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a hitai-ate like a bandanna with a long sword on her back.

"Karui's right Raikage-sama.. What if" the third member starts and goes on a long rant but karui slaps him in the head. He has spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards. Kumogakure shin guards and a black hitai-ate along with a flak jacket and a long sword on his back.

"I'm counting on them to maintain their peace oriented ways.. Konoha has this image of peace and we'll take advantage of it.. You're also to keep an eye out for their Jinchuriki.. Gauge his strength if possible" ei explains and team-samui nods, excusing themselves.

"If he's near his Father's power" darui says and ei chuckles, grabbing a fifty pound dumbbell.

"I'm the only one alive that can counter the Hiraishin.. If Onoki does go to war with Konoha.. I'll graciously give him the information" ei says, starting a set.

**#Konohagakure#**

"It can't be" anko thought, racing towards the kage tower. The snake mistress was having a normal day but that changed, as team-7 returned with of all people kabuto. Anbu brought the traitor to their department and inoichi was first to meet him, anko a close second and the bespectacled ninja told her several things. This prompted anko to race to the tower and confront the one person who could give her answers. Anko threw open the door of the hokage's office and sees the godaime, former sandaime and yamato.

"I take it you saw Kabuto" tsunade says, as anko takes a few shaking steps forward.

"I-is it True Hokage-sama" anko states. Hiruzen blows some from his pipe as yamato moves to show the sword on the desk, "Yes Anko-chan.. My wayward student has finally met his end" he says. Anko's legs nearly give out as she nears the desk to touch the sword of kusanagi, "H-how" she whispers.

"Naruto.. On our mission Orochimaru intervened and he made a critical error using the Edo Tensei" yamato starts and anko glances his way.

"He brought back Kushina Uzumaki" tsunade states, her face sadden and angry. Anko's breath hitches and she quickly leaves the office in search of her blond.

"A burden has been lifted on her young shoulders.. Orochimaru has been a dark cloud over her for years" hiruzen states and tsunade slowly nods.

"I wonder how Lord Jiraiya will feel about these turn of events" yamato states.

"Hmph.. He should be praising his student for stopping Orochimaru but Jiraiya has spent years trying to bring Orochimaru back" tsunade says.

"There will be serious fallout from this.. Naruto-kun has killed not one but two S-rank Missing-nin.. Once word spreads.. It could either spur Iwa and Kumo or deter them" hiruzen explains. Tsunade interlocks her fingers under her chin, "Indeed and the Akatsuki as well are lurking in the shadows" she says.

"Hokage-sama.. Not to change the subject but I would like to ask about what I saw with Naruto.. He calls it an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai" yamato states. Tsunade closes her eyes for a few seconds to compose herself, "It is but we have next to no information on it.. His mother Kushina could create Adamantine Chains with her chakra.. Capable of restraining even the Kyubi.. It could be the source of my strength as well.. The Uzumaki were a powerful clan and mysterious as well.. My Grandmother left nothing in terms of specifics" she explains and pauses.

"We do know that the Sword Naruto carries is apart of the Bloodline.. However we won't know how it plays into it until Naruto has any children" tsunade finishes and yamato slowly nods.

"Yamato.. You will stay attached to Team-7 for the foreseeable future.. Haku-chan will be returning to Kirigakure in a few weeks and Neji-kun returning" hiruzen states and yamato nods.

**#-#**

Naruto stares at the ceiling of his bedroom with a sigh, his gaze drifting down to the mop of purple hair. Anko snuggles his bare chest with a content look on her face and old tears in her eyes. The snake mistress found him at home, interrogated him about orochimaru and dragged him upstairs to repay him for freeing her from the snake sannin. Naruto slowly shifts anko off his chest to climb out of bed, "Don't go yet" anko whispers.

"I gotta go get all the stuff for later.. Plus Haku.. Karin and Hinata are gonna learn the full truth" naruto says, kissing her forehead. Naruto takes a quick shower and dresses himself in a pair of cargo short, a long sleeve shirt and some sneakers.

"Chimken" kuroshiro says, as naruto reaches downstairs. The blond squats down to squish her chubby cheeks, "Not today but steak" naruto says.

"Steak" kuroshiro says and naruto nods. The blond heads out and makes his way to market section of the village, "_Think you can make the Philly_" zetsuei comments.

"I can.. They have the ingredients and I am a good cook" naruto thought and makes a clone to get fresh bread from the bakery. Naruto spends the next hour going to different stores to find three pounds of sirloin steak, provolone cheese, green peppers and onions. However naurto noticed that someone was following him, before leading them to a training ground and a clone pops to life.

"Take this home and start the prep.. Thirty minutes in the freezer before cutting and seasoning" naruto says and the clone nods, vanishing. Naruto cracks his knuckles as several people appear, "So how may I help you" he says.

"You're pay for your crimes demon" one says and naruto sighs, with a blank look on his face.

"So what now.. Because I'm awake.. Breathing or the sun" naruto says and pockets his hands. One charges naruto and slams a left straight to the blond's nose but nothing happens, the remaining attack naruto from all sides with weapons. However nothing happens as the weapons break on the blond's reinforced body, "This is boring.. I wonder who hired them" naruto thought. Fatigue sets in for the attackers and naruto rolls his neck with a pop, "As you can see.. I didn't provoke them and I didn't retaliate" he says, confusing the attacker but all of them gasps as Anbu surrounds them.

"Agreed" neko says, as her team restrain the people. Naruto excuses himself and quickly makes his way home and meets karin along the way.

"Did something happen" karin asks and naruto ruffles his hair.

"A misunderstanding" naruto says and karin adjusts her glasses, as they arrive at the house.

"So what are you cooking tonight" karin asks. Naruto opens the door and takes off his sneakers, "Something special.. I hope you all like it" he says. Karin goes play with kuroshiro and read a book as naruto opens the fridge, finding the steak cut and seasoned with salt and pepper.

"Looks like some good bread" naruto thought, checking the bread and then grabbing two skillets. Naruto grabs a pink apron and starts cutting up his onion and green pepper into small manageable pieces. He then moves to pour some olive oil into his heating skillet along with the onions and peppers.

"Hello Naruto-kun" haku says and naruto glances back with a smile, nodding. Haku comes around to see the onions starting to brown, "Smells good" she says, stealing a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait for the rest.. Is Hinata with you" naruto asks and haku nods, as anko comes downstairs. Naruto preps his second larger skillet with olive oil and puts his steak meat into the skillet, adding more seasoning of garlic powder.

"So this a Philly" anko says, looking over naruto's shoulder. The blond slowly nods as he turns the meat, turning off the onions and peppers, moving them to the meat skillet.

"Yeah.. I'll think you'll like it" naruto comments, taking some meat out for kuroshiro. The blond then adds his cheese over the meat, turning off the fire and covering the skillet to melt the cheese. Naruto puts some mayonnaise on the breads and transfers some meat onto them, "Come and get it" he says. Each of the girl the strange sandwich as naruto puts kuroshiro's meat in a bowl for her.

"So what do you think" naruto says, fixing his own philly.

"Its pretty good" karin says and anko nods as well.

"Where do you find the recipe" haku says as, naruto eats part of his philly. The blond sighs with a swallow, "Well that plays a factor into why I asked you three here" naruto says.

"How so Naruto-kun" hinata states. Naruto finishes the other half of his philly and creates a clone to clean things up, "It also involves our mission too" he says and both furrow their brows. Over the next two hours naruto explains his entire past life, his rebirth by kami and his shinigami powers.

"So" naruto says, stroking kuroshiro's head. The three stayed quiet for a small bit of time but karin speaks first, "So you were reincarnated into a baby by Kami and blessed by Yami to in essence save the world" karin says.

"Basically" naruto says and anko snorts a bit. Haku glances between the three and doggo, "So our boyfriend has the mind of an old man and the body of eighteen year old" she comments, causing anko to laugh again.

"But Naruto-kun is telling the truth" hinata says and naruto nods, scratching kuroshiro's head.

"How many people know the truth" haku asks.

"Only Ero-sennin.. Baa-chan and Jiji.. Yamato-taicho will be told that what you all saw.. Is a Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai" naruto replies and his face gets serious.

"Does this change your opinion or feelings of me" naruto asks but all three shake theirs heads.

"They'll just know that their man and cousin is old and does old man things" anko says and the girls laugh. The rest of the night encompassed naruto telling of his days as a mercenary and a captain.

**#Two Weeks Later#**

"Are you ready Naruto-kun" haku says, sinking into one of her ice mirrors. Naruto wraps the blindfold around his eyes as hinata was meditating outside the demonic ice mirrors.

"Ready" naruto says. Haku starts to appear in several mirrors and fires off ice or normal senbons towards naruto, before the blond starts to dodge. While team-7 trains, another team watches as karui and omoi were in the trees.

"So that the Jinchuriki" karui states. Omoi moves a lollipop in his mouth with narrowed eyes "I wonder how he compares to Bee-sama" he says.

"Lets find out" karui says, leaping down and followed by omoi. Hinata's eyes snap open as karui and omoi made their presence known, "Naruto-kun.. Haku-chan" she shouts. Haku emerges from her mirror with a serious look, while the dome slowly comes down. Karui clicks her sword out of the sheath with a smirk, "So you're the Kiiroi Senko's son" she declares.

"Why are Kumo Ninja here" haku says, creating a few senbon.

"We here for information on Itachi Uchiha and The Akatsuki" omoi says. Naruto keeps his back to them, "Does it concern Yugito Nii.. Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata" he says and both kumo ninja narrow their eyes.

"How do you know that?!" karui shouts.

"My Sensei is Jiraiya the Gallant.. Spymaster of Konoha.. Plus I heard it from an Akatsuki member.. They have eyes for the Biju" naruto says, turning to face them and omoi winces at naruto's scar. Karui grips her sword's hilt with a serious look, "Just give us all the information on Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha too" she says and naruto's eyes narrow.

"**They think the Runt joined Akatsuki too.. No way in Hell**" kurama interjects. Naruto ruffles his hair as he approaches hinata and haku, "Asking us does you no Good.. I'm sure the Hokage or her advisors would be better suited to answer your questions" he says.

"Samui is already doing that.. We couldn't sit idly by.. So any information on the Uchiha is needed" omoi states. Naruto pockets his hands with a sigh, "Sorry I've got nothing to say.. Itachi Uchiha was before my time.. As for Sasuke.. Its a personal matter" he says. Shadows cover karui's face but she vanishes with lightning shunshin and appears above naruto with her sword baring down. Naruto simply blocks with his forearm and karui gasps as nothing happens as haku and hinata jump back.

"You have a short fuse huh" naruto says, a blank look on his face. Karui back jumps with gritted teeth and a look of anger but a puff of smoke erupts behind naruto, revealing kakashi.

"Oh ya.. What's going on my Kawaii team" kakashi says.

"Nothing Sensei.. These Kumo ninja and I were having a friendly spar with us.. Right" naruto says, looking them in the eye. Karui sheathes her sword with a look away, "Yeah a spar.. We'll be going now" she says and both vanish.

"So what's on the docket for today Sensei" naruto says, turning to the silver fox. Kakashi gives naruto an eye-smile and holds up three tickets, "A Movie Date for our next mission" he says and all three blink in confusion.

**#-#**

Naruto sits between haku and hinata as they watch a movie starring princess gale, "Not bad" the blond thought. Princess gale and her people were squaring off the mao, succeeding by burning their chakra like a rainbow. The movie soon ended and team-7 were waiting for kakashi near a large sign for the movie.

"Princess Gale was beautiful and she never gave up" hinata comments. Naruto folded his arms with a slow nod but suddenly the fence gate bursts open and a young woman rides by on a white horse. She has long black hair with bangs on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes, dressed in a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves.

"Is that Princess Gale" naruto says, as several masked samurai ride pass them as well. Team-7 quickly spring into action and give chase as the princess leads her pursuers through, before long naruto catches up to the princess as haku and hinata fool the pursuers with a henge. Naruto finds the princess near a small river as her horse drinks water, "Are you Princess Gale" he asks but she ignores him. Naruto reaches out to touch her sleeve and she shoots to her feet, climbing on her horse and riding off.

"**Smooth**" kurama jokes and naruto sighs, flashing to the horse. Princess gale gasps and rides faster and naruto hangs on but several children come in their path, forcing the blond to leap off with gale.

"Look its Princess Gale.. No its Yukie Fujikaze" two said in tandem. Naruto settles the horse as the children ask or pester yukie for her autograph but she yells at the children, before running off. Yukie tried to give naruto the slip but the blond simply followed her, "How are you finding me" she shouts, in an alley.

"I'm a sensor" naruto says, hanging upside down with his arms folded. Yukie sighs as naruto lands on his feet, "Alright I give up" she says, preparing to use her spray but her eyes widen. Yukie slowly get woozy and falls into naruto as his eyes return to normal, "Simple enough" he thought.

"You shouldn't treat girls like that" kakashi says, appearing in front of the blond.

"She's being difficult.. So" naruto says and kakashi eye-smiles.

"We'll be acting as Ms Yukie's bodyguards.. She's shooting her movie in Snow Country" kakashi says, taking yukie from naruto and both vanish.

**#-#**

Yukie opens her eyes and finds herself in a bed but the bed was swaying slightly, "Where" she whispers.

"We're in the middle of the ocean" naruto comments, from the corner of the room. The blond was wearing snow camo cargo pants, long sleeve mesh shirt and a sleeveless black kung-fu shirt.

"What?!" yukie shouts, springing to feet and rushes above deck. The crew was setting up various sets, "Yukie-sama" one man says. He has short grey hair with a beard and moustache along with small black eyes and glasses. He wears a baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue blazer on top, along with black pants and boots.

"Sandayū" yukie says, with an angered look on her face. However it was short-lived as the director called for yukie and she proceeded to get dressed.

"She seems so muted" haku comments. Kakashi saw naruto approaching and blond did not look happy, "It'll be ok Naruto" he says but the blond scoffs.

"Did you get any sleep Naruto-kun" hinata asks. Naruto leans on the railing with a glance back to yukie but shakes his head, "A little but she snores" he says. Team-7 watched the scene play out with yukie's princess gale and shishimaru, "She's really good" haku says.

"That's our Yukie-sama.. Once the camera starts rolling.. There's no one better than her" sandayū says. Naruto ignores the scene and closes his eyes as his clone back in konoha had dispelled, "Good he acquiesced" he thought.

**#Konohagakure#**

Kabuto stares as the person before him, "Did you think telling them I put that seal on you.. Would help you" naruto says. The pair were in kabuto's cell but the camera would only see kabuto sitting alone and talking to himself.

"You have them all fooled.. Don't you Naruto-kun" kabuto says. Naruto runs his fingers along his chelsea scar, "No.. Some just don't need see my true nature.. Its not far from the mask I wore in the academy.. With the exception of the stupidity of course.. I can be your best friend" he says but lean closer.

"Or your Worst enemy" naruto adds, his eyes unblinking. Kabuto feels a bead of sweat run down his forehead, "So what do you intend do with me.. Naruto-kun" he says.

"Its fairly simple.. Cooperate with Konoha.. Give them everything they ask for and maybe I will be generous and remove the seal" naruto replies and kabuto stares at him.

"That's it" kabuto says and naruto smiles, accenting his scar.

"I can tell you're intrigued by me.. You want to study what makes me tick.. So cooperate with them and I'll play with you" naruto says and taps the air. Kabuto gasps and his eyes widen as the air behind naruto distorts and rips open, revealing a turbulent void of darkness.

"Or don't and No one Will.. Ever.. Find your body" naruto adds, turning on his heels and stepping inside as it snaps closed. Kabuto stayed unmoving for a moment but his body starts to tremble with a look of pure want to know more, "The more he shows.. The more I want" he thought.

**#Snow Country#**

"D-D-director.. We're in trouble" erupts through the ship. Team-7 and the crew found that a large glacier had sprung up in their path but the director called for them to film on the ice sheet. Film was going along smoothly as yukie and her two companions were going against the villain called mao, "Mao we will stop you" yukie shouts. Before mao could monologue an explosion erupts behind him and kakashi appears in front of yukie.

"W-what are you doing" the director shouts. The smoke slowly dissipates and a figure rises from the snow, "Welcome to Snow country" he declares. He has a thin and bony face, green eyes and a narrow nose, purple hair held in long a ponytail running down his back, along with a long, thin strand of purple hair hanging over the right-side of his face and happuri hitai-ate.

"You are?!" kakashi says but sees another person on ice spire.

"Welcome home Princess Koyuki.. Did you bring the Hexagonal Crystal" she declares. She has green eyes and pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey helmet, reminiscent of pig-tails and small circular dark pink eyebrows. Kakashi gasps and whips around to yukie but senses a third presence as a large man emerges from the snow.

"Haha as expected of Kakashi Hatake.. I couldn't get any closer" he sneers. He is a rather large man with a short crop of purple hair and dark eyes. He wears the standard uniform of his comrades of a blue and white outfit with strange armour.

"Naruto.. Haku.. Hinata protect Yukie.. Everyone return to the ship" kakashi shouts and shoots towards the leader of the group.

"Fubuki.. Mizore get Koyuki-sama" the leader says. Fubuki leaps down as mizore uses a snowboard, "Of course Rōga" fubuki says. Naruto moves to intercept mizore but the large man dodges with his board but the blond's eyes narrow as haku's kunai bounce off his large form.

"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki" fubuki declares, firing off dozens of ice swallows. Haku flashes several signs and slams her hands into the ice, creating a large wall to block the swallows.

"Hoh.. You're capable of Hyōton as well" fubuki sneers. Yukie stood frozen in place as hinata reaches her, "We need to leave" she shouts but gasps, seeing more swallows coming toward them.

"Kaiten" hinata thought, spinning like a top and blocking the swallows. Yukie falls to her knees and clutches her head as sandayū reaches her. Mizore hops off his board with a wild left haymaker but naruto dodges with a sway-back and mizore presses him with a flurry of fists.

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku" naruto thought, firing his vaccum blast. However mizore tanks each one and his left arm burst with steam to close the gap but naruto catches the fist, breaking the ice under his boots.

"You're strong Kid but All Ninja fall to our Chakra armour.. Not only does it make us stronger.. It creates a wall chakra around us and nagate all forms of chakra usage" mizore says, pushing on his arm but naruto isn't moving.

"Ah So.. Then how about this" naruto says, roughly brushing aside mizore's arm and cocking his right fist.

"That won't work" mizore starts but naruto cracks him in the chin. Mizore's vision blurs but naruto wasn't done and slams a uppercut to mizore's chin, finishing with right high-kick and sending the large man flying with a small rut.

"Mizore?!" rōga shouts and flashes several signs, "Hyōton: Haryū Mōko" he shouts, creating a large ice tiger. Naruto leaps skyward as the tiger crashes into the ice, tossing his knife toward rōga and flashes toward him.

"What?!" rōga shouts and back leaps. Kakashi lands next to naruto as rōga glares at them, "Naruto go to Yukie and Hinata" he orders.

"I won't let you.. Hyōton: Ikkaku Haugeki" rōga shouts. Naruto and kakashi leap away as one-horn whale splits the glacier, "A powerful Jutsu.. Looks like I'll need to get serious" kakashi says, revealing his Sharingan. Naruto appears behind yukie as she trembles in fear, "We need to go" he says.

"No.. No I won't go to Snow Country" yukie shouts but naruto chops her in the back of the neck. Naruto hefts yukie over his shoulder as kakashi clashes with rōga's jutsu, "Follow me" he shouts, as they retreat.

**#-#**

Kakashi stares at the sleeping yukie or rather koyuki but then to the jewel in his hands, "Its been Ten years since then" he muses, glancing to naruto.

"What happened" naruto asks. Kakashi places the jewel down, "Ten years ago.. I was assigned a mission to help the Royal family escape after Dotō Kazahana revolted and killed his brother the Daimyo.. I wasn't strong enough then and I ran with Princess" he explains.

"It would be better if I died that day" koyuki says, now sitting up. Sandayū had walked in the moment koyuki said those words, "Princess you can't mean that" he says and koyuki glares at him. The older man falls his knees and bows his head, "You must overthrow Dotō and become our Queen.. Please think of the people of Snow" he says but koyuki scoffs.

"I refuse.. Are you insane.. Dotō is too powerful" koyuki says and naruto sighs, with a rub of his head.

"I've heard this rant before" naruto says and koyuki narrows her eyes.

"What?!.. You think you can change things.. This isn't like a film where the hero pulls through.. There are no happy ending" koyuki shouts. Naruto reaches for his face mask and pulls it down, "Maybe but that's because you given up.. Giving up is what kills people" he says.

"Naruto-dono" sandayū says, as koyuki avoids naruto's face. The door open as haku pokes her head in, "We've arrived at the harbor" she says and kakashi nods. Sandayū went with kakashi to explain things to the director and producer about koyuki's true name, while naruto did the same with his team. The ship was soon unloaded and they began to travel towards the location of sandayū's supporters. Naruto rode with koyuki in her private truck and team-7 were with sandayū and the director.

"Why are you here" koyuki says. Naruto folds his arms behind his head with a sigh, "So you don't run away.. I can catch you faster than everyone because you're marked by my Hiraishin" he states.

"Hiraishin" koyuki questions and naruto points to the crook of her neck.

"When we first met.. I marked you with a special seal formula.. Which allows me to transport myself to you.. Where ever you go" naruto replies and koyuki glares at him. The room soon devolves into silence as koyuki stares out the window to the dark cave they were passing through.

"How did you get that scar" koyuki says, not looking at naruto. The blond scratches his mask with a close of his eyes, "I was nine at the time.. This Jonin in our village recruited some people to break into my apartment" he starts and pulls the mask down.

"He had them hold me down as he super heated a kunai.. Then carved this into my face.. All the while spouting nonsense about saving the village" naruto finishes.

"**Not like you could kill them and expose yourself**" kurama comments.

"Why would he believe harming a child is saving your village" koyuki says and naruto snorts with a shake of his head.

"I am a Jinchuriki.. I'm sure you've heard of it.. We're basically walking weapons.. So if you say your uncle is too strong.. I call bullshit on that" naruto says and looks koyuki in the eye.

"So if you want your uncle taken down.. All you have you do is say Yes and I'll take care of him" naruto add and koyuki's eyes flicker.

"Y-you can't.. Its impossible" koyuki says. Naruto rises to his feet with a roll of his neck as light shines in from the window, "I have a knack for making the Impossible.. Possible" he says. Everyone disembarks and the movie crew sets up everything for the shoot along a embankment and hill to higher ground. Naruto decides to explore the tunnel, "Think she will bite" he thought.

"**Maybe.. She's like that little girl in Nami.. Not like it matters.. You'll do what is best**" kurama comments and naruto smirks. The blond stops in his tracks as railroad tracks appear from the ice, "There's chakra in these tracks" naruto says, kneeling down but a loud train horn.

"Huh?!.. A train Here?!" naruto thought, before vanishing as the train rushes down the tracks.

**#-#**

Koyuki falls to her knees as her eyes were on her uncle dotō kazahana, "Its been so long since I've seen you my lovely Niece" he says. Suddenly tree timbers race down the hill and slam into the train as sandayū and dozens of samurai appear on the ridge.

"Everyone.. Our Princess is watching.. Victory will be ours" sandayū declares and draws his sword, as his men cheer.

"Dotō Kazahana.. We have longed for this day.. We the 50th brigade will avenge our Lord Sōsetsu" sandayū shouts and his men roar approval.

"So there still some of those fools still alive" dotō says.

"My Apologizes Dotō-sama" rōga says, bowing. Sandayū and his men rush down the hill but dotō only smiles with a vicious look, "Let's have them experience true despair" he says and raises his hand. Panels open up on each train car along with men on top with cannons, before kunai fire emasse. Koyuki gasps and staggers to her feet, "Sandayū?!" she shouts but the kunai slam into an invisible wall.

"What?!" dotō shouts. Sandayū and his men were just shocked as dotō, "What is this" he says.

"Old man Sandayū.. This is Fuinjutsu as it best" a voice says above. Everyone looks up and sees naruto squatting in midair, "Naruto?!" koyuki shouts.

"Annoying Pest" rōga shouts but an explosion rocks the train. Hinata tosses several paper bombs and causes an avalanche, forcing the train to move forward across the wooden bridge but the bridge explodes courtesy of kakashi. The train's main part unhooks from the falling cars and speeds away as naruto brings down his barrier.

"Princess.. Are you alright" sandayū shouts. Koyuki looks over the field of kunai and realized what could happened, "Naruto" she says.

"Koyuki-sama" kakashi starts but sees the resolve in the young woman's eyes. Naruto approaches koyuki and she fully turns to him, "Take me to my Uncle and end this" she says and naruto smirks, glancing to kakashi.

"Good thing I prepared" naruto says, as haku and hinata approach.

"You marked someone" kakashi says and naruto slowly nods, placing a hand on koyuki's shoulder.

"I did.. So you'll have to catch up" naruto says and the pair vanish in a yellow and blue flash.

"Lets catch up to them and film the Finale" the director shouts and shocking team-7.

**#-#**

Mizore jerks forward as naruto and koyuki appear behind him, shocking dotō as well but the tyrant shakes his head and adopts a smirk.

"You were wise to come Koyuki" dotō says but give naruto a dark look and the blond gives him one back. Mizore goes to attack naruto but the blond caves in his face with a left straight, "You should keep your pets on a leash" he says. Rōga was about to attack naruto but dotō blocks his path, "Koyuki do you have Hexagonal crystal" he says and koyuki nods.

"Good.. Good now I can acquire the Kazahana treasure and gain the ultimate weapon" doto declares.

"So you're one of those types" naruto says, as wires attempt to ensnare him but are cut to ribbons. Koyuki reaches in her shirt and pulls out the crystal, "Is this what everything is about.. You killed my father.. Enslaved Snow's people for some weapon" she states.

"This weapon Dotō-sama wants can give Snow the power to topple the Five Great Nations" rōga says but naruto starts laughing.

"Now that's funny.. Dotō-sa-ma is about annoying as that white stuff that accumulates at the side of your mouth.. When you're really thirsty" naruto says and dotō's brow creases in rage. Naruto steps forward as a clone pop to life, "Now then Koyuki.. Tell me what you want to do" he says. Fubuki appears behind them as rōga goes on guard and mizore stagger to his feet, his jaw and nose broken.

"Stop my Uncle" koyuki says and tosses him the crystal. Naruto catches his the crystal with his right hand and shoot his left hand to summon zetsuei, "Now then.. Shall we dance" he says.

"Kill him and get the crystal" dotō shouts. Fubuki and mizore rush naruto from behind but the clone grabs koyuki and leaps away. Fubuki tosses several kunai towards the real naruto, that explode into ice spears but naruto shatters them.

"What's the matter can't toss around your Hyōton without ice present.. One of my girlfriends can do that naturally" naruto says. Mizore shoots his left arm forward but naruto pierces the flail like hand, "Tremble" naruto says and zetsuei goes shikai.

"How about this" naruto shouts and yanks mizore forward, "Ice Dragon Dance" he adds, piercing mizore's chest and ice erupts from his body.

"Mizore?!.. Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki" fubuki shouts, using the residual ice. Naruto vanishes and appears above rōga with zetsuei baring down but he dodges the slashes that carve up the ground. Suddenly the room rumbles with several explosions, "Looks like the calvary is here" naruto thought. The roof starts to come down as dotō tosses off his robes, revealing black chakra armor and shoots towards through a hole in the roof. Naruto gives chases as dotō flies above him but fubuki makes her appearance again, tossing kunai and creating more ice spears.

"Enough of this.. Wind Dragon Dance" naruto shouts, swinging wide and a gust of wind erupts. Fubuki screams as her wings are clipped and slams into a tree, before struggling to her feet but her eyes widen. Naruto appears in front of her and pierces her chest but fubuki grabs the blade.

"Snow Ninja aren't weak" fubuki hisses, spitting up blood and her armor glowing. Naruto smirks and sticks out his tongue, "Well good luck with that" he says and pops, revealing he was clone as fubuki explodes.

[Music: Baki 2018 OST - Dominance]

Naruto stares up at dotō as the tyrant flies above them, "Kakashi-sensei is dealing with Rōga.. Hinata and Haku are dealing with the Snow ninja" he thought. Koyuki was behind naruto but suddenly the director his crew appear in a large snow mobile.

"Koyuki go with them" naruto says, as dotō lands. Koyuki rushes to the snow mobile as naruto keeps his gaze on doto, "Keep rolling" the director shouts. Dotō weaves signs and punches forward, "Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu" he shouts, creating a black ice dragon. Naruto sprints forward and dodges the dragon with a timed shukuchi, "Raiton: Jibashi" he thought, sending an electric surge. Dotō flies up and divebombs naruto but the blond dodges and raiton starts to chirp around his arm, "Chidori Sharp Spear" naruto thought. The spear slams into dotō's chest and his armor's center piece cracks, "That level of Jutsu won't work" dotō shouts but naruto summons zetsuei.

"Believe what you want to" naruto says, going shikai.

"Sōryū Bōfūsetsu" dotō roars, creating two ice dragons. Blue energy starts to swirl around zetsuei with a familiar wailing, "You call that a dragon.. This a real dragon.. Dragonstrike" naruto shouts, swinging forward. The wailing azure dragon shoots through the ice dragon, engulfing dotō and carving up the forest along with it. Naruto rests zetsuei on his shoulder as koyuki stares with wide eyes, along with the movie crew.

"Yosha.. Now that is how you end a Movie" the director shouts.[music ends]

**#-#**

The remains of team-7 reach naruto and the others at the seven glaciers, "Naruto-kun" hinata shouts. Naruto glances back and waves as koyuki places the crystal in place, before it glow brightly and spreads out from the center as the pillar starts to glow. Nothing happened for a few minutes but steam started jutting from various places, along with streams of water.

"Its getting warmer" koyuki notes and naruto looks around.

"Could the treasure have been a Heat Generator" naruto states. Kakashi looks around as well and sees the ice starting to melt, "Everything is thawing" he says.

"Like the first signs of Spring" haku says. Sandayū arrives with several of the movie crew and his eyes water, "Sōsetsu-sama" he thought. A few days passed and it was proven true as most of snow was thawed out but the generator was incomplete, however sandayu vowed to refine the device. Another few days passed as koyuki was crowned daimyo of snow country and declared team-7 heroes and liberators of the country with a huge banquet in their honor. Naruto was sitting at a table with a plethra of food but haku shows him a picture of koyuki kissing him on the cheek.

"**Ooof.. Anko is gonna castrate you**" kurama comments. Naruto glances to haku with a shrug of his shoulders, "Stuff happens" he says, going back to his gorging.

"Be that as it may.. Anko-chan will need to see this.. Right Hinata-chan" haku says. Naruto glances right and his breath hitches as hinata was staring at him in a certain manner but a puff smoke erupts.

"Ladies Gather around.. For Lord Jiraiya is Here" jiraiya declares, atop a toad.

"Thank Kami for Ero-sennin" naruto thought and abruptly runs off towards his sensei, causing both girls to giggle. Jiraiya sees naruto approaching and the sannin was dreading this, not seeing the blond for some time after orochimaru's death.

"Naruto I need to talk to you" jiraiya says, seriously. The blond rubs the back of his neck and grasps jiraiya's shoulder, before they vanish with shunpo and shocking some people. The pair reappear on the hill near the tunnel, "We not gonna have to fight Ero-sennin" naruto says and jiraiya gasps slightly.

"No.. No.. I've been doing some thinking and it caused me to avoid you" jiraiya says.

"I can understand that.. You've known Orochimaru most of your life.. He was a comrade and now he is dead but what he Did.. Can't be overlooked" naruto says. Jiraiya sighs and rubs his forehead, "I know that but I always thought I could pull him back from abyss.. I guess I was being naïve" he says.

"Not really.. Some people can be pulled back but others can't or won't.. Huh our Team-7 is like your Team-7.. Genius.. Princess and Deadlast.. Well not really given us now and I was faking but it still applies" naruto comments.

"And you and Sasuke were never friends or comrades" jiraiya says and naruto nods, slipping a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah.. Sasuke is like a void.. He can't steal enough.. Kill enough.. He can't see the forest for the trees" naruto says and ruffles his hair, "So any other reason to speak out here" he adds. Jiraiya clears his throat and fully turns to naruto, "Its time to take the next step in you training" he says and pauses, "Sage Training" he adds, causing naruto furrow his brow.

"Or Senjutsu.. By Drawing in Natural Energy from all around you.. You can do amazing things" jiraiya states and summons a toad. He is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee with a high-collared, grey cape.

"**Is this him Jiriaya-chan**" the toad states.

"This is my student.. Naruto meet Lord Fukasaku" jiraiya states and fukasaku leaps onto jiraiya's shoulder.

"**You can call me Pa for short.. Naruto-chan**" pa says and clears his throat, "**Now as Jiraiya-chan told you.. Senjutsu draws in energy from all around.. By balancing it with your chakra.. You can use Senjutsu**" he adds. Naruto cups his chin in thought but looks between the two, "I wonder if is this Senjutsu then" he says and touches his knuckles together, closing his eyes. Jiraiya and pa's eyes widen as naruto's whiskers start to link and move towards his eyes, "Naruto when did this happen?!" jiraiya nearly shouts. Naruto opens his eyes with a tilt of his head, "Near the end of our trip.. I do alot of meditation to commune with Zetsuei or Kurama and I would sometime feel this energy entering my body" he explains.

"Very much like Hashirama Senju" pa thought and cups his chin, "**Then Naruto-chan already has the basics down**" he says.

"This may because of your Soul-reaper powers.. You already have to separate them and your Jinzen allowed you to sense the natrual energy.. Amazing" jiraiya states.

"**You're a step ahead of even your Father.. Minato-chan had trouble with Senjutsu.. Even Jiraiya-chan needs us for his**" pa comments and jiraiya sulks.

"**You'll have to come to Mount Myōboku for further training but the ground work has been laid**" pa says and naruto slowly nods.

"It shouldn't be a problem.. I can even give Gamabunta his Sake" naruto states. Pa hops down from jiraiya's shoulder, "**Bring him when you are ready Jiraiya-chan**" pa says and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

**#One Month Later-Iwagakure no Sato#**

Onoki grips the book in his hand with a look of rage, "He knows that Thrice-damned Jutsu" he hisses, tossing the book. Kurotsuchi picks up the book, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Rank Chunin?!.. Notable Feats of killing S-class Missing-Nin Orochimaru of the Sannin and Akasuna no Sasori.. Notable Jutsu.. Hiraishin no Jutsu and Rasengan" she reads.

"It's damn clever of Konoha to put this out" kurotsuchi adds.

"Clever?!.. It's a slap in the face to us.. That yellow bastard's bloodline remains and knows That Jutsu" onoki says. Kurotsuchi places the book down with a sigh, "So what now.. This will deter other nations.. The Raikage will want the challenge but smaller countries will be afraid to side with us.. Konoha has Suna and according to our spies Kiri and Taki as well" she explains.

"Even with the loss of Roshi and Han.. I can not let that Thing grow stronger or procreate" onoki says.

"Well spoken Grandfather" a voice says. Kurotsuchi glances to the double doors and sees her cousin kū, "No it's not.. I love Iwa will all my heart but to subject our people to that Jutsu again" she says.

"It will not matter Kurotsuchi.. The Akuta project is complete" kū says. He has shaggy brown hair reaching below his chin and covers his left brown eye while the rest of his hair reaches his mid-back. He wears the standard iwa uniform but with a green flak jacket and a green-red robe like his grandfather.

"Akuta project" kurotsuchi questions. Kū folds his arms a smirk, "It will solve our man-power issue.. The Akuta are created from a Kinjutsu grandfather found.. They are clay based.. Never tire and know no Fear.. Perfect soldiers" he explains.

"That way our people won't be on the front lines.. The Akuta can rout their forces and our people can clean up the stragglers" onoki says and looks to kū, "I want you test out a group.. Destroy of one their outposts but be discreet" he add and kū bows, excusing himself. Kurotsuchi gives onoki a look but follows kū "Why wasn't I told about this" she says, catching up.

"Because you would object to this course of action.. Grandfather is doing this for Iwa.. What if Konoha decides to unleash Uzumaki on their enemies.. We no longer have Roshi or Han as a buffer.. These Akuta can a great benefit to us for years come" kū explains.

"Maybe but Konoha wouldn't pull such a stunt.. The Godaime is student of the Sandaime.. A peace-loving fool and won't attempt to tarnish that.. Hell Kumo sent a team to them and they let them in.. We attack first and its the Third War again" kurotsuchi states, as they leave the tsuchikage building. Four people were standing waiting for the pair and they bow to kū, "They will not know the Akuta are from Iwa" he says.

"Greetings Kurotsuchi-sama" the first greets. She has pale skin and shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with purple eyeshadow over her closed eyes. She wears an elegant black and purple dress with black frills from her hem with a black hat-like ribbon on her head, and long boot-style shinobi sandals, along with a parasol and hand bag.

"Kirara" kurotsuchi says. The second member of the group is sekiei and he has brown hair in a bowl-cut hair with large, green, pupil-less eyes and wears a purple tunic over a black bodysuit. Next is kokuyō with long, wavy black hair angular, pupilless blue eyes and a prominent nose with the same uniform like the other members. The last is kakō and he has red hair and grey eyes with a purple tunic over a sleeveless black bodysuit.

"Have faith in Onoki-sama" kokuyō says. Kurotsuchi rubs her forehead and clips her pink eyes on kū, "Do not let this be traced back to Iwa" she says and shunshins away.

"Oh don't worry Kurotsuchi.. No one will know as there will be no survivors" kū muses and three of his team smirk.

**#One Week Later-Konohagakure#**

Naruto paces in his naruko henge with a hand on her chin, "Nice size" naruto says, touching konohamaru's sexy jutsu form. Udon and moegi were in their sexy jutsu forms as well as the blond inspects them.

"Yeah not bad.. Right size and fits in my hand or little over" anko comments, groping konohamaru. The sarutobi blushes and returns to normal as anko frowns, "Aww a little more" she says. Naruto ruffles his hair with a sigh, "Anyway.. How goes the work on your reserves" he asks.

"Pretty good.. Can you teach me the Kage Bunshin and Rasengen" konohamaru says but naruto plucks his forehead.

"Not until you're a full Genin.. Both are extremely taxing on your chakra.. So focus on your control and reserves.. Both are vital" naruto says and all three kids nod.

"He's right Gakis.. My Naru didn't get where he is by slacking" anko comments and naruto rubs the back of his neck.

"Alright you three.. Head on out.. I'll be gone for a few weeks with Ero-sennin but I want to see your progress on those Jutsu I showed you" naruto says and all three fist bump him, before taking off. Anko grabs naruto's crotch from behind with a cheeky grin, "Want a quickie before you go" she purrs.

"Naw.. Besides the Ero-jiji is watching" naruto says, jerking his thumb left. Jiraiya steps from behind the tree with a rub off his neck, "Damn your senses" he says. Naruto snorts and turns to anko to cup her cheek, "Be safe out there.. I know its routine but those fallen outposts bother me" he says.

"Don't worry so much.. Like you said its routine.. Besides I am a lot stronger than most Jonin" anko says and lifts on her toes to deeply kiss naruto. Jiraiya pulls a scroll from his pocket, "Alright Naruto.. Lets begin" he says.

"Begin" naruto says and both vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving anko alone but she shunshins away.

**#-#**

"So this Mt. Myōboku" naruto says, looking around at the splendor. Jiraiya chuckles as they make their way toward pa and ma's home, "That's right.. I trained here in my younger days.. So did Minato and now you will too" he says.

"**About time Naruto**" gamakichi says, landing in front of him and near naruto's height. Pa lands on top of gamakichi, "**Good we can begin immediately**" he says and leads them to a pool of oil.

"**This is Sacred Oil of Mt. Myōboku.. Since you have the basis of Senjutsu.. This oil will assist you as well**" pa says and beckons naruto foward. Pa rubs a bit of oil o naruto's arm and jiraiya stares, "Its risky as well" jiraiya says. Naruto gasps as his right arm was toad like but pa smacks him and returns him to normal, "If not properly done.. One turns into a Toad" pa explains.

"**You bett**_er __not_" two voices shout. Pa approaches a large toad statue, "**But it does have benefits**" he says and lifts the statue, despite his small stature. Naruto whistles with a glance to jiraiya, "Lets get started" he says, stripping down to his boxer-briefs. Naruto takes a seat in the oil pool's edge and pa dozes him with oil, "**Focus on drawing in the energy**" pa says. Naruto closes his eyes and places his knuckles together as jiraiya and gamakichi watch intently.

"Naruto.. To unlock Senjutsu on your own is simply amazing.. More than likely having to control your chakra and reiatsu at virtually the same time" jiraiya thought. Naruto's whisker started to link once again and move towards his eyes with a black pigmentation but it shifts to orange around his eyes, slowly opening his eyes and revealing a blue toad iris.

"**Naruto-chan try lifting the statue**" pa says. Naruto gets to his feet and cracks his knuckles as he approaches the statue, "**Show your mettle**" kurama says. Naruto starts slow as a few cracks form but the statue start to lift off the ground, "Soouuuh" the blond roars, lifting the statue over his head.

"**Way to Naruto**" gamakichi cheers.

"The fact he used Toad Oil assisted Sage mode this quickly.. He will definitely surpass us Minato" jiraiya thought.

"**Alright let's take a break and get some lunch.. Ma should be finished**" pa says and jiraiya makes a face, confusing the blond but said blond would be soon making a similar face. Two weeks later pa watches as naruto sits motionless on a wooden plank atop a small rock pillar, "He's progressing very well" pa thought. Naruto slowly opens his eyes but now they were yellow with the toad iris, "I can feel everything around me" he says, as a few birds land on his shoulder and head.

"**Very good Naruto-chan.. Now we can move the final steps of Sage Mode**" pa says. Naruto rises from his plank and leaps down as jiraiya approaches with some food, normal food that is.

"Look like you've succeeded" jiraiya says. Naruto takes a riceball from jiraiya with a nod, "Yes more or less" he says.

"**He's coming a long way in such a short time.. I can teach him the Gama-karata**" pa says but jiraiya cups his chin.

"I don't think would suit his fight style though" jiraiya says, tossing naruto another riceball. Pa cups his chin this time, "**Well let me see it and I can gauge it**" he says. Nauto creates a clone and shifts into his stance, while the clone take a basic stance. Pa watches for several minutes as naruto and the clone spar with a calculated gaze, "**I can see what you mean.. Naruto-chan fights completely different from You and Minato-chan**" he says. Gamakichi lands behind pa and jiraiya, "**Oi Naruto.. Oyaji's ready for his sake**" he says. Naruto stops mid-uppercut and rolls his shoulders, "Alright.. A small break Pa" he says and pa nods. Naruto follows gamakichi to find gamabunta and finds him in a large area, "**So Gaki do you have my Sake**" bunta says. Naruto nods as he pulls a scroll out of his cargo pocket, "Yeah and it took time to get this too" he says, kneeling and unfurling the scroll. A large puff of smoke erupts and a large wooden barrel appears, being about ten feet high and four feet wide. Gamabunta place a large sake cup down and grabs the barrel, "**Good job Gaki.. I will now proper accept you as one of my minions**" he says, pouring some in the cup.

"**Now drink it down**" gamabunta says. Naruto grabs the cup and downs the sake as some spills with bunta following suit from the barrel, "Thanks Oyaji" naruto states.

**#Konohagakure#**

A large puff of smoke erupts in front of the main gate of konoha to reveal a large frog with naruto and jiraiya on top. Naruto leaps down and now sports a horned hitai-ate like his sensei but slightly longer horns and the kanji for sage instead of oil.

"Lets go see Hime" jiraiya says, landing as the frog dismisses itself.

"Its a shame I couldn't sync with Pa" naruto comments. The pair reach the check-in shack but naruto doesn't see kotetsu or izumo as they sign in.

"Can't be helped with Kurama inside you but she did aid you in mastering Senjutsu and you can use your shadow clones" jiraiya states. The pair quickly take to the roofs and make their way to the hokage tower, "Once I'm on the road again and I'll looks into Sasuke's comrades" jiraiya says and naruto nods.

"Yo Hime" jiraiya shouts, stepping through the window. Tsunade glares at jiraiya but it shifts to a rueful look as naruto steps in behind her fellow sannin.

"Welcome back you two.. I take it things went well" tsunade says. Jiraiya slaps naruto on the back with a laugh, "Very well.. Naruto mastered Sage mode" he replies. Tsunade glances to her fellow blond and he furrows his brow, "What's wrong Baa-chan" he asks. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "Over the last month.. Several outposts on Fire country's border were attacked by unknown enemies.. Shikaku believes it may be Iwa or Kumo but no evidence has come up as there were no suvivors" she starts and pauses.

"So I sent a special team on a routine border patrol.. The team was hit at another outpost and there was only one survivor" tsunade says and naruto's eyes slowly widen, before he rushes out the window.

"Naruto Wait" tsunade shouts but the younger blond was already gone.

TBC

A/N-2: Boom a Cliffhanger or Not. I'll be honest but I wasn't gonna bring in Sage Mode but changed my mind, not that he needs the buffs. I can say that KCM Naruto will not be like canon but more like Horn of Salvation Ichigo. As it stands naruto can control seven tails and will gain the eighth and ninth tails during his Pein fight. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-1: Welcome to the next chapter of Insert Long Title. Not much to say but Thank You for Everyone's support.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-11

* * *

**#Recap#**

Tsunade glances to her fellow blond and he furrows his brow, "What's wrong Baa-chan" he asks. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "Over the last month.. Several outposts on Fire country's border were attacked by unknown enemies.. Shikaku believes it may be Iwa or Kumo but no evidence has come up as there were no survivors" she starts and pauses.

"So I sent a special team on a routine border patrol.. The team was hit at another outpost and there was only one survivor" tsunade says and naruto's eyes slowly widen, before he rushes out the window.

"Naruto Wait" tsunade shouts but the younger blond was already gone.

**#-#**

Naruto races through the village with his senses trained in search of his hebi-hime, "She has to be alright" he thought, landing in front of the hospital. The blond ignores the protests of several doctors and nurses towards anko's room. He throws open the door and his eyes widen, seeing anko sitting up with multiples bandages on her body.

"Hey.. You're back" anko says but naruto closes the gap and pulls her into chest. Anko's face becomes slightly sullen, "Sorry I worried you but I now I got some sexy scars now" she whispers. The pair stayed in each other's embrace but the door is thrown open as tsunade marches in, grabbing naruto by the ear.

"Listen to me next time" tsunade chides and naruto slowly nods, rubbing his eyes.

"So what happened" naruto states. Anko sighs and rubs her bandaged right arm, "It started out as routine but things went sideways" she says and pauses.

"The outpost was wiped out by the time we got there.. However they or it were waiting for us.. They took down three of the chunin from underground" anko continues.

"Did you get a good look at them" naruto asks but anko shakes her head.

"We had no time to worry.. Two hostiles showed up.. Man and woman.. He used Lava release and the woman used Genjutsu.. Caught everyone but Kotetsu.. Izumo and me" anko says and clenches her right fist.

"They tried to play on the fact we wouldn't harm a comrade.. When that bitch saw we weren't going for the kill.. She had them kill themselves" anko states and naruto's breath hitches.

"Anko is the sole survivor of the outpost destruction and we still don't know who is responsible at the moment but the M.O. is the same as the others" tsunade states.

"What happened to Izumo and Kotetsu" naruto says, the upper half of his face shadowed. Anko looks down at her bandaged left hand and runs her fingers through her now shorter hair, "Lava boy took advantage of our comrades death.. C-catching Izumo with some cloud of superheated ash.. However a third hostile appeared along these things.. I used Wis on them but it had no effect.. Kotetsu and I made a break for it but those things were relentless and allowed those bastards to catch up.. However we caught in an explosion from outta nowhere.. I woke up with Anbu surrounding me.. Luckily a patrol was nearby and heard the explosion" she explains. Naruto hugs anko once again, "How many outposts have been attacked" he asks.

"This makes four but I've increased Anby presence.. The Daimyo has been informed but without evidence on who attacked.. Our hands are tied" tsunade replies.

"What about Iwa" naruto says but tsunade shakes her head.

"I will have Jiraiya reach out to his people and see if Iwa is involved.. Anko said those things came out of ground.. It could be Iwa" tsunade replies and excuses herself. Naruto takes a seat and takes anko's hand, "So what's with the headband" she asks.

"Well you're looking at the newest Sage of Mt. Myōboku" naruto replies and anko smiles. The door opens as karin enters with kuroshiro, "Mama awake.. Doin me a concern" the pupper says. Naruto picks up the pupper and she licks his face, before moving towards to anko and the hebi-hime squishes her cheeks.

"When did you get back" karin asks.

"Not long ago.. I came as soon Baa-chan said something.. I was really worried" naruto says and karin rubs his shoulder.

"Well I'm ok but I'll be in here for a few days" anko comments. Naruto picks up kuroshiro and kisses anko's forehead, "I'll see you later" he says and anko nods.

"I want some lovin too" anko says and karin giggles slightly, following naruto out the room.

"Did they have the funeral for the team members" naruto asks and karin slowly nods.

"Its shame what happened to Kotetsu and Izumo.. I'll miss their presence at the gate and their sense of humor" karin replies.

"Yeah and they liked my book too.. I'll put in a dedication in the next volume for all of them" naruto muses.

"Where's Tayuya" naruto asks and karin adjusts her glasses.

"Doing some training.. She wants to join T&I like Anko" karin replies and naruto slowly nods.

"She has the personality for it" naruto muses. The pair arrive at home and karin heads upstairs, "Chimken" kuroshiro says but naruto shakes his head.

"Bath" naruto says and kuroshiro whines but naruto is firm. An hour later naruto is on the sofa with kuroshiro laying in his lap as tayuya arrives at the house.

"Where's Karin" tayuya asks and naruto points upstairs.

"You're treating her right.. Right" naruto says, glancing to the former oto kunoichi. Tayuya folds her arms with a smirk, "Of course I am.. She's a good girl" she replies and naruto smiles, shaking his head.

"I heard you wanna join T&I" naruto says and tayuya nods, "It'll be a good place for you.. Anko will get you kitted up no problem.. Watch out for Ibiki" he adds.

"Don't I know it.. He was my interrogator" tayuya says and stretches, "I'm gonna get cleaned up" she adds and heads for stairs.

"Don't make too much noise" naruto says and tayuya snorts, looking back at him.

"Take you're own advice" tayuya says and naruto outright laughs, waving his hand.

**#One Week Later#**

"So you have a solo mission" anko says, sitting on the bed. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts, white ankle socks and a halter top with several burn scars on her legs, belly and arms.

"Can't be helped.. Haku went to Kiri.. Hinata has that clan tour and Kakashi-sensei thinks I can handle a simple delivery to the Capital" naruto comments, slipping on a pair of white gloves. His outfit also consists of black cargo shorts, that cinch at the knee and underneath a pair black tights. A black form-fitting, long sleeve shirt, white front-open apron with black whirlpools and a sleeveless white hoodie with a beaked hood.

"I wish I could come with you but I'll still on leave" anko says, as naruto puts on his chunin vest. Naruto picks up anko and carries her downstairs, "Focus on healing" he says, placing her on the sofa.

"Hurry back Naru-kun" anko says. Naruto slips on a pair of combat boots with a smile, "Gotcha An-chan" he says, heading out the house and to the mission hall. The blond arrives and finds the former sandaime and iruka manning the mission desk, "Oh Naruto-kun.. Here's for your mission" hiruzen says.

"Sure Jiji.. Iruka-sensei" naruto comments. Iruka hands naruto a medium size scroll, "This needs to be delivered to the capital.. The client will be waiting at this location" he explains.

"Take your time Naruto-kun.. See the sights while you can" hiruzen states. Naruto slips the scroll into his right cargo pocket and looks over the map, "I'll try to Jiji" he says.

"Catch ya later.. Iruka-sensei" naruto says and excuses himself. He quickly makes his way through the village and towards the main gate, signing out with the new guards.

"That will take some getting use to" the blond thought. Naruto quickly takes off at chunin speed, "I should stop at the Fire Temple too" he thought.

"**Why**" kurama comments.

"I'm curious.. Asuma-sensei was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and worked with the Fire monks.. So I'm interested" naruto thought, as a clone appears next to him and breaks right. The real naruto picks up his speed into shunpo towards the capital, "_Tsunade-sama may have known you'd use shunpo to close the gap with little time_" zetsuei comments.

"Maybe" naruto thought, whipping through the air. Naruto arrives in the capital and delivers the missive to the proper location and the merchant was impressed by naruto's speed. She noted that the package would not be ready until tomorrow and being close to evening, the blond decided to get a hotel and see the monks the next day. Currently the blond was being shooed out of a restaurant, "All you can eat my ass" naruto thought.

"**No one is like you.. Other than that Akimichi kid**" kurama comments and naruto snorts, finding a hotel for the night.

**#Next Day-Fire Temple#**

Team-10 rushes up the steps of towards the fire temple, having encountered a monk on his way to konoha about the attack on them. Asuma quickly saddled up his team and made their way towards the temple, "Asuma-sensei can we handle these Akatsuki members alone" ino comments.

"The monk will send word to Konoha for backup.. For now we'll have to do what we can" asuma says. The four-person team reach the destroyed gates and see most of the temple destoryed but they halt, seeing kakuzu and hidan with the former holding the corpse of chiriku.

"Oi Kakuzu look more lambs for Jashin" hidan shouts. Kakuzu narrows his eyes as he sees the sash on asuma's waist, "Asuma Sarutobi.. Another high bounty to collect" he says. Asuma grabs several shuriken from his pouch, "Be ready everyone" he says, before shooting forward and tossing his shuriken. Hidan shoots forward and uses his tri-scythe and chain to deflect the shuriken, before sending his scythe forward. Asuma dodges the scythe as ino flashes several signs, "Hana Ninpō: Rose Shuriken" she thought, forming several rose petals with her chakra. Hidan cackles and cuts down the petals but his body freezes, looking down and sees his shadow attached to another.

"Choji" shikmaru shouts.

"Nikudan Sensha" choji shouts, forming a large human boulder and slamming into hidan. The jashinist and choji slams into a piece of wall with a loud thud, before choji leaps back towards his team.

"That's one down" asuma says, his gaze on kakuzu.

"That hurt Damn IT" hidan shouts, emerging from the dust cloud and shocking team-10.

"Impossible I felt his bones break" choji shouts. Hidan spits out a moderate amount of blood with a grin, "I'm immortal Tubby" he sneers. Asuma draws his trench-knives with a guarded stance, "Choji.. Ino keep an eye on his partner.. I'll take the lead" he says. Hidan slowly draws a symbol of a triangle within a circle with his blood, "I'll use you for my ceremony" he shouts. Kakuzu drops chiriku and opens his cloak, before his back bulges and black threads attach to a mask erupts. The mask has the kanji for water on it with a beaked shape and the writhing mass forms a large bipedal creature.

"What is that?!" ino shouts.

"I don't know but stay on guard" choji says. The water-mask lumbers towards ino and choji as hidan goes asuma, engaging in a quick succession of strikes and counters. Shikamaru uses his shadow-stitching to trap hidan but the jashinist proves elusive, "I'm making it easier for Asuma but how long before his partner makes a move" shikamaru thought, glancing to kakuzu.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu" choji shouts, enlarging his arm. The water-mask swings his arm and connects with choji's fist but the akimichi wins out, folding the beast over but it spreads its threads. Choji quickly uses kawarimi with a piece of rock as it is crushed by the threads. Hidan charges towards shikamaru with his scythe dragging along the ground but backflips as asuma approaches, catching the sarutobi member on the cheek with his scythe.

"Asuma?!" shikamaru shouts, as blood runs down asuma's face. Hidan dodges shikamaru's jutsu and licks the blood off his middle blade.

"Katon: Haisekishō" asuma thought, spewing an ash cloud from his mouth. Hidan lands in the cloud on his symbol as asuma ignites the cloud into flames, engulfing hidan in a cloud of flames.

"Hahahaha.. Hurts don't it" hidan says, as the smoke vanishes. He now has black skin with white markings that resemble a skeleton but the shocking part was hidan was completely unharmed. Shikamaru, ino and choji's breath hitches as asuma was clutching his severely burned right arm with minor burns on the right side of his face.

"How did he get me" asuma thought.

"Hahaha.. Jashin has judged you.. Now the ceremony can begin.. Lets us experience unimaginable pain together" hidan howls reaching into his ripped cloak and pulling out a steel rod. Asuma coats his trench-knife in futon and charges hidan but the jashinist drives the rod through his left leg, the same wound appearing on asuma's left leg and dropping him to the ground.

"Asuma-sensei?!" ino shouts, preparing to aid him but the water-mask sends a blast of water.

"Hurts doesn't it.. Feels So Gooood" hidan croons. Choji enlarges his arms and sledgehammers the water-mask into the ground, "I'm coming Asuma-sensei" he shouts.

"Stay back Choji" shikamaru shouts, using his kagemane. Hidan raises the rod to impale his chest and choji rushes towards them but kakuzu raises a half ram-sign, "Rookie mistake" kakuzu says. Choji's breath hitches as black threads burst through his legs, arms and stomach, shocking his teammates and sensei.

"CHOJI?!" ino cries. Hidan halts in his tracks as shikamaru's kagemane ensnares him but his concerns were on his best friend, "Damn it.. I have to hold him in place but Choji could bleed out" he thought.

"You're wasting time Hidan.. Perhaps I should get involved" kakuzu comments.

"Fuck off Kakuzu.. These are my Sacrifices" hidan shouts, struggling against the shadow bind. The water-mask beast rises to its full height with its tendrils still in choji's body, pulling him upward, before suddenly its mask was sliced in half and followed by the rest of its body.

[Music: Fight to the Death- Bleach Ost]

Kakuzu's eyes narrow as choji falls into a hooded figure in white and black, "Reinforcements" he thought.

"Ino hurry.. He's gonna bleed out" the figure shouts. Shikamaru gasps and looks back with wide eyes, "That voice.. Naruto?!" he shouts, as ino reaches them. Naruto pulls down his hood as he guides choji to the ground and four clones pop to life around them.

"They say the hero always arrives in the nick of time" naruto says, rising to his full height and glancing back with serious eyes.

"Who the Fuck are you?!" hidan shouts. Shikamaru struggles to moves hidan from his symbol, "Naruto we can debate later.. We need to stop this guy.. He's linked himself to Asuma and any damaged inflicted on him is given to Asuma" he says, in a strained tone. Naruto looks between the two and his eyes narrow, "So how do we unlink them.. That stupid symbol on ground under him" he says.

"Oi Don't mock Jashin" hidan roars, as shikamaru tries to move him. Kakuzu starts to unclip his akatsuki cloak as naruto stood motionless, "Shame I can't collect your bounty but the Biju takes precedent" he says. Shikamaru glances to naruto as the air around the blond seem to change, "Naruto if you can.. Destroy the symbol" shikamaru says, reigning in his breath and slowly moving. Hidan slowly does the same as orange pigmentation forms around naruto's eyes, "When I move.. Jump" he says, his eyes now open and orange.

"Now" naruto shouts, shooting forward with shukuchi. Shikamaru jumps and hidan does the same, "Fucking Damn it" hidan shouts. Naruto skids to halt with revolving punch of air, before hidan flies towards kakuzu and shocking everyone. The blond wastes no time and brings his right down to shatter the jashin symbol with a moderate crater, causing hidan to return to normal.

"You Fucking Bastard" hidan roars, recovering and rushing towards naruto. Hidan swings his scythe forward with his cord but naruto dodges, grabbing asuma and moving him next to ino and choji.

"Naruto don't let him cut you" asuma says, between winces. Naruto nods and shoots with a swipe of his left hand, summoning zetsuei from the seal and two knives appear in his right glove. Naruto dodges a wild swing from hidan as he fires the knives towards kakuzu with futon and senjutsu enhancement, streaking through the money of the akatsuki. Kakuzu collapses to one knee as his lightning and wind mask erupt from his back, signaling their demises.

"Shit.. He's taken three of my hearts.. I can't afford any more" kakuzu thought, getting to his feet. Naruto slashes through hidan's cord and another slash opens up the jashinist's chest.

"Katon: Zukokku" kakuzu declares, engulfing hidan and naruto in flames but vanishes with a puff of smoke.

"Did that Bastard.. Leave?!" hidan shouts, coming of the smoke. Naruto appears behind hidan with a smirk, "A logical choice" he says, as hidan whips around but his head sails from his body. Hidan's head flops to the ground as naruto stares down, "Expendable.. That's what you are" he says, walking towards team-ten. [music ends]

**#-#**

"Hey.. Hey come back here.. Jashin will punish you" hidan shouts but the blond ignores him. Ino kneels with her hands on choji's stomach and sweat running down her face, "Please work.. I'm running low on chakra" she thought. Shikamaru was opposite her with a deeply concerned look on his face, while asuma was next to him with a pained expression.

"How is he" naruto says, as his clones dispels. Ino looks up with tears in her eyes, "I'm trying to stabilize but I'm running low on chakra" she whispers. Choji looked very pale and his breathing was laboured, causing the blond to clench his fist but laughing echoes behind them.

"Ahahahahahahaha.. Looks like Fat boy is gonna Die.. Ahahahahahahahaha" hidan cackles but suddenly a boot drives his head into the ground.

"Utter one more word and I'll send you to your Pathetic God" naruto hisses, his eyes red and slitted. Choji coughs violently as ino struggles to stablize him, "Damn it" she hisses but naruto places his hands on top hers.

"I'll help you" naruto says, as shikamaru attends to asuma. Several monks appear from a secret tunnel with an older monk leading the small group.

"Elder Bansai" asuma states and the man bows.

"We were lucky to survive" bansai states, looking around at his fallen brothers. The monks, shikamaru and ino help get choji and asuma into the tunnels, which has rooms for shelter and leave the blond with a furiously shouting but silent hidan. Naruto snaps his fingers and his barrier comes down as hidan hurls many curses, "I thought you would have screamed yourself hoarse" he says, looking down at the jahsinist.

"Fuck you Jinchuriki.. Jashin will smite you" hidan shouts. Naruto squats down and grab hidan by his silver hair, "I could care less about your God.. Right now I am your God" he says and smirks, "I could turn you over to An-chan for information but judging by how Kakuzu left you.. You don't know shit" he adds, dropping the head. Naruto raises his right arm and swipes it toward hidan's body, "Hadō #54: Haien" he says, causing a blast of light purple energy to incinerate the body.

"Fuck you.. I don't care if I'm just a head.. I will rip out your Fucking Throat" hidan shouts. Naruto ignores hidan and picks up his tri-scythe, "Its been a long time since I held a scythe in my hands" he muses and sighs, "I really need to use my Bankai.. Otherwise in a real battle I'll be at a disadvantage" he thought. Naruto swings the scythe around with various motions, from hand to hand and the blade coming down next to hidan's head.

"Now what to do with you" naruto states.

"It doesn't matter what you do.. I'm immortal" hidan shouts. Naruto picks up hidan by the front of his face, "I highly doubt you can survive being atomized" he says, his cero charging. Hidan grits his teeth as his face is burned, "Heath" he starts, before being erased from existence.

"_Ashes to Ashes.. Dust to Dust_" zetsuei states, as naruto smacks his hands with a roll of his neck. The blond turns on his heels and heads to check on team-10, passing the surviving monks.

"You should tell him Ino" a certain smokestack says, as naruto reaches the room.

"Mendokusei.. Asuma is right.. He has a right to know" shikamaru comments.

"No way not happening.. We never got along and now I tell him.. I'm in love with him.. Not possible" ino says. Naruto opens the door and his fellow blonde turns her head away but he sees her red face.

"How's Choji and Asuma-sensei" naruto asks. Asuma blows some smoke out his nose, "I may lose my arm" he says, said arm bandaged and in a sling.

"Choji's stable but still unconscious" shikamaru replies and sighs, "Where's Hidan" he asks.

"Around" naruto muses and glances to ino, "So who has right to know" he adds, causing ino to whip around to face him.

"Nothing... Nobody" ino snaps. Naruto ruffles his hair with a sigh, "Alright.. So will your team be able to return to Konoha quickly" he says.

"No Choji is too fragile at the moment to move.. We'll need backup to secure him.. Same with Asuma-sensei and his arm" ino explains and naruto slowly nods.

"You can head back Naruto.. You were on a mission" asuma says but naruto raises his hand.

"No I'll stay until back up arrives" naruto says and his eyes blur for a moment but none of them notice, before excusing himself.

"Naruto" ino starts and the blond glances back, "Thanks for saving us" she adds and naruto smiles, nodding. Naruto heads back above ground and slips a cigarette into his mouth, "Time to sort it out" he thought.

**#Naruto Clone Memories#**

Nc or naruto clones arrives the outpost where anko and her team were attacked but found a samurai presence, "Good thing I used Ryūō shōheki" nc thought. Nc started his search for any clues and the fort showed a one-sided battle, "They came from underground according to the report.. Doton usage and a Yoton user as well" he thought. Nc reaches the main gate in finds it sloppily melted by lava, "Denotes improper control" he thought, leaving and following a trail of destruction. Nc finds a crater off the path away from the fort, "This may be where Lady Anko was injured" he thought, sifting through the dirt but his eyes narrow.

"Clay" nc thought, rubbing the off-white substance. Nc looks around more evidence but finds nothing of note and heads to the remaining three outposts. Each outpost yielded a similar situation to the fourth outpost. Nc stands on the watchtower of the first outpost attacked with a crude map of the outposts and the border.

"It seems random.. Almost like a test run.. Yoton use puts Iwa as a culprit but Lady Mei can use it as well.. So geographically doesn't outright work.. Kumo has a lust for bloodlines but have yet to show any Ninja with such skills yet.. The clay points to Iwa as well but Deidara of the Akatsuki uses similar materials" nc thought, looking at the night sky. Nc squats down and looks at his map, "The first was hit near Kusa.. Then random along the borders of Taki and moving east.. The culprits could use any border to slip though.. Considering they could move underground.. Lady Anko said they could pulled her comrades underground" he thought and cup his chin.

"Then there are those creatures.. Summons or constructs maybe.. More evidence is needed" nc muses and rises to his feet, before dispelling and relaying everything to naruto.

**#-#**

Naruto stands before the hokage, sandaime and shikaku nara with his face blank and at attention stance. Tsunade reads over naruto's report on his encounter with hidan and kakuzu, "Good thing you were in the area on your own mission" she notes.

"I would agree.. Team-10 were grossly unprepared for these Akatsuki members.. Given their immortal technique" hiruzen states.

"Shikamaru manage to deduce Hidan's ability after seeing it used on Asuma-sensei" naruto comments. Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose, "Keep this up Gaki and I'll have to promote you" she says. Naruto slowly nods and bows to excuse himself but the sandaime stop him, "Walk with me Naruto-kun.. I need to speak to you" hiruzen says, following the blond out.

"Not many would object to that" shikaku comments. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "His heritage may be out in the open but many still see him as the Kyubi" she says.

"He's killed Three S-class Missing-nin.. Recreated the famed Hiraishin and is head of the Uzumaki clan.. Even the Daimyo is starting to cast his gaze on Naruto" shikaku states and tsunade slowly nods.

"Indeed.. And I may have to show off Naruto to the world" tsunade states and shikaku arches an eyebrow.

"The Joint Chunin Exams in two months.. We don't have many teams competing this year but I discussed things with Lord Kazekage by letting Chunin compete as sole teams in the exams" tsunade explains. Shikaku takes a seat in thought, "It could lure Iwa and Kumo to take Naruto out if he were to compete.. Would the other countries pull something similar" he says.

"It would be allowed.. However only three Chunin per country though.. The Genin must have some chance" tsuande says, chuckling a bit.

"Naruto alone is a uphill challenge.. He's making a case to be classified as an S-rank Ninja or higher.. Hell in few years he could be Hokage" shikaku states. Tsunade opens her drawer and pulls out a bottle of sake, "The Brat can have the Hat in a few years" she declares.

**#Sarutobi Compound#**

Naruto gently nods his head as he takes a cup of tea from hiruzen's maid, "You have a lot books" he says. Hiruzen lights his pipe with a small chuckle, "As we train our bodies.. Books train our minds.. I'm sure Minato had a collection of his own" he says. Naruto takes a sip of tea with a nod, "Yes and I've added some of my own" he says.

"Indeed.. Your book is a good seller.. I have a copy here as does Konohamaru" hiruzen comments and naruto softly smiles.

"I have a Shadow clone working on volume two during the night.. I'll have to put in a dedication for Kotetsu and Izumo too" naruto says and drinks some more tea.

"You wanted to tell me something Jiji" naruto adds. Hiruzen takes a sip of his tea and relights his pipe as his face takes a serious look, "Yes I did and it concerns Hanako" he says and naruto maintains a straight face. Hiruzen clears his throat and takes two puffs of his pipe, "You were right that Hanako could've adopted you.. I even agreed to it with her" he starts but pauses.

"However the day she was supposed to come sign the adoption papers.. She did not show up.. I sent for her but her home was empty.. I assumed she was left the village out of fear.. However the truth was far more darker" hiruzen adds and naruto's eyes narrow.

"Before his execution.. Sano confessed to murdering Hanako" hiruzen says and naruto's breath hitches and his eyes widen to flicker. The blond grips the chair as some his KI leaks out but naruto calls it back, his face shadowed by darkness.

"Thanks for telling me Jiji.. So I'll tell you something I have kept from you" naruto says and hiruzen arches an eyebrow. Naruto opens his eyes and they were a cold steel-blue, causing the older man's breath to hitch.

"Its like Tobirama-sensei were sitting across from me" hiruzen thought

"I killed Danzo and his Ne" naruto states, with no hint of remorse. Hiruzen remains silent and tries to process this information, "You were the one to bring the information on Danzo.. My advisors and Civilian council" he says.

"Yes.. Danzo approached me personally during the month break for the Chunin exams.. He tried to force me to join Ne by using Anko" naruto explains and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I found his Base and destroyed his forces.. He revealed a strange right arm filled with Sharingan and one more hidden behind bandages" naruto adds and hiruzen's eyes widen in horror.

"Sharingan.. Then Danzo you misguided fool" hiruzen thought and looks to naruto, "Tsunade will need to know" he says.

"That's fine Jiji.. Danzo was a threat to not only my precious people but Konoha as a whole.. A Hokage must make certain choice.. No matter the circumstance" naruto says, rising from his seat. Naruto raises a half-ram sign and vanishes with his Hiraishin as hiruzen blows a puff of smoke.

"I'll have to come up with a cover story for Tsunade.. I owe Naruto-kun that much" hiruzen thought.

**#-#**

Naruto makes his way home with hood up to hide the scowl on his face, "**Now you know**" kurama says.

"Yeah.. If he wasn't dead already.. I would break him" naruto thought, reaching home. The blond opens the door to anko in a sexy pose, "Welcome home.. Are hungry.. Want a bath or Me" she says but sees the look on his face.

"What's wrong" anko says. Naruto sits on the step inside with a sigh, "I talked to the Jiji after coming back.. He told me about Hanako" naruto says, slipping off his boots. Anko frowns and follows him to the living room, "What happened" she says.

"The Bastard who carved up my face.. Murdered Hanako" naruto says, with a blank look. Anko's eyes widen and flicker but she quickly hugs him, "Shit.. That fucking bastard" she hisses.

"He got his" naruto whispers. Kuroshiro comes up and naruto rubs her head with some kisses, "Concern.. Papa hurt" she says.

"A little" naruto whispers, pulling her up into his lap. Anko kisses his temple and leans on his shoulder, "Other than that shit.. How's Team-10 Nai-nee is worried" she says.

"They're all alive but Choji and Asuma-sensei were injured pretty badly.. Asuma-sensei might lose his arm" naruto says and anko frowns. Naruto shifts to face anko, "I need to tell you something" he says and anko tilts her head.

"I killed Danzo" naruto says and anko's breath hitches.

"You.. Killed Danzo" anko says, poking his chest. Naruto slowly nods and anko furrows her brow, "Hahaha.. Wow.. So why did you kill him" she asks and naruto pokes her nose.

"He tried to make me his puppet but he threatened to harm you as well.. So I killed him and his forces during the Chunin exam break.. Its also how Jiji was able to take the elders and civilian council" naruto explains. Anko blinks in shock but slowly starts to smile and moves to touch their foreheads, "You really do love me" she says but pulls his cheek.

"So why did you wait to tell me" anko chides. Naruto sighs and lets kuroshiro down, "I planned to keep it a secret but I told Jiji as recompense for telling me about Hanako" he states. Anko make a face and pushes naruto on his back, "That's kind of badass to do for me" she says.

"Yeah but Baa-chan might come down me but oh well" naruto says. Anko giggles and runs her fingers along his whiskers, "You won't be the golden boy anymore" she says and naruto slowly laughs.

**#Next Day-Konoha Council Room#**

Naruto sits with his arms folded as the council discuss the events of team-10's encounter with hidan and kakuzu, also naruto's involvement. The prognosis for asuma was nearly twenty percent nerve damage to his arm but the arm would not be amputated. Choji's prognosis was just as serious as the young heir would need surgery to repair his stomach and a few chakra pathways, putting his future as an active shinobi in jeopardy.

"I should go see him" naruto thought.

"The next order of business is the upcoming Joint Chunin exams in two months" tsunade starts and looks over the council, "I'll be honest our Genin for the exams are lack luster at best.. So I spoke with Lord Kazekage and he agreed with me on certain parameters" she adds.

"Which parameters Hokage-sama" hiashi states. Tsunade interlocks her fingers under her chin and casts her gaze slightly to naruto, "By allowing certain Chunin to participate as solo teams for the exams" she replies and murmurs echo.

"Won't other countries cry foul on this" choza says.

"No any country participating will be afforded the same allotment" shikaku states.

"How many Chunin would be allowed" inoichi asks. Tsunade again glances to naruto and the blond has his eyes closed, "Three Chunin but we will be sending One Chunin" she replies.

"I take it that Chunin is a certain blond" tsume interjects and get some looks, "Oh come on the Pup is stronger than most Jonin.. Sending him into the exams will put the nations on notice" she adds. Hirzuen glances to naruto and the blond was quiet and unmoving, "Nothing to add Naruto-kun" he says. Naruto slowly opens his eyes with a sigh and ruffle of his hair, "I'll do as I'm told but I suspect.. I'll have restrictions" he says.

"Unfortunately yes.. No Sennin Jutsu.. No Ninjutsu above C-rank but you can use the Hiraishin" tsunade states.

"Iwa and Kumo will see this as an opportunity to harm Naruto and could demote Jonin to send after him" inoichi states but naruto rises from his seat.

"Then let them.. I've fought Three S-rank ninja and killed all three.. If they refuse to see beyond my Father's Sins.. Then I give them my Own Sins" naruto declares and looks to tsunade, "If nothing Hokage-sama.. I would like visit Choji and Asuma-sensei" he adds and tsunade waves, dismissing him. Naruto bows slightly and vanishes with a raiton-shunshin, leaving the older council members.

"So what's the Real reason to have in the pup in the exam" tsume states. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "The Daimyo is shifting his gaze to Naruto.. He's the Second Coming of his Father and he wants to capitalize on that" she says and pinches her forehead.

"Its no secret among us that Naruto is on track to become Hokage.. Among all our Ninja that could be in the running is Kakashi" tsunade adds.

"Indeed.. Student of the Yondaime and Son of the White Fang.. However Naruto-kun is the Student of Jiraiya.. Who trained the Yondaime and was trained by Myself" hiruzen states.

"Also the Uzumaki clan are cousin clans with the Senju.. Giving him a kinship with the Shodaime.. Nidaime and Godaime.. A pedigree like that can't be ignored.. Naruto becoming Rokudaime would give us stability for years to come" shikaku states and many agree.

"There is on last bit of business and it concerns Danzo" hiruzen states and the others except tsunade look to the former kage.

"I had a Dead-man team of Missing-nin searching for my former rival" hiruzen starts and the council murmur but the older man raises his hand.

"I received a report that Danzo was found but used a Suicide Jutsu on himself.. His forces also committed suicide as well" hiruzen explains.

"So the Bastard finally slipped up.. Good riddance" tsume comments.

"Even with Danzo dead.. We need to be cautious.. He may have sold secrets to our enemies" tsunade states and all of them nod.

**#Konoha General#**

Ino looks over choji's chart as the rotund boy was sitting up with a bowl of apple sauce in front of him, "Is this really all I can" he says.

"Yes.. You perforated your stomach and still need further surgery.. So solid food is out for now" ino snaps and choji shrinks under her gaze. Choji eats a few bites with a slow nod, "So when will tell Naruto how you feel about him" he says and ino turns red.

"How do you know that?!" ino says, nearly shouting. A coy look forms on choji's face as he drinks some water, "You may think Shika and I aren't listening but we do.. Why not tell him.. Naruto is good guy" he says. Ino grips her knees with a frown on her face, "He's already dating that Mitarashi chick.. I know Daddy told me he's under the CRA and can marry multiple women but no way he would go out me" she says and sighs.

"For the longest I was in love with Sasuke.. He'll think I'm just being a vapid fan-girl and moving to him because of his heritage" ino says.

"Don't I get a say in that" naruto says, standing in the doorway. Ino freezes and her baby-blue eyes widen with her cheeks pink, "N-naruto" she says.

"Yeah.. So how you feeling Choji" naruto says.

"I'm feeling ok.. I can't eat anything but I'll survive" choji says and glances to ino, "So how much did you hear" he adds.

"Enough but what makes you think I wouldn't date you because you were into Sasuke or is it the Scar" naruto states and ino gives him a snarky look.

"No its not the scar" ino snaps. Choji clears his throat with a look between the two, "Um how about you talk somewhere more private" he suggests.

"Fine follow me" ino says and naruto follows, waving to choji. Naruto follows ino to the roof of the hospital, "So" he starts, slipping a lollipop into his mouth and offers her one. Ino snatches the lollipop from his hand, "Alright.. I might have a thing for you" she starts.

"I-its just weird how it happened.. I started to see you differently after you set me straight about being a Kunoichi.. I dunno it felt like something changed.. Then listening to Hinata while we trained with Shishou.. I felt I wanted to give it a shot" ino states. Naruto wiggles his lollipop in his mouth, "I don't see any harm in it.. Hinata and I have gone out a few times.. So its no big thing unless your dad is like Hiashi" he says.

"Seriously.. That simple" ino says and naruto nods, walking to the railing.

"Yeah simple" naruto says and leaps away. Ino stands with her arms folded and the lollipop in her mouth, "What the hell" she thought.

**#Amegakure no Sato#**

Deva-pein stares down at the drenched steampunk-esque village from his high tower, "Hidan is truly dead then" he says. Konan stood behind him with a blank look on her face, "Yes.. Kakuzu reported it.. The Kyubi Jinchuriki is responsible" she states.

"He continues to grow more dangerous but no matter.. He will fall before God" deva-pein states and konan frowns.

"What will you do Nagato.. Losing both Sasori and Hidan is critical at this point.. The Sanbi.. Nanabi.. Hachibi and Kyubi remain free" konan states and deva-pein glances back, his Rinnegan glowing in the shadows.

"Madara will take a more active role and will partner with Deidara.. Kakuzu can work alone for now.. Itachi and Kisame will take the Kyubi.. Tobi and Deidara will capture the Sanbi.. Zetsu reports its will manifest sooner rather than later.. The Nanabi and Hachibi will sooner or later leave their countries and will be captured.. Have the teams heading to Suna-Konoha's Chunin exams outfitted with suppression seal to corner the Nanabi or Kyubi" deva-pein states and konan bows, excusing herself.

"He loses himself more and more each day.. He's moving to a place I can not follow" konan thought. The angel of amegakure relayed her god's words to his people, who blindly followed his orders. Konan retired to her room but a figure waiting for her, "Were you listening Itachi" she says.

"Things are moving rapidly and not down a safe path" itachi says, closing the gap between them. The kin-slayer of the uchiha moves his nimble fingers along konan's cheek, "If Pein knew about us.. He'd kill us" he says.

"He refers to himself God more and more.. He's no longer Nagato but Pein the God of Ame" konan whispers resting her head on his chest. The pair slowly wrap their arms around on another, "Will you not stay with me.. Live and Atone by Living.. Surely they would wish it" konan whispers.

"I can not forgive myself.. Sasuke will avenge our clan and put it back on the right path.. I know he can despite Orochimaru's taint.. I will free him of that burden" itachi states, the secret lovers sharing perhaps their last times together.

**#Two Months Later#**

"Welcome to the first meeting of the NUGC or Naruto Uzumaki Girlfriend Club" anko states, sitting on a blanket under a tent. Hinata, haku and ino were with her, while naruto was not far from them and doing some exercises.

"We welcome Ino Yamanaka to the group" anko says. Ino drinks her juice with a smile and a glance to the shirtless naruto, "Thank you for having me.. I've gone on four dates with Naruto and I can say I'm starting to see him as my boyfriend" she states. Hinata nods with a large container of cinnamon rolls, "Father had Naruto-kun sign a betrothal contract" she says and ino gasps.

"So you're engaged already" ino says and hinata slowly nods.

"Its the only he'd let them date.. When they get married Hinata with be the Matriarch of the Namikaze clan and I'll be the Matriarch of the Uzumaki side" anko comments, with a large container of dango.

"If Naruto-kun and I marry.. I haven't decided which clan to fall under" haku comments and ino shakes her head in shock.

"Anyway putting that aside.. Do any of you know the reason Naruto-kun is taking the Joint Chunin exam.. He's way stronger than those participating" haku asks.

"Its politics.. Father told me that the Fire Lord made the suggestion.. The other villages agreed to it as well.. Sending three chunin each but Naruto-kun has to enter solo" hinata replies.

"Daddy told me that he restricted on what he can use" ino states and anko scoffs.

"Only to give the other a fighting chance.. Naru-kun can sweep them all" anko says.

"I'm glad to inspire such confidence" naruto says, walking up and stretching his arms. The blond was wearing black cargo shorts, that cinch at the knee and underneath are a pair of black tights. A white front-open apron with black whirlpools and a sleeveless white hoodie with a beaked hood but left open with black work boots.

"Good luck.. Naruto-kun" hinata says and gives him a cinnamon bun. Naruto downs the bun as haku and ino kiss his cheeks, while hinata kisses his temple and anko kisses his lips.

"See ya" naruto says and vanishes. Naruto arrives at the academy and spies the chunin hopefuls and several chunin from kumo, mainly karui, omoi and one more. He has neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for heat tattooed on his left shoulder. Karui gave naruto a dirty look but the blond ignores her and heads towards the entrance, "Remember our orders.. Omoi.. Atsui" she says and both nod. Naruto pulls out his slip for the exams and hands it to the proctor, "Here you go.. Since Chunin are taking the exams solo.. They are given these" the proctor says, handing naruto a red arm band.

"Once the first examiner tells you to.. Channel chakra into the band" the second says. Naruto slips the arm band onto his left arm and is directed to the first floor room, numerous people were inside as the blond enters and some whisper about him but mainly the konoha genin.

"Iwa and Kumo did send teams.. Even Ame as well" naruto thought, taking a seat next to an ame kunoichi. She has purple hair in an onion-like bun style and light green eyes with black pupils. Her attire is a light purple neck-collared kimono jacket with a brown orange sash around her waist and lavender pants, and her forehead protector was covered by her bangs.

"That's him.. The Jinchuriki" the ame kunoichi named ajisai thought. Seikei was in the room and had his eyes on naruto as well, "Hehehe.. I look forward to playing with him" he thought. The last entrants enter and the doors look as a large screens wheels down from the ceiling, "Ahem.. My name is Chunin Shikamaru Nara and I am the First Examiner for these Chunin exams.. Now all participants take one paper from the front table" he says.

"Thank Kami its a written test" one konoha genin says. Everyone takes their respective sheet and returns to their seats, "Everyone seated.. Good.. Mendokusei so lets get started" shikamaru starts.

"A drag.. This is serious for us" one shouts.

"We got it lucky if Shika is proctor.. It won't be too hard" naruto thought. Shikamaru clears his throat and rests his arms behind his head, "Anyway the first round is a written test.. There are only three questions.. Worth from the top.. Fifty.. Forty and Thirty points.. Each of you must answer just one of these questions.. Your teams total will determine pass or fail.. The average score will determine the curve.. Those above the curve will pass to the next round" shikamaru explains and several genin complain.

"One last thing and this for the Chunin taking the exams.. Once the buzzer starts channel chakra to your bands.. It will display a number.. Add this number to your point total" shikamaru adds and the buzzer goes off, signaling thirty minutes and counting.

"The average score should be a hundred with several combinations using the questions but it falls on your team to answer right as well" naruto thought and looks to arm band with the number sixty. Naruto looks around the room as the others were starting to get restless, "Its just like our first go round.. Testing your skills" he thought.

"_If you can communicate with your team.. You can pass easily despite the sealed room_" zetsuei says, manifested behind him. Naruto folds his arms as tensions mount and mount as the others grow desperate on what to do. The buzzer goes off and shikmaru comes on the screen, "Times up.. Pencils down.. Now we'll begin the second phase of the first round" he declares and many gasp or murmur.

"Question.. Your team is spotted by enemy forces.. In order for your team to escape.. One of you must act as decoy.. Who will choose knowing they will face certain death.. Place your answer on the back of test.. To pass this round all answer must be the same.. Chunin are exempt from this portion.. Remember the decoy will considered dead.. You have three minutes" shikamaru explains. Naruto ruffles his hair as the tension rises once again as everyone chooses their sacrifice, "Clever Shika" he thought. Three minues pass and the doors open, "I am here to collect your tests.. Remain here until your name is called" one says. Naruto soon hears his named called and makes his way to the schoolyard but sees fū with her team.

"Naruto" fū shouts, approaching the blond.

"Looks like you passed Fū" naruto says, giving her a quick hug. Fū rubs under nose with a smile, "Yeah seems so.. Oh these are my teammates.. Kegon and Yōrō" she says. Kegon has short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a violet jacket, with the inside being green, black top, with his chest being exposed, and dark pants.

"Hello" kegon states. Yōrō has short spiky black hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a dark violet vest, light violet turtleneck. and dark green-coloured pants.

"Hello" yōrō said. Shikamaru taps the microphone as temari slams her fan on ground, "Congratulation on passing the first round of the Chunin exams" he says.

"However since too many teams have passed.. We'll have to narrow it down.. The second round is about team battle.. Any team without a third member other than Chunin are disqualified" temari explains and several murmur.

"The second round will take place in Sunagakure.. Three days from here.. A messenger hawk will be sent to infrom them that the first Thirty to arrive will pass and the rest will be disqualified.. Also unlike the first round.. Fighting is allowed to your hearts content" temari explains, after the hawk flies off. The Chunin among the group realize what temari meant and immediately take off for the gate.

"The elimination race starts now" one genin shouts and everyone takes off except naruto.

"Interesting test Shikamaru" naruto comments, slipping out of his hoodie. Shikamaru sighs with a mutter of troublesome blond, "Glad you like it.. I figured it would be easier for you.. Since it was similar to Ibiki's test" he states. Naruto pulls out a form-fitting, long sleeve shirt from his cargo pocket and slips it on with a knowing nod.

"Naruto you should be weary of the Iwa and Kumo teams.. Even separate they'll join forces" temari states and naruto smiles, pulling on his hoodie.

"That's probalaly why the waivers were added to the entrance slips.. Doesn't matter I'll dance with them.. See ya" naruto says and vanishes with shunshin.

"Something else bothers me" shikmaru comments, following temari to the gate.

"And what is that" temari states.

"Amegakure's sent teams.. Ame has been very secretive according to Tsunade-sama but they accepted their invitation.. It's troublesome" shikamaru says.

"Then we'll see what they are made of" temari states and takes off at chunin speed.

**#Three Days Later#**

Naruto stood with the other candidates as many of them were winded from the three day and night journey, "How are not winded" one konoha genin says. Naruto pulls down his hood and glances his way, "I have good cardio" he says. Naruto looks around and spies fū's team, "They don't look winded either.. Fū is like me and those two are Jonin" he thought but feel eyes on him. He glances back and sees karui with a glare on her face, "We meet again Karui.. Omoi and Unknown" naruto says.

"You better be ready.. We're gonna burn you up and my name is Atsui" atsui declares.

"Ah So.. Good luck then" naruto says, waving as the doors open. Everyone slowly enters the demon desert fort but the six iwa and kumo chunin lag back.

"How do you intend to handle the demon" kokuyō signs.

"We gauge his strength for now to see how he measures to Bee-sama" karui signs. Sekiei covers his mouth with a giggle, "We plan to kill all the Konoha ninja and present their hitai-ate to him and break him.. Then we'll kill him" he says, shocking the kumo chunin.

"Those are Lord Onoki's orders" kokuyō relays, breaking off with his team.

"What do we do Karui" omoi says but karui remains silent. Nightfall soon came and all the candidates were in the mess hall but sticking with their respective countries. Naruto sits alone at a table with it filled food, "I'm not gonna mean mug everyone with food here" he thought, setting up his barrier. The largest genin from kusa rises to his feet as sweat drips from body, making his way towards the food and forcing the others to react.

"He makes Choji look small" naruto thought, as brawl broke out between the genin. Suddenly fū flies through a window and the fighting halts, "Oh the party has started already.. My name is Fū and I'm here to make a hundred friends.. Like my honorary brother Naruto" she shouts. Naruto looks up from his meal with a wave as the previous tension was gone and everyone started to file out.

"Wait Everyone" fū shouts but is ignored causing, her to pout. Naruto beckons for her to sit down as he drops his barrier, "Hundred friends" he says and fū nods.

"Yep that the reason I came to exams" fū says, stealing some fried shrimp.

"So how are things in Taki.. Your letter said things are improving" naruto says and fū nods.

"Yeah.. People are starting to acknowledge me thanks to Shibuki-sama" fū replies. Naruto smiles and continues his meal as fū helps him finish off, "So Naruto.. Wanna play some games with or Take a Bath with me" fū says but her teammates appear and drag her off.

"Another time then" naruto says, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. The blond leaves the mess hall and decides to sneak outside, "These exams are just to show off to others.. No one has caught my interest.. Other than Iwa and Kumo" naruto thought. The sand rumbles and naruto arches an eyebrow as a giant scorpion emerges, causing a grin to form on his face.

"You'll help me for a spell" naruto thought, back jumping and dodging its pincers. Naruto appear above the scorpion and fires a weak cero through its head, landing on it as it crashes to the sand.

"**That was quick**" kurama comments, as naruto blows a stream of smoke.

"Being out at night is prohibited" temari shouts, walking up with gaara and gai. Naruto leaps down with his hands pocketed, "Sorry I needed to work of some calories" he says.

"Naruto-kun's Youthfulness has shone brightly besting such a creature" gai shouts. Naruto waves his hand with an embarrassed smile, "Thank God Lee isn't here too" he thought.

"Well I should go.. See you in the morrow" naruto says, excusing himself. Gaara watches naruto's retreat form but turns his gaze to the scorpion, "He killed it with a single attack.. These Exams will a sight to behold" he thought.

**#-#**

"Alright Listen up.. I will explain the rules for the Second Round of these Chunin Exams" temari declares, looking down at the assembled group. Gaara stood in his kazekage robe with gai and several other jonin.

"This portion of the exams will the ultimate survival battle.. Each team will be giving one scroll and your goal to gather both Heaven and Earth Scrolls.. You then make your way to the tower in the center of the Demon Desert.. You have only Three days.. Food and Water are necessities.. So use them sparingly" temari declares.

"Its just like before but the stakes are higher due to the desert" naruto thought, retrieving his earth scroll and heading to designated starting area. Naruto stood on the wall with his arms pocketed and his hood covering his face, "I'll hang back for a day and test the waters.. Then find them and see" he thought, letting gravity take control. The second round started in earnest as the various teams began, some with malicious intent and others with noble intents. One such team is that of team shira lead by Shira, along with his teammates Yome and Sen. He is fairly tall with a rather fit physique, and spiky taupe grey hair combed backwards except for two bangs. Several scars on both body and face, including one running vertically across his throat, and a blue-coloured dragon on his right shoulder. His attire consists of a long sleeveless, dark green shirt which he ties with a light green sash, grey pants, and black arm braces with bandages on his right biceps.

"Do you see anyone Yome" shira asks, thumbing his amber magatama necklace.

"Nothing yet" yome say, her pupils enlarged. She brown hair tied in two curled ponytails, two blushes on each side of her face and orange eyes with black pupils. She wears sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top with grey elbow protectors, light blue shorts with purple leg warmers and black shinobi sandals.

"Its impressive you can see so far with just a droplet of water" sen comments, fanning herself with a fan, having a white fur tip. Sen has brown eyes with black pupils and sandy-brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands. She wears a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and black shinobi sandals.

"I found someone.. Its someone in white and black.. I can't see their face" yome shouts.

"It must be Uzumaki-san.. He's the most dangerous in these exams.. He fought Gaara-sama in the previous exams" shira says.

"Why is he in the exams.. He should be Jonin by now" sen comment. Yome keeps her eyes on naruto but the blond turns and causes her to gasp, "Sen is your Cactus Genjutsu working" she says.

"Yeah why" sen says and yome strains her eyes.

"Because He's look right at me" yome says and both her teammates gasp.

"Interesting Genjutsu.. Using your environment to your advantage.. Clever" naruto says, standing behind them. Team-shira quickly back away in shock as naruto keeps his hands in pockets and a lollipop in his mouth, "Yo" naruto says.

"Uzumaki-san are you not.. The one who fought Gaara-sama during the Konoha Crush" shira states.

"I am and You're Shira.. Gaara often spoke of you.. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are plateaus you can't reach.. So you became a Taijutsu specialist" naruto states, shocking shira and his teammates.

"Y-yes I did.. Gaara-sama is reason I became a Shinobi and I owe it to him to repay the one who changed him.. Uzumaki-san please Fight me" shira states. Naruto finishes his lollipop and spits the stalk away, "Alright.. You remind of Lee another Taijutsu specialist" he says, stretching his arms. Shira lowers his stance and brings his arms even with his chest, "Here I come" he says, shooting forward.

[Music: Baki Ost: Fixed Day(Extended)]

Naruto starts to bounce on his toes as shira meets with a furious one-two combo but blond counters with the sway-back and back-step. Shira presses naruto across the sands, kicking up little whirlwinds as the blond dodges. Naruto breaks open shira's guards and knocks him off a raised section of rock, "Tell me is this your limit or are you holding back.. If you are I would start using your real strength" naruto says, closing his eyes and opening revealing his red slitted eyes.

"I am like Gaara but Nine tails Stronger" naruto adds, his whiskers now thicker. Shira gasps and nods as his chakra flows out, while naruto drops down to his level and slips into his mix-style. Naruto presses this time and shira meets him, fists met shoulders, knees met shin and kicks met forearms.

"Shira is nearly same size but Naruto is faster in terms of speed" sen says and yome clasps her hands. Naruto connects with a right straight to shira's cross-arm block but the latter wasn't ready for the left uppercut. Shira's teeth click as he's lifted off the ground but naruto sends him careening into the rock face with a burst of dust and sand. Shira bursts through the cloud of dust and naruto dodges the barrage of attacks but the blond's eyes narrow.

"No sound.. Like an Owl in flight.. Shira you are a genius at Taijutsu to come up with such a technique" naruto thought, dodging with somersault off the raised section. Shira launches down after naruto, into a front flip with his left leg raised and coated into charka. Naruto thrusts his arms up as shira connects, shattering the ground under him and sending up a cloud of dust.

"I thought I said use your Full strength" naruto says, grasping shira's left leg. Shira gasps but doesn't have time to think as he thrown hard, bouncing off the ground twice and skidding to a halt. Shira rolls onto his back and half seated position but his vision is slightly blurred as naruto approaches. The blond's upper half is shadowed by darkness but his red eyes glow as shira staggers to his feet and he inhales a breath.

"Here I go.. Shichi Tenkohō: Daiichi Kassei" shira shouts, his eyes going white and a yellow aura erupts from his body.

"Daini Kassei.. Daisan Kassei" shira roars, his muscles bulging and his skin turning red. Naruto starts bouncing on his toes again with a grin on his face, "Come at me Shira.. Show me the power of a Taijutsu Genius" he shouts. Shira launches foward as the ground shatters and connects with a right straight to naruto's cheek, into a barrage of right jabs. Naruto's body flops from the punches but he catches shira's wrist and tosses him with a spin, staggering the suna ninja. Shira catches himself but his breath hitches as naruto's fist connects with his chin and launches himself up but naruto grabs his leg and slams him into the ground with a thud. Naruto leaps and bring his left boot down towards shira's face but he rolls away and regain a vetrical base. Shira charges naruto and vice-versa, meeting each other with a barrage of punches and kick, and neither blocking anymore. Naruto connects with a left hook to shira's face but he uses the momentum of the punch to connects with a spinning roundhouse to naruto's face. Blood sprays from naruto's broken nose as he staggers back and shira sees it as an opportunity.

"I have him" shira thought but his breath hitches and his eyes bulge. Naruto connects with a punishing body-blow and sending shira slamming into a rockface with loud boom. Shira staggers out of the debris cloud but his technique no longer there and falls to his knees with a spew of blood from his mouth.

"Well that's that" naruto says, landing in front of shira and his nose bent to the side.[music ends]

**#-#**

"Shira" yome shouts, reaching him with sen. Naruto snaps his nose back into place and pushes the blood out of his nose, "This was an interesting experience.. You are strong Shira" he says.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san" shira says, as yome heals him. Naruto reaches into his cargo pocket and tosses shira his earth scroll, "Call me Naruto and take this.. Hurry to the Tower" he states and all three gasp.

"W-we can't take this" sen says but naruto raises his hand, with a smile.

"Yes you can.. I can find another set of scrolls.. You proven your worth and deserve to pass these exams.. Gaara would be proud" naruto says and turns on his heels, "See ya" he adds and vanishes, with a swirl of wind.

"Thank you Naruto-san" shira thought. Naruto appears on another rock plateau with a roll of his neck, before a clone pops to life behind him.

"Find the Kumo team and lure them here.. I'll deal with them first" naruto says and the clone vanishes. Naruto pulls out a scroll and pulls out a bottle of water, pouring it over his head to wash the blood off his face and hoodie.

"Now" naruto thought and vanishes.

[Music: Baki Ost-Confrontation]

Karui, omoi and atsui follow naruto's clone towards a rock plateau but the clone dispels and a large dustup erupts. The kumo chunin in their track and draw their swords as naruto emerges from the dust cloud, "Ahh.. We meet once again" naruto says, his pocketed. Karui narrows her eyes on naruto but the blond slowly pulls his hands from his pockets, "He's on guard.. We can't act thoughtlessly" she says and omoi nods but atsui doesn't.

"We can take him together.. He's nothing like B-sama" atsui shouts, coating his sword in flames. Naruto arches an eyebrow as he pulls zetsuei from the seal on his left hand, "Interesting" he thought. Atsui shoots towards naruto with a wide swing but the blond block, "Nice technique" he says.

"You pretty Fiery too but" atsui starts but his eyes bulge, as naruto kicks him between the legs.

"Dude not hot" atsui sputters but naruto knocks him out with the dull side of zetsuei. The blond turns his attention to karui and omoi, "I guess you're smarter.. So what's the plan.. Wanna kill me like Iwa clearly wants to do by their KI directed at me" naruto says. Omoi gulps slightly as naruto stares at them, "What now" he starts but his breath hitches. Blood sprays from his chest with a large gash on his chest, "Wha" omoi says, touching his chest but see no wound. Omoi glances to karui and she was no better as her eyes were wide and trembling, craning his head to naruto and the blond seem to tower over them.

"W-we were sent to ob-serve your P-power compared to B-b-sama" omoi sputters out. Naruto eyes starts to glow as his reiatsu flares out and both fall to their knees in abject shock as he moves closer to them, raising his sword with each step. Karui saw her short life flash before her eyes, while omoi passes out from the shock. Naruto moves and closer to karui as the kunoichi trembles in fear but the blond passes her, "I hope I can measure up but the Gap between Eight and Nine is Vast" naruto says, vanishing. The tremendous weight karui felt vanishes and she collapses to all four with gulping breaths, "Ei-sama.. That's not a boy but a Demon" she thought.[music ends]

**#Exam Second Day#**

Sekiei and his comrades looked over the corpses of the final konoha genin team, either melted, scalded or blown to pieces. Kakō was hold a bleeding bag of the heads of the remain genin, "Now we can search for him" he says.

"W-why are you doing this" one kunoichi says, dragging herself along the sands. Kokuyō stares the legless kunoichi with a blank look, "Konoha will pay for each life the Kiiroi Senko took.. Be honored" he says. The kunoichi continues to struggle to move as seikei chuckles, "Kokuyō is right.. I can't wait to see when Kū-sama and Sandaime-sama erase Konoha off the map" he says.

"I want feel alive and kill any Konoha dogs in my way" kakō comments.

"You'll pay for this.. Konoha will not fall to monsters like you" the kunoichi says, struggling to reach her hand out and collapsing to the sand.

"Ah.. She died" sekiei says but his breath hitches and a giggle escapes his lips. Kakō gains a smirk on his face as kokuyō stares at the kneeling form of naruto, his face hidden in darkness.

"You've appeared Son of the Demon Flash" kokuyō says but naruto remains silent, rising to his feet. Kakō tosses the bag forward and the heads of the genin spill out, "You're the last Konoha Dog" he sneers but again naruto remains quiet.

"Yoton and Explosive clay.. So the culprits are you two" naruto says, causing kokuyō's eyes to narrow.

"You have a modicum of intelligence Son of the Demon Flash" kokuyō says.

"That Bitch must've survived" kakō states, cracking his knuckles. Sekiei reaches in his reach pouch and pulls out a hand full of clay, shaping them into a centipede with a sneer on his face.

"It won't matter if you know.. You're gonna die today like those other Konoha ninja" sekiei declares. The centipede surges forward to wrap around naruto, it glows and explodes with a large dustup of sand.

[Music: Cometh the Hour Part A- Bleach Ost]

Suddenly a hand erupts out of kakō's chest like a sword as both sekiei and kokuyō gasp, "Impossible" sekiei shouts. Naruto stood with a blank look on his face, his clothes tattered from the explosion but his body unharmed.

"That Bitch as you said is my Future Wife.. Fuck you and Die" naruto utters, charging and firing a cero. The dark purple blast erases the upper-half of kakō and his lower half falls to the sands with smoke rising from his remains. Kokuyō immediately rushes naruto with a swing of his tonfa but naruto blocks with his forearm.

"You're gonna pay for Kakō" sekiei shouts, using clay butterflies. Kokuyō leaps back as the butterflies explode but naruto emerges with a knee to his face, sending him back with one hop along the sand. Sekiei tries to use more butterflies but naruto appears behind him and locks him in rear-choke, before rearing his right arm back.

"Die" naruto utters, snapping sekiei's spine with ikkotsu. Sekiei goes limp and falls to the sand as naruto suddenly catches kokuyō's tonfa.

"The Tsuchikage sent you on a suicide mission" naruto says, flexing his strength and crushing the tonfa. Naruto then rests his boot on sekiei's head to suffocate him as kokuyō glares at him, "It is you who will die" kokuyō says, dropping his other tonfa and rushes the blond. Kokuyō channels chakra to his right arm for a right straight but naruto catches the fist and squeezes, before snapping the arm at the elbow. Kokuyō staggers back with a look of shock and stifles his cries of pain, swinging a left kick towards the blond. Naruto catches the leg between his arm and side, before driving his elbow down and snapping the leg.

"Aryaaahhhh" kokuyō cries, falling on his back. Naruto squats down and covers kokuyo's mouth, "I'm going to let you live.. I want you to take a message to the Sandaime.. Tell him my Father's Sins are not my Sins" he starts and leans closer, his hollow eyes coming out.

"_**However if he pushes.. I will show Iwa my Sins**_" naruto utters and grins, seeing the look of fear forming in kokuyō's face. Naruto pats kokuyō on the chest and searches him for their scroll, finding an earth scroll as a clone pops to life.

"Take him to the Demon fort.. Don't be seen" naruto orders and the clone nods, grabbing kokuyō and vanishing. Naruto slips a cigarette into his mouth and lights with a deep drag, sinking in his cheeks and exhaling. Several clones pop to life around naruto with a mental order to dispose of the genin's bodies and seal away their hitai-ate's.

"Now to finish this exams" naruto says, looking over the bodies and vanishing.[music ends]

**#-#**

"**There will be repercussions for all those dead Genin**" kurama comments. Naruto moves through the desert in search of a heaven scroll, "More than likely.. Mebuki Haruno will use it as ammunition but no matter.. These exams are like real mission and people die.. Iwa targeted us and took advantage of the waivers" he thought.

"_Was it wise to leave that one alive.. Iwa may declare hostiles for it_" zetsuei says but naruto smirks.

"I was being generous by leaving him alive.. Now they will know.. We know they attacked our outposts.. They'll be weary to outright attack but they'll want to.. Their demon is on the loose" naruto thought, skidding to a halt. Before naruto were the kusagakure team of kazami, burami and muyami.

"Hoh it seems luck has smiled on us finally" kazami declares, waving his flag. He has black hair in a slicked back pompadour style, small dark-coloured eyes and thick black eyebrows. His clothes are a unique outfit reminiscent of a yakuza member, which includes a pair of metal pauldrons.

"Very unlucky.. Very unlucky" muyami. He is the shortest of the three with medium-length brown hair and large black eyes. His attire consists of a green long sleeved shirt and beige shorts with small sunglasses. Burami scarfs down some jerky with a roll of his stomach, "He looks injured.. We should take him down quickly" he says. Kazami swings his flag and points it at naruto, "Konoha Chunin.. Which scroll do you have" he shouts. Naruto sighs and spits out the remain of his cigarette, "Earth Scroll.. You" he replies.

"It seems Lady Luck has indeed smiled on us.. That's what we need.. Burami show what you got" kazami declares.

"Ninpō: Sumerudama" burmai declares, spew a wet purple orb. Naruto sighs and sprints forward as the ball explode into a purple cloud, "Posion perhaps" he thought, rushing through.

"Hahahaha.. That was dumb that is a special gas I ferment in my body" burami shouts. Naruto emerges from the cloud with a serious look and shocks the three kusa ninja, "He shouldn't be able to move" burami shouts.

"How annoying" muyami says, biting his thumb and weaving several signs.

"Kuchiyose" muyami starts but naruto vanishes, appearing behind him and chopping his neck. Kazami swings his flag but naruto somersault over his wide swing, "He's tough" kazami thought. Burami swells his stomach to fire numerous kunai as naruto produces one of his hiraishin knives to block and continues forward.

"Take this" burami shouts, firing another sumerudama. Naruto tosses his knife towards burmai and flashes to it with a Rasegan forming, "I've seen that already" he says, slamming the spiraling sphere into burami. The rotund ninja flies back and slams into a piece of rock, "Burami?!" kazami shouts, charging naruto. The blond meets kazami and ducks under his wide swing, connecting with a body-blow to his right side. Kazami freezes as his body jolts in pain and falls out as naruto connects with a snap jab to the cheek.

"That was mildly annoying" naruto thought, sniffing himself and making a face. He then checks each for their scroll and finds it actually another earth scroll, "Are you kidding me" naruto says, slightly raging.

"_They thought to catch you off guard_" zetsuei says, as naruto takes off. The blond continues towards the center tower, encountering the ruins of forgotten city and completely aware of the team laying in wait for him.

"You can come out now.. No sense hiding" naruto shouts, ripping off his destroyed hoodie. Ajisai and her team of suiren and fuyō appear in front of the blond, "He is definitely stronger than the other Jinchuriki" ajisai thought.

"How will we impede his movements" fuyō says. She has long black hair that covers the entire left side of her face with purple eyes and lazy expression on her face. Her uniform is a violet long-sleeved dress with purple pants and shinobi sandals, with a light violet sash draped over her right shoulder and a yellow choker.

"We need to be careful.. He defeated that Kusa team with ease" suiren comments. She has long, dark green hair emerging from beneath her bandanna style hitai-ate and light purple eyes. Her attire is a light purple poncho worn over a violet kimono with a brown orange sash, and bandages around her arms and hands. Naruto twirls his hiraishin knife in left hand, "I am not in the mood to draw things out.. I have the Earth scroll.. If you have the Heaven scroll please hand it over" he says.

"Kaifūjutsu: Shuriken" ajisai declares, sending a flurry of shuriken from a seal tag. Naruto sighs and takes a deep breath, "Futon: Toppa" he thought, knocking them off course. Ajisai gasps and looks up to see a second naruto baring down her, "Kuchiyose: Usuimon" she shouts, weaving signs and slamming her hands down. The clone dropkicks the ornate gate but explodes with the clone explosion, forcing ajisai back towards her team. Naruto emerges from the cloud with a semi serious look, tossing his knife up and down in his right hand. Fuyō and suiren reach for their umbrellas but ajisai raises another paper note, "Kaifūjutsu: Kamifubuki" she shouts, surging a large wave of paper notes. Naruto blasts another toppa as fuyō and suiren toss their their umbrellas skyward.

"Senbon Rainstorm" both shout. Naruto looks up with slightly wide eyes as senbon rain down from the sky. Ajisai readies the chakra suppressions seal and the dustup dissipates but halts in her tracks as a hand reaches out, grabbing her wrist.

"You're pretty good for Genin but why do you have those seals" naruto says, the cloud leaving and showing him unharmed. Ajisai wrenches herself free as fuyō and suiren land next to her, "We know what you are.. Jinchuriki" ajisai says and naruto narrows his eyes.

"Hoh so that's why you were looking me over so intently.. Someone wants information on Jinchuriki" naruto says, his whiskers growing thicker. Naruto flares his biju cloak to three tails, causing fuyo and suiren both to fall to their knees and vomit.

"Ajisai give him our scroll.. We can't beat someone like.. H-his chakra.. His Chakra is like being engulfed by an ocean" suiren shouts, her eyes filled with fear. Ajisai tries to hold her ground as naruto stood engulfed in red chakra, two long rabbit ears above his head and three swishing tails with glowing red eyes. Ajisai slowly and shaking held out their scroll with her eyes flickering in fear.

"Thank you" naruto says, taking the scroll and walking off. Aijsai falls to her knees as tears run down her face, "Lady Angel.. We failed miserably" she thought.

**#Center Tower Demon Desert#**

Naruto stood inside the tower among the remaining genin but only himself and fū were from foreign villages, "Suna teams must have been helping each other" he thought.

"**Well all the Konoha teams were killed.. You forced the Kumo and Ame teams to flee.. Then killed most of the Iwa team**" kurama states and naruto snorts. Gaara stood before the group with his arms behind his back, "Congratulations on surviving the second round of the Chunin exams" he says, looking around the room.

"The Third stage would take place in one month from now.. However judging by the number of entrants remaining.. There will be no need" gaara says, causing several to murmur.

"How come" fū shouts.

"Well looks around the room.. Only your team and I are not from Suna.. It would be a very boring finals.. No offense Godaime-sama" naruto states. Gaara clears his throat with a slow nod, "It is as Uzumaki-san said.. It would not be fair to Konoha or Taki that they forced into such a biased finals.. I will inform your respective countries of the changes and my recommendations" gaara explains.

"Foreign Ninja will be allowed to stay for another week.. While the missive are sent to your villages" temari states and the genin start to disperse. Naruto approaches gaara, temari and gai as the latter two excuse themselves, "I took care of the bodies Gai-sensei" he says, handing him a medium scroll.

"It was most unyouthful what happened to these young ninja" gai comments.

"They wanted to send a message to us or me" naruto states and gai frowns, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"I will return to Konoha and inform Tsunade-sama of these developments" gai say and naruto nods, excusing himself.

"Naruto can we hang out for the week" fū asks, walking up to him. Naruto strokes her head with a nod, "Sure.. We can hang out and if you want.. I can help you do some training as well" he says and fū nods, smiling.

**#One Week Later#**

"What happened to your team" naruto asks, as they move across the border of kusa into taki.

"They left a few days ago.. I told them I would ask you to escort me home" fū replies. Naruto slowly nods as they leap through the trees, "Do you think you'll be promoted" he asks. Fū cups her chin with a thinking look on her face as they drop to a path, "I don't know.. Shibuki won't have the final say but I can hope" she replies.

"Have a little faith Fū" naruto states. Fū walks ahead of naruto with a sigh but turns and slams into naruto for a hug. However suddenly a blade erupts out of naruto's back and spray of blood from his mouth. Naruto staggers back with a shocked and betrayed filled eyes as fū stares with a dark smirk on her face.

"Sorry Naruto but Sasuke-kun wants you to Die" fū sneers, laughter echoing as naruto collapses on his back.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-1: A reviewer told me that I am skipping a lot of content. Perhaps I am but Naruto is the main focus. I know I'm not the greatest writer but I am writing the story how I want. This chapter will be fast paced like an anime or movie but fast forwarded. Also your concerns about Fū will be answered. Thank you to everyone for their support and let's begin.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-12

* * *

Naruto clutches his chest in disbelief as fū stares with a sneer on her face but she glances back as sasuke appears with guren, shizuka and two more people. One is a tall, muscular young man with orange hair and red-orange eyes. His attire is black pants and sandals with a muscle shirt and button on sleeves, hanging loosely on his arms. The other has shark-like teeth and straight white hair with a light-blue tint, and almond shaped purple eyes. His attire is a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles.

"Teme" naruto hisses.

"Hehehe.. He's not so tough" the white hair says. Sasuke stares at naruto but looks up and his eyes narrow, sitting on a branch was naruto with a blank look on his face.

"You were saying Suigetsu" guren says, sneering at him. The naruto on the ground turns to sand as the real naruto folds his hands in his lap, "Now I can give credit.. Where credit is due and here we have that situation" he says, his eyes on fū.

"Are you angry Dobe" sasuke sneers but naruto scoffs, waving his hand.

"Oh I'm Livid but I can admit it was clever.. You used your fancy eyes to make Fū your tool.. Need every advantage to kill Itachi.. Let alone me" naruto comments, a smile on his face.

"I told you Naruto.. I will do whatever it takes to Kill Itachi and You for that matter.. Enslaving this Jinchuriki for my use is one thing.. I have even gathered those who's power will destroy those in my path" sasuke declares. Naruto looks over the group with calculating eyes, "Indeed you have.. Quite the menagerie" he says, dropping from the branch.

"Replaced Sakura already huh" naruto says and sasuke scoffs.

"I told you Dobe.. Sakura gave herself to me for my ambition and allowed me to gain the Mangekyō" sasuke declares, with no remorse. Naruto tilts his head with a blank look on his face, "I read the autopsy report.. Could even look her in the eye when you killed her.. The One person who loved you wholeheartedly" he says. Sasuke grits his teeth with his Sharingan coming to life, "Watch your words Dobe" he hisses but naruto scoffs, giving his old teammate a smirk.

"Sasuke.. Is that him" the orange hair interjects, causing sasuke to smirk.

"Yes it's him Jūgo.. He murdered Kimimaro" sasuke says and naruto narrows his eyes. Jūgo grits his teeth as his muscles bulge and his skin darkens, "I'm gonna kill you" he shouts.

"**Looks similar to the Runt's markings**" kurama comments. Jūgo's left arm changes and gains spikes and claws as he launches forward with impressive speed. Naruto stays motionless as jūgo closes the gap between them, "Die" jūgo howls, swinging his enlarged arm. Naruto ducks under the haymaker left and connects with right uppercut to jūgo's chin, lifting him off his feet. Naruto clenches his left fist with a grunt and sends jūgo crashing through several trees.

"As much as I want to play with you Teme and your clique.. I need to head to Taki and report Fū's defection" naruto states but stops and wags his finger, with a tilt of his head.

"One last thing Sasuke.. Next time we meet.. It'll be for the Books" naruto says and vanishes, with wind-shunshin.

"Should we pursue Sasuke" shizuka says but sasuke shakes his head.

"No.. He's long gone.. For now we head to the southern hideout and plan for Itachi" sasuke says, glancing to see jūgo staggering out of the forest.

"Let's go Team Hebi" sasuke shouts and all of them vanish, via shunshin.

**#Takigakure#**

Naruto arrives at the waterfall entrance and two taki jonin appear in front of naruto, "Who are you" one shouts. Naruto raises his hitai-ate, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki.. I need to see Shibuki.. It concerns Fū" he says and both narrow their eyes, the first nodding to the second and he vanishes. Naruto folds his arms with his eyes closed and slowly gathering natural chakra.

"What did the demon do" the second says, breaking the silence. Naruto slowly opens his eyes with a ice cold look, causing the jonin to flinch and look away. Several minutes pass and the first jonin arrives with shibuki, "Naruto.. Why are you and Where's Fū" he says.

"She has been taken" naruto starts and shibuki's breath hitches, clenching his fists.

"I knew it was a mistake to send her to the Chunin exams" shibuki states.

"It wouldn't have mattered.. She was already compromised before she arrived in Suna" naruto states and shibuki furrows his brow.

"Sasuke Uchiha" naruto continues and shibuki's eyes widen in horror, "He knows how to infiltrate Taki and his Sharingan could take control of her as well.. She fooled her handlers and everyone but me" he adds.

"What do you mean" shibuki asks.

"In our letters.. Fū calls me Naru-nii but the entire time at the exams.. She called me Naruto" naruto replies. Shibuki stays silent and looks naruto in the eye, "Follow me.. I need to inform my council.. Any information you have can help us going forward" he says and naruto slowly nods. Shibuki and naruto head through the waterfall entrance, "**What will they do**" kurama states.

"If that Jonin is any indication.. Taki's council will force Shibuki's hand" naruto thought. They soon reach shibuki's main house and he calls for his council, which takes several minutes for them arrive.

"Why would Sasuke take Fū" shibuki asks, waiting for his council. Naruto slips a vanilla cigarette into his mouth and lights with his zippo, "Sasuke's sole reason for living is to kill his older brother Itachi and Avenge his clan.. So to gain any advantage.. He chose Fū for her power.. More than likely as a sacrifice" he explains, causing shibuki to gasp. The council soon arrives and shibuki starts to explains the situation concerning fū.

"We should mark her as a Missing-nin and finally be rid of her" one says and a few agree.

"Konoha should compensate us for this.. Since the one to take it is a Konoha Missing-nin" a second says.

"We should wash our hands of her entirely" a third says. Naruto blows a stream a smoke with a glance to shibuki and could see the man's wavering resolve.

"Fū did not leave of her own accord.. Naruto believes Sasuke Uchiha seeks to use her as a shield in a battle with his brother Itachi Uchiha" shibuki explains.

"Then all the reason to rid of her.. Shibuki-sama it was mistake to allow that girl to participate in the exams but there is a silver lining.. Banishment" the third states and shibuki gasps, his eyes widening.

"I Second it.. Banishment is perfect way to rid ourselves of her" the first says and many on the council agree. Shibuki clenches his fists in his lap with gritted teeth, "What can I do" he thought.

"Unlike Konoha.. Shibuki can be outvoted on matters.. Sasuke pulling this stunt is a perfect opportunity for them to legally get rid of Fū" naruto thought.

"Let us put the motion of Banishment to a vote" the second states, raising his hand and all the council follow suit. Several tears run down shibuki's face as the motion was passed, "I thought Fū had made strides but I wrong" he thought.

"You people Disgust me" naruto interjects, rising to his feet. The council were about to admonish and berate naruto but the blond's eyes bleed red and his whiskers thicken.

"I am like Fū too.. A Jinchuriki and like her I was hated for my existence.. I thought it was isolated our village or Suna but it seems I was mistaken" naruto says and looks to shibuki.

"I'll inform Hokage-sama of this development and She will not be Happy" naruto adds, excusing himself and make the council flinch as he passes.

"Naruto wait" shibuki shouts, catching up to the blond. Naruto stops in his tracks and sighs, "I don't blame you Shibuki but I promise you.. I'll save Fū and keep her safe" he says and shibuki slowly nods.

"Thank you Naruto" shibuki says and naruto dives into the lake, returning to the waterfall entrance.

**#Konohagakure#**

Tsuande slams her fist on her desk with gritted teeth, "How can they banish a kidnapped victim" she hisses. Hiruzen takes a few puffs of his pipe, "According to Naruto-kun's oral report.. Taki's council has been looking for a opportunity to banish or get rid of her" he says.

"The Nanabi has been in their possession for decades.. To give up such power and endanger our alliance is quite arrogant on their part" shikaku comments. Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh, "Their village is well hidden compared to others.. Having the Nanabi brings unnecessary attention.. Hell they only one Missing-nin in their entire history" she says.

"Taki has always been secretive about things and put their heads in the sand about world affairs.. War is simmering under the surface and they wish not to involve themselves.. Exiling young Fū and considering that we compensate them for her is disconcerting" hiruzen states.

"We'll focus on them once Shibuki makes his decision on this matter.. Now let's turn our attention on the Chunin exams" tsunade states and the room becomes sullen.

"Fifteen Genin killed in such a manner" shikaku says.

"Iwa took advantage of our choice to bring in Chunin" tsunade says.

"However they failed in their objective and two of them were killed.. Even getting to them to admit their actions" shikaku states. Hirzuen relights his pipe with a sigh, "Iwa will disavow them.. If we press them on their actions but Naruto-kun sent a message back to Onoki" he states.

"Will you promote Naruto to Jonin" shikaku asks. Tsunade leans forward and cups her fingers under her chin, "Even without the exams I was gonna promote him.. He's killed three S-class Missing-nin and his accomplishments merit it" she says.

"Also should War break out.. He will be leading his Genin classmates" tsunade adds and both men thought for a moment.

"Shikamaru should be his second in command" shikaku comments and tsunade leans back in her chair once again, slowly nodding.

"Make sure to kick your son in the ass to motivate him" tsunade says and shikaku rubs his head, with a slow nod and a mutter of troublesome.

**#-#**

"Will this suffice Namikaze-sama" an older man says. Naruto kneels in front a small memorial in the backyard of his house, "Yes.. Thank you.. A clone will see you out" he says, as a clone comes to live. Naruto says a silent prayer once the man was gone, "I can't lay your body to rest but I hope this suffices" he thought. Naruto heads inside and takes a shower, before laying on the sofa to await anko and kuroshiro's return. The blond slips into his mindscape and pushes open the doors of the gothic church.

"**She was your nurse maid**" kurama asks and naruto slowly nods.

"Hanako reminded me of Orihime" naruto comments. Zetsuei appears with a slight look on her face, "_I would agree.. A bright soul taken before her time_" she says and naruto slowly nods.

**#Small Flashback#**

Naruto was feeling triumphant as he has rolled over for the time in his brief three month old body. The former captain spent his days since his birth in the care of an orphanage but many in the place didn't care for him. The door to his room opens and naruto turns to see a young woman with brown hair in a bun, with warm grey eyes and a gentle aura.

"Naru-chan" she says, rushing in and picking him up. Naruto sighs mentally with a look on his tiny body, "Hanako.. The only nice person here" he thought.

"Naru-chan you always make such face.. It's not cute for a baby" hanako chides and naruto smiles, causing her to squeal. Hanako places naruto back in his crib and he shows he can roll over on his own.

"Oh Naru-chan is so smart" hanako says, shaking his little hand. Time passes and naruto continue grow, learning to crawl and walk under the watchful eye of hanako. Naruto lays in his bed as his second birthday comes to end, hanako laying with him to keep him safe. Hanako rubs the little blond on his cheek, "Just you wait Naru-chan.. I plan to ask the Sandaime to adopt you.. Then you'll be my blond little man" she whispers. Naruto opens his eyes with a hopeful look on his face, "I would like that" he thought, unaware that this was their last night together.

**#End Flashback#**

Naruto opens eyes and stares at the ceiling, "I would have liked that.. Mom" he muses. The door opens as anko and kuroshiro enter, "We're home" she shouts. Naruto sits up with a rub of his eyes, "Welcome back" he says, as kuroshrio comes up for scritches.

"What's wrong" anko says. Naruto looks up with a sigh, "Nothing.. Just thinking about Hanako" he muses. Anko squats down and looks into his blue eyes, "I wish I could've met her" she says, touching their foreheads. Kuroshiro comes up between and rubs naruto's legs as anko pulls back, "Oh while I out.. I saw Ino and she wants a date tonight at six" she says. Naruto shakes his head with a snort and rises to his feet with a pop of his joints, "I could take her to the Golden Leaf" he says and anko whistles.

"Never took me there" anko says and naruto wraps his arms around her waist.

"You wouldn't have fun there.. Hinata and Haku like simple dates.. Akimiachi BBQ or Ichiraku or even a simple picnic" naruto says and anko thumps his chest.

"Yeah Blondie is high class.. Gotta treat the Princess well" anko muses.

"Wanna help pick out something to wear" naruto says and anko smirks, leading him upstairs. A few hours later naruto was knocking on the yamanaka's flower shop door, dressed in black slack and dress shoes. A white dress shirt with an orange tie and black suit vest with his hair parted to the right, covering his right eye. The door opens as inoichi stands in the doorway with the intimidating father aura surrounding him, "Ino will be out in a moment" he says, leaking his aura.

"Daddy we've gone out four times and you do this every time" ino chides, stepping out from behind her father. The fellow blonde wears a purple blouse with a black knee length skirt with a slit to her mid thigh and her hair free.

"I know princess but you can't be to careful with boys" inoichi says and ino waves him off. Naruto gives a slight bow to inoichi and the pair head off to the golden leaf, "So where we going for our date" ino asks.

"The Golden Leaf" naruto replies. The pair soon arrive at the restaurant and lead to a booth to the rear of the place, "Shall I start with drinks" the waiter says, fake smile in place.

"Sparkling Water for us both" naruto says and the waiter nods, slinking off.

"She was faking everything" ino says and naruto snorts, with a nod.

"Some people still can't see pass their fears" naruto muses, perusing the menu. Ino looks at her own menu with a glance to naruto, "He knows they might do something" she thought. The waiter comes back with their drinks, "Are you ready to order" she says.

"I'll take the Fish and Shrimp special" ino says and the waiter smiles, turning to naruto.

"The Steak medium rare and potato with full fixings" naruto says and the waiter nods, writing things down.

"Alright I'll get this to the chef" the waiter says, excusing herself. Naruto takes a sip of his drink with a glance to ino, "So how are Asuma-sensei and Choji" he asks. Ino takes a few sips of her sparkling water, "They're doing better.. Choji's surgery went well and Sensei won't lose his arm but has some nerve damage" she replies and naruto slowly nods.

"That's good" naruto says. The pair make small talk about various things until their food was brought to them but ino noticed naruto's steak was overcooked.

"Here you are.. Anything else" the waiter says, fake smiling. Ino was about to say something naruto's steak but naruto shakes his head, allowing the waiter to leave.

"Naruto" ino says but naruto shakes his head.

"I don't wanna ruin our date.. Besides it's not so bad" naruto says, taking a bite and ino frowns. Naruto pours some butter on his potato, "So how was the exams" ino asks, after a bite of fish.

"It was a an eye opening experience.. I fought teams from Ame.. Kumo.. Iwa and an interesting fighter from Suna" naruto starts but frowns, "However the Iwa Chunin decided to take advantage of the rules and killed all the Genin" he adds and ino gasps.

"How horrible" ino whispers and naruto slowly nods.

"Is everything alright.. Refills or other foods" the waiter says, walking up.

"More sparkling water please" naruto says and the waiter fake smiles, turning to ino but the blonde shakes her head. The pair continue to eat their meals and make small talk about things, "Anko told me you're part timing at T&I" naruto says.

"Yeah it's a goal of mine to replace Daddy as head of his division" ino replies. The waiter returns with the water and the check, "When you are ready" she says, fakeness on max. Naruto downs his water with several gulps and pulls a card out his vest, "Here you are and a Ten percent gratuity" he says. The waiter takes the card but gasps as naruto stares at her with half-open eyes, "Y-yes I'll be right back" she says.

"Do you wanna get some desert on the way back" naruto asks but ino shakes her head.

"That would be nice but I have early day tomorrow" ino replies and naruto slowly nods. The waiter quickly returns with his bill and the pair slip out the restaurant, "I think next time.. We should try Akimichi's" ino comments, her hand slowly slipping into naruto's.

"How about something more homemade.. I have recipe I want to try" naruto say and ino cups her chin.

"It's not the Philly sandwich Hinata told me about" ino asks but naruto shakes his head, ruffling his hair.

"Naw.. Something different.. You might like it" naruto replies. Ino leans into his shoulder as they make their way back to her home, "I think I can get use to this" she thought.

"Well.. We're here" naruto says, shaking ino from her thoughts. Ino lets go his hand and kisses naruto on the cheek, "Good night Naruto.. See ya" she says, with a sway of her hips. Naruto watches her leave and loosens his tie, "Oof.. Anko is gonna have a field day with Ino" he thought.

**#Iwagakure#**

Kū slams his fist into a stone wall with a look of rage on his face, "Curse that demon" he hisses. Onoki sits at his desk reading the oral report of kokuyō, "His Father's sins are his sins" he says, tossing the report.

"How was there a survivor.. You assured us that no one would know we did the attacks.. Now Konoha knows" kurotsuchi says, her arms folded. Kū shoots his cousin a dark look, "It was Orochimaru's former apprentice.. Of course that bitch would be as slippery as a snake" he says.

"Even if Konoha knows.. They won't be the aggressors" onoki states.

"What should we do Grandfather.. Perhaps hire Akatsuki to kill him" kū states.

"He's killed two of their members but I've heard rumors they took Han and Roshi.. I can no longer trust them" onoki states.

"What's Kumo's take on things" kurotsuchi asks. Onoki rubs his back with a sigh, "Ei is hot-headed.. Sooner or later he'll make a move and we'll take advantage of it" he says. A Stone Anbu appears with a scroll, "Tsuchikage-sama.. A report from our spies in Taki" he says. Onoki floats out of his desk and takes the scroll, opening it and reading it contents.

"Hmm seems the Nanabi Jinchurki was banished after being taking the younger Uchiha brother.. Also members of their council are thinking of breaking away from Konoha" onoki states.

"If that's the case.. Our forces could slip into Konoha" kū states, reading the report himself.

"Konoha gave Taki their Jinchuriki.. This has allowed them to be spoken on the main stage and would give that up" kurotsuchi says.

"They were attacked years ago by a Missing-nin for their Hero-water and the Jinchuriki.. They're cowards.. The only other Missing-nin is Kakuzu but only that's the oldest.. I'll draft a letter to them and gauge them.. Their leader is spineless" onoki states.

"I will personally lead the forces with Kurotsuchi as my second" kū states.

"We will see.. We will see Kū" onoki states. Kū excuses himself and makes his way to Stone Mercy Hospital, "Curse you Demon" he thought, finding kokuyō's room and kirara sitting next to his bed.

"Forgive me Kū-sama.. I failed against the Demon of the Flash" kokuyō says.

"You will get your chance to avenge Seikei and Kakō.. Grandfather will grant me a force of shinobi and Akuta.. We will lure out the Demon Flash and Erase him from existence" kū says.

"Will he easily lured out" kirara states. Ku folds his arms with a scowl on his face, "It will not matter.. Once Konoha learns our forces on the move.. They'll send him like his demon of a father him" he explains.

**#Amegakure#**

Konan could barely contain her shame and anger as her eyes were on the pleading eyes of ajisai. The young kunoichi was bleeding from her chest as a black rod was sticking out her back, "L-lady A-ang-el.. W-hy" she sputters. Deva-pein wrenches the chakra rod free and ajisai collapses next to her deceased teammates.

"Why Nagato" konan says, her voice slight above a whisper. Deva-pein turns with unblinking eyes, "They failed God" he says.

"The Nanabi and Kyubi were too powerful for them to even attempt to subdue.. You can't fault them Nagato" konan says. Deva-pein's eyes narrow and looks over the corpses of their genin, "No matter" he says.

"So we kill our people for failure now.. Do we become like the large villages now.. Nagato this is not you.. We seek Peace not Mindless killing" konan says.

"Stop calling me that.. I have forsaken the name Nagato.. I am Pein the God of Ame" deva-pein says, walking pass her. Konan stays motionless but paper starts to break away from her to cover the bodies of ajisai and the others. Deva-pein enters a chamber with five other bodies in pods as a swirl forms next to him.

"Zetsu relayed your message to me" tobi states.

"Yes with the loss of Hidan.. You will need to take a more active role.. You'll be pairing with Deidara" deva-pein states. Tobi narrows his eyes inside his mask, "That foolish artist.. No matter our plans will push forward" he says. Deva-pein takes a seat on one of the slabs, "Peace will happen" he says, as the pod closes. Tobi stares with a swirl of his Sharingan and leaves the chamber as zetsu rises from the floor, "Report" tobi says.

"Sasuke has taken the Nanabi for himself" white-zetsu says.

"Hoh.. Sasuke is becoming quite shrewd.. Perhaps its time to replace Itachi.. What about the Sanbi" tobi says.

"**It's reformed but still weak**" black-zetsu replies and tobi cups his chin.

"Deidara and I will capture it.. Send word to the others.. Also lead Sasuke to Itachi" tobi says and zetsu sinks back into the floor.

"You thought you could fool me Itachi.. Once Sasuke learns the truth about our clan.. He'll destroy Konoha for us" tobi thought, sucking himself into his eye.

**#Kumogakure#**

Karui shrinks under the steely gaze of ei, "Forgive me Raikage-sama but Naruto Uzumaki is not a normal Jinchuriki" she says. Ei picks up her report with a glance between darui and shee, "Konoha is bold to send him into the exams but the kid sent a message loud and clear" he says, dismissing karui.

"So what do we do Boss" darui asks. Ei places the report down and rises from his seat to look out the window, "I think its time to formally join forces with Iwa" he says.

"Is that wise Raikage-sama.. Iwa has vehemently been hot-headed towards Konoha and the Kiiroi Senko.. The Tsuchikage has even levied such a huge bounty on his son" shee states.

"Minato Namikaze is spoken of in either Terrified whispers or Reverent tones.. He ended the Third War for Iwa by killing One Thousand of their forces.. I respect him and fought him several times.. Now his son is making his name known" ei says and clenches his right fist, "I want to see Kumo stand as the strongest of the Five Great Villages.. To do it Naruto Uzumaki must Die" he adds.

"Onoki-sama is a stubborn man.. He won't be happy if we took out Uzumaki" darui says.

"Onoki will accept anything as long as the kid is dead and Konoha falls.. I'll draw up the terms of our alliance and I also have plan to test the kid as well" ei says, intriguing his subordinates.

**#One Week Later-Konoha#**

"Take this to this location" tsunade says, handing naruto a slip of paper. Naruto tilts his head in confusion but tsunade waves her hand, "Just go.. Things will be revealed" she says. Naruto sighs and vanishes with a raiton-shunshin, "What do you think" he thought.

"**Who knows.. Perhaps she wants to punish you for Danzo**" kurama comments but naruto scoffs. The blond arrives at the location but found a nondescript building, "This the place" he thought, reaching the door. The door slams open as shikaku was standing in the doorway, "Well come on.. The Exams is about to start" he says.

"Exams" naruto questions, following shikaku inside. The older nara takes naruto's slip with a chuckle, "Hokage-sama intended to promote you to Tokubetsu Jonin after the Chunin exams but decided to change her mind.. You'll be taking the Jonin exams" he explains. Naruto sighs and enters the room to find at least a dozen chunin or tokubetsu jonin waiting.

"**Punishment.. Fufufufu**" kurama comments. Naruto takes a seat at the rear of the room as shikaku clears his throat, "Welcome to the Jonin Exams.. I'm Shikaku Nara and I'll be the proctor for the exams" he starts and pauses.

"Before you is a Two hundred and fifty questionnaire.. You were given fifty of the answers yesterday in your packet.. You have the next hour to finish the remaining two hundred.. Begin" shikaku finishes. Naruto frowns and looks down at his paper, "Definitely punishment" he thought.

"_She may not be able to punish you for Danzo but this a way to test you_" zetsuei says, manifesting. Naruto spins his pen between his fingers, answering on occasion on what he knew and what zetsuei could find for him.

"Similar to the Chunin exams but more questions and the others were prepared before hand" naruto thought, as the hour passed.

"Times up.. Report to Anbu HQ for the second round" shikaku declares. The jonin hopeful rise from their seats and exit the room, for Anbu headquarters but a few were looking at naruto. The blond kept his eyes closed as he followed the group but could feel some of the negative emotions from a few older tokubetsu jonin. The group reaches the headquarters and are met by Neko, "Follow me" she says, the group following.

"You will give one hour to break a prisoner for information.. We already know the information.. You are to give us the exact same information" neko explains. Naruto stops at his door with an adjust of his goggles, "Simple or Hard I wonder" he thought, entering. The prisoner was a rotund man with ratty hair and a smug look on his face, "I won't talk" he sneers.

"You've already talked.. I just need you talk again" naruto says, rounding the table. The prisoner spits on the table, "Fuck you" he says but screams, as naruto snaps back his left index finger.

"You have nine more.. Every time you don't answer.. Well you can guess" naruto says. Five minutes later naruto steps out the room as the prisoner was weeping with seven broke fingers, "Brutal.. Expected from someone who could wrangle Anko" wolf says. Naruto shrugs his shoulders but wolf slips a black bag over naruto's head and both of them vanish.

"The final exams is show of your combat skills.. Good luck" wolf says and the room goes silent. Naruto rips the bag from his head to pitch black room but senses at least two dozen people inside.

"Interesting" naruto thought but his body seizes and his chakra feels severely drained. Naruto rises to his full height and rolls his neck, "Before we start.. Anyone wanna get out" he says but only hears, rapid footsteps. Ten minutes pass and wolf opens the door, flicking the lights on but freezes as only naruto was standing with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The blond has several bruises on his arms, face with a busted lip and bleeding nose.

"Tell Ero-sennin.. Clever with the seals.. It was fun" naruto says, blowing a stream of smoke. Naruto steps out of the room and tsunade was standing with shikaku, holding a jonin vest.

"Congratulation Jonin Uzumaki" tsunade says. Naruto bows deeply and takes the vest, "Thank you Hokage-sama" he says.

"Follow me" tsunade says and the pair return to the hokage tower. Tsunade takes a seat at her desk as naruto stood at attention, "First you don't have to lead a team of Genin right out of the gate but I want you to lead a special team" she starts.

"What sort of team" naruto asks. Tsunade rests her chin on her propped up hands, "Your Fellow Rookies.. Haku Momochi and Karin Uzumaki.. All of you are close in age and to be honest I doubt many would take orders from you.. So I chose this route" she explains.

"That's fine with me.. Neji is a Jonin so I would take him as my second command or Shikamaru for that matter" naruto says and tsunade nods.

"To be honest Naruto.. War is coming from either Iwa.. Kumo or even Akatsuki and given your past.. You can whip them into shape if needed" tsunade explains.

"It may be sooner rather than later" jiraiya says, sitting in the window.

"Jiraiya" tsunade says and jiraiya smiles but sees the jonin vest in naruto's hand.

"Ohh you got promoted" jiraiya says and naruto smiles, ruffling his hair. Tsunade rubs her forehead, "You can go Naruto.. I'll speak to Jiraiya" she says and naruto slowly nods and excuses himself.

"So what did you find" tsunade states. Jiraiya sighs and rubs his neck, "Let's talk over some drinks" he says, laughing a bit. The last two loyal sannin head to a bar in the village, "Alright start talking" tsunade says.

"I've found the hideout of the Akatsuki leader" jiraiya says. Tsunade's eyes slowly widen as jiraiya pours her a drink, "Their leader is hiding in Amegakure" he says and her breath hitches.

"Ame has extremely tight border control and check the purpose of visits and how long people stay.. It does sound like a place where they could hide" tsunade says.

"Indeed.. Ame has been secretive for years.. It's the perfect place to hide shameful truths" jiraiya says and tsunade furrows her brow.

"It seems as the country was engulfed in a civil war and spilt the village in two.. Rumors have the Akatsuki leader in charge of one of the sides" jiraiya says. Tsunade takes several pulls directly from the sake bottle, "Ame is surrounded by Earth.. Wind and Fire countries.. It's always been a warzone between our countries.. Naruto's report from the exams may confirm your suspicions" she says and jiraiya tilts his head.

"A Genin team from Ame was sent to search for Jinchuriki and were prepared with major chakra suppression tags" tsunade explains.

"I see then I have even more cause to infiltrate Ame to verify the information" jiraiya says. Tsunade gasps and slams her fist on the table, "You can't.. It's too dangerous" she says.

"I am one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin.. You should know that carries weight" jiraiya says and tsunade frowns, looking away slightly.

"Sorry.. I'm always putting you in shitty situation" tsunade says but jiraiya laughs.

"I'm serious.. Sarutobi-sensei wanted you as his successor before me" tsunade says but jiraiya scoffs.

"I preferred to be on my own.. I needed to bring Orochimaru back from the abyss.. So much I neglect my Godson" jiraiya says and sighs, "But I don't have to worry about" he muses, as the mood becomes somber and the two old friends begin to reminisce about the past.

**#-#**

Anko shakes naruto from side to side with a huge grin on her face, "Congrats Naru-kun.. Now we're both Jonin" she crows.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun.. Indeed Naruto-kun.. Way to go" hinata, haku and ino say in succession. Naruto rubs his neck with sheepish look on his face, "Thanks but I won't stop here.. My goal is become Hokage and I will" he says.

"So you will be leaving Team-7" hinata asks.

"Most likely.. Baa-chan wants to me to lead the Rookies.. Haku and Karin as one large squad.. I'll ask her to allow to add Anko and Tayuya as well" naruto says and anko smirks.

"Why does Shishou want you to lead such a force" hinata asks.

"More than likely that all of you will work with me.. War is coming and all of need to be prepared" naruto says and raises his left fist, clenching it.

"Which why I need to completely master Kurama's chakra" naruto says and all four them gasp.

"Don't you think you're strong enough already with that Sennin Modo" ino asks.

"I need every advantage.. My Dad sealed Kurama inside for reason and that reason is protect the place he and mom called home.. Despite the people who hate me" naruto explains.

"Then we need to get stronger too" anko says, as hinata and haku nod but ino frowns, at prospect of major training.

"Don't worry Ino.. Everyone will work towards their strengths.. I'll probably split everyone into smaller squads as well" naruto says and ino slowly nods.

"I'll meet with everyone tomorrow and start planning things out" naruto says and all of them nod.

**#-#**

Jiraiya rubs tsunade's back as she takes a seat on a bench, "Geez.. You usually drink more than me" he says. Tsunade looks up at the setting sun as children run home, "Akatsuki.. This guy is able to control such a group of powerful people" she starts.

"You don't know how strong he or she is and you wanna waltz into Ame" tsunade adds, rubbing her forehead. Jiraiya rises from the bench with a sigh, "Well.. I should be on my way" he says, his back to tsunade.

"Come back alive" tsunade whispers and jiraiya turns back with a concerned look.

"If I lose you too.. I would" tsunade states.

"You'd cry for me.. I'm so honored but not as much as when Dan or Nawaki died" jiraiya says and she mutters idiot.

"Listen Tsunade you have Naruto and Shizune to keep you smiling" jiraiya says but snaps his fingers.

"How about a bet then.. Bet on me dying.. Knowing you.. You'll lose" jiraiya starts and tsunade's eyes widen and flicker.

"Then I'll come back alive.. Hahahaha.. I'm just joking.. I'm really grateful to you.. Getting rejected makes a man stronger and if he can't laugh it off.. He can't fulfill his duties as a man" jiraiya says.

"Jiraiya if anything happens.. Use your toads.. Contact me or Naruto.. We'll come immediately" tsunade says. Jiraiya picks up his large scroll, "There's no need for that.. You need to stay in the village as Hokage.. As for Naruto.. Well it's a thing between men" jiraiya says and turns on his heels. Tsunade grips her haori as jiraiya walks off but says nothing as he gives her the thumbs up, "See you around" he says, as tears run down her cheeks. Jiraiya walks with a determined pace towards the main of konoha but waiting at the gate was naruto. The blond leans on the gate with his arms folded and face blank but he slowly pushes off the gate. No words were spoken as student and master approach each other but naruto raises his right hand. Jiraiya does the same and the pair share a high-five as they pass each, before jiraiya vanishes into shunshin.

**T-B-C**

A/N-2: This chapter is mainly a filler and prepare for coming battles, hence why its shorter than most chapters. A little fluff and to show how off the deep end some people have become. Sasuke taking Fū is showing how far he will go to defeat Itachi. Nagato killing Ajisai and her teammates show how delusional he has become. It will really show once he faces Naruto. One thing to note going forward and prepare for it is that Sasuke vs Itachi will happen concurrent with Naruto vs Pein. Thank you to everyone for their support and Stay Frosty.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-1: First be warned once again. Itachi vs Sasuke happens concurrently with Naruto vs Pein. Also Sasuke vs Deidara won't happen as Deidara has a grudge against Naruto. Tell me if you like short chapters or longer chapters, because this one is short like the previous. Lastly thank you to everyone for their support.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

_Zanpakuto_

**Biju/Summon**

_**Hollow Mask**_

* * *

CH-13

* * *

**#Training Ground-44#**

Naruto sits on his knees and his hands on his knees but outside his barrier were anko and hinata, "If it gets dangerous in there.. We won't be able to help him" anko says, clenching wis in her right hand.

"We have to believe in Naruto-kun.. He wouldn't do this without taking precautions" hinata says but eeps as her shadow expands.

"Hinata-chan is correct-de~gesu" yami says, from hinata's shadow. A chill of ice cold wind runs their spines, "Yare-Yare.. Yami's right" a voice says. Anko and hinata gasp as another naruto was here, "Who are you" hinata asks.

"Name's Kōri" he says and turns to the real naruto, "Yami's the shadow and I'm the Ice" he adds.

"I think Haku would get along with you" anko comments and kōri ruffles his hair, with a mutter of mendokusei. Naruto was shirtless with a simple pair of shorts on and his seal visible, "Alright" he thought, entering his mindscape. Naruto appears in front of the cathedral with zetsuei waiting for him, "Ready" he says.

"_Kurama is ready.. You will have no use of her chakra.. You must overcome her full strength to gain control of all nine tails_" zetsuei explains. Naruto rolls his neck, shoulders and extends his hand to zetsuei, taking his hand she glows brightly and turns into her true shikai form. Naruto swings the black claymore a few times, "Alright Kurama.. Game on" he shouts. Suddenly the cathedral explodes thunderously as nine orange tails erupt and kurama appears in all her titanic glory.

"**Unlock the Seal and let's begin**" kurama bellows. Naruto rips off his shirt and his left digits glow brightly, before slamming them into his stomach and turning. Kurama feels her full power coming back as the collar around her neck shatters and she unleashes a deafening roar. Naruto careens back and skids to a halt with a trail of smoke, "That was just a scream" he thought.

[Music: Doom Eternal OST - Only Thing they Fear is You]

Kurama digs her claws into the ground as blue and red orbs surround her form, "**Let's not waste time Kenpachi**" she shouts. Naruto flares his reiatsu as the bijudama fires and points his left hand, "Hadō #81: Danku" he shouts, forming the transparent wall. The bijudama slams into the wall but naruto gasps as it shatters, blowing him back and towards the city below. He crashes through several building as kurama leaps down from the summit, shattering the section of town under her. Naruto erupts from his debris cloud with zetsuei glowing purple and hollow mask on, "_**Dragon Moon Strike: Full Moon**_" he roars, as second zetsuei forms in his left hand.

"**SHOW ME MORE!**" kurama roars, firing another bijudama. Naruto makes a complete flip and tosses the swords forward, "_**Twin Dragonstrike**_" he howls. Both swords shatter into two wailing azure dragons and entangle the bijudama, causing a luminous explosion across the night sky as lightning dances in the cloudy moon filled sky. Naruto shoots from the smoke cloud with a trail of smoke with another two zetsuei. Kurama swings up to disturb the air currents and spews fire to create a vortex of flames.

"_**Twin Dragon Dance: Lightning-Wind Dragon**_" naruto declares, swing both swords. A vortex of wind and lightning slams into the flaming vortex, engulfing the blond but he streaks through and kurama meets him with a harsh strike. Naruto spews blood from his mouth as he flies end over end towards the east, part of his mask shattering in the process as he crashes into the ground. Naruto punches the ground and staggers to his feet and raises his hand for the real zetsuei to appear, "_**Heehehehehhe.. Hahahahahaha.. LET'S DO THIS.. BANKAI.. KAOSU HEIKI ZETSUEI**_" he howls, repairing his mask and exploding with power. Zetsuei glows brightly and expands into a large weapon, resembling a large double-edged sword with a large pommel having a crescent moon shape.

"**IS THAT THE TRUE FACE OF YOUR ZETSUEI?!**" kurama roars. Naruto bends his knees and launches forward, shattering the ground and zetsuei crackling with red lightning.

"_**Dragon Thunder Clap**_" naruto howls, swinging wide and creating numerous bolts of red lightning. Kurama covers herself with her tails as the lightning slams into her and explodes around the town. Kurama unfurls her tails but jerks as naruto was charging a cero, "Fast" she thought, countering with another bijudama. The sky again illuminates with another explosion but another bijudama careens out the smoke cloud.

"_**Dragon Twister**_" naruto roars, swinging down. A purple vortex of energy and crashes into the bijudama but the explosion engulfs naruto. Kurama watches the blond fly out of the smoke cloud with soot covering his body and smoke wafting from his body. Naruto slowly opens his eyes and catches himself but his reiatsu gives out, dropping him on the roof of a building.

"I can't quit now" naruto says, reaching for zetsuei.

"_Then unlock the last chains on your power.. Juichibantai Taicho Mitsuomi Kiriyu_" zetsuei shouts. Naruto slowly rises to his feet as his power pulses and flares, "_**I am the Lightning.. The Rain Transformed**_" he utters, as zetsuei's blade glows bright red. Kurama slows her charge slightly as naruto spins zetsuei over his head, creating black electricity around the red blade.

"_**Kurama clench your teeth.. DRAGON'S INFERNAL MAELSTROM**_" naruto howls, swinging down. A massive flamed vortex erupts forward and engulfs kurama, pushing her back towards the summit and creating a thunderous explosion.

"_Now Take ahold of her Chakra_" zetsuei shouts. Naruto launches towards kurama's location and finds the massive fox in her human form. Kurama struggles to a half seated position, "**Impressive Shinigami**" she says. Naruto reaches out to touch her chest but she grabs his hand with a wide grin, "**Take it**" she says and naruto feels a rush of chakra. Anko and hinata gasp as naruto suddenly explodes with biju chakra, straight to six tails worth. Naruto lurches forward and grips the ground with distorted roars, soon a seventh and eighth tail emerges. The bone mask forms a rabbit like ear more akin to a horn, the dense red chakra exoskeleton seeps back and merging with his hollow form. Two large chakra arms seep out of the exoskeleton and slam into the ground as the ninth tail emerges, causing naruto to rear back with a echoing howl. The ground around naruto shatters and burns away, creating three craters.

"Look" anko shouts. Naruto slowly emerges from the crater with slow but jerky steps, with both chakra arms moving with his steps. Yami and kōri get in front of anko and hinata as naruto moves closer, before the transformed blond slams his all of his hands into the barrier. Steam escapes from naruto's mouth as the whited-out sockets staring at them, with subtle tilts of his head.

"Naruto-kun.. Are you still on our side.. The good side" hinata says, touching the barrier. Naruto tilts his head and moves his left hand to match hers, "_**Sorry.. Need.. To.. Get.. Use.. To.. Speaking**_" he says, his voice distorted and ghastly. Anko lights up and touches her right hand and naruto matches but suddenly the dark chakra swirls and vanishes. Naruto's eyes roll back in his head and he falls back as both women gasp, "Naru-kun?!.. Naruto-kun?!" both shout. Inside the seal naruto falls back as he lets go of kurama's hand but into the arms of someone.

[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST - Hisou]

"Naruto" a voice says and naruto opens his eyes but they slowly widen.

"Yondaime.. Hokage" naruto utters. Minato stares down at his only son but his gaze drifts to kurama, "When he unlocked the seal.. I appeared and I saw his memories.. All of them" he says. Naruto slips from minato and staggers to his feet, before punching minato to the ground as he rises.

"That's for putting the village over your our son but you did it for a reason" naruto says, as kurama smirks. Minato rubs his sore jaw and gets to his feet, "Yes.. I sealed the Kyu.. I mean Kurama inside you for a reason.. That reason is I believed you could control her power" he starts and places his hand on naruto's head. The blond gasps as the night of his birth replays before his very eyes, from his father's battle with the masked uchiha to his first memories of his parents.

"I believe this Uchiha is the Mastermind behind the attack eighteen years ago and he will attack again" minato says, removing his hand.

"He may be a member of the Akatsuki.. Ero-sennin and I believe this to be true" naruto says. Minato cups his chin in thought, "He may be it's leader.. Meaning Jiraiya-sensei is danger" he says but naruto shakes his head.

"I marked him.. If he's in danger.. I'll save him" naruto says. Minato softly smiles and approaches his son to wrap his arms around him, "I saw you met Kushina.. Though short.. You were able to meet your mother" he starts. Naruto stays unmoving as minato pulls back and places his hands on naruto's shoulders, "I have Faith in you.. Your mother and I are proud of you.. We love you.. Mitsuomi" minato says and bursts into golden light. Kurama approaches naruto but her eyes widen as naruto has tears running down his face.[song ends]

**#-#**

Naruto's eyes shoot open to the canopy of the forest of death, "Dad" he whispers, craning his head and seeing hinata healing him.

"Naru-kun" anko says and naruto looks up to see her frowning face. Naruto reaches to caress her cheek, "Sorry" he says.

"What happened" hinata asks, her hands glowing a pale green. Naruto slowly sits up with anko's help, "I managed to take control of Kurama's chakra but I also met my father" he says, shocking both.

"Yondaime-sama" hinata asks, confused. Naruto slowly nods with a ruffle of his hair, "He embedded some of his chakra into my seal.. In a bid to appear once I attempted to take control of Kurama's chakra" he says and pauses.

"He even showed me the night of birth and the Uchiha that caused it" naruto adds, clenching his right fist.

"The Uchiha were involved" anko says but naruto shakes his head, getting to his feet.

"No.. A rouge Uchiha claiming to Madara Uchiha" naruto replies and kurama scoffs, "But We have our doubts" he adds.

"Well considering he died decades ago.. I would doubt it too" anko says, as they take off out the forest.

"Another factor is Madara Uchiha wouldn't hide behind a mask" naruto says.

"Think so" hinata comments and naruto slowly nods, looking her way.

"From what I could find about him.. Madara is a proud man and confident in his skill.. He would hide behind some mask.. He'd declare his intentions out in the open" naruto states. The trio reach the main gate, "Hinata can you tell Neji to meet us here tomorrow at ten and any of the others if you see them" naruto asks.

"I can but what about" hinata replies. Naruto glances to anko and back to hinata, "Pretty much to let everyone know what Baa-chan decided.. She wants us to be one unit.. So better to it from me first hand" he explains.

"Alright.. I'll let Neji-nii-san know" hinata says, then kisses his cheek and excuses herself. Anko hops on naruto's back, "Homeward my noble steed" she shouts. Naruto hooks his arms under her legs, "Yyyyyou got it Myyy Lady.. High oh Silverware" he shouts, taking off in a sprint.

**#Unknown Location#**

Sasuke and Team-Hebi race towards an old uchiha hideout, after sasuke battles a crow clone of itachi.

"Prepare yourself Itachi.. I will kill you this day" sasuke thought but halts in his tracks, activating his Sharingan. Team-Hebi stops as kisame lands on light pole, "Sasuke-kun.. If you would.. Please continue by yourself" he says, samehada resting on his right shoulder.

"Those are Itachi's orders.. The rest of you remain here" kisame adds. Sasuke narrows his eyes with a glance to his team, "No problem.. The sole reason I formed this team was to make sure no interferes.. However the Jinchuriki comes with me" he says. Kisame chuckles and pulls samehada forward to point it at them, "If She can get pass me.. By all means she can" he says.

"Fū hurry along" sasuke says and leaps forward, shooting pass kisame. Sasuke leaps from tree to tree as his mind replays the events leading to this collision course with his elder brother. The forest starts give way to a terraced mountain with a building on top with two towers on each side connecting directly to the mountain itself. Sasuke picks up the pace and reaches the top of the mountain and makes his way through the base.

"Itachi" sasuke shouts, seeing his brother sitting on a stone throne. Itachi keeps his eyes closed with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded with in his cloak.

"Tell me Sasuke.. What do you see with that Sharingan of yours" itachi says, slowly opening his eyes.

"What do I see?!.. With these eyes of mine.. There is one thing I clearly see" sasuke starts, tossing off his cloak.

"I see your Death at my feet" sasuke hisses, with only several steps dividing them. Itachi closes his eyes with a sigh, "My Death at your feet" he says. Suddenly itachi vanishes and appear behind sasuke, "Then make it reality" he says. Sasuke swings backhand right but itachi brandishes a kunai, forcing it through sasuke's guard. The younger uchiha draws his chokuto to block with a loud clang, causing itachi to snake his free arm under sasuke's right arm and send a kick but sasuke blocks with his chokuto. Itachi uses the chokuto to propel himself up, using the momentum to kick sasuke in the face and stagger him. Sasuke quickly recovers and fully draws his chokuto, thrusting it upward to the falling itachi but the kin-slayers spins forward and reaches out. He grabs sasuke by the back of his cloak and yanks him back as he lands, before making a full rotation and tossing sasuke aside and sending his chokuto into to the ceiling. Sasuke corrects with a skid and flashes several signs, "Chidori Nagashi" he shouts, slamming his hand down. Itachi leaps to avoid the stream of lightning but sasuke was waiting for him, piercing the elder brother with his chokuto and driving him into the ground.

"Y-you've become strong" itachi says.

"I have one last thing to ask you" sasuke says but itachi raises his left hand, pointing two fingers to sasuke's forehead but points them left.

[Music: Naruto Ost - Itachi Theme]

Sasuke gasps as itachi was still sitting on the throne, looking down the impaled itachi bursts into crows. Sasuke rises to his feet with his Sharingan tomoes spinning, "The same words as before and the crows as well.. Another Farce of a Genjutsu" he says.

"What do you wish to know.. It's not over yet but I'll hear you out" itachi asks. Sasuke's narrows his eyes, "I'll say it once again" he starts but itachi gasps, as a blade erupts from his chest. Itachi spits up some blood as the sasuke before him melts into white snakes, "G-genjutsu" itachi says.

"I have one last thing to ask.. Answer me you Bastard or the pain your chest won't subside" sasuke hisses, kneeling behind the throne.

"You purposely missed a vital spot" itachi says, feeling the blade twist a little.

"You told me back then.. If I awakened the Mangekyō.. I would be the third in our clan.. Answer me.. Who is third person in Uchiha clan" sasuke says.

"Why the curiosity about such a thing" itachi says. Sasuke grips his chokuto tighter, "Once I kill you here.. I will kill them" he hisses.

"Kill them" itachi says, glancing back.

"When you slaughtered our clan.. You mentioned another person's existence.. So they must be your co-conspirator.. Not even you could kill the entire Uchiha Police Force.. So Who is it?!" sasuke says. Itachi tilts his head slightly, "So you figured it out huh" he starts but pauses, "It's Madara Uchiha" he adds and sasuke's eyes widen and flicker.

"Madara.. Uchiha?!" sasuke utters.

"One of the founders of Konohagakure and the First to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan" itachi says.

"Founder?!.. Then Madara should be long dead.. Are you Mocking me?!" sasuke shouts.

"Madara is alive.. It's up to you believe it or not but knowledge and understanding are ambiguous.. That reality could be an illusion.. All humans live with the wrong assumptions.. Isn't that another way at looking at things" itachi states and sasuke's eyes narrow.

"What the Hell are you saying" sasuke says.

"It's your assumption that Madara is dead.. In the exact same way you perceived me as your kind older brother.. I just pretended to be your kind older brother in order to measure your vessel" itachi states. Sasuke starts to shake in rage, "What happened that night.. I thought it was a cruel illusion but that was an unmistakably Reality" he shouts, using his Chidori to pierce the throne near itachi's head.

"My eyes are not like they were in the past.. My Sharingan can see through your Genjutsu" sasuke shouts, as the itachi beside him fades away.

"Hmph.. You speak with such confidence but for now.. I'll take you word for it" itachi says. Sasuke cancels his Chidori and rises to his feet, "Why don't we stop this Farce" he says.

"Being confident is one thing but Sasuke your eyes still aren't the same as mine.. You may have killed someone close to you but dare appear before me with such Weak Resolve" itachi says.[song ends]

**#Konohagakure#**

Naruto, anko, karin, haku and tayuya were sitting on a raised platform at the main gate of the forest of death, awaiting the others to arrive. The blond was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, tennis-shoes and a long black coat.

"So what's this about Scar" tayuya asks. She wears a sleeveless mesh shirt and a dark pink tank top with battle skirt and mesh arm-sleeves with kunoichi boots. Naruto blows a stream of smoke from under his hood, "I'll only it explain once.. So wait for everyone to get here" he replies. Karin adjusts her glasses, wearing a purple blouse, black shorts and thigh high stockings with sandals.

"Does it concern your promotion" karin and asks and naruto nods, pulling down his hood.

"Naru-kun is big bad Jonin now" anko chirps. She wears a pair of purple leggings with black shorts and a purple long sleeve shirt.

"They're here" anko says. Naruto takes a slow drag from his cigarette as everyone arrives, "Thanks for coming" he says.

"What's this about" kiba asks, riding akamaru. Naruto rolls his neck with a smirk, "Well for one.. I was promoted to Full Jonin" he starts and kiba gawks.

"Also the Hokage has decided to group us into one large squad with Anko.. Karin and Tayuya" naruto adds and karin waves but tayuya scoffs.

"Mendokusei.. The Hokage wants you with experience before taking a Genin team and with War on the horizon.. Giving you people you can trust to lead" shikamaru says and naruto snaps his fingers with a point.

"Shikamaru got in one.. War is coming and we need to be prepared.. First Shikamaru and Neji will split second in command and we'll split into smaller units as well but one prerequisite is each unit has one Med-nin and one Tracker" naruto explains.

"So you.. Shikamaru and Neji will be the unit leaders with you as supreme leader" shino asks and naruto nods.

"But we're uneven.. Three teams of Five would be ideal" tenten comments.

"I'll take the short end of the stick with a four-person unit" naruto states.

"So who's going where" kiba asks. Naruto puts out his cigarette with a sigh, "Well my unit will have Anko.. Ino and Shino" he says.

"Two of his girlfriends on one team.. I thought he'd have them all but his choices are sound.. Ino can work the mind.. While Anko works the body.. Shino is good choice as well" shikamaru thought. Neji looks over his fellow rookies, "I'll take Tenten.. Karin.. Lee and Kiba" he says.

"Mendokusei.. I'm left with Choji.. Hinata.. Tayuya and Haku.. Hinata can double as Med-nin and tracker with her Byakugan" shikamaru states. Naruto hops down with a nod, "Now that's is settled" he says and grins wide, "I'm gonna put you through Hell" he says and several of them gulp.

"Nothing bad.. I'm gonna outfit you with Resistance and Gravity seals.. We need to build your reserves first and I'm gonna teach you all the Kage Bunshin will double your training as well" naruto says but glances to lee.

"Well most of us" naruto adds but lee give a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun.. I can work twice as hard.. So my Youth will be twice as bright" lee shouts and naruto ruffles his blond hair.

"Right.. Now let's get started" naruto says and creates a dozen clones. Naruto breaks out his Fuinjutsu kit and starts work on their seals with his clones, "The seals have several levels and you can use your chakra to change them as you get use a level" he explains. Kiba was the first to try his seals and immediately fell to the ground, "Geez this the first level" he says.

"No Dog breath.. That's level three" ino shouts, taking some wobbly steps. Naruto hops back on the platform, "Use them for about week.. Then release them to get use to the change.. We'll meet at Training ground thirty three then.. For now let's start with some basic running and working out" he says.

"Yosh then let's do several laps around the village" lee shouts and the other sigh, before chasing after him. Hinata, haku, ino and anko remained behind with naruto, "You three will help train Ino.. Since you're on level two of your seals" he says and ino slowly nods.

"Won't it show favoritism having Anko-chan and Ino-chan on your team" haku asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Shikamaru may know but it doesn't matter if we're dating.. Anko is an expert in T&I and Ino is up and coming as well.. Besides Hinata told me Neji and Tenten have been seen together outside of training" naruto says and hinata shakes her head.

"I told you that in moment of weakness.. You were keeping my cinnamon buns from me" hinata says, with a certain smile on her face. Naruto freezes and falls to knees before hinata, "Sorry" he says, causing ino and anko to laugh. Naruto rises to his feet, "Anyway.. They'll be training you in the forest.. I'll head to the academy to give the Konohamaru Corp the good news" he says and vanishes.

"Well ladies a training session of NUGC begins now" anko shouts and all leap over the fence and into the forest of death.

**#Konoha Academy#**

Naruto sits on a familiar swing with his hood up and his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands in his lap.

"Naruto-niichan" konohamaru shouts, seeing the blond. Naruto pulls down his hood with a small wave, "You have a good day" he asks and the three nod.

"That's good.. I'll take you to Ichiraku.. I need to tell you some things" naruto says, getting off the swing.

"What things" meogi asks and naruto smiles.

"Nothing bad.. Actually something good" naruto replies, as they make their way through the village. The four soon arrive at ichiraku, "Oh Naruto" teuchi says.

"Hey.. Five Miso for me and whatever they want" naruto says, taking a seat. The konohamaru corp order each a chicken ramen, "So what's the good news" udon asks.

"Well I am a full Jonin now" naruto states and all three gasp, even ayame and teuchi.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun" ayame says and naruto smiles, glancing to the three.

"And that also means.. When you become Genin.. I'll ask for you three" naruto says.

"Really Naruto-niichan" konohamaru says and naruto ruffles his brown hair.

"Yeah.. I do need to train my successor.. I plan to be Hokage someday" naruto states and konohamaru smiles wide, nodding. Teuchi serves their ramen and naruto tears through four bowls to their single bowl, while they chatted about various things. Naruto reaches for his fifth bowl but his right arm starts to burn, pulling his sleeve up and his eyes widen.

"Konohamaru.. I need a favor" naruto says, pulling out one of hiraishin knives. Konohamaru turns to naruto with a confused but catches the knife, "Take that to Baa-chan tell her to be ready" he says, tossing some money next to his bowl.

"Why" konohamaru says.

"No time to explain.. Go!" naruto says and raises a ram-sign, before vanishing in a flash.

**#Several Minutes Earlier#**

Jiraiya struggles to his knees with his missing left arm, his eyes on the six paths of pein but one gives serious pause.

"Yahiko.. How?!.. You told me he died" jiraiya shouts.

"You can still see Yahiko in me" deva-pein says. Pa and ma's eyes flicker as does jiraiya's eyes, "**Jiraiya-chan what is going on**" ma says.

"Another of my students is among them but he never possessed the Rinnegan" jiraiya says and clutches his stump.

"Are you Yahiko or Nagato.. What the Hell are you already?!" jiraiya shouts.

"We are Pein.. We are Kami" deva-pein declares and the six launch themselves at jiraiya. The toad sage dodges as best he can but the numbers overwhelm him, "Yahiko why do you have Nagato's eyes" jiraiya shouts, slamming a right straight but deva-pein catches it. Asura-pein forces jiraiya to break right and dodge as it fires several missiles, "**Jiraiya-chan.. We should retreat**" ma shouts.

"Even if I die.. I need to find an opening to defeat them" jiraiya says. Deva-pein uses shinra tensei to pull a large section of wall towards jiraiya and sends the toad sage, crashing into the water. The water goes still as the peins search for jiraiya but suddenly ma and pa use their tongues to pull chikushōdō-pein underwater as deva-pein turns.

"His presence has vanished" deva-pein says, after several seconds of scanning. Chikushōdō-pein struggles as it is pulled further underwater but soon finds itself in a strange place, "Gastric acid" it says, leaping off a piece as it melts.

"Rasengan" jiraiya shouts, using pa's tongue to attack chikushōdō-pein. The chikushōdō path slams into the acid as jiraiya lands, "**Good job Jiraiya-chan**" pa says. Jiraiya tries to reign in his breath but suddenly a chikushōdō-pein emerges from the acid and fires a chakra rod, through his right forearm and shoulder.

"**Jiraiya-chan**" ma shouts, as he breaks the rod. Chikushōdō-pein stares blankly but its hitai-ate fall from its forehead and jiraiya gasps, "Impossible" he says, seeing a scar across its forehead.

"**What**" both say.

"I fought this man before and gave him that scar" jiraiya say and struggles to his feet, his right arm bleeding.

"I need to face them again.. I need to confirm something.. Ma.. Pa.. You two get out of here" jiraiya states.

"**You go out there and you're toast**" pa says.

"True.. I may die but there's a chance I can learn his true Identity" jiraiya says and pa sighs.

"**Ma return home.. I'll stay with Jiraiya-chan**" pa says.

"**You better not be late for dinner.. Both of you**" ma says and jiraiya softly smiles.

"Thank you both.. So much" jiraiya says, as ma and pa unlatch from him. Jiraiya dispels his jutsu and rises from the water with pa as the five remaining path were waiting for him, "I was right.. They are all someone I have known in the past" he thought, looking over their faces and his eyes widen in shock.

"That's it.. I've figured out Pein's true identity" jiraiya thought but is suddenly yanked forward by deva-pein. Time seems to slow as the other paths reveal their chakra rods, "Damn it.. At this Rate.. Hime.. Sensei.. Naruto.." jiraiya thought.

[Music: Girei - Naruto Ost]

Suddenly jiraiya vanishes as the paths miss their mark but their gazes turn to a broken piece of rock, upon were naruto with jiraiya supported over his shoulder.

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki" deva-pein says. Pa hops out of the water as naruto guides jiraiya down with his eyes on the paths of pein, "**Naruto-chan.. What are you doing here?!**" he says.

"I couldn't let my Sensei do this alone.. I should've come sooner" naruto says. Jiraiya coughs several times and slowly opens his eyes, "Naruto?!" he says, weakly.

"Don't worry Ero-sennin.. I'm here now.. Baa-chan is waiting for you" naruto says and place his hand on jiraiya's chest, causing the older man to gasp.

"Naruto.. You're not ready for him!" jiraiya says, trying to stand. Naruto glances back with a foxy smile, "Trust me Ero-sennin" he says and glances to pa, "You'll land in Baa-chan's office.. Sorry" he says and both vanish in a blue with yellow lightning flash.

"Now then.. Shall we commence" naruto says, a scowl on his face. Asura-pein emerges from the water with chikushōdō-pein and jigokudō-pein revives the six path.

"You saved us the trouble of finding you" deva-pein states. Naruto pulls zetsuei from his glove and drives her into the stone to rests his hands on, "Indeed I did.. You more than likely would have come to Konoha and destroyed it just for me" he says and tilts his head, "No different than Iwa or Kumo" he adds.

"I do this for Peace.. Like Jiraiya-sensei wishes for.. They see only the Tree and not the Forest.. None of you know what True Peace is" deva-pein states.

"True Peace?!.. So collecting Nine Biju for some sort weapon and pointing it at the world is your Idea of Peace!" naruto says, flaring his reiatsu some. Deva-pein's eyes narrow slightly, "Yes I will use the Nine Biju to create a powerful weapon and destroy the great villages.. Once everyone knows True Pain and it will instill fear and prevent wars.. True Peace and Justice will be born" he states. Shadows cover naruto's face as he slowly reaches for his face but he starts laughing, causing deva-pein's eyes to narrow more.

"Hahahaha.. It's really no different.. Dare and make the world blink.. The will of single man is terrifying" naruto says and looks deva-pein in the eye, "So if you're done monologuing about your False Peace.. Show me the power of the most powerful Dojutsu" he adds.

"You shall know Pain" deva-pein declares. Naruto draws zetsuei from the rock, "Awaken" he utters, spinning her in his right hand.

[Music: Berserk - Hai Yo Oh Ashes]

"Wind-Lightning Dragon Dance" naruto shouts, swinging forward and creating an electrified vortex. Preta-pein jumps in front of the other paths with his hands wide, absorbing the vortex. Naruto shoots forward with his sword aimed for preta-pein but asura-pein fires several missiles at the blond, forcing to break right.

"Shinra Tensei" deva-pein intones. A concussive blast slams into naruto and rams him into a section of broken wall as asura-pein fires another barrage of missiles. Naruto breaks free from the wall and swings down to explode the missiles, creating a large smoke screen. Preta-pein shoots towards the smoke but naruto emerges from cloud, grabbing the path by the head and squeezing.

"You will be the first" naruto growls, spinning and tossing preta-pein into the air. Naruto swings zetsuei towards the path, "Cero" he utters, firing the blast from zetsuei and erasing preta-path. The remaining five path halt their advance and naruto makes them pay by heaving zetsuei towards deva-pein but passes by the path, causing its eyes to widen and whip around. Zetsuei was sticking out of jigokudō-pein as naruto flashes to his sword, "You showed your hand too fast" he sneers, burning the path to ashes with flame dragon dance.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" chikushōdō-pein utters, as a large puff of smoke erupts and a large spider emerges. It fires a concussive blast of webbing as naruto propels himself but vanishes as another shinra tensei rockets through the air. Naruto slams into the spider with zetsuei but another puff of smoke erupts and gorilla slams a hammer-blow to the blond. Naruto grunts as he's thrown but corrects and digs his hands into the rock, colliding with a wall. Asura-pein rockets towards naruto as two sets of arms rip out of it's cloak and sends flurry of punches. Naruto gets his arms up as the six fists collide with his body, in a thunderous unrelenting assault. Naruto could feel the wall starting to break as he was pushed further and further back, "Now" he thought, catching two fists. Naruto quickly kips up and drives his feet into asura-pein's face, to yank roughly and rip the arms from the sockets and staggering the mechanized pein.

"Futon: Gale Palm" naruto thought, sending asura-pein careening back with a palm strike. Ningendō-pein uses the time to close the gap between him and naruto with his left hand out-stretch but naruto recovers, parrying the hand to the side and connecting with a headbutt. The human path staggers back as naruto closes the gap with a uppercut motion, "Ikkotsu" he utters, rocketing the head off of ningendō-pein. Naruto quickly throws up another cross-arm block as several missiles explode in front of him. The gorilla charges towards the smoke cloud but a lightning infused black slash emerges from the cloud, cleaving it in half vertically and it vanishes in smoke. The four paths remain stock still once again as the cloud dissipate and reveals naruto, his clothes slightly tattered and his coat blowing in the wind as rain washes over his body.

"You are strong indeed.. However" deva-pein utters and raises his right hand, "Banshō Ten'in" he declares. Naruto's eyes widen as he's yanked forward into the path of asura-pein, ripping off the remains of its cloak, creating a segmented tail and pierces naruto through the stomach.

"You were tenacious" deva-pein utters but freezes as naruto fades away, leaving only his coat. Deva-pein's danger senses went off too late as deva-pein is sent through a large pipe. Asura-pein whips around to open its mouth but naruto is coming down with a massive Rasengan, "Senpo: Odama Rasengan" he shouts, destroying asura-pein. Nagato gnashes his teeth and cuts his connection with ningendō-pein to fully focus on deva-pein, "I have no choice" he utters.

"No Choice on what" konan states but nagato ignores her. Naruto calls zetsuei to him as ningendō-pein collapses like a puppet, "What now" he thought.

"You have forced me to do this Kyubi Jinchuriki" deva-pein utters, rising off the ground. Naruto's eyes narrow as deva-pein rises skyward but a terrible thought occurs, "These are your people!" he shouts.

"I am Kami.. They will gladly lay their lives down for me" deva-pein utters, shocking naruto. The blonde gnashes his teeth as a clone pops to life, "Go!" he shouts, bending his knees and rocketing toward deva-pein.

"Nagato have you gone insane?!" konan shouts. Nagato focuses his chakra, "Be silent Konan" he states. Deva-pein raises both hands forward with unblinking eyes as naruto rockets toward him, "Know Pain" he utters.

"Shinra.. Tensei" deva-pein utters and the city is bathe in light.

**T-B-C**

A/N-2: Sorry for another short chapter but I wanted a decent cliffhanger. Next chapter picks up directly from here with end of the battle and Fū's Fate. Also a twist some may have seen coming. Thank you for your support and Stay Frosty.


End file.
